Enséñame el Paraíso
by Ginegine
Summary: ¿Si hiciste una promesa a la persona más importante en tu vida, hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar para cumplirla? ¿Qué darías?  ¿Tu corazón ya quebrado, tus sueños … tu vida?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para que protagonizaran esta historia.

_**Enséñame el Paraíso**_

"Si pensé que no me podía pasar algo peor… estaba equivocada, porque saber que entierran a un ser querido te desgarra el alma, más si estuviste cerca de acompañarlo… pero todavía no había llegado mi hora, y ella me dejó una misión… cuidar de ellos"

Capitulo 1

19 de julio 2008 10:56 PM

Sola…

Llegué a casa agotada después de haber pasado casi veinticuatro horas en el hospital cuidando a mi prima Tanya que estaba luchando contra la leucemia que la consumía lentamente. Estacioné mi auto en el garaje, quería llegar a dormir y recuperar fuerzas pero lamentablemente no sería posible porque el auto de él estaba en la entrada de mi casa.

Seguramente me esperaba para seguir insistiendo en que le prestara dinero, no entendía su urgencia, de un tiempo para acá su comportamiento había cambiado y se había vuelto un hombre muy agresivo; perdió su trabajo y a partir de ese momento nuestra relación se había vuelto una completa pesadilla.

Pretendía controlar todos mis movimientos, quería que le indicara cada paso que daba, pero se negaba a acompañarme cuando se lo pedía alegando que no quería ser un mantenido, que todo se solucionaría si yo le prestaba el dinero que me pedía para montar su propio negocio.

Vivía una constante batalla psicológica con él, había días en que se mostraba tierno como al principio de nuestra relación, pero había otros días en que era un ogro insoportable que me culpaba de todas las cosas malas que le pasaban. Si salía con mis amigos me echaba en cara el hecho de que yo disfrutara de la vida mientras él pasaba por ese mal momento y lo dejaba solo en su miseria.

Poco a poco me fui alejando de mis amigos y únicamente me dedicaba a mi trabajo en la editorial de mi padre para evitar esos enfrentamientos. Pero si había algo a lo que me negaba dejar de hacer era estar pendiente de la salud de mi prima, si hasta se opuso a que donara mi medula para que Tanya tuviera la opción de salvarse, después de una gran discusión en donde le dejé claro que nada ni nadie me lo impediría y que si no le gustaba que se fuera de mi vida me dejó en paz con ese tema, sabía que no tenía ninguna opción de ganar en ese asunto.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar que Tanya se recuperara de la neumonía que la había afectado para llevar a cabo la operación. Me quedé unos minutos en mi auto reuniendo fuerzas para soportar lo que fuera que me esperaba en casa con él.

Salí del auto y entré a casa por la puerta que conectaba al garaje con la cocina, me serví un vaso de agua sin siquiera encender la luz de la cocina, escuchaba la televisión en la sala con un partido de futbol a volumen alto.

Cuando salí de la cocina con el vaso de agua en mis manos lo que vi me dejó paralizada; allí en el mueble de la sala de mi casa estaba mi novio muy apasionado con mi hermanastra Leah. De la impresión dejé caer el vaso de mi mano y fue el sonido del mismo al estrellarse en el piso lo que los alertó de mi presencia.

Leah brincó del mueble tratando de arreglar su ropa y salió corriendo dejándome sola con él; quien tenía el rostro crispado de la furia por haber llegado en un mal momento, pero esto sería lo último que soportaría de él, lo quería fuera de mi vida para siempre.

-Mal momento de llegar Bella – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi tratando de amedrentarme, pero lo que él no sabía es que ya no era la idiota que se dejaba manipular por él, verlo allí y todo lo que me había hecho era suficiente para que reaccionara, ¡Había tenido suficiente! - ¿es que no podías tardar… digamos media hora más? - me preguntó sínicamente

-No eres nadie para decirme a qué hora debo llegar a mi casa, si querías tirarte a Leah muy bien podrías habértela llevado a un hotel…. Ah claro discúlpame, no tienes dinero para pagar uno y ella no es tan generosa como yo…

-¡Cállate perra! ¿Qué querías? Si ni siquiera eres lo suficiente mujer para darme sexo, hace meses que no estamos juntos porque siempre tienes algo que hacer y es más importante que estar con tu novio. En cambio tu hermanita ha demostrado ser una tigresa en la cama, y lo que acabas de interrumpir es una fantasía de ella de mancillar el sillón de su querido papito – me dijo disfrutando su relato y sentí cómo mi estómago se revolvía con la información. Leah, la luz de los ojos de mi padre, quien ha estado por encima de su propia hija resultó ser una basura igual que él.

-Lárgate, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí – le dije dejándome llevar por toda la furia que había ido acumulando en todos los meses que había durado este infierno.

¿Cómo había aguantado tanto esto? Si ni siquiera había tenido un orgasmo con él en nuestros mejores tiempos. ¿Qué necesidad tenía yo de aguantar toda esta pesadilla sólo por miedo a estar sola?, definitivamente no valía la pena esta condena a la que me había atado.

-¡Por supuesto maldita frígida!, para lo único que sirves es para darme dinero, pero ya me cansé de suplicarte, me lo darás por las buenas o por las malas – me amenazó.

-Que te lo de Leah… si es más mujer que yo que también te pague por tus servicios, ¡fuera de aquí, se te acabó el juego! – le grité. Y ese grito fue el detonante del primer golpe que me dejó aturdida y me hizo caer encima de los vidrios del vaso que se había estrellado al encontrarlo a él con Leah. Sentí como un vidrio me cortaba cerca de mi ojo izquierdo y la sangre comenzó a nublarme la vista.

A ese golpe siguieron otros acompañados de insultos. Yo me defendía en la medida de mis posibilidades, la furia de haber soportado tanto maltrato me mantuvo alerta evitando los golpes más peligrosos; clavé mis uñas en su rostro, le propiné golpes que dejaron muy lastimadas mis muñecas y como último recurso usé mis dientes para defenderme de la amenaza que salió de sus labios entre golpes

-Ahora terminaré contigo lo que interrumpiste con tu hermanita, te enseñaré lo que es un verdadero hombre – me dijo antes de golpearme en la sien y todo se volvió negro…

.

.

.

_-Bella…_

_Escuché que me llamaban y al reconocer la voz abrí mis ojos tratando de encontrar a la persona que me hablaba._

_-¡Tanya! – grité abrazándola fuertemente mientras las lágrimas nublaban mi vista y sólo percibía como una niebla blanca a nuestro alrededor. Lo único que me importaba era que ella estaba bien y había venido a salvarme de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo ¡como siempre! Salvándome del dolor, aunque no entendía cómo había llegado hasta donde estaba._

_-Bella no te rindas por favor, tú eres fuerte y debes seguir adelante – me dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos._

–_¿Cómo hago Tanya? Duele mucho, nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos – le dije con la voz entrecortada por el dolor que sentía en todo mi cuerpo. Tanya me llevó hasta un banco que no había notado pero no era de extrañar ya que apenas podía abrir los ojos._

_-Bella prométeme que vas a denunciarlo, y que nunca más en tu vida vas a permitir que nadie te lastime de esa manera, ¡no lo prometas…. ¡Júralo! – me habló suplicante._

_-No tienes que pedirme que lo prometa, lo que él me hizo no tiene perdón y ya no tengo miedo Taa… ya no – y ella al escucharme llamarla por el diminutivo que usábamos desde niñas sonrió tristemente lo que me hizo reaccionar y tratar de ver dónde nos encontrábamos._

_Era un sitio algo extraño, veía todo blanco y con una especie de neblina, poco a poco mi golpeada cabeza se fue aclarando - ¿Dónde estamos? – le pregunté al borde de la desesperación – Taa esto te puede hacer daño ¿Cómo…– Tanya me interrumpió negando con la cabeza._

_-No tenemos mucho tiempo Bella…yo no tengo más tiempo, sólo he retrasado un poco el final – dijo lo último con un hilo de voz – Bella necesito que me prometas otra cosa… que cuidarás de ellos y de ti, que no te derrumbarás y sacarás todo ese valor que llevas dentro, que cuidarás que sean felices. No me queda tiempo Bella, me duele dejarlos pero así estaba escrito. _

_-No te rindas Taa…. ¡por favor!. Ellos te necesitan, yo te necesito, me quedaré aquí contigo, no te dejaré sola – le dije llorando al entender sus palabras_

_-Bella, no me estoy rindiendo, simplemente se agotó mi tiempo, esté donde esté velaré por ustedes y siempre seguiré presente en sus corazones. No te rindas Bella, cuida de ellos y de ti ¡Por Favor!_

_._

_._

_._

-La recuperamos – escuché que decía una voz a lo lejos – indícame las constantes.

-Presión arterial y pulso estabilizándose – decía otra voz pero no entendía nada ¿Dónde estaba Tanya? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas que escuchaba? ¿De quién hablaban?, estaba luchando por salir del aturdimiento en que me encontraba.

Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo dolía, y con el dolor venían los recuerdos… maldito… ya las voces a mi alrededor no eran importantes, tenía que salvarme, él no me vencería.

Y como si se tratase de una película las imágenes se repitieron desde que decidí volver a casa después de pasar la noche cuidando a Taa y lo encontré en la sala de mi casa con mi hermanastra Leah, la… apenas me vio salió corriendo como la cobarde que es.

Y él, se quedó muy tranquilo y sonriendo con descaro después de haberse quitado la máscara. Sus palabras quedaron grabadas en mi piel, porque cada una venía acompañada de un golpe y con la promesa de que terminaría conmigo lo que tuvo que interrumpir con "mi hermanita a mi llegada"

Ya sabía que él era una mentira, que había un interés oculto en su supuesto amor, pero confirmarlo a golpes es la peor manera de hacerlo, y peor aún… la incertidumbre que me ahogaba al no saber si había logrado su cometido porque de pronto con un golpe en mi sien me hizo perder el sentido.

-Está recuperando el conocimiento Dr. Call - escuché decir a una mujer cuando comencé a abrir los ojos. Apenas pude abrir mi ojo derecho, el izquierdo palpitaba con mi cabeza y muchos sonidos retumbaban en mi cabeza.

-Srta. Swan, soy el Dr. Embry Call, se encuentra en la Sala de emergencias del Northwest Hospital, se encuentra aquí por contusiones múltiples, no intente hablar, en unos momentos le quitaremos el tubo en lo que estemos seguros que puede respirar por su cuenta – me indicó cuando comencé a esforzarme por hacerlo pero algo me lo impedía. El doctor se acercó y después de asegurarse que no había riesgo me quitó el tubo.

Necesitaba saber cómo había llegado allí, si ese maldito me había… – Srta. Swan, la ha traído un joven llamado Emmett Mc Carty ¿lo conoce?

-Si – le respondí con una voz completamente extraña, sin fuerzas y vacía

-Es importante que nos diga la verdad por su seguridad, ¿fue McCarty su agresor?

-¡No! – Negué al borde de un ataque de nervios. Ese maldito no dañaría también a mi amigo – Fue Jacob Black - dije dejándome caer en un profundo sueño que poco a poco aliviaba todo el dolor que sentía mi cuerpo, pero eso nunca podría aliviar el dolor de mi alma.

.

.

_21 de julio 11:00 AM_

Desperté y una luz blanca me cegó en cuanto abrí mis ojos. Estaba totalmente desorientada, no sabía en dónde me encontraba y el dolor de cabeza no me ayudaba en nada a orientarme hasta que escuché que alguien se acercaba a mí.

-¡Al fin despiertas pequeña, nunca más vuelvas a asustarme así, no soportaría perderte a ti también! – esa voz… Emmett estaba aquí preocupado por mí, lo pude notar en su voz que denotaba angustia y… pesar

- ¿Dónde estoy? – le pregunté con mi voz ronca y sintiendo una gran molestia en mi garganta - agua por favor…

-Claro peque – me dijo acercándose a mí y vi como servía un poco de agua y tocaba un botón en la pared para después acercar el vaso a mis labios – poco a poco, ya vendrán a revisarte, me tenías muy preocupado.

-Lo siento – le dije después de beber cortos sorbos de agua. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y cualquier esfuerzo me agotaba.

-Tonta Bella, no tienes que disculparte, para eso estamos los amigos, espero que no seas tan horrible como lo fui yo cuando me operaron de la apéndice y cuidaste de mi – dijo tratando de sonreír pero a pesar de que solo podía verlo con un ojo noté que esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, había algo más en su mirada que en mi aturdimiento no lograba descifrar. Cuando iba a preguntarle, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron una enfermera y un doctor.

-Veo que ya ha despertado Srta. Swan, por si no lo recuerda soy el Dr. Embry Call y la atendí cuando llegó a urgencias – me dijo mientras comenzaba a revisarme - ¿Cómo se siente? – preguntó a la vez que con una linterna examinaba mi ojo lastimado.

-Como si mi novio me hubiese caído a golpes con intensiones de matarme – respondí sombríamente y me vio con seriedad – Dr. Call, por favor necesito que sea completamente sincero conmigo.

-Bien, es lo justo, ¿podría dejarnos a solas? – le preguntó a Emmett y vi que mi amigo se dirigía a la puerta asintiendo pero lo detuve.

-¡No! por favor… lo necesito, no tengo problemas y confío plenamente en él – terminé de pedir con un hilo de voz porque me dolía hasta respirar.

-Bien, si es lo que usted desea, pero debo informarle que la policía está afuera esperando que usted les pueda dar su declaración – me informó.

-No me niego a declarar, pero por favor dígame de una vez… los daños. Luego haré la declaración y pondré la denuncia – le dije con dureza, ya que estaba comenzando a desesperarme por la espera.

-Bien Srta. Swan…

-Bella, por favor llámeme Bella – le pedí.

-Bella, ¿Podría decirme su nombre completo?

-Isabella Marie Swan

-¿Qué edad tienes? – siguió preguntándome mientras me examinaba con una linterna en el ojo

-22 años – le contesté al borde de la desesperación

-Bella ingresó hace treinta y seis horas con contusiones múltiples. Mientras la reconocíamos sufrió un paro respiratorio donde casi la perdemos – cuando el Dr. Call dijo estas palabras Emmett dejó caer su cabeza al lado de la mía, era su manera de darme apoyo porque tenía las manos con férulas, y cada parte superior de mi cuerpo estaba lastimado - el paro fue producto de una de sus costillas fracturadas que le perforaron un pulmón y tuvimos que operarla de emergencia.

-¿Qué más? – le pregunté tratando de llegar a lo que realmente me estaba atormentando.

-Tuvo una conmoción cerebral debido a los golpes sufridos, y eso le estará ocasionando frecuentes dolores de cabeza, su ojo izquierdo ya se ha desinflamado con el tratamiento al igual que todo su rostro, tuvimos que darle unas puntadas en su ceja izquierda, afortunadamente no había ningún vidrio en la herida ni en el ojo. – siguió explicándome y yo sentía que estaba dando largas para llegar hasta el punto que me preocupaba.

-Dr. Call, tengo una pregunta que hacerle ¿habían signos de abuso sexual? – le pregunté para poder salir de una vez de esta maldita incertidumbre.

-Si – me respondió dejando salir el aire que estaba conteniendo al escuchar mi pregunta.

-¿Tomaron muestras? – pregunté mientras escuchaba a Emmett maldecir entre dientes y jurar que lo mataría.

-Es el procedimiento Srta. Bella…

-Bien – lo interrumpí – esas pruebas serán importantes porque quiero a ese hombre tras las rejas, eso no me va a devolver la dignidad, pero ¡maldita sea! … ¿Hay algún otro daño? – pregunté rogando a Dios que la respuesta fuese negativa y que su acto cobarde no me dejara consecuencias.

-No, afortunadamente no hubo daños internos, y le administramos un medicamento que reduce las posibilidades de un embarazo no deseado.

-Gracias Dr. Call, aunque estaba tomando anticonceptivos agradezco la previsión, ¿Cuánto tiempo debo estar aquí recluida? Debo ir a ver a mi prima que está hospitalizada aquí mismo, aunque no creo que sea buena idea que me vea con esta cara de película de terror, ella no debe sufrir ninguna emoción fuerte, pero si no me ve se va a angustiar.

-Todavía debe quedarse unos días más, apenas ayer comenzó a respirar sin necesidad de oxígeno pero su estado aún es delicado

-Bella…. - dijo Emmett en un quejido que me hizo verlo preocupada, algo estaba pasando

-Emmett, dime por favor que Tanya no se ha enterado de lo que me pasó, sabes que eso la perjudicaría muchísimo – le dije al borde de las lágrimas y con una angustia inmensa que cada segundo crecía más y más dentro de mí.

-Bella… ¡oh peque no sé como decirte esto mi pequeña pero debes ser fuerte! – me dijo y tomó aire llenando sus pulmones para serenarse, pero cada segundo que pasaba sin hablar me llenaba de miedo.

-Oso, habla de una vez por favor – le supliqué mientras recordaba vagamente mi sueño con Tanya mientras estaba en urgencias, no podía ser eso que estaba pensando.

-Bella, Tanya… ella… – un sollozo escapó de su pecho y después de alejarse bruscamente de mi mientras decía cosas para sí mismo y luego volvió a acercarse a mí y comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza en un gesto tierno pero en sus ojos veía dolor e impotencia – Ella no resistió más Bella, nuestra saltamontes ya no está con nosotros – dijo mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, y al escuchar esas palabras todo encajó para mí.

No fue un sueño, yo estuve con ella… yo también me había ido pero sus palabras fueron claras, no era mi momento y le prometí cuidar de ellos… y de mí.

Sentí cómo mi corazón se paralizaba y el aire comenzaba a faltar en mis pulmones, era un dolor horrible, un vacío irreparable que nada puede llenar, un dolor que ninguna medicina puede aliviar, se fue…

De pronto no supe más de mí porque el Dr. Call sacó a Emmett de la habitación entraba un ejército de enfermeras y doctores para atenderme. Se escuchaban las alarmas de los aparatos a los que estaba conectada pero todo eso sucedía para mí en otra dimensión, porque yo me sentía en un mundo vacío, en un agujero donde todo era oscuridad y me dejé llevar por el dolor, por la pérdida, ya no tenía razones para seguir luchando y me dejé ir…

…

_**Holaaaa aquí estoy yo con una nueva historia, es algo nuevo para mí porque por primera vez voy a explotar mi vena dramática que bien escondida la tenía, no se asusten que a pesar del triste comienzo poco a poco saldrá el sol, esta es una historia de superación y tocará temas muy importantes para las mujeres así que espero que les guste….**_

_**Gracias a mi beta querida del alma que ha sido mi gran maestra en el drama Betzacosta TQM amiga**_

_**Bueno un beso grande y nos seguimos leyendo **_

_**Gine ;D **_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para que protagonizaran esta historia.

_**Enséñame el Paraíso**_

"Cuando pierdes a alguien importante sientes que tu mundo se derrumba a pedazos, si tienes a tu alrededor alguien que te soporte y comparta tu dolor eres capaz de superarlo y levantarte, ¿Pero cómo haces cuando pierdes parte de ese soporte haciéndote pasar por ese dolor nuevamente y tu otro pilar está entregado a la muerte? "

Capitulo 2

"Mutilado"

Emmett POV

_23 de Julio 11:45 P.M._

-Emmett, ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un poco? Yo me quedo con ella – me dijo Renée al verme otro día más al lado de Bella esperando que reaccionara, desde hace más de 48 horas que no veo sus ojos ni escucho su voz, mi peque pitufa se está rindiendo y todo por mi culpa si tan solo… - ella necesita verte bien Emmett, sabes muy bien que si te ve en ese estado te va regañar.

-Daría cualquier cosa porque abriera sus ojos en este momento y me diera el peor regaño de mi vida – le dije con voz rasposa por tener cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir y haber llorado como un niño pequeño que se pierde en una multitud.

Ayer me tocó estar en el entierro de mi saltamontes, no podía dejar de despedirme de ella. Renée se quedó cuidando de mi pitufa muy a mi pesar. Del cementerio regresé desesperado al lado de ella para estar allí cuando abriera sus ojos. Pero todavía la mantienen medicada para evitar que se altere de nuevo aunque eso es inevitable, cuando recupere la conciencia buscará las maneras de salir de aquí en busca de Tanya. _"Mierda ¿Cómo coño la ayudo a salir de esto?"_

No se trata sólo del dolor de haber perdido a su hermana del alma… Tanya, también debe afrontar el dolor del abuso del cuál fue víctima. Jacob me pagará cada una de las lágrimas que mi pequeña ha derramado.

-Emmett, ve a descansar hazlo por Bella – me pidió Renée nuevamente.

-Sólo iré a darme una ducha y cambiarme, siento que huelo a…despedida, dolor, muerte y no quiero que ella se sienta peor – le dije mientras dejaba un beso en su frente y luego tomaba mi chaqueta para salir de la habitación de ese hospital donde sentía que con cada minuto que pasaba mi desesperación aumentaba.

Me monté en mi coche y me quedé unos minutos perdido en mis pensamientos.

Mierda… me sentía como la peor mierda del mundo. No había nada que me sacara de ese estado deplorable en el que me encontraba desde que sentí la necesidad de ir a verla, algo en mi pecho me decía que debía ir por ella, que me necesitaba pero ¡Maldita sea no llegué a tiempo!

Le fallé… Tanya me lo había pedido, me dijo que no la perdiera de vista porque algo nos decía que el mal nacido de Jacob podría hacerle daño y no pude hacer nada por evitarlo. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente tuve que ser yo quien le dijera que nuestra saltamontes se había ido.

Dolía… tanto que me faltaba el aire, quería pararme en medio de la calle y gritar, quería preguntarle a Dios ¿Por qué?... no era justo.

¡No es justo Maldición! Tanya apenas tenía veintisiete años, un esposo que la adoraba y una hija de apenas un año, una bebé que no disfrutaría a su maravillosa madre por culpa de esa maldita enfermedad que la venció cuando teníamos grandes esperanzas de que sanara.

No es justo que Bella esté en una especie de coma porque su maldito novio la golpeó y la violó y cuando despierta de esa agresión se encuentra con que su hermana del alma había perdido la lucha contra la leucemia.

Nuestras vidas dieron un giro de trescientos sesenta grados cuando descubrieron la enfermedad de Tanya al salir embarazada.

¿Puede un corazón resistir tanto dolor? ¿Cómo haré para seguir adelante sin mi saltamontes y sobre todo para que mi pitufa salga de ese estado?

Sé que Bella es fuerte, desde pequeña lo ha sido y era muchas veces la que nos ponía los pies en la tierra a Tanya y a mi cuando pasábamos los veranos juntos siendo unos chiquillos. Ella a pesar de ser la menor era la más madura de los tres y siempre encontraba la solución a los problemas que causábamos.

Fue ella la que me sentó un día y me hizo ver que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo y mi vida al no pensar en estudiar una carrera; fue ella la que me hizo ver mi habilidad con el diseño y hasta me vendió la idea de que juntos podíamos crear una empresa de publicidad, ella sería la mente creativa y yo con mi habilidad para el diseño desarrollaría los diseños de sus campañas y así fue como estudiamos mercadotecnia, publicidad y diseño juntos.

Me sentía mutilado y al borde de un abismo, ellas dieron sentido a mi vida cuando perdí a mis padres siendo apenas un joven de dieciocho años, si no me perdí en el mundo de los vicios y la mala vida fue gracias a ellas, sobre todo gracias a Bella y al carácter que me ponía ya que a pesar de su baja estatura sabía cómo ponerme en mi sitio.

Por eso no puedo perdonarme el haberme alejado un poco de ella cuando comencé una relación con Renata. Bella entendió los celos que causaba en mi novia y sin reproches se fue alejando para darme mi espacio y que siguiera con mi vida.

No me di cuenta que por un falso amor le negué a mi amiga nuestro sueño de formar nuestra empresa publicitaria, y estando Tanya felizmente casada y yo supuestamente con la mujer de mis sueños ella decidió irse a Forks a trabajar con su padre.

¡Maldita sea la hora en que volvió a Forks! Al regresar allí conoció al perro de Jacob y empujada por la soledad creyó las falsas palabras de amor que escondían las peores intensiones. ¿Cuántas cosas pasaste y no me las contaste por no preocuparme?

No estuve para ella… y ella siempre ha estado para mí y lo demostró cuando se presentó en mi casa al enterarse de que yo había terminado mi relación con Renata al descubrir que su amor no era otra cosa que el interés por el dinero que había heredado de mis padres. Y por ciego y estúpido no noté la tristeza que nublaba sus ojos, fue Tanya la que me lo advirtió. Y sin embargo en vez de hacer algo para ayudarla esperé a que fuera ella la que viniera a mí, luego vino la enfermedad de Tanya y dejé a Bella para después y eso casi le cuesta la vida.

No sé cómo llegué a casa, estaba tan perdido en mis reproches que manejé de manera autómata sin darme cuenta de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Estacioné el vehículo y vi que ya pasaban las doce de la noche, otro día que se fue y todo sigue igual de jodido y doliendo hasta la madre.

Subí a mi apartamento con la intensión de darme una ducha, comer algo y volver al hospital. Sólo que al salir de la ducha me recosté un rato en mi cama para relajar mis músculos entumecidos por los sillones incómodos del hospital y allí las interminables horas de espera, dolor y angustia me pasaron factura hasta que inevitablemente el sueño se apoderaba de mí. _"necesito descansar para cuidar de ella"_

.

.

.

El odioso sonido de mi teléfono celular me hizo brincar en mi cama asustado y desorientado. Ya había amanecido y el sol entraba por las ventanas dejándome aturdido, no encontraba el teléfono y caí al suelo enredado entre las sabanas. Me levanté desnudo cuando pude procesar que el sonido provenía desde el bolsillo del pantalón que estaba en el piso.

Mientras lo sacaba dejó de sonar y mi mente se aclaró de golpe cuando al revisar las llamadas perdidas vi el número de Renée.

-¡Bella!

Marqué el número de Renée mientras sacaba unos pantalones y una camisa del closet sin fijarme en lo que hacía. Cuando Renée me contestó escuché sus sollozos y sentí que mi corazón se paralizaba de miedo.

-Emmett… Bella se fue, se escapó del hospital – me dijo y mi miedo se disparó de sólo imaginarla perdida.

-Yo la encontraré – fue lo único que dije antes de trancar la llamada y vestirme rápidamente para buscar a mi pitufa.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

_24 de Julio 7:00 A.M. _

_Tanya ya no está_. Es lo único que mi conciencia me grita en los escasos segundos de lucidez antes de volver a caer en la oscuridad. Ya no volveré a escuchar su risa, ni me despertará temprano los fines de semana para decirme que debía ir a su casa, ya no me pediría consejos para sorprender a Edward… _ya no está_.

Desde que Emmett me lo dijo sentí que mi corazón ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir latiendo. Me dejé envolver por la oscuridad con la esperanza de volver a sentir sus brazos sostenerme y decirme que todo saldría bien, que todo esto era una pesadilla pero yo sabía que era cierto.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero no soporto estar aquí atrapada. Debo ir con ella, necesito decirle todo lo que tengo dentro de mí, cuando despertaba en la madrugada mis lentos reflejos no me permitían desconectarme antes de que llegara la enfermera a medicarme de nuevo y la oscuridad me volvía a atrapar.

Cuando escuché a Emmett llorar como un niño a mi lado me partió el alma. Él estaba sufriendo y yo no podía hacer nada por consolarlo, debía hacer algo para que mi oso no volviera a caer en el pozo de la tristeza que casi lo consume cuando perdió a sus padres.

Mi corazón se rompió más cuando escuché sus palabras pidiéndome que volviera a él, que no soportaría perderme a mí como a sus padres y a su saltamontes, que le había dolido como la mierda ver como su hermana del alma se perdía entre la tierra.

Mi madre también lloraba y me pedía perdón por estar lejos siendo feliz mientras yo vivía una pesadilla, que era su deber de madre haberme protegido y me había fallado, quería decirle que no tenía nada que perdonarle, nadie sabía que me iba a pasar esto.

Esta madrugada logré pedirle a la enfermera que no me durmiera, que estaba bien y necesitaba estar consciente, no sé que habrá visto en mi cara pero asintió y me dijo que si me alteraba tendría que medicarme de nuevo.

Pasé las horas antes de que amaneciera viendo a mi madre acurrucada en el sofá en una posición bastante incómoda, su tristeza se reflejaba en su sueño, todos estábamos sufriendo la ausencia de Tanya. En esas horas pensé en la manera de salir de aquí, tendría que esperar hasta que amaneciera y mi madre fuera por café para despejarse.

Cuando vi que René se removía cerré mis ojos para que creyera que seguía durmiendo. Se levantó del sillón y escuché sus pasos acercándose a mí hasta que sentí como acariciaba mi cabello.

-Hola mi bebé, hoy podré pedirte perdón, el Dr. Call me dijo que ya te quitaría la medicación para mantenerte dormida, todo va a estar bien, mamá está aquí para cuidarte y ya nada malote va a pasar, mamá te protegerá – me dijo suavemente y tuve que esforzarme para no comenzar a llorar, ella quería cuidar de mi y protegerme pero ¿Cómo me va a proteger del dolor que siento?

Besó mi frente suavemente y sentí que fue hasta el baño. Mientras estuvo allí traté de tomar aire profundamente pero mis costillas fracturadas me recordaron el salvajismo del cual fui víctima y una rabia comenzó a formarse en mi corazón.

¡Maldito Jacob! Me robaste mi dignidad, mis ilusiones, mi vida perfecta, y trapeaste el piso conmigo y todo por el maldito miedo a estar sola. ¡Maldito miedo! Odio sentirlo.

No me dejaré vencer por ti, te lo juro Jacob Black que vas a lamentar haber abusado de mí, aunque no haya estado consciente durante la violación me siento sucia, vas a lamentar el haberme manipulado y doblegado para tu conveniencia, cada golpe te lo devolveré el doble eso te lo juro.

Mi madre salió del baño y se acercó de nuevo a mí – Iré por un café, ya regreso mi pequeña – me dijo y volvió a dejar un beso en mi frente.

Cuando escuché la puerta de la habitación cerrarse abrí mis ojos y comencé a buscar con mis torpes manos enyesadas el botón de la cama para sentarme, mi cuerpo pesaba y no podía moverme mucho, debía ser precisa y lo más rápida posible con mis movimientos para que no me descubrieran.

Después de unos minutos eternos pude sentarme en la cama y poner los pies en el piso. Un mareo me alertó de que debía tomarme las cosas con calma o perdería todo el esfuerzo, cuando la habitación dejó de darme vueltas me levanté con la ayuda del paral donde se sostenía una bolsa de suero casi terminada, apenas podía mover los dedos de mi mano izquierda y la derecha estaba completamente enyesada.

Lentamente pude acercarme hasta donde debía estar guardada mi ropa, tuve suerte al ver que Renée había llevado unas mudas, encontré un mono deportivo me fui hasta la cama para sentarme y colocármelo.

Perdí valioso minutos vistiéndome pero era necesario si no quería llamar la atención al salir de la habitación. Sólo me puse el pantalón y cuando me iba a colocar una franela la intravenosa no me lo permitía por lo que me la arranqué y mordí mi labio y apreté los dientes para no hacer ruido, pero esa acción fue más dolorosa que arrancar la aguja con mis manos torpes.

Al ponerme la franela fui hasta el baño sosteniéndome de todo lo que encontraba en mi camino. Cuando por fin llegué al espejo la imagen que vi allí me dejó impactada, tenía una sutura en mi ceja izquierda y el ojo aunque ya no estaba inflamado si estaba morado, de hecho casi toda mi cara estaba de ese color, mis labios hinchados y rotos. Con mi imagen en el espejo sentí que mi odio crecía y mi determinación por hacerle pagar todo este sufrimiento se hizo inquebrantable.

-Ya basta de miedo, es hora que pague – me dije, y con dedos temblorosos me puse el cabello de manera que tapara mi cara lo máximo posible.

Salí del baño y fui hasta donde estaba la ropa, había visto la cartera de René allí y unas gafas oscuras, las tomé y después luché para sacar el dinero, daba gracias a Dios que mi madre estaba tardando ya que no había podido moverme tan rápido como había estimado.

Me puse una chaqueta ancha de Emmett que estaba allí guardada - Gracias por ser despistado oso, esto me sirve para ocultar mis manos – me dije y sin perder más tiempo salí lentamente de la habitación, debía ser cuidadosa para no llamar la atención y si hubiese querido correr para escapar no hubiese sido posible porque apenas podía caminar.

El esfuerzo de mantenerme lo más erguida posible era muy doloroso, sentía que me faltaba el aire y cuando intentaba inhalar fuerte para recuperar el aliento sentía que me quemaba por dentro. Me fui guiando por los carteles que indicaban la dirección de salida ya que no tenía ni idea de en que piso me encontraba.

Me dirigí hasta los ascensores y todo el tiempo me mantuve con mi cabeza gacha para que nadie pudiera percatarse de mi estado, además que no podía ocultar lo doloroso que me resultaba cada movimiento.

Llegué a planta baja sin que nadie notara que yo era una paciente escapando, estaba alerta de los altavoces por si informaban algo pero gracias a Dios no hubo ningún tipo de alertas. Al cruzar las puertas casi suspire de alivio ya que alcance mi objetivo sin problemas, un taxi estaba llegando y mientras sus pasajeros se bajaban tuve tiempo de acercarme sin necesidad de esforzarme, me subí y le indiqué al conductor mi destino.

En el trayecto me concentré en recuperar el aliento y pasar el dolor que el esfuerzo me dejó. Cuando el chofer me indicó que habíamos llegado, le di el billete que había sacado de la cartera de René y le dije que se quedara con el cambio, me bajé y fui hasta la oficina de información.

Allí me atendió un señor que no pudo disimular la impresión que le dio mi aspecto y muy amablemente me llevó hasta el lugar donde estaba ella. En lo que me quedé sola sentí que mis fuerzas me abandonaron y caí de rodillas en la grama mientras un alarido desgarrador salía de mi pecho.

"_Lo que vive en nuestro corazón no se extraña, porque vive allí por Siempre"_

_Tanya Cullen _

_17 – 04 – 1983_

_19 – 07 – 2008 _

¿_Cómo no extrañarte? ¿Cómo seguir adelante sabiendo que ya no estás? _Esas eran las preguntas que me hice al leer su epitafio. Y entre lágrimas los recuerdos comenzaron a bombardear mi memoria… cuando llegué a Pheanix a la edad de seis años después del divorcio de Charlie y Renée y estabas feliz porque viviríamos al fin juntas como hermanas, y comenzaste a decir a tus amigos del colegio que tu hermanita al fin había llegado para quedarse para siempre…

-Tú lo dijiste Taa, que sería para siempre… - dije al vacío, el vacío que en este momento sentía en mi alma.

Mi corazón se contrajo de tristeza y bajé mi cabeza casi enterrándola en mi pecho para tratar de controlar mi defectuosa respiración. Si era doloroso respirar para mí, era más doloroso hablar con el vacío.

-Te ibas a curar y pelearías conmigo cuando malcriara a Kate, se supone que seguirías llamándome los sábados a las siete de la madrugada para contarme tus cosas porque era el momento en que podías hablar tranquila mientras Edward dormía – le hablaba a su lápida entre sollozos - Se supone que yo iría a acompañarte las noches en que Edward tuviese guardia y te ayudaría con mi ahijada. Me dijiste que me presentarías a muchos colegas guapos de tu esposo para que dejara a… la pesadilla y fuera realmente feliz ¿Cómo ser feliz ahora? y no… no me salgas con que a quien se ama vive siempre en nuestros corazones porque el mío está destrozado – seguí hablando, necesitaba decirlo en voz alta, sacar este dolor que me ahogaba y mis lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas sin control.

Sentía como la tierra todavía fresca y suelta se hundía bajo mis rodillas, y quería seguir hundiéndome para llegar hasta ella y perderme en sus brazos que siempre me reconfortaban cuando no me sentía bien. Porque Tanya era más que mi prima mi hermana, mi confidente, mi cómplice y la única capaz de saber cómo me sentía realmente

-¿Se te olvidó que teníamos que ayudar al oso a encontrar a la mujer de su vida? ¿Ahora quién me ayudará a espantar a las brujas como Renata?, el oso Taa… él está sufriendo mucho y eso también me duele, ya me conoces… sabes que no soporto ver a mis seres queridos sufriendo

Tomé una larga y lenta respiración para seguir hablando, me costó recuperar mi voz ya que el llanto me dejaba sin aliento.

-Tanya, no creas que estoy olvidando mi promesa sabes que soy una mujer de palabra, yo… cuidaré de ellos y no te preocupes por mi que ya saldré delante de ésta, sabes muy buen cual es mi lema, "no importa que te caigas lo importante es que te levantes antes de que te vea Emmett o lo lamentarás"

Al decir mi lema una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en mi cara pero no duró mucho

-Ayudaré a Edward a cuidar de Kate y a seguir adelante, aunque nos cueste un mundo seguir adelante… no quiero arriesgarme a desatar tu furia y que me reclames cuando al fin pueda ir a tu lado.

Y eso era lo que más deseaba, estar al lado de ella y dejar de sentir este dolor, no hablo del dolor físico porque eso pasa, me refiero al dolor que tengo clavado en mi alma rota.

-Te prometo también que nunca más permitiré que nadie me haga daño como lo hizo él, y le haré pagar por todo. No sólo los golpes sino por haberme quitado la oportunidad de estar contigo en tus últimos minutos, eso es una promesa – dije llevando mi mano derecha hasta el lugar donde sentía mi corazón palpitar rápidamente.

Qué extraño, mi corazón sigue palpitando pero yo me siento sin vida, mi cuerpo resiente cada latido, cada respiración y cada movimiento por mínimo que sea, pero prefiero ese dolor al dolor que siente mi alma.

De pronto a mi memoria vino un retazo de aquel sueño extraño que tuve…

_-Bella no te rindas por favor, tú eres fuerte y debes seguir adelante – me dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos._

-No me rendiré, pero ¿de verdad soy fuerte? No lo sé, si lo soy ¿Por qué permití que él llegara tan lejos? ¿Por qué no lo alejé de mi vida y caí en su manipulación?... te equivocaste al decirme que soy fuerte porque es mentira – dije con rabia y otro recuerdo vino.

_Bella necesito que me prometas otra cosa… que cuidarás de ellos y de ti, que no te derrumbarás y sacarás todo ese valor que llevas dentro, que cuidarás que sean felices._

-Cuidaré que ellos sean felices Taa. Kate te amará tanto como si estuvieras en su día a día, yo me encargaré de que conozca a su madre y de que sea una niña feliz, bastante que te esforzaste por traerla al mundo y ella es un angelito que merece ser muy feliz y Edward… también velaré por él para que no se deje llevar por el dolor.

Abracé mi cuerpo lastimado buscando algo de calor.

-También cuidaré de mis tíos, no los he visto aún porque me tenían drogada, y tuve que escapar para poder venir a hablar contigo.

Sentí que la brisa se hizo fuerte e imagine que era Tanya que me abrazaba mientras me regañaba por haberme escapado y disfruté unos minutos de esa extraña sensación.

-No quería fallarte – dije unos minutos después, cuando mis fuerzas me estaban abandonando hasta que escuché pasos que se acercaban a mí rápidamente.

-Pero le fallaste… ¿Ya se te terminó tu luna de miel? ¿O decidiste hacer una pausa para venir a contarle a Tanya lo bien que lo estabas pasando mientras ella se moría? – Escuché la voz de Edward reclamarme con furia y me tensé y temblé ante el odio que desprendían sus palabras - Ya no sirve de nada, puedes quitarte la máscara de prima sufrida que la quería como su hermana y puedes comenzar a ser tú misma. Ya no hay razón para que sigas fingiendo que nosotros te importamos, no tienes porque seguir haciéndote la niña buena – siguió diciendo y yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿de verdad me estaba acusando de todo eso? ¿Por qué piensa eso de mí?

No podía controlar los sollozos, sus crueles palabras me dolían, si no estuve aquí con Taa hasta el final no fue mi culpa sino del maldito que casi me quita la vida.

-Ya puedes dejar de fingir con esas lágrimas de cocodrilo Bella - continuó hablando unos pasos detrás de mi - Jacob me lo dijo todo, que estaban muy ocupados refrescando su relación porque estabas cansada de cuidar de tu prima moribunda

-¿Qué? – Jacob había dicho eso, él debería estar preso… no puede ser que esté libre después de lo que me hizo.

El miedo fue ganando terreno al dolor y comencé a temblar descontroladamente. _No puede ser, esto no es verdad. _¿El muy desgraciado estaba libre y diciendo eso? El miedo se convirtió en furia al darme cuenta que Edward había creído todas sus palabras, que estaba poniendo en tela de juicio mi dolor.

-Lo que escuchaste Isabella, pero ya no tienes que seguir fingiendo y agradéceme que te libere de toda esa farsa para que puedas volver a disfrutar de la felicidad con tu novio. Lárgate y déjanos a nosotros con nuestro dolor que si es verdadero – dijo y allí la furia me dio fuerzas para ponerme de pie y enfrentarme a él cara a cara.

-Agradécele tú a Jacob Black el que me haya dejado con mis manos inútiles para no hacerte tragar tus palabras – le dije entre jadeos y sentí que todo comenzó a dar vueltas.

Edward jadeó al ver mi cara y mis manos enyesadas, a lo lejos escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre mientras las fuerzas me abandonaban y ya no pude sostener mi cuerpo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno aquí está el nuevo capitulo, aprovecho de publicarlo hoy porque no sé si tenga Internet este fin de semana en casa, las actualizaciones serán los días domingo.<strong>_

_**Gracias a tods por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews, animan mi alma de escritora inquieta e inspiran para seguir adelante con ésta historia ;D**_

_**Un millón de gracias a mi beta Betzacosta por todo el apoyo que me ha dado en esta mágica aventura y por la publicidad que me has dado TQM amiga! Digo PRIMAAAA.**_

_**Besos **_

_**Gine ;D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para que protagonizaran esta historia.

_**Enséñame el Paraíso**_

"_Cuando te sientes caer en un túnel sin fondo, encuentras la luz en el fruto del amor"_

Capitulo 3

"_De sueño a Pesadilla_"

Edward POV

_24 de Julio 5:00 A.M. _

Cinco días. Ese es el tiempo que ha pasado desde que mi vida se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes, porque hasta hace cinco días todavía tenía una esperanza y me aferré a ella para poder seguir adelante.

Desde hace veintiún meses mi mundo cambió y por más que luché al final ganó la muerte. Ahora me siento perdido y sin rumbo, desde que llegamos del cementerio me encerré en nuestro cuarto, sin comer, tumbado en el piso y sin poder hablar con nadie ahogándome en los recuerdos de lo que fueron los mejores años de mi vida.

Un año de novios y tres de matrimonio, eso fue lo que me duró la felicidad.

-¿Por qué te la llevaste a ella y no a mi? – Le pregunté a Dios con voz rasposa después de pasar todos esos días llorando y sin pronunciar palabra - ¿De dónde saco fuerzas para seguir adelante si ella era mi motor, mi mayor motivación? – seguí preguntando desesperado y casi sin fuerzas hecho un ovillo a los pies de la que era nuestra cama con las lágrimas rodando por mi rostro.

En ese momento escuché el llanto de Kate, el fruto de nuestro amor, esa pequeña inocente que demostró ser una luchadora como su madre y se aferró a la vida a pesar de las condiciones de ésta. El llanto de mi hija resultó ser la respuesta que necesitaba para seguir adelante y no dejarme caer. Ella me necesita, perdió a su madre pero no perderá a su padre.

Me levanté del piso y limpiando mis lágrimas con las mangas de mi camisa arrugada salí de mi habitación a buscar a mi princesita. Estaba sentada en su cuna abrazando a su almohada buscando consuelo, me acerqué y la tomé en mis brazos. La acuné con todo el amor que sentía por ella y por su madre, casi inmediatamente la pequeña dejó de llorar acurrucándose en mi pecho mientras se chupaba uno de sus pulgares.

Su olor me transmitió esa paz que perdí el día que ella se fue para siempre, me dio fuerzas para luchar y le pedí perdón por haberla dejado a un lado.

-Perdóname mi amor, perdona a papi por haberse dejado caer y olvidarse de ti – le susurré. Me sentía miserable por haberla abandonado en este momento, era tan pequeña y ya había perdido a su mami.

-Lo importante es que ya estás con ella hijo – escuché la voz de mi madre detrás de mi, me di la vuelta y la encontré parada en la puerta con el biberón de Kate en sus manos. Esme… ella tampoco se merecía sufrir y yo estaba causándole un gran dolor, lo vi en sus ojos.

¿Qué hubiese sido de mí sin ellos?, mis padres se trasladaron de los Ángeles a Seattle para apoyarnos en los momentos difíciles y yo les pagaba su apoyo encerrándome en mi dolor, siendo egoísta pensando que sólo a mi me dolía perder a Tanya.

Esme, Carlisle, Carmen y Eleazar sufrían igual que yo, los padres de Tanya, los míos que la habían adorado como su hija, ellos también tenían el alma de luto. Tampoco podía olvidarme de Bella y de Emmett, cada uno estaba sufriendo pero yo en el acto más egoísta me encerré a restregarme en mi dolor sin considerar el de los demás.

-Perdóname mamá, no podía… el dolor me ganó y fui egoísta al no pensar en ustedes – le susurré a ella mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazó dándome el consuelo que necesitaba.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, necesitabas este tiempo para asimilar hijo, nos tienes a nosotros y a esta hermosa princesa – me dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello como cuando era un niño

-Lo peor es que le fallé a Tanya mamá, ella me pidió que cuidara bien de nuestra pequeña y…

-Y nada – me interrumpió mirándome con cariño y firmeza como cada vez que quería que no refutara sus palabras porque ella tenía la razón - estás aquí ahora, la princesa tiene a su papi que se va a sentar en la mecedora y le va a dar su tetero para que después siga durmiendo y su papi también va a ir a dormir – me ordenó con un tono calmado y tierno. Así es Esme, capaz de darte el peor regaño de tu vida con las más dulces palabras.

Obedecí a mi madre y me senté con mi hija en la mecedora para darle su biberón. Me indicó que bajaría a preparar algo para que comiera mientras yo alimentaba a mi hija. Cuando Kate terminó de comer se quedó dormida y me fije en el reloj que ya eran las 6:30 de la mañana.

Acomodé a mi hija en su cuna dejando un beso en su frente y me fui a mi habitación. Me duché y vestí y bajé a la cocina donde mi madre me había preparado un desayuno ligero. La vi fruncir el ceño al verme duchado y vestido - Pensé que dormirías un poco, Edward necesitas descansar – me aconsejó.

-Primero debo ir a un sitio para poder descansar mamá, no te preocupes – le dije para tranquilizarla y viendo la determinación en mis ojos no me rebatió. Terminé mi café y con una tostada en la mano salí de la cocina después de pedirle que cuidara de mi pequeña hasta mi regreso.

Me subí a mi coche y fui hasta la floristería para comprar las margaritas que tanto le gustaban a Tanya, quería dejar de sentir dolor, quería sentir algo más que esta inmensa pena que me dejó su partida, al bajar del coche me encontré con Jacob

-Edward que raro verte – me dijo sorprendido y me extrañó el nerviosismo que demostró al verme.

-No estoy violando la ley – le contesté en tono seco y vi cómo se tensó. Quizás está aquí comprando flores para Bella y piensa que le voy a descubrir la sorpresa.

Bella… ahora que analizo un poco no la había visto desde que se marchó del hospital poco antes de que Tanya se nos fuera, eso sí es extraño en ella, Tanya y Bella se querían no como primas sino como hermanas y estaban muy unidas…

-Tranquilo Edward, sólo me sorprendí porque no esperaba verte aquí, vine por unas flores para mi novia – dijo sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa me dio mala espina.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, ¿Dónde está Bella? me extraña no haberla visto…

-Debe estar recuperándose de nuestra intensa sesión de amor – me dijo mientras se reía y se pasaba una mano por unos rasguños en su cara – resultó ser una gatita tu primita pero lo disfrutamos mucho, nos hacía falta refrescar nuestra relación, además que Bella estaba cansada de cuidar de su prima moribunda.

¿Qué? Debo haber escuchado mal, Bella ha estado todos estos días con él, y éste ¿Cómo se atreve a decir esas cochinadas de su novia? ¿Qué hacía Bella con un hombre tan bajo?

-Te dejo Edward, salúdame a todos – se despidió después de recibir un ramo de flores y salió corriendo.

¿Qué coño? Bella… ¿Dónde quedó todo el amor que decía tener por su prima? La que según sus palabras era su hermana y que daría la vida por ella, ahora resulta que estaba cansada de cuidar de su prima moribunda. Las palabras de Jacob me enfurecieron y sólo pensar en Bella expresándose así de Tanya me hizo ver todo rojo. Resultó ser una mentirosa, le mintió a Tanya todo este tiempo haciéndole creer que la quería.

Lo que más me enfurecía era haber visto la preocupación de Tanya por esa hipócrita en sus últimos minutos de vida, hasta me pidió que cuidara de ella, y que le pidiera perdón así como me lo pidió a mí por no haber resistido y dejarnos antes de tiempo ¡Maldita sea! Me hizo prometerle que cuidaría de ella y de Kate, y sobre todo que les dijera que las amaba, hasta ahora no entiendo por qué Tanya se preocupaba tanto por Bella en los últimos días mientras ella estaba pasándola muy bien y eso me enfurecía y hasta cierto punto me aliviaba porque estaba sintiendo algo distinto al dolor.

Mientras mi esposa se moría… su hermana, confidente y la que supuestamente daría la vida por ella estaba con ese intento de hombre, me sentía indignado porque el amor de Tanya hacia Bella sí era sincero y no una falsedad como el de ella.

Pedí las flores a la vendedora y después de cancelarlas me monté en mi coche hecho una furia. Me enfurecía el engaño que vivimos todos estos años, me dolía por Tanya porque se fue creyendo una gran mentira.

Llegué al cementerio en tiempo record y al bajar del coche mi furia se intensificó. Allí estaba ella, la falsedad en persona, de rodillas en la tumba de Tanya, _"espero que le estés pidiendo perdón"_ pensé amargado y con ganas de restregarle en su cara las mentiras, odiaba el sufrimiento de Tanya por ella antes de morir.

Me acerqué unos pasos y pude escuchar lo que decía.

-Cuidaré que ellos sean felices Taa. Kate te amará tanto como si estuvieras en su día a día, yo me encargaré de que conozca a su madre y de que sea una niña feliz, bastante que te esforzaste por traerla al mundo y ella es un angelito que merece ser muy feliz y Edward… también velaré por él para que no se deje llevar por el dolor – dijo entre sollozos pero a mi ya no me engañaba, sus lágrimas se las haría tragar.

-También cuidaré de mis tíos – siguió hablando y me alejé unos pasos para no seguir escuchando sus mentiras. Vi cómo abrazaba su cuerpo y no pude aguantar más, la rabia que me estaba quemando por dentro y regresé los pasos que me había alejado.

-No quería fallarte – dijo y no soporté más tanta hipocresía, si ella no fue sincera con Tanya en vida no permitiría que irrespetara su tumba.

-Pero le fallaste – le dije - ¿Ya se te terminó tu luna de miel? ¿O decidiste hacer una pausa para venir a contarle a Tanya lo bien que lo estabas pasando mientras ella se moría?

Le reclamé con furia y mis palabras surtieron el efecto esperado, la vi temblar, oh si eso quería, que tuviese miedo de mí.

-Ya no sirve de nada, puedes quitarte la máscara de prima sufrida que la quería como su hermana y puedes comenzar a ser tú misma. Ya no hay razón para que sigas fingiendo que nosotros te importamos, no tienes porque seguir haciéndote la niña buena.

Seguí hablándole y sacando la rabia que tenía por dentro, rabia que aumentaba al verla llorar, malditas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Ya puedes dejar de fingir con esas lágrimas de cocodrilo Bella – no soportaba más falsedad, la quería lejos de mí y de mi hija. Si hay algo que no tolero es la mentira y Bella resultó ser una gran mentirosa - Jacob me lo dijo todo, que estaban muy ocupados refrescando su relación porque estabas cansada de cuidar de tu prima moribunda.

Me quedé parado detrás de ella esperando que rebatiera mis palabras, comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué? – preguntó en un jadeo

-Lo que escuchaste Isabella, pero ya no tienes que seguir fingiendo y agradéceme que te liberé de toda esa farsa para que puedas volver a disfrutar de la felicidad con tu novio. Lárgate y déjanos a nosotros con nuestro dolor que sí es verdadero – le exigí.

Ella al escuchar mis palabras se levantó y me dio la cara - Agradécele tú a Jacob Black que me haya dejado con mis manos inútiles para no hacerte tragar tus palabras – me habló con dificultad y sosteniendo sus costillas.

Al ver su estado un jadeo escapó de mi garganta _¿Qué mierda?_ Su cara estaba golpeada, su ojo izquierdo casi cerrado y completamente morado, sus manos enyesadas. Escuché que alguien gritó su nombre pero no pude ver de quién se trataba porque Bella estaba cayendo sin conocimiento y me apresuré a sostenerla entre mis brazos.

-¡Bella! – grité mientras me apresuré a tomarla para que no se golpeara con el suelo, y en cuestión de segundos apareció Emmett con cara de terror.

-No Bella ¡Maldita sea! Tú no me puedes dejar ¡Tú No!, ¿Cómo coño te escapaste del hospital? – le gritaba desesperado mientras me la quitaba de los brazos y la tomaba apretándola contra su pecho.

Ver a Emmett llorar como un niño con Bella en sus brazos me paralizó el corazón por unos segundos, pero mi instinto de médico me hizo reaccionar.

-Emmett ponla en el piso para revisarla – me obedeció entre lágrimas y comencé a tomarle el pulso, se sentía débil y no tenía manera de atenderla en estas condiciones.

-Llama a una ambulancia, su pulso está débil y tiene dificultad para respirar – le ordené.

-La ambulancia viene en camino, la llamé cuando venía para acá – me dijo desesperado mientras sostenía una de las manos de Bella

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Se escapó del hospital? Emmett lo que me puedas decir de su cuadro clínico es de vital importancia para atenderla mientras llega la ambulancia - le pregunté desesperado al ver que el estado de Bella empeoraba.

-Tiene múltiples contusiones, algunos dedos de sus dos muñecas y varias costillas fracturadas. Una de esas costillas le perforó un pulmón y fue intervenida de emergencia, estaba sedada hasta esta mañana y se escapó del hospital – me dijo y yo quedé impresionado al conocer el estado de Bella.

_¿Cómo pasó esto?_ Le iba a preguntar a Emmett pero en ese momento llegó la ambulancia y me concentré en ayudar a los paramédicos a atenderla, ya después me informaría de todo, una vez estabilizada y subida a la ambulancia me fui a mi coche para ir al hospital.

No entendía nada, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, miré por el retrovisor y observé a Emmett siguiéndome, necesitaba respuestas y él era quien podría dármelas.

Al llegar al hospital ya nos esperaban y de inmediato ingresaron a Bella en la sala de emergencia. Allí me encontré a René deshecha en lágrimas y desesperada por su hija. Me tuve que quedar con ella y Emmett en de sala de espera ya que no me permitieron entrar a atenderla, el hecho de que yo trabajara en el hospital en este caso no me favorecía, ellos sabían que no estaba en condiciones de atenderla por los vínculos afectivos y por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Me pueden decir por qué Bella está en ese estado? ¿Qué le pasó? – les pregunté desesperado por saber la verdad, no entendía nada y las palabras de Jacob se repetían en mi cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas cuando salí de aquí poco antes de que Tanya se nos fuera? – me preguntó Emmett y yo asentí después de recordar que esa maldita noche Emmett habló con Tanya y salió despavorido.

-Salí de aquí a buscar a Bella, tenía una opresión en mi pecho y necesitaba saber que estaba bien, manejé como un loco hasta Forks, nunca sentí el camino más largo que esa noche, pero llegué tarde… - su voz se quebró y se levantó de la silla para comenzar a dar vueltas como loco en el pasillo. Renée comenzó a llorar y yo la abracé para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-No llegaste tarde Emmett, a pesar de lo que pienses le salvaste la vida – le dijo Renée entre sollozos y Emmett se acercó para arrodillarse delante de ella

-Pero no pude evitar que le hiciera daño. – Susurró – Cuando llegué a la casa de Charlie, Jacob salía despavorido de allí y eso me dio mala espina. Dejó la puerta abierta y cuando entré lo que vi… fue el comienzo de la pesadilla – dijo y Renée se lanzó a sus brazos llorando desesperada.

Me costaba procesar la información.

-Fue horrible encontrarla en la sala con la ropa desgarrada y el rostro desfigurado y la sangre… cada vez que cierro los ojos veo esa imagen, por eso no quería dormir Renée, no lo soporto y esta madrugada por fin pude dormir sin ver eso y ahora la volví a encontrar destrozada, y la historia se me repitió, me sentía morir cuando por segunda vez veía que la subían a la ambulancia, con la diferencia que esta vez no tuvimos que recorrer tantos kilómetros para llegar al hospital – decía Emmett y mientras yo procesaba la información me sentí desfallecer.

¿Cómo pudo pasarle algo así? ¿Cómo pude creer las palabras de Jacob y poner en duda los sentimientos de Bella cuando ella estaba pasando por todo esto? Me sentí tan patán por haber descargado toda mi rabia y frustración en ella.

-¡Maldita sea! Yo… me encontré a Jacob en la floristería – dije mientras me tomaba el cabello fuertemente - Dime que no fue él por favor, porque no me voy a perdonar nunca haber permitido que me envenenara – le pedí a Emmett con un fuerte nudo en mi garganta y mi pecho contraído al recordar la crueldad de mis palabras

-¿Lo viste? ¿Dónde y qué te dijo el maldito ese? - Me preguntó Emmett soltando a Renée y tomándome por la camisa.

-En la floristería, estaba comprando flores y me dijo que eran para su novia, ¡Oh Dios Emmett! Lastimé a Bella, creí las mentiras de ese perro desgraciado y la lastimé a ella – le dije desesperado.

-Sra. Dwyer – Embry Call se acercó a nosotros y todos nos pusimos de pie. – Edward, siento mucho lo sucedido – me dijo al verme.

-Gracias Embry, ¿Cómo está Bella? – le pregunté sin esperar más.

-Logramos estabilizarla, afortunadamente su imprudencia no tuvo graves consecuencias, está completamente descompensada y debe mantenerse con oxigeno hasta que el pulmón afectado sane, en unos minutos será trasladada de nuevo a su habitación y por solicitud de ella prestará declaración a los agentes que siguen su caso, en un rato nos vemos.

-Gracias Embry – le agradecí sinceramente y pude respirar un poco.

-Dr. Call ¿La volverán a sedar? - Le preguntó Renée.

-No, de hecho me reclamó el haberla mantenido sedada, su hija tiene un carácter de cuidado – dijo sonriendo y nosotros a pesar de la angustia que vivíamos sonreímos con él por lo cierto de sus palabras, Bella era terca por naturaleza y si no estaba de acuerdo con algo lo expresaba y se oponía férreamente.

-Muchas gracias Dr. Call, ya me encargaré yo de que cumpla sus indicaciones, soy el único que lucha con ella aunque sea una batalla perdida, pero igual lo intento - dijo Emmett más tranquilo.

Embry se despidió de nosotros y nos quedamos los tres en silencio la sala esperando que trasladaran a Bella a la habitación. Mientras esperábamos rememoré los acontecimientos desde que llegué a la floristería y me encontré con ese mal nacido.

Comencé a reprocharme mentalmente el haber creído sus palabras sin tomar en cuenta los verdaderos hechos, fui un completo imbécil al creer sus mentiras, Bella nunca actuó de la manera egoísta que me hizo ver y ahora entendía su actitud recelosa al verme y la malicia que reflejaban sus ojos al hablarme.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya estaban trasladando a Bella a la habitación hasta que Emmett me habló.

-Edward ¿Vienes? – asentí y me fui detrás de ellos hasta el piso donde estaba la habitación de Bella, en el trayecto llamé a casa para avisarle a Esme que estaba en el Hospital con Bella para que no se preocupara más de lo que ya estaba, después de asegurarle que le explicaría todo luego y saber de mi hija tranqué la llamada, en el pasillo estaban unos agentes de policía esperando para poder tomar la declaración de Bella.

Entré a la habitación con mi cabeza gacha, la vergüenza que sentía con ella era tan grande que no me atrevía a mirarle la cara después de haber sido tan injusto con ella

_Dios ¿Qué pesadilla es esta? _Pensé mientras me ubicaba en un rincón alejado de la habitación y veía a Emmett y Renée hablando con Bella que se veía tan desvalida en la cama, su rostro marcado por la violencia y cubierto por la máscara de oxígeno me hacían sentir como la peor persona del mundo, tocaron la puerta y entraron los agentes.

-Buenas tardes Srta. Swan, señores – saludaron - somos los agentes Sam Uley Comisario del distrito del Olympic y el Inspector Quil Ateara, fuimos informados del caso y estamos aquí para tomarle su declaración.

-Gracias por venir – contestó Bella en voz baja – es importante para mí que atrapen al culpable de mi estado – habló con rabia.

Los agentes asintieron y comenzaron a tomar la declaración de Bella pacientemente y sin presionarla, sabían que su estado era delicado y no la presionaban, mientras escuchaba su declaración me sentí caer en el piso.

No podía creer que una persona fuera capaz de hacer tanto daño, primero emocionalmente, ya todos habíamos notado que Jacob no era una buena persona y que se aprovechaba de la bondad de Bella y de su miedo a estar sola.

Del asombro fui pasando a la furia pero esta vez dirigida al maldito perro, recordé que Tanya me pidió unos días antes de morir que estuviera al pendiente de Bella y no presté atención a su petición porque confiaba en el buen sentido de ella y me confié en que si tenía algún problema buscaría ayuda, pero no fue así.

Me dejé caer en el piso al escuchar todas las atrocidades de la que fue víctima y me sentí peor al enterarme de que Leah su hermanastra estaba involucrada en todo este desastre. Y saber ese detalle me hizo preguntarme dónde demonios estaba Charlie que ninguno lo había mencionado. Y si estaba en esta situación en parte es por culpa de él.

Bella se mudó a Forks con él cuando éste le pidió que lo ayudara en su empresa que estaba pasando por una crisis, dejó a un lado sus proyectos para ir a ayudarlo a pesar de que nunca se había llevado muy bien con su hermanastra, pero su padre la necesitaba y todo lo demás dejaba de tener importancia, incluso su vida.

Al llegar a Forks comenzó la relación con Jacob Black, hijo de uno de los socios de Charlie. A todos nos sorprendió cuando nos informó que estaba saliendo con él, pero ahora comprendo que el muy maldito notó sus inseguridades y de allí se aprovechó para hacerla caer en esa relación, con este nefasto resultado.

Era muy doloroso saber la verdad, me sentí más miserable y egoísta al estar regodeándome en mi dolor mientras Bella estaba viviendo este infierno, siempre estuvo para Tanya y para mí y yo como el gran imbécil que soy la insulté y la lastimé al dudar de su proceder, cariño e intenciones.

Bella terminó de declarar y los agentes se estaban despidiendo cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró Charlie Swan.

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo, lamentamos la situación y su denuncia será procesada junto a las pruebas que se recabaron – dijo el comisario Uley

-Espero que lo atrapen pronto, no quisiera que ninguna otra mujer pase por lo que viví. – dijo Bella.

-Bella hija ¿Ya identificaron al agresor? – preguntó Charlie antes de preocuparse por el estado de salud de su hija.

-Hola papá, estoy viva o al menos estoy esforzándome para mantenerme viva – contestó con rabia contenida

-Buenos días Sr. Swan, la Srta. Isabella ha hecho su declaración y tenemos completamente identificado al agresor – le comunicó el Comisario Uley.

-¿Quién fue? – preguntó Charlie aflojando el nudo de su corbata. Yo no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esa pregunta, eso sólo me decía que hasta ahora el gran Editor Charlie Swan no se había dignado por venir a ver a su hija.

-Fue Jacob papá – le contestó Bella con su voz entrecortada mientras Renée limpiaba con cuidado las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Nosotros nos retiramos, Srta. Bella nos mantendremos en contacto y esperamos tener buenas noticias pronto – se despidieron los agentes rápidamente al notar la incómoda situación.

-¡Eso es imposible! – gritó Charlie después que los agentes se retiraran y Renée al escucharlo se acercó a él hecha una furia.

-¿Imposible Charlie Swan? Imposible es que dudes de la palabra de tu hija – le habló con reproche – imposible que hasta hoy vengas a verla y ni siquiera preguntes cómo se encuentra.

-Renée no vine aquí para escuchar tus reproches, no había venido porque he estado muy ocupado en la editorial ahora que Bella no ha podido ir – dijo como si hablara de cualquier cosa. Yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Por este hombre Bella dejó a un lado sus sueños?

-No son reproches Charlie Swan es la verdad en su estado más puro, pero no sé por qué me sorprendo si siempre tu editorial ha sido más importante que tu hija, todo es más importante para ti que ella – le dijo mientras le pinchaba el pecho con un dedo.

-Leah me dijo que alguien había entrado en la casa y que la golpearon para robarla – dijo Charlie mientras se alejaba de Renée y se acercaba a la cama de Bella. Yo me levanté de un salto y me acerqué para sacarlo de allí ya que Bella estaba muy alterada y ya suficiente había tenido con mi ataque.

-Y tu le creíste a ella – volvió a hablar Renée mientras se acercaba a Charlie – pues déjame que te complete el informe que te dio tu querida hijita, a Bella no la asaltaron y golpearon para robarla, aunque en el fondo hay mucha verdad disfrazada en esa información – continuó hablando Renée presa de la furia - El atacante resultó ser Jacob Black que la golpeó después de que Bella lo encontrara con Leah en tú propia casa, y para colmo de males tuvo el descaro de reprocharle a Bella que no le daba el dinero que él necesitaba y como si los golpes fueran poco para él también abusó de ella – terminó de decirle Renée y Charlie al escucharlo palideció y se aflojó más la corbata.

-Yo… - intentó hablar pero la voz se le cortó al ver claramente el estado de Bella – no sabía - dijo y después salió de la habitación dejándonos a todos impresionados.

Bella lloraba en silencio, me imaginaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo y sentí que me faltaban fuerzas. Mi cabeza era un completo caos, era imposible que la vida de todos haya cambiado tan drásticamente, necesitaba aire pero también necesitaba pedirle perdón por haber sido tan injusto, tomé aire y saqué valor de donde no tenía para poder hablarle - Bella… yo lo siento mucho, sé que no tengo perdón por haberte dicho esas horribles palabras que te lastimaron en el alma, no soy muy diferente de Jacob porque te lastimé igual que él, por favor perdóname – le dije mientras caminaba como loco por la habitación sin atreverme a mirarla.

-Edward – me llamó pero no tenía valor para enfrentarla, René y Emmett me observaban caminar por la habitación y pasando mis manos por mi cabello sin decir nada, me sentía tan avergonzado - Edward – insistió Bella elevando un poco más su voz pero no podía verla, no tenía perdón - ¡Edward por favor! – la escuché llamarme con su voz quebrada y no tuve más opción que detenerme y darle la cara. Verla llorando me hizo sentir peor y me acerqué a ella, un ángel como ella no se merecía este dolor, no se merecía nada de lo que le había pasado y yo era culpable de parte de él.

-No llores más Bella, debes calmarte por favor – le dije mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Actuaste cegado por tu dolor y envenenado por las palabras de Jacob – dijo entre sollozos – tus palabras son fruto de la mala intensión de él. Quiero olvidarme de todo esto, quiero salir de esta habitación y encontrar a Tanya y escucharla decirme que todo estará bien, que necesita que cuide de Kate mientras ustedes se van a cenar, eso es lo que quiero pero ya no podrá ser, ella ya no está - y terminando de decir eso no aguanté más, la escuché tan rota y vacía como me sentía yo.

Me dejé caer de rodillas en el piso y hundí mi cabeza en su cuello dejando salir mi dolor y uniéndolo al de ella, quien sufría como yo la ausencia de Tanya. A los pocos segundos Emmett se unió a nosotros y los tres dejamos salir el dolor que nos ahogaba.

_Hay que llorar y dejar salir las penas para poder avanzar_, eso nos lo decía Tanya siempre.

"_**Que se quemen mis largas pestañas y se partan mis uñas naturales si me convierto en un ser deplorable y fatuo que mendiga adulación." **_

_**Gine**_

_**Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews (y los alertas y favoritos) expresando lo que les hace sentir la historia, aunque en este momento todas estemos sufriendo con ellos llegarán tiempos mejores y el chucho… ups casi se me escapa XD.**_

_**Escribo porque me gusta y disfruto haciéndolo y el mejor regalo que obtengo es la amistad y el cariño de ustedes. Espero que hayan disfrutado de mi reflexión al comienzo de esta nota.**_

_**Un millón de gracias a mi beta Betzacosta por todo el apoyo que me ha dado en esta mágica aventura y por la publicidad que me has dado TQM amiga/prima!**_

_**Besos **_

_**Gine ;D**_

_**PD. Feliz Día a todas las madres aquí en Venezuela lo celebramos hoy asi que yooooo me voy de rumba con mi mami y mis hermanas que son madres, yo todavía no lo soy pero me dicen mamacita! "Felicidades a las mamás que me leen" ;D **_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para que protagonizaran esta historia.

_**Enséñame el Paraíso**_

"_Nunca dejes que el miedo domine tu vida"_

Capitulo 4

"Recomenzando más no escapando"

Emmett POV

_13 de Septiembre 2008 9:00 A.M. _

El sonido del teléfono me hizo saltar de la cama y aterrizar en el suelo completamente desorientado – Demonios – me quejé mientras salía disparado a mi habitación a buscar el celular que había dejado en mi mesa de noche

_-Si_

_-Sr. McCarthy, le llamo para informarle que la Señorita Bella se dirige al cementerio._

_-Entendido Demetri, no la pierdas de vista, me pidió que no la acompañara, cualquier novedad me informas -. Dije en tono neutro._

_-Copiado Sr. McCarthy, hasta luego. _

Terminé la llamada y me fui a dar una ducha. Había sentido a Bella levantarse y sabía perfectamente a donde se dirigía, no tenía derecho a negárselo, además me pidió ir sola y no me quedó otra opción de acceder a su petición.

En la ducha dejé que el agua caliente relajara la tensión de mis músculos, ésta que se había instalado en mi cuerpo desde esa fatídica noche, después que Bella se escapara del hospital y al estar Jacob prófugo de la justicia el miedo me atormentaba al pensar que ese maldito le hiciera algo a mi pequeña.

Después del incidente Renée, Edward y yo vimos cómo Bella se encerraba en su dolor y eso nos destrozaba, eran muchas cosas las que teníamos que superar todos, cada uno tenía penas distintas pero sin duda las de mi pequeña eran las peores.

Cuando la dieron de alta y llegamos a Forks Bella comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, trataba de hablar pero la voz no salía de sus cuerdas vocales. Renée al ver el pánico reflejado en sus ojos decidió que no era sano para ella volver a ese lugar y entró con Edward que nos había acompañado todo este tiempo a recoger las cosas de Bella que no eran muchas.

La actitud de Charlie no ayudó mucho ya que insistía en que bajara del carro y dejara el ataque de malcriadez hasta que Renée se plantó ante él diciéndole que si no tenía los pantalones para enfrentar la verdad de lo que había sucedido con el hijo de su socio no tenía ningún derecho de exigirle nada a Bella.

Renée tenía la intensión de llevársela a Jacksonville pero Bella se negó rotundamente una vez calmada y lejos de Forks, no quería ser una carga y sólo aceptó quedarse conmigo mientras terminaba de recuperarse y decidía que hacer con su vida.

Fue así como mi pequeña terminó compartiendo mi apartamento. Su recuperación fue algo lenta pero afortunadamente con las terapias que recibió ya había recuperado la movilidad de sus manos.

Lo que si no mejoraba eran las pesadillas que le atacaban todas las noches, se negaba a medicarse para dormir porque no iba a ser una "maldita dependiente a las pastillas de dormir", así que todas las madrugadas terminaba corriendo hasta su habitación para calmar sus miedos y así poder dormir los dos.

Edward renunció a su trabajo como pediatra en el hospital ya que no soportaba trabajar en el lugar en donde perdió a su esposa, para muchos resultó una decisión absurda pero nosotros lo entendíamos perfectamente porque lo que vivimos en ese hospital fue la peor pesadilla de nuestras vidas.

Salí de la ducha y vi que ya eran las diez de la mañana, Edward no tardaría en llegar para conversar con nosotros, nos había dicho en la noche que tenía una propuesta que hacernos y tanto Bella como yo no teníamos ni idea de que se trataba.

Después de vestirme fui a la cocina a preparar algo de café ya que necesitaba estar bien despierto para conversar algo muy importante con él antes de que llegara Bella, necesitaba ayudarla pero de manera profesional, de hecho todos la necesitábamos y algo me decía que era él la persona indicada para encontrar esa ayuda.

El timbre sonando como si alguien se hubiese quedado pegado allí me sacó de mis pensamientos, no creía que fuese Bella porque Demetri me hubiese informado así que me apresuré a abrir antes de que mis vecinos se quejaran, ya bastante tenían con los gritos en la madrugada.

-Buen día Emmett, lo siento pero la princesa manda y está algo emocionada por darle el regalo a su tía Bella – se disculpó Edward que estaba algo complicado sosteniendo a la niña con un brazo y una caja de regalo bastante grande en el otro.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?, es una entrega particular de regalos para la tía Bella – dije mientras tomaba a la pequeña y no pude evitar soltar la carcajada al verla con el lazo de la caja pegado en su cabeza.

-¡Oshooo! – dijo con su dulce voz. Ella era la luz de nuestras vidas, con su picardía e inocencia nos iluminaba en los momentos de oscuridad que estábamos pasando

-¡Oh Dios pero si Bella tiene dos regalos¡ - le dije mientras le daba vueltas y ella se sostenía el lazo riendo encantada

-¡Shi legalooosss! – chilló emocionada mientras Edward cerraba la puerta y negaba divertido. Él decía que Bella y yo éramos la perdición de su hija ya que hacíamos todo lo que quería.

-No hay manera de quitárselo y conociendo a Bella estará con eso pegado todo el día, ¿Otra mala noche? ¿Dónde está la cumpleañera? – preguntó preocupado notando mis ojeras y negando con su cabeza.

-Está en el cementerio, me pidió que la dejara hacerlo sola y no pude negárselo, quizá sea la manera de que saque todo lo que la quema por dentro – dije mientras veía a Edward dejándose caer en el sofá con su rostro contraído por el dolor.

-Eso espero, pero Emmett sabes que no es recomendable que ella esté sola mientras el maldito esté suelto.

-Eso está controlado, si algo extraño sucede lo sabré de inmediato – le dije mientras señalaba el celular en mi mano.

-¿Ahora tiene un chip de GPS inteligente que te indica ubicación, lo que hace, y si el peligro se le acerca? – me preguntó Edward levantando una ceja sorprendido por la información que le di y no pude evitar reírme de su absurda conclusión.

-No tiene un chip pero si un guardaespaldas que se llama Demetri. Me llamó antes de que llegaras para informarme que todo estaba bajo control – le dije mientras le entregaba una taza del café que había preparado.

-¿Un guardaespaldas? ¿Bella lo sabe? – me preguntó alucinado.

-No y espero que no se lo digas, entiéndeme, lo contraté porque quiero que Bella retome su vida con normalidad… si lo sé, un guardaespaldas no es normal, pero ella no permitiría que tu y yo nos convirtiéramos en su sombra – le expliqué.

-Es cierto, pero te aconsejo que se lo digas, conoces muy bien su carácter y no le gusta que la sobreprotejan y que le ocultemos cosas importantes.

-Lo sé… espero que no lo descubra antes de que reúna el valor de decírselo – le dije mientras veía a la pequeña Kate entretenida jugando con un inmenso oso de peluche que le había regalado a Bella hace muchos años y que la niña adoraba.

-Emmett mientras Bella llega quería conversar algo muy importante contigo, recibí una oferta de trabajo en Los Ángeles… - me dijo y me alegré por mi amigo porque sabía lo mucho que amaba su profesión.

-Wow Los Ángeles, y ¿Es buena la oferta? – Le pregunté mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda haciendo que derramara algo de café en la alfombra – ups lo siento – me disculpé y me reí de su cara de resignación ante mi descuido.

-Es muy buena, sería un estúpido si la rechazara – me dijo después de dar un sorbo a su café quemándose la lengua - ¡Demonios nunca soplo!, todavía no he aceptado, primero quería hablar con ustedes al respecto, no me sentiría tranquilo si los dejo a ustedes aquí en Seattle, además está Tanya… no quiero dejarla – me dijo bajando la voz en las últimas palabras.

Cuando le iba a responder sentí que abrían la puerta y me volteé para encontrar a una Bella furiosa jalando a Demetri de su chaqueta y éste mantenía un pañuelo en su frente _"oh oh estoy en problemas"_

-Me puedes explicar Emmett McCarthy ¿Desde cuándo tengo guardaespaldas? – me preguntó furiosa mientras soltaba la chaqueta de Demetri y apretaba sus puños.

-Desde hace una semana – traté de sonar despreocupado pero fallé en el intento, la que me venía era grande.

-¿Cuándo me lo pensabas decir? ¿Cuándo lo matara mientras él cumplía con su deber mientras yo me siento amenazada? – punto a su favor, definitivamente estaba metido en un gran problema.

-Lo siento, no pensé que reaccionarías así, sólo quería que estuvieses segura – le dije mientras movía mis manos frenéticamente dando énfasis a mis palabras. - ¿Qué le pasó a Demetri? – pregunté curioso.

-Fue víctima de mi puntería – me respondió encogiéndose de hombros y fue allí que vio a Edward en el sofá muy entretenido viéndonos discutir - ¿Tú también lo sabías? – le preguntó enarcando sus cejas.

-Me enteré hace unos minutos, hay algo que no entiendo Bella, tu puntería es pésima, ¿Cómo pudo ser... Demetri víctima de ella? – le preguntó y los tres vimos como se sonrojaba violentamente. Edward y yo sonreímos porque era algo que no habíamos visto desde que nuestras vidas cambiaron drásticamente.

-Bajo presión doy justo en el blanco, Edward por favor ¿Podrías curarlo? Aunque le corresponde a Emmett por omitir información importante – dijo mientras le pedía a Demetri que se sentara y mi amigo fue hasta el baño a buscar el maletín de primeros auxilios que él mismo había guardado allí antes de que Bella se mudara.

-Desde que salí esta mañana sentí que me observaban y me mantuve alerta hasta que di con el objetivo, lo despisté y cuando lo vi seguirme de cerca hasta aquí le lancé una piedra que había tomado en el camino, cuando lo vi en el piso no tuve corazón de dejarlo solo y me acerqué a ayudarlo y me explicó que era mi guardaespaldas – iba a comenzar a pelear conmigo cuando un pequeño terremoto salió chillando de su habitación.

-¡Titi Bella! – gritó la niña emocionada al verla y se le lanzó a sus brazos que la recibieron con mucha emoción y todo el enojo pasó al olvido.

-Mi princesa hermosa – le dijo mientras la cargaba y daba vueltas con ella en brazos, cuando Bella estaba con Kate volvía a ser la de siempre y las sombras de miedo y dolor quedaban en el olvido.

-Titi legalo – le dijo Kate y vi como trataba de no llorar de emoción, la niña apenas estaba comenzando a hablar y era muy tierno verla como se relacionaba con Bella – taje un legalo – dijo sosteniendo el lazo que tenía pegado en la cabeza

-Si eres mi regalo pues te digo que es el mejor que he recibido en mi vida– le contestó Bella mientras besaba a la niña repetidas veces.

-Mamos titi mamos legalos – dijo la niña soltándose de los brazos de Bella y jalándola hasta la caja que había dejado Edward en un lado de la sala.

Edward limpió la herida de Demetri y éste se despidió de nosotros aprovechando que Bella estaba distraída con la niña, por lo visto mi pequeña sembró el miedo en su guardaespaldas. Era todo un espectáculo ver a Kate romper el papel del regalo por Bella, mi pequeña la observaba sentada en el piso y recibiendo los trozos de papel hasta que pudimos ver de qué se trataba el famoso regalo que tenía tan emocionada a mi pulguita.

-Oh Dios ¿una mesa de té? – dijo Bella llevándose las manos a la boca para esconder la risa mientras veía a Edward.

-Lo escogió Kate, no tuve voz ni voto – se defendió éste y no pude evitar soltar la carcajada al ver lo perdido que estaba mi amigo con la pulguita.

-Un regalo maravilloso mi princesa, y será mejor cuando papi y tío oso nos acompañen a beber el té – dijo riendo y abrazando a la niña que reía encantada en los brazos de su titi.

Bella arrastró la mesa y la puso entre los muebles donde estábamos Edward y yo mientras la pequeña agarraba la cajita donde venía el juego de tazas, puesta la mesa en su sitio, fue por el Puff que siempre usaba con la niña y se sentaron.

-Oso, serías tan amable de servirnos… café para mí y un jugo para la princesa – dijo retándome con su mirada a que me negara a cumplir la petición. Sabía que estaba en problemas y esta era sólo una pequeña venganza por haberle ocultado que tenía un guardaespaldas, lo que no sabía es que verla así retándome me encantaba, estaba viendo a mi Bella de siempre.

-Por supuesto, será un honor servir a tan ilustres señoritas – les dije haciendo una torpe reverencia y fui a la cocina a buscar el café de Bella y el jugo de la piojita.

Cuando regresé a la sala Bella estaba sentada con la pequeña entre sus piernas que se removía inquieta hasta que le di el jugo y lo tomó olvidándose de su juego de té, fue hasta donde estaba el televisor y entendiendo perfectamente lo que quería se lo encendí y lo puse en el canal de dibujos animados que le gustaba.

-¿Cómo está todo Edward? – le preguntó Bella cuando los tres estuvimos sentados.

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe, le estaba contando a Emmett antes de que llegaras que recibí una oferta de trabajo.

-Eso está muy bien Edward, eres un pediatra excelente y sé lo mucho que amas tu carrera.

-Gracias Bella, lo que no te he dicho es de dónde es la oferta, es en Los Ángeles – le contó y pude ver la angustia y el terror en los ojos de mi pequeña, sabía que no quería separarse de la pequeña, de hecho yo tampoco quería pero él era su padre y estaba en sus manos tomar esas decisiones.

-Los Ángeles – susurró Bella mirando a un punto en la pared y observé como su mirada perdía un poco de vivacidad

-Sí, pero le estaba diciendo a Emmett poco antes de que llegaras que no podría estar tranquilo si ustedes están aquí y nosotros tan lejos, mis padres serían de ayuda para mí con Kate pero no quisiera que esté lejos de sus tíos, además está Tanya… no quiero dejarla.

-Edward, te entiendo perfectamente pero si de algo estoy segura es de que a Tanya no le gustaría vernos como estamos en este momento, haciendo todo lo que a ella le disgustaba, dejándonos dominar por el dolor. – le dijo Bella que seguía con la mirada perdida y negaba frenéticamente como reprochándose el estado en que nos encontrábamos

-Bella… - traté de interrumpirla para evitar una crisis pero ella no me dejó continuar.

-No Emmett déjame terminar por favor, ella no estaría feliz de vernos a nosotros consumiéndonos por la pena. Edward si la oferta es muy buena entonces acéptala por ti y por Kate, ella se merece lo mejor y si recibiste esa oferta es por algo, las cosas no suceden por azar, no creo en el destino sino que nosotros mismos causamos lo que nos sucede – dijo y no pude evitar sentir odio por escuchar sus palabras, ella se sentía responsable de lo que le pasó.

-Quería proponerles algo y espero que me escuchen, sé que no tengo ningún derecho pero igual lo voy a hacer, me gustaría que se mudaran conmigo a Los Ángeles, mis padres ya se están encargando de buscar una casa porque no quiero ir a vivir con ellos y alterar su rutina de vida, pero todo sería más fácil para mí y sobre todo para Kate si ustedes nos acompañan, ya perdió a su madre y no quiero alejarla de sus tíos – dijo Edward observando atentamente a Bella que seguía sin moverse del Puff con la vista clavada esta vez en Kate que reía viendo sus dibujos animados.

-Edward yo no tengo ningún problema, de hecho en este momento no tengo ningún tipo de compromiso en este lugar que no sean Bella y Tanya…

-No quiero ser una atadura para ti Emmett, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho pero no quiero ser una obligación ni para ti ni para nadie – dijo Bella levantándose y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala para tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos – estoy aquí de manera temporal mientras consiga un sitio dónde vivir, tú necesitas tu espacio.

-No eres ni una obligación ni una carga, eres mucho más que eso, eres mi cordura Isabella Swan, la que me regaña y pone en mi sitio sin pelos en la lengua, la única que me hace temblar de miedo por el hecho de que te molestes conmigo, eres mi hermana por el amor de Dios, lo único que me queda en esta vida…

-Lo siento – susurró mientras se acercaba a mí extendiendo su mano para acariciar mi rostro y quitar la arrugas de preocupación que se marcaban en mi frente.

-Nos iremos de aquí Bella para ver crecer a esa pioja y hacerle la vida imposible a Edward cuando sea una adolescente y la ayudemos con los novios, ella nos necesita y yo la necesito a ella para sentirme cerca de Tanya – le dije tocando ese punto que sabía ella no rebatiría por nada.

-No quiero dejarla, ella se quedaría sola aquí – dijo con un hilo de voz

-Bella a mí también me cuesta irme y dejarla aquí, pero mi madre me dijo algo que es muy cierto, la vida continúa y el mejor regalo que puedo hacerle a Tanya es cuidar bien de nuestra hija, lo mejor de ella permanecerá vivo en mi corazón, el amor que siento por ella nunca morirá, vendremos a visitarla con frecuencia, no podría ser de otra manera, por favor acepta - le dijo Edward mientras le tomaba las manos y la miraba suplicándole con sus ojos que aceptara

-Ustedes también son importantes para mí y te agradezco esta oportunidad, dispongan todo, yo los seguiré – dijo mi pequeña no muy animada pero al menos era un avance que aceptara la propuesta de Edward –. No quiero sentir que estoy huyendo, me molesta ser presa del miedo cada vez que pongo un pie fuera de aquí y me niego a ser una constante víctima del miedo dijo en un hilo de voz y sólo pude abrazarla.

-Pequeña no estamos huyendo, estamos recomenzando nuestras vidas, huir es de cobardes y ninguno de nosotros lo es y menos tú – le dije acariciando su cabello mientras ella asentía.

-Te creeré oso, perdóname por hacerte vivir este infierno conmigo, sé que necesito ayuda y la buscaré porque ahora Kate estará cerca de mí y no quiero asustarla, espero que me ayudes con eso Edward

-Claro Bella cuenta con eso, y no eres la única, todos la necesitamos ya en Los Ángeles me ocuparé de eso – dijo Edward tomando su mano para reconfortarla, sabíamos que había sido difícil para ella admitir que necesitaba ayuda y debíamos aprovechar la oportunidad para ayudarla a salir de eso hueco negro donde permanecía casi sin vida.

.

-Osho no, titi men– dijo la pioja algo molesta al verme abrazando a Bella, esa pequeña era algo posesiva con su titi así que no me quedó otra opción que soltarla para que se fueran a jugar a su mundo de princesas.

.

.

.

01 de Octubre 2008

Edward POV

Al fin estábamos llegando a Los Ángeles, a lo que sería nuestra nueva vida, después de haber sufrido tantos golpes habíamos tomado la decisión de seguir adelante, sobre todo por el bien de Bella, temíamos por su seguridad al estar Jacob prófugo de la justicia.

No había sido nada agradable enfrentarnos a Charlie unos días después del cumpleaños de Bella cuando fue a reclamarle para que regresara al trabajo. Bella ni siquiera se movió del sofá donde estaba sentada, solo volteó a verlo con sus ojos vacíos de toda emoción y le dijo que revisara los pagos que se habían hecho a los proveedores desde que ella estuvo en la empresa, y que cuidara de los gastos de representación y aportes a socios porque allí estaba el origen de la crisis que estaba pasando la editorial.

Emmett y yo nos sorprendimos cuando Charlie reaccionó de forma violenta rompiendo un florero que había en la sala y exigiéndole a Bella que retirara la denuncia que había puesto a Jacob ya que ese era el verdadero motivo de la crisis, Bella se encogió de miedo y se aferró a Emmett que se acercó a ella para protegerla, al sentirse segura le dijo a Charlie que se largara de su vida, que si para él era más importante su empresa que ella entonces ya no tenía padre.

Charlie se quedó paralizado al escuchar sus palabras y fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta de la magnitud de su error, porque fue en ese momento que vio lo mucho que estaba sufriendo Bella, pero ya era tarde, ella se encerró en su cuarto por horas y por más que Charlie intentó luego hablar con ella el resultado era el mismo.

Nosotros la entendíamos y la apoyábamos, Bella había dado todo por él, abandonando sus sueños para sacar adelante la empresa que él tanto amaba y todo para recibir a cambio reproches y reclamos.

Los días siguientes a ese encuentro Bella se reunía con Demetri quien le estaba dando clases básicas de defensa personal, era una manera que tenía de drenar el odio que la estaba consumiendo, y pudimos notar cierta mejoría en su estado de ánimo. Sabíamos que Demetri le había dado información de una persona en Los Ángeles con quien podría continuar sus clases de defensa personal y Emmett y yo estábamos dispuestos a tomarlas con ella.

La voz en los altavoces anunciando el aterrizaje me sacaron de mis pensamientos y vi que ya Bella y Kate estaban con su cinturón abrochado, no teníamos mucho equipaje ya que habíamos enviado todas nuestras cosas hace unos días así que la salida no fue tan tediosa y pronto nos encontramos con mis padre que nos esperaban a la salida.

Después de saludarnos no montamos en el coche de mi padre, Bella estaba sentada entre Emmett y yo y Kate se removía inquieta en sus piernas mientras hablaba en su particular idioma con sus abuelos quienes reían encantados a pesar de que sólo se le entendía papi, titi y osho.

Llegamos a la casa que sería nuestro hogar a partir de ahora, era una casa grande, de dos pisos más un ático pintada de color blanco y con grandes ventanales, entramos y pudimos que era un sitio bastante acogedor, nuestras cosas estaban alrededor en cajas y no teníamos muebles porque habíamos decidido comprarlos una vez estuviésemos allí.

Afortunadamente la casa venía con la cocina completamente equipada y los cuartos amoblados a excepción de la habitación de Kate, mis padres ya se habían encargado de comprar colchones nuevos y mientras la pequeña escogía sus muebles con mi madre y Bella ella dormiría conmigo.

Vi que mi madre entraba con Bella a la cocina y al fin pude ver algo de emoción en sus ojos al ver el mar desde la ventana, Emmett y yo intercambiamos una mirada aliviados de ver una emoción distinta al dolor y la resignación en ella

Seguimos caminando y conociendo la casa, en el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones la mía que tenía un balcón con vista al mar, seguida de la de Kate que compartía el baño con la habitación de Bella que al igual que mi habitación tenía un balcón con vista al mar, nos sorprendimos al llegar al balcón y ver que era el mismo de mi habitación.

Seguimos viendo las habitaciones y Emmett reaccionó como un niño al ver la habitación al otro lado del pasillo que era bastante amplia.

-No sé ustedes pero yo me muero de hambre – dijo Emmett sobando su estómago de manera graciosa haciéndonos reír a todos aunque Bella sólo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-No sé porque no me sorprende, vamos a almorzar fuera y después compramos lo que haga falta, la despensa está vacía y también deberíamos aprovechar de ver algunas cosas que hagan falta – dije mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Bella que tenía a Kate cargada.

-Vamos yo los invito – dijo mi padre mientras salía abrazado con mi madre.

Fuimos a comer y después al supermercado, fue bastante divertido ver a Emmett meter cosas en el carro de compras mientras Bella las sacaba bufando diciendo que era chatarra, hasta metió pañales de bebe recién nacido.

Después de terminar las compras en el supermercado nos fuimos al centro comercial a ver los muebles de la habitación de Kate, mi madre conversaba con Bella de los muebles que veían y mi padre se quedó atrás con nosotros observándolas

-No se preocupen que pronto volveremos a ver a la Bella de antes, Jasper nos ayudará en esa tarea – dijo mi padre y esbocé una sonrisa al escuchar a mi padre nombrar a mi amigo de la infancia.

-Eso espero papá – le contesté aferrándome a esa esperanza.

_**Domingo = nuevo capítulo, Gracias a todas y o todos por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews, animan mi alma de escritora inquieta e inspiran para seguir adelante con ésta historia ;D**_

_**Por aquí aprovecho de dejarle un mensajito a Libertad, gracias por tu review ;D**_

_**Un millón de gracias a mi beta Betzacosta por todo el apoyo que me ha dado en esta mágica aventura y por la publicidad que me has dado TQM prima. (gracias por no permitir que me desvíe en el camino por unas tequilitas)**_

_**Nos leemos el próximo domingo, las adoroooooo.**_

_**Besos **_

_**Gine ;D **_

_**Para la que están en el mundo Twitter me consiguen en arroba ginepirela , ahora si cambio y fuera.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para que protagonizaran esta historia.

_**Siento no haber contestado los reviews del capítulo anterior pero la página no me ha dejado y sé que prefieren mil veces el capítulo nuevo a mi respuesta, espero mañana poder contestarles así que sin más… que disfruten el nuevo capítulo ;D**_

_**Enséñame el Paraíso**_

"_No se han ido del todo… si algo bueno han dejado al pasar"_

Capitulo 5

"Cambios positivos a pesar de lo negativo"

Bella POV

_10 de Octubre 2008 _

Ya llevábamos un poco más de una semana en Los Ángeles y por fin podía decir que tenía un hogar. La casa ya estaba completamente organizada, la habitación de Kate había quedado hermosa y sobre todo… ya no habían cajas en ningún rincón y eso era un alivio, ya estaba sintiendo que las cajas me perseguían.

Cierto que tuve que dar un ultimátum a los hombres de la casa amenazándolos con que si no me ayudaban a desaparecerlas yo misma me encargaría de hacerlo para siempre, sin importarme el contenido de las mismas.

Afortunadamente las pesadillas ya no eran tan aterradoras y mi sueño había aparecido de nuevo, no sé si es por estar lejos del sitio donde pasó todo, escuchar el mar arrullarme en la noche o por tener a Kate a sólo unos metros de mi habitación… miento Kate había pasado muchas noches conmigo y ella era como un bálsamo para mi alma, aunque también estaba el hecho de que tenía la determinación de poner de mi parte y superar mis miedos.

No quería volver a sentirme amenazada como cuando descubrí que alguien me seguía, la adrenalina fue un factor determinante en mi defensa y lo que me ayudó a derribar a un hombre de más de un metro noventa con su cuerpo bastante desarrollado. Me sentí impotente cuando supe que se trataba del guardaespaldas que había contratado Emmett.

El oso muchas veces me desesperaba con su manía de sobreprotegerme, lo entendía pero era igual de exasperante a pesar de la buena intensión con que lo hacía. Demetri no sólo me enseñó lo más básico de la autodefensa, sino que me proporcionó información de un sitio donde podría aprender muchísimo más, sólo esperaba tener la casa en orden y conocer un poco más la ciudad para ir y comenzar a llevar a cabo mi objetivo.

Por petición de Edward y Emmett también comenzaría terapia con un psicólogo, bueno yo también lo creía necesario, las inseguridades comienzan en tu mente y estaba decidida a convertirme en una mujer fuerte de mente, alma y cuerpo.

Por eso ahora estaba en el auto con Emmett de chofer y Kate jugando con sus princesas en su silla para niños, Emmett era el niñero designado mientras yo estuviese en terapia ya que Edward había comenzado a trabajar hoy.

Habíamos salido con más de una hora de anticipación porque Emmett "quería conocer los caminos alternativos", es decir, perderse en las avenidas y calles de Los Ángeles, sentía que estaba viajando en un autobús colegial porque Emmett se dedicó a cantar los elefantes, a viva voz para enseñársela a Kate en gran parte del camino, la niña gritaba emocionada cada vez que Emmett paraba de cantar y pedía "mash alefantes".

Por fin habíamos llegado al edificio donde estaba la consulta del amigo de Edward, Jasper Withlock.

-¿Estarás bien? – le pregunté a Emmett mientras veía a Kate entretenida.

-Por supuesto, no dudes de mi capacidad de niñero, tengo experiencia contigo – me contestó divertido rodando los ojos y yo negué divertida.

-Pero a mí no tienes que cambiarme el pañal – le piqué.

-No dudes de mi capacidad Isabella Swan y baja del carro para que yo pueda ir a jugar con la pulguis – dijo comenzando a desabrochar mi cinturón de seguridad, cuando estuve libre me incliné hasta el asiento de atrás y dejé un beso en la cabeza de Kate pidiéndole que se portara bien con el tío oso y después dejé un beso en la mejilla de Emmett para brincar fuera de su monstruoso Jeep, fue un milagro haber caído en mis dos pies y no de nalgas como era costumbre.

-Vaya Kate, titi Bella al fin está aprendiendo a caminar – se burló y sólo pude señalarlo con el dedo de manera amenazante queriéndole decir que lo tenía en la mira.

-Te llamaré en lo que esté lista, por favor Emmett nada de helados gigantes para Kate que después en la noche tendrás que cambiar sus pañales – lo amenacé y me reí al verlo fruncir el ceño.

-Prometido, me llamas cuando termines para venir a buscarte – gritó mientras arrancaba el auto, me quedé observando el camino hasta que se perdieron de vista, di un fuerte suspiro y entré al edificio.

El consultorio del Dr. Withlock estaba en el piso ocho. Cuando llegué al piso la sala de espera estaba vacía, me extrañó pero seguro llevaban un buen control con el horario de las citas o no sé qué, en recepción estaba una chica morena, de cabello largo negro, su presencia irradiaba paz y al verme me saludó muy amable.

-Buenas tardes, soy María ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Buenas tardes María, soy Isabella Swan y tengo cita dentro de diez minutos – dije observando mi reloj – con el Dr. Jasper Withlock.

-Bienvenida Isabella, el Doctor está terminando una consulta, te atenderá puntual – me contestó amablemente – toma asiento, ¿Deseas beber algo? – preguntó y yo sólo pude negar y ella sonrió en respuesta y siguió trabajando.

Me senté y comencé a observar el entorno, la sala de espera estaba decorada de forma sencilla con cuadros de paisajes que te transmitían paz y… deseo de estar en esos lugares _"Vaya que el Doctor sabe cómo hacer sentir bien a las personas"_

Me sentía inquieta ante la expectativa de tener que hablar con un extraño de mis cosas, y si a eso le sumamos que es un "hombre" no facilitaba las cosas, me costaba mucho aceptar la cercanía del sexo masculino excepto Edward, Emmett y Carlisle. Pero era algo que debía hacer, estaba decidida a reanudar mi vida y necesitaba ayuda para no dejarme llevar por la apatía que comenzaba a ahogarme.

Estaba metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que me hablaban hasta que sentí a alguien cerca de mí.

-Buenas tardes, soy el Doctor Jasper Withlock pero ¡Por favor! Llámame Jasper – me saludó un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años, rubio de cabello largo y que llevaba suelto, alto y ojos verdes que reflejaban… paz a través de sus gafas. Reaccioné y me puse de pie y tomé su mano que no había notado había extendido hasta mi.

-Buenas tardes Doc… perdón Jasper, soy Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me llamen Bella – le saludé.

-Bella será – y sonrió – bienvenida y pasa adelante – me dijo invitándome a pasar al consultorio, cuando entré me quedé maravilla ante la vista que había desde el consultorio

Era una sala bastante amplia pintada de color blanco lo que daba la impresión de paz y seguridad al espacio, un escritorio de vidrio con una silla de cuero blanco detrás de éste, dos sillas del mismo material pero más pequeñas delante. Un diván y otro sillón reclinable separados por una mesa baja también de vidrio, en una pared una biblioteca perfectamente ordenada, en la otra pared estaba empotrado un equipo de sonido que en este momento emitía música instrumental.

Lo mejor de todo el consultorio era el gran ventanal desde el techo hasta el piso que tenía vista al mar y por si fuera poco dos tumbonas que se veían bastante confortables para instalarte allí y admirar la vista.

-Ya veo dónde te gustaría sentarte Bella – me habló Jasper y me obligué a cerrar la boca que ni siquiera había notado permanecía abierta desde que vi ese espacio.

-Si no te importa, es una vista especial – le dije conteniendo el aliento.

-Siéntate a gusto – me dijo mientras iba hasta su escritorio y tomaba una carpeta de su escritorio y se acercó hasta las tumbonas, palmeando para que terminara de acercarme.

Me ofreció algo de beber y volví a negarme pero él dijo que esta vista bien valía la pena disfrutarla con un buen jugo de frutas tropicales para entrar en ambiente.

El miedo que sentía al principio iba desapareciendo poco a poco, la vista ayudaba mucho, el mar para mí era relajante y Jasper notando el efecto que tenía en mí aprovechó para comenzar a hacer preguntas.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Bella? – me preguntó.

-Porque necesito recuperarme – le respondí con un hilo de voz.

-¿De qué necesitas recuperarte? – siguió preguntando

-De lo que me pasó… tengo pesadillas a raíz de eso y el miedo me ahoga, siento que no puedo respirar si algo me amenaza.

-Háblame de lo que te pasó, necesito saberlo para poder ayudarte, tómate tu tiempo si necesitas hacer una pausa o si sientes miedo, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte y avanzaremos en la medida que tú puedas hacerlo, no te sientas obligada a nada, lo más importante para que puedas salir adelante es que quieras lograrlo, ¿Estás aquí por tu decisión o porque te lo pidió alguien? – me preguntó mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Estoy aquí porque sé que necesito ayuda y quiero sanar – le respondí sintiéndome más segura al saber que iríamos a mi ritmo.

-Bien, entonces te escucho – dijo mientras se reclinaba en la tumbona y yo imité su acción y comencé a hablar de lo que había pasado.

Sí, fue doloroso recordar todo pero también sentía que me estaba quitando un peso de encima al dejar salir mi dolor. Cuando el aire me faltaba Jasper me ayudaba tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y me pedía que lo imitara hasta que volvía a recuperar el control.

Lo más doloroso fue contarle lo que representó para mí la muerte de Tanya y lo que me dijo Jasper me dejó sin palabras.

-Bella ¿crees en Dios? – y no pude evitar hacerme esa pregunta antes de contestarle… sí creo en Dios aunque este momento me sentía en guerra con él y con el mundo entero por haberme quitado a mi prima.

-Sí creo en Dios, pero en este momento me siento muy molesta con él – dije y se levantó de la tumbona y extendió su mano para que la tomara y me parara con él frente al ventanal.

-Ve lo que tienes ante tus ojos y dime que ves – me pidió, yo sequé mis lágrimas y observé a través del ventanal tal como me lo pidió.

Delante de mí estaba un hermoso cielo azul con algunos tonos rosados y naranjas que eran dignos de un cuadro, el mar… era como si estuviese rendido a los pies de ese espectáculo.

-Eso que estás viendo es obra de Dios, sólo él puede regalarnos un espectáculo como el que tenemos en frente, él sabe por qué hace las cosas Bella, y sobre todo su amor por nosotros es infinito.

-¿Entonces por qué se llevó a Tanya?, ¿por qué permitió que me pasara lo que me pasó? ¿Es qué acaso hice algo muy malo y me está castigando? - le pregunté al borde de las lágrimas por la frustración que sentía.

-Dios no castiga Bella, él pone pruebas para que nuestro espíritu y nuestra fe se fortalezca, solo imagina todo lo que sufrió su hijo amado Jesús para salvarnos de nuestros pecados hace más de dos mil años Bella, lo que te pasó no es tu culpa ni es un castigo que te puso Dios…

-¿Entonces qué fue, una lección o un entrenamiento para lo que sea que me va a pasar más adelante?, o ¡¿Es que yo estoy pagando por el pecado de otras personas, es eso Jasper! – le grité sin poder contener mis lágrimas – ¿y Tanya Jasper?, ella nunca le hizo daño a nadie, ¿Por qué se la llevó? ¿Por qué si tenía una hermosa familia, un esposo que la adora, una hija que la necesita? Eso para mí no es justo Jasper, nada justo – le terminé de decir con un hilo de voz y dejándome llevar por las lágrimas derrumbándome en la tumbona.

Jasper no me dijo nada sino que se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuerte ofreciéndome su hombro para que llorara libremente y lo acepté. Lloré y dejé salir libre mi dolor, aquí no tenía por qué reprimirlo y quería respuestas, las necesitaba para poder seguir adelante. Cuando me calmé y sólo me quedaron los sollozos Jasper comenzó a hablarme.

-Bella ojalá pudiese responderte todas las preguntas pero no soy Dios, solo te diré lo que pienso y lo que creo ¿Está bien? - Me preguntó.

Yo asentí mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo que me ofreció Jasper.

-Lo que te pasó no es un castigo o el pago por los pecados de otras personas, fuiste víctima de una persona completamente perturbada y sin corazón, la gracia de Dios se manifestó en el momento en que tu amigo Emmett llegara a tiempo antes de que Jacob te quitara la vida, en esos momentos difíciles contaste con el apoyo de tu amigo y de tu madre, lo de tu padre ya lo hablaremos más adelante, y lo de Tanya, ojala pudiese tener la respuesta sobre todo a esa pregunta Bella.

-Es injusto Jasper, hay en el mundo millones de personas como Jacob que sólo hacen daño y ni siquiera les da dengue porque los pica un zancudo, en cambio hay personas buenas, maravillosas con un corazón inmenso y hermoso que sufren de enfermedades terribles, y pasan por momentos dolorosos, eso no puedo entenderlo Jasper…

-Entiendo Bella y comparto tu punto de vista, siempre que lo expresaba en el seminario pasaba horas discutiéndolo con mis superiores, pero prefiero pensar que personas como Tanya son la continuidad de Jesús en la tierra, según lo que me contó Edward de la historia clínica de Tanya era imposible que Kate sobreviviera y lo hizo sorprendiéndonos a todos, ella sacrificó su vida por su hija, aunque estábamos todos esperanzados con el trasplante no era una garantía a largo plazo.

-Pero eso no lo sabremos ahora, se fue antes de tiempo Jasper, ni siquiera estuve con ella al morir – le dije negando molesta.

-Bella dime sinceramente, ¿Te hubiese gustado ver a Tanya en peor estado a como la viste la ultima vez, dependiendo y sufriendo las consecuencias de una quimioterapia que le quitaría las fuerzas poco a poco sólo para prolongar unos meses más su vida?

-No, ella no merecía pasar por esa agonía – le dije mientras me estremecía de solo pensar en lo que me decía Jasper.

-Bella, quiero contarte un secreto, Tanya no ha muerto, ella vive en nuestros corazones, en el recuerdo que se mantiene como una llama en nuestro interior, no morirá mientras la recordemos y la risa se apodere de nosotros, ella seguirá viva mientras nosotros la recordemos – me dijo y sentí que era cierto – vive a través de Kate, de Edward, Emmett, sus padres y tu. Es nuestra tarea hacer que ella siga viva, y debemos seguir viviendo en su memoria Bella.

-Todo esto que me estás diciendo es muy bonito Jasper, pero ¡demonios! Cómo cuesta aceptarlo – le dije aclarando mi punto de vista.

-No te he dicho que sea fácil Bella ni que debemos hacer una fiesta, solo cada vez que la tristeza toque tu puerta para recordarte la ausencia de Tanya tú le abres la puerta y la recibes con un recuerdo alegre de ella y verás cómo poco a poco la tristeza dejará de visitarte.

-Gracias Jasper, no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista, tienes una manera muy particular de hacer ver las cosas, incluso en algún momento me hiciste sentir como cuando tenía nueve años e iba a hacer la primera comunión y el sacerdote me hizo el examen final – le dije sonriendo ante lo absurdo de la comparación, Jasper podría ser cualquier cosa pero no tenía pinta de sacerdote por ningún lado.

-Algo me tenía que quedar de mis cuatro años en el seminario, digamos que soy un sacerdote frustrado – me dijo sonriendo.

-Sacerdote ¿tú? – dije y comencé a reírme al ver su cara de resignación con mi pregunta, era extraño para mí escuchar mi risa no estando Kate presente pero de verdad me sentía bien – perdón – dije entre risas, es que no tienes cara de sacerdote, en serio no te imagino dando una misa… seguro llenarías cualquier Iglesia pero de un club de fans del Padre Jasper – le dije y me esforcé por dejar de reír al ver la cara seria de Jasper ante mis palabras.

-Me acabas de dar la razón por la cual mis superiores me dijeron que no tenía vocación, le tenían miedo a mi futuro club de fans – dijo arrugando la cara y después se soltó a reír conmigo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu vocación? – me preguntó cuando ya nos habíamos calmado.

-Tengo muchas, Emmett y Tanya se burlaban de mí y mis múltiples personalidades, Estudié Publicidad porque soy muy creativa, aunque mi creatividad se fue de paseo y tengo tiempo que no la veo – dije arrugando mi cara – también me gusta escribir aunque nadie haya leído nada de lo que he hecho, me apasiona la fotografía, y también me gusta ayudar a los demás, antes de comenzar la universidad estuve dividida entre publicidad y psicología, ganó la publicidad, así que por un pelo no somos colegas y te ganaste ésta paciente – le dije mientras me señalaba.

-Uff que alivio que te hayas decidido por la publicidad, Edward me dijo que cocinas exquisito, espero algún día me invites a probar cualquiera de tus platos

-Cuando quieras Jasper, en el tiempo que llevamos aquí me ha tocado aprender a cocinar grandes cantidades de comida porque Edward y Emmett son unos trogloditas a la hora de comer, así que avísame para hacer suficiente para todos – dije sonriendo.

-Te tomaré la palabra Bella, hablaré con Edward para saber qué día estará libre de guardias en el hospital – me dijo y en ese momento comenzó a sonar mi celular, lo busqué en la cartera y me asusté un poco al ver que era Emmett.

-Perdón pero es Emmett y está de niñero con Kate – le dije para contestar el teléfono, apenas atendí la llamada escuché los gritos de Kate al fondo.

_-Emmett ¿Le pasó algo a Kate? – le pregunté bastante preocupada._

_-Auxilio Bella, Kate me quiere comer - dijo el oso al otro lado del teléfono y no pude evitar reírme. _

_-Emmett ¿Le diste el tetero? – le pregunté entre risas._

_-¿Cuál tetero Bella? este monstruito no quiere tetero quiere comer oso, por favor Bella sálvame, estoy acá abajo, si no has terminado la terapia le pago el doble al Doctor para que te deje salir antes pero por favor sálvame – me dijo totalmente desesperado. _

_-Ya salgo Emmett, mantén la calma y busca en el bolso de la pequeña el tetero que dejé listo para ella. _

Al decir esto corté la llamada para poder despedirme de Jasper que se estaba riendo porque los gritos de Emmett y Kate se escuchaban sin necesidad de poner el altavoz.

-Justo a tiempo Bella, ya son las cinco de la tarde – me dijo Jasper y me sorprendí al saber que habíamos pasado dos horas conversando – siempre programo la primera sesión para que dure más de una hora Bella, o lo que el paciente necesite, ya la próxima semana serán sesiones de una hora – me aclaró.

-Gracias Jasper, nos vemos la próxima semana entonces, fue un placer conocerte – le dije mientras extendía mi mano y él la tomó suavemente.

-Lo mismo digo Bella, nos veremos pronto – se despidió y salí del consultorio, me despedí de María y me monté en el ascensor dispuesta a rescatar al oso del ataque de la pulga.

.

.

.

Mediados de Noviembre 2008.

Ya teníamos más de un mes en Los Ángeles y me sentía mucho más segura a medida que mis terapias con Jasper avanzaban, ya nos habíamos reunido dos fines de semana a comer en casa y Carlisle y Esme se habían unido al club de fans de Kate que cada día que pasaba estaba más inquieta y hermosa.

Conversé con todos de mi intensión de tomar clases de defensa personal y afortunadamente estuvieron de acuerdo e incluso Edward y Emmett se mostraron interesados en tomar las clases conmigo, según ellos debían cuidar sus traseros para que yo no pudiese patearlos _"Hombres"._

Sabía que la idea original era no dejarme sola, pero tuve a mi favor que Emmett había comenzado a trabajar en una importante agencia de publicidad en el departamento de diseño gráfico y Edward estaba bastante ocupado en el hospital, después de muchas discusiones y muchos platos de comida quemada aceptaron que tomaríamos nuestras clases de manera independiente.

Otra discusión que habíamos tenido era porque no tenía auto, yo no tenía problemas en trasladarme en taxis pero para los trogloditas era muy peligroso que me movilizara de esa manera así que se empeñaban en escaparse de sus trabajos para llevarme a donde necesitara ir.

Tenía decidido comprarme un coche con lo que me quedaban de mis ahorros además que ya había enviado algunos curriculums a varias agencias para trabajar como _freelance_ y así poder seguir al cuidado de Kate.

No les informé que mis clases de defensa personal comenzaban hoy así que estaban tranquilos en sus respectivos trabajos y Esme había pasado a buscar a Kate para que yo pudiese ir a mi primera clase sin preocuparme de nada, ella era la única que sabía que comenzaba hoy.

Así que aquí estoy, frente al gimnasio donde trabajaban los instructores, ya no sentía el miedo correr por mis venas, al contrario, sentía como si una energía invisible me daba fuerzas para dar este paso tan importante para mí. Después de observar todo por fuera entré y pregunté por la persona que me había recomendado Demetri en Seattle.

-Buenas tardes señorita estoy buscando a la entrenadora Rosalie Hale – le dije a la chica que estaba en recepción limándose las uñas mientras masticaba chicle de manera grotesca.

-La entrenadora Hale sólo atiende por cita, así que llame a este número y pida su cita y no me haga perder el tiempo – me dijo sin siquiera levantar la vista de sus garras llamadas uñas, sentí que la rabia se apoderaba de mi y no pude evitar ser ácida con esta pobre niña desubicada

-Si usted fuese eficiente en su trabajo y no estuviese perdiendo tiempo limándose las uñas, cosa que de por sí es de muy mal gusto, preguntaría quién solicita a la entrenadora Hale, y en caso de que la persona no tenga cita su función como imagen de éste lugar es informarle de buena manera cuál es el procedimiento, o en mi caso que sé cómo es el procedimiento me preguntaría mi nombre y llamaría a la entrenadora sin hacerme perder tiempo – le dije muy molesta.

-Vaya que al fin viene alguien que se enfrenta a la bruja mayor y la pone en su sitio – dijo una voz detrás de mí y voltee a ver quién celebraba mi arranque de rabia, era una mujer rubia bastante alta, con un cuerpo como de modelo y que me sonreía de manera cómplice – quién sabe cuántas personas se habrán ido después de un recibimiento tan agradable, te tengo en la mira Heydi – le dijo la rubia a la chica de recepción y después se volteó a verme a mí y extendió su mano para saludarme - Mucho gusto, soy Rosalie Hale ¿Tu eres? – me preguntó.

-Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me digan Bella, vengo referida por Demetri – le dije mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Un placer Bella, Demetri me habló de ti y estoy feliz que estés aquí, has dado un paso muy importante y me gusta tu actitud – me dijo sonriendo – acompáñame mientras te muestro las instalaciones y te explico cómo va a ser tu entrenamiento – me dijo mientras entraba a las instalaciones del gimnasio.

Me explicó que el programa de defensa personal era completamente personalizado para tomar en cuenta las necesidades y capacidades de la persona, el programa estipulaba un entrenamiento completo así que me dijo que alternaríamos sesiones en el gimnasio con el de defensa personal, el curso lo impartían ella y su hermano mayor James al que me presentaría luego porque estaba fuera de la ciudad hasta la próxima semana.

Después de mostrarme las instalaciones me llevó hasta los vestidores para que me cambiara mientras ella me esperaría en las máquinas donde comenzaría mi tortura, si tortura porque no me llevaba muy bien con los ejercicios, pero era algo que necesitaba.

Llegué hasta la sala donde me esperaba Rosalie y allí comenzó mi entrenamiento mientras conversábamos un poco entre cambios de ejercicio, ella se preocupaba bastante por mi bienestar y de que me sintiera segura y fuera dejando a un lado mi aversión al ejercicio.

-¿Cómo te sientes Bella? ¿Qué te pareció la clase? – me preguntó después de una hora completa de ejercicios.

-Estoy muerta Rosalie, la clase es una tortura para mi maltratado y flojo cuerpo – le dije mientras me dejaba caer por completo en la alfombra donde hasta hace unos minutos torturé mis abdominales.

-Y vas a quedar peor Bella después que te castigue por haberte escapado de casa – me dijo una voz gruesa que reconocería a miles de kilómetros - ¿Por qué no dejaste que te acompañara y te escapaste como una niña de secundaria? – me preguntó mientras me levantaba para verlo de frente.

-Emmett McCarthy, no me escapé de ningún lado y no habrá castigo porque soy una mujer hecha y derecha que no necesita pedir permiso para salir. Además es la hora que me conviene a mi – le dije molesta por presentarse aquí y hacerme quedar en ridículo delante de mi entrenadora.

-Pero Bella, Edward y yo queremos acompañarte – protestó como un niño.

-Y yo quiero patearles el trasero por ser tan sobreprotectores, espérame afuera para que me lleves a casa… ah perdón, te presento a mi entrenadora Rosalie Hale, Rosalie este hombre de las cavernas que ves aquí es mi hermano del alma Emmett McCarthy. Los presenté y después le hice señas a Emmett para que me esperara afuera.

Vimos como Emmett salió cabizbajo y Rosalie dijo algo que al principio me dejó sin palabras pero después me hizo reír.

-Procura no estropear mucho su trasero porque a mí me encantaría darle muchas nalgadas…

_**Domingo = nuevo capítulo, Gracias a todas y o todos por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews, animan mi alma de escritora inquieta e inspiran para seguir adelante con ésta historia ;D**_

_**Gracias a mi Betzabeta por estar tan pendiente del desarrollo de esta historia, Chicas un aplauso para Betza porque ella es la culpable de que pueda actualizar cada domingo ! Te quelo prima XD**_

_**Nos leemos el próximo domingo, las adoroooooo.**_

_**Besos **_

_**Gine ;D **_

_**Para la que están en el mundo Twitter me consiguen en arroba ginepirela , ahora si cambio y fuera.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para que protagonizaran esta historia.

_**Enséñame el Paraíso**_

"_Ya te permití lastimarme en el pasado, no te confíes porque no soy la misma… no te tengo miedo Jacob Black, si eres hombre ven a buscarme"_

Capitulo 6

"Miedo ¡Fuera!"

Bella POV

_Mediados de noviembre 2008_

Estaba en el gimnasio y ya había terminado mi entrenamiento por ese día, escuchaba a Rosalie hablando como un radio loco con baterías nuevas pero su voz era lejana, en mi cabeza sólo había lugar para pensar en **l**o que me estaba pasando, me invadía la incertidumbre, pero ¿cómo salir de la duda que me consumía?

La información que había bajado de internet no era suficiente o mejor dicho era mucha. Necesitaba ayuda pero no me atrevía a buscar un especialista por las páginas amarillas, y tampoco podía preguntarle a Edward en la cena por algún colega suyo, eso sería desatar el caos nuevamente y la paz y armonía que habíamos conseguido al llegar a Los Ángeles se esfumaría.

-Bella ¿me escuchaste? – me preguntó Rosalie sacándome de mi debate interior.

-La verdad… no Rosalie discúlpame, ¿qué me decías?

-¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó con semblante serio.

-Rosalie ¿conoces a algún ginecólogo?

-Bueno mi ginecólogo está en Nueva York, yo tengo poco tiempo aquí, ¿necesitas uno? No te preocupes, dame unos minutos y ya regreso con la información que necesitas. Mientras regreso te puedes duchar en mi vestidor – me dijo mientras me empujaba hasta su vestidor. Cuando llegamos me dejó allí para que me duchara y cambiara mientras ella buscaba la información que necesitaba.

Me duché sin perder mucho tiempo y cuando me estaba terminando de vestir llegó Rosalie y se sentó a mi lado.

-Listo Bella, ya tengo la información que necesitas – me dijo sonriéndome y tomando aire.

-Gracias Rosalie, no sabía a quién acudir, es algo que por mucha confianza que tenga con Emmett no puedo decirle "_oye oso ¿conoces algún ginecólogo? Ya que la parte sur de mi cuerpo está teniendo problemas_". Edward es médico pero su especialidad es la pediatría y me moriría de vergüenza con él hablando de algo así y Esme… bueno con ella sería como decirle a mi madre que… tú me entiendes.

-Si te entiendo Bella y te agradezco que confiaras en mi, me gustaría que fuésemos amigas, yo al igual que tu estoy sola en esta ciudad, tengo a mi hermano James pero amigos… solo tengo una amiga Alice ella está en Nueva York.

-Bueno espero que Alice no se ponga celosa de tener que compartir a su amiga Rosalie con esta patosa Bella – le dije tomándole la mano y sonriéndole, me sentí aliviada de saber que ahora contaba con ella que me entendía perfectamente por haber pasado por lo mismo que yo.

-Alice no será problema. La Doctora Stanley atiende consulta mañana en la mañana, me tome el atrevimiento de apartarte una cita – me dijo volviendo al tema que más me preocupaba.

-Está bien, le hablaré a Esme para que cuide de Kate mañana, espero que no pregunte mucho, no quiero que nadie sepa esto Rosalie, eso alteraría la paz que hemos conseguido al mudarnos aquí.

-No le digas nada, yo pasaré por ti y te acompañaré y mientras estés en consulta cuidaré de Kate, me has contado tanto de esa pequeña que muero por conocerla y que me adopte como tía.

-Lo de adoptarte como tía sé que lo dices por el oso, Rosalie como hermana celosa y protectora que soy, te digo ten cuidado con Emmett, a pesar de su actitud de niño juguetón es un hombre con un inmenso corazón roto, una vez amó y jugaron con él dejándolo roto por dentro, no será fácil que se vuelva a abrir al amor.

-Bella yo también estoy rota, pasé por una pesadilla que no le deseo a nadie, yo fui usada para las peores perversiones de un ser enfermo, y aunque tú me veas fuerte hoy eso es gracias al apoyo que me dio James. Yo tarde mucho en recuperarme, pasé más de un año dejándome morir lentamente encerrada en mi cuarto, no fui tan fuerte como tú.

-Lo importante es que te recuperaste, y me encantaría que lograras sanar el corazón roto de Emmett, estoy segura que él será lo mejor que pueda pasar en tu vida, se paciente, como hombre es algo lento en ver las señales así que no pierdas la paciencia y lucha.

Fue así como comenzó mi amistad con Rosalie, quien me acompañó en toda la nueva pesadilla que se instalaba en mi vida, fui a la consulta con la Doctora Stanley y allí fui diagnosticada con Virus de Papiloma humano, otro regalo de Jacob Black.

Sentí que el mundo se me venía encima cuando la Doctora Stanley me dijo que era el mal que aquejaba a los jóvenes promiscuos, su comentario fuera de lugar desató mi furia y le dije que en mi vida sólo había tenido una pareja y que desde hace meses no tenía sexo ni pensaba tenerlo.

Después de ese intercambio desagradable de palabras la Doctora Stanley se limitaba a llevar a cabo el tratamiento, bastante largo y doloroso. Las lesiones fueron tratadas con electrocirugía (ASA) que c**onsiste en la extirpación del fragmento lesionado utilizando un electrodo con alambre por el cual corre energía eléctrica de alta frecuencia. **

**Rosalie fue mi gran apoyo en cada consulta ya que el consultorio de la ginecóloga estaba en el mismo hospital donde trabajaba Edward, ella me ayudaba cuidando de Kate mientras yo debía guardar reposo después de cada sesión, su ayuda fue fundamental para que Edward y Emmett no supieran lo que me estaba pasando.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mediados de febrero 2009_

**-Hola Bella ¿cómo va todo? – me saludó Jasper al entrar en su consulta.**

**-Hola Jasper, todo bien – le dije mientras me sentaba en la silla de costumbre frente al ventanal, no pude evitar hacer un gesto de dolor ya que venía de una sesión de tortura con mi ginecóloga.**

**-Lo dudo pues tu cara me ha dicho lo contrario ¿te sientes bien Bella? – me dijo Jasper alerta.**

**-Son cosas de mujeres Jasper – le respondí utilizando el arma que nunca fallaba para que los hombres salieran corriendo lejos de ti y afortunadamente funcionó.**

**Comenzamos nuestra terapia sin tocar más el tema de mi dolor, al menos el físico porque del dolor de mi alma al hablar de mi padre no me pude salvar, pero era otro mal necesario para seguir adelante.**

**Jasper me hizo entender que no era mi culpa que para mi padre fuese más importante su empresa, estatus o su nueva familia, me dolía mucho no haber contado con su apoyo cuando más lo necesité, gracias a Jasper me di cuenta que eso no era mi culpa, yo di todo, queda de parte de la otra persona aceptar el amor que uno da.**

**Al salir de consulta me fui a casa a descansar, al fin tenía más libertad para salir ya que a principios de año y con la ayuda de Rosalie encontré un coche usado que se ajustaba a mi presupuesto, mi bebé y por quien pelee con los dos trogloditas que se empeñaban en protegerme como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana.**

**Mi bebé un Jeep Wrangler del año 1988 color rojo, una máquina enorme y que reflejaba mi nuevo espíritu de lucha contra el mundo y los trogloditas sobreprotectores de Emmett y Edward.**

**Llegué a casa y me quedé dormida, me sentía agotada mentalmente después de la terapia con Jasper y si a eso le sumamos la sesión de tortura daba como resultado una Bella sin fuerzas que solo quería dormir.**

**Los días siguieron pasando y yo seguía esperando ofertas de trabajo, mi tiempo se iba en las terapias con Jasper, las consultas con la Doctora Stanley y mi entrenamiento. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_19 de febrero 2009._**

**Hoy tengo consulta y espero que sea la última terapia con ASA pero la Doctora al examinarme me dijo que habían salido nuevas lesiones lo que significaba que el tratamiento se extendería un tiempo más. **

**Al salir del consultorio el dolor era demasiado intenso y me senté en las sillas de afuera de la consulta a esperar que remitiera y poder irme a casa a descansar, esta terapia había sido demasiado dolorosa ya que trataron la zona donde se concentraban la mayor cantidad de nervios, después de esta terapia mi clítoris seguramente había quedado inservible, "****_ahora si que soy una frígida"._**

**No pude contener las lágrimas, no sólo por el dolor que sentía sino por asimilar el alcance del daño causado por Jacob, nunca más podría ser una mujer completa, ¿cómo podría volver a tener intimidad con alguien con la sombra de esta maldita enfermedad de transmisión sexual?**

**Jacob mató toda posibilidad de ser mujer, porque la Doctora Stanley me explicó que esta enfermedad vivirá conmigo siempre, que aunque la controlemos y las lesiones desaparezcan yo siempre seré la portadora de ese maldito virus.**

**Allí sentada lloré diciéndole adiós a la posibilidad de rehacer mi vida, de ser una mujer normal, de ser madre, de sentir deseo, y ser amada sin el estigma de esa maldita enfermedad.**

**¡Maldito seas Jacob Black! Sigues golpeándome aunque tus manos no me alcancen, me golpeas con el recuerdo de mi estupidez, con mi debilidad al llorar por lo que me hiciste, aprendí de la peor manera que no debo dejar que las cosas se vayan de mis manos.**

**No correré más riesgos, no quiero ser lastimada nuevamente con el rechazo o la burla, suficiente tengo ya con vivir alerta y sin ser capaz de confiar en quien me rodea, mi corazón se acelera si alguien en la calle se acerca a pedirme la hora, temó de todo lo que me rodea a pesar del trabajo de Jasper para que recupere la confianza.**

**Las pesadillas no se han ido, solo he aprendido a callarlas por el bien de todos, en especial de Kate, esa hermosa bebé que me da fuerzas para seguir luchando día a día, por mi madre, Emmett y Edward estoy forzada a sonreír cada día de mi vida… Tanya hubiese dado mi vida por la tuya, tú si tenías razones para vivir, en cambio yo… solo tengo obstáculos que sortear y lágrimas que tragar.**

**Mi corazón ya no puede romperse más, no tiene ni un espacio sano donde pueda seguir rompiéndose, mi futuro me da lástima porque sólo veo vacío.**

-¿Bella? Dios pequeña ¿qué tienes? – escuché la voz de Edward y allí me terminé de venir abajo, las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban se esfumaron y ya mi secreto dejaría de serlo. Sentí que se sentaba a mi lado y me abrazaba fuertemente, ofreciéndome su hombro para dejar salir lo que me estaba ahogando.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé allí llorando mientras Edward me sostenía. Cuando dejé de llorar me levantó de la silla y me llevó hasta su consultorio, una parte de mí temía estar cerca de él porque no quería contarle mi sucio secreto, pero otra parte estaba tan cansada, agotada y ahora estaba tan derrotada que ya no me importaba decirle lo que me estaba pasando

-Bella ¿ahora si me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa? – me preguntó mientras se acuclillaba frente a la silla donde me había sentado.

-No tengo otra opción – murmuré mirándolo con tristeza y él acarició mi mejilla mientras me miraba preocupado y asustado- , desde noviembre fui diagnosticada con VPH, y he estado en tratamiento con la Doctora Stanley – confesé en un hilo de voz

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? – preguntó poniéndose de pie y sentándose en una silla junto a la mía.

-No quería acabar con la paz que conseguimos al mudarnos aquí, no quería darles otra preocupación, ya han tenido suficiente drama conmigo.

-Bella ¡por favor! Claro que no, estamos los tres juntos para resolver lo que sea, pudiste preguntarme a mi yo te hubiese referido con el mejor especialista, ¿a qué le temes? ¿A lo que pensaríamos Emmett y yo? Por Dios Bella soy médico pero antes que nada soy tu amigo y Emmett es tu hermano.

-Tenía miedo Edward… -dije respirando hondo y decidí confesarme por completo, ya lo peor había pasado **-** tengo miedo, mi vida se volvió nada, ahora estaré condenada al vacío gracias a esta maldita enfermedad – le dije mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente y Edward me abrazaba intentando darme consuelo.

-No temas Bella porque no estás sola, hay mucho tabú con el VPH, no estás condenada de por vida y siento decirte que no estabas en las mejores manos, no es ético que diga esto de una colega pero tú eres mi familia Bella, la Doctora Stanley tiene fama de no ser sincera con sus pacientes, y sus métodos no son los adecuados, la están investigando. Tontica si hubieses confiado en mí…

-¿Entonces qué hago Edward? ¿Cambiar de médico y comenzar la tortura desde cero? – le pregunté desesperada.

-¿Qué método uso la Doctora Stanley? – me preguntó ceñudo tomando mi rostro entre sus dos manos.

-ASA, y crioterapia en cuello – le expliqué en los términos que mencionó la Doctora Stanley.

-Mi pequeña valiente, te has estado sometiendo a una tortura voluntaria por meses y todo por no preocuparnos, eres tan terca que provoca azotarte Isabella Swan. Llamaré a un colega y te controlarás con él y… tendrás que soportarme en las consultas porque no estarás sola nunca más ¿entendido?

-Entendido… Edward, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Lo que quieras Bella.

-No se lo digas a Emmett, se volverá loco y va a buscar a Jacob para matarlo y no quiero que manche sus manos – le supliqué y vi cómo se levantaba de la silla y caminaba por su consultorio, yo me aferre a la silla mientras Edward tomaba una decisión.

-Está bien Bella – dijo después de soltar un suspiro y yo dejé salir el aire de mis pulmones que ni cuenta me había dado que estaba reteniendo – será nuestro secreto, ahora estaremos más unidos y no me sentiré fuera de lugar cuando ustedes compartan uno de sus momentos de complicidad, llámame loco pero envidiaba a Emmett… Bella prométeme algo – me dijo acuclillándose nuevamente frente a mí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Prométeme que confiarás en mí, al menos en lo que se refiere a tu salud, sé que no es fácil para ti confiar eso lo entiendo pero por los viejos buenos tiempos, confía ciegamente en mí Bella, eres parte de mi vida y de la de mi hija y me interesa todo lo que te pasa.

-Confío en ti Edward, tú Emmett y Kate son lo único que tengo en el mundo y gracias, me encantaría que me acompañaras de ahora en adelante, ya no puedo sola con el mundo.

-No estás sola Bella, me tienes a mí y a mucha más gente de lo que piensas – me dijo mientras me abrazaba y de esa manera sellamos un pacto entre nosotros.

Tres semanas después de esa conversación con Edward las esperanzas se asomaban nuevamente en mi horizonte. Gracias al tratamiento del doctor Peter Adams estaba libre de lesiones con un método menos agresivo y doloroso pero cien por ciento más efectivo, el Ácido Tricloracético. Muchas dudas fueron despejadas y ya no veía mi futuro tan negro como aquella tarde que Edward me encontró llorando.

.

.

_Mediados de Abril 2009_

-James te juro que no puedo más, estoy muerta… y no me mires así que mi cuerpo no da para más – le dije con voz entrecortada tirada en el piso tratando de recuperar el aliento después de la intensa sesión de entrenamiento a la que me sometió el mercenario hermano de Rosalie.

-Bella eres demasiado llorona, no aguantas nada – dijo burlándose de mi poca resistencia al entrenamiento de hoy.

-Tu hermana me torturó ayer, soy la víctima de la ceguera de Emmett – le dije sonriendo mientras recordaba la frustración de Rosalie por no lograr captar la atención de Emmett como quería.

-Es un mal de familia, porque tú no me ves a mí como quiero – me dijo alzando las cejas y no pude hacer otra cosa más que bufar divertida.

-James eres un masoquista, hay miles de mujeres a tu alrededor y estas empeñado en perder el tiempo conmigo – le dije negando mientras me ponía de pie.

-Bella esas mujeres que dices me ven como un trozo de carne, tú no eres como ellas y eso es lo que me atrae de ti.

-Soy una mujer que no está buscando pareja James, me siento bien sola aunque… - comencé a girar a su alrededor viendo todos los ángulos de su cuerpo – efectivamente estás como para comerte pero no estás incluido en mi dieta – le dije sintiendo el calor en mi cara, nunca en mi vida había sido descarada con un hombre pero si esa actitud ayudaba para que James desistiera tenía que hacerlo.

-Baahh Bella seguiré luchando, dejaré que el tiempo te traiga a mí, vendrás y suplicarás por mis huesos – dijo riéndose de forma descarada mientras hacía movimientos de acariciar sus brazos.

-No me gustan los huesos James, nos vemos la próxima semana, me voy a cambiar, ya Edward debe estar terminando su entrenamiento – me despedí y me fui hasta el vestidor de Rosalie, algún beneficio debía tener como casi cuñada obviamente por Emmett, Edward ya debía haber terminado su entrenamiento y nos iríamos juntos a casa.

Llegué al vestidor y como ya era costumbre deje mi ropa arreglada y me fui a duchar. Ya cuando estaba terminando comenzó a sonar mi teléfono, cerré el grifo y me envolví en la toalla sin secarme y salí despacio hasta donde estaban mis cosas, el teléfono había dejado de sonar unos instantes, seguro era Edward para avisarme que esperaba por mí, cuando temé el teléfono volvió a sonar pero era un número desconocido.

-_Buenas tardes__** – **_contesté al no conocer el número y pensando que podía ser de la agencia para la que trabajaba.

-_**Mi escurridiza y fiera Bella, ¿Pensaste que te librarías de mi?**_

"_Oh no Jacob"_ ¿Qué quiere? ¿Por qué me llama? Al escuchar su asquerosa voz mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de forma descontrolada, el miedo se fue apoderando de cada partícula de mi cuerpo y la voz no me salía y sentí como un líquido caliente se escurría entre mis piernas.

-_**Te encontraré Bella, así como conseguí tu número de teléfono y voy a terminar contigo, pero esta vez será más doloroso porque todas las personas que te rodean pagarán por haberte alejado de mi lado, todos van a pagar, no tenían derecho a alejarte de mi tú me perteneces.**_

¡No! primero muerta antes de que le haga daño a alguien más, yo no le pertenezco, "_él está loco"_ pensaba mientras sentía que el aire faltaba a mis pulmones, no podía volver a caer en su juego de manipulación yo soy dueña de mi vida me repetía constantemente dándome fuerzas.

-¡_Nunca Jacob _y_a te permití lastimarme en el pasado, no te confíes porque no soy la misma… no te tengo miedo Jacob Black si eres hombre ven a buscarme, tú problema es conmigo ven a buscarme si tienes agallas! – _le grité al teléfono y después lo estrellé contra la pared. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del vestidor y sentí que unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban.

Comencé a llorar descontrolada, era una maldita miedosa que se orinaba cuando el monstruo llamaba.

-Bella ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te puso así? - Edward, eran los brazos de Edward los que me protegían y quién me hablaba diciéndome que cuidaría de mí. Yo sólo negaba desesperada, no me perdonaría si Jacob me encontraba y lastimaba a Edward o a Emmett ¡Oh por Dios Kate!, debo ser fuerte y protegerlos a ellos, ¡Mi pequeña no!

-Jacob, él viene por mi – le respondí con un hilo de voz.

-¿Por qué estrellaste el teléfono Bella? – me preguntó preocupado

-Jacob me encontró Edward, va a venir por mí y va a lastimar a todos los que me rodean – le dije con un hilo de voz

-Maldito hijo de puta – gritó mientras apretaba su abrazo -ya pasó Bella, estás a salvo, no dejaré que te pase nada malo.

-No Edward, es mi lucha, debo ser fuerte, no dejaré que siga atormentándome, no quiero ser más la cobarde que se orina los pantalones por miedo, ¡lo odio Edward, lo odio! – grité soltándome de sus brazos y salí corriendo a la ducha para quitarme el miedo de encima.

No me fije si Edward seguía allí, restregué fuertemente cada poro de mi piel. No más miedo _¡Maldita sea!_ Jacob no sabe con quién se está metiendo, mi misión de ahora en adelante será destruirlo, no quedara nada de ti maldito hijo de puta, te dejaré hecho polvo, eso es lo que tengo que hacer, no descansaré hasta destruirte con mis propias manos.

Me quitaste muchas cosas Jacob, pero no mi dignidad, ¡te vas a arrepentir eso te lo juro!

Cerré las llaves cuando ya estaba más controlada pero sentía que la adrenalina corría por mis venas y necesitaba drenar, fui hasta donde estaba mi ropa y allí vi a Rosalie esperándome, no la dejé hablar.

-Por favor dile a James que lo necesito – le dije decidida mientras me vestía.

-Está afuera, Bella ¿estás bien?- me preguntó preocupada.

-Estaré bien el día que acabe con el maldito que me jodió la vida, para eso necesito a James, me convertiré en una máquina Rosalie pero voy a acabar con él – le dije terminándome de vestir, tomé mi bolso y salí del vestidor con Rosalie pisándome los talones.

Afuera estaban James y Edward hablando y cuando me vieron se quedaron callados esperando mi reacción, no les hice esperar mucho.

-James, necesito descargar la adrenalina, quiero que me conviertas en una máquina para destruir a ese maldito, no dejaré que vuelva a lastimarme ni que se acerque a las personas que amo ¿puedes hacer eso o tengo que buscar a alguien más? – le pregunté sin dar vueltas al asunto y él me observó de arriba abajo estudiando mi actitud.

-¿Quieres destruirlo Bella? no acepto que llores en el entrenamiento que tendrás de ahora en adelante, seré implacable contigo, ven ahora – me habló fuerte para amedrentarme pero que equivocado estaba si pensaba que me vería llorando.

-Edward nos vemos en casa – le dije para que no tuviera que esperar por mí.

-Estás loca si piensas que te dejaré sola en esto, yo seguiré el mismo entrenamiento que tú, tengo una familia que cuidar y tú eres parte de esa familia te guste o no, vamos – me dijo y me gustó ver la determinación en sus ojos de acompañarme en mi batalla, ya no estaba sola y a pesar del terror que me daba ponerlos en peligro me hacía sentir bien tener a Edward a mi lado.

-Bella, Edward aquí ¡ahora! – nos gritó James desde el área de entrenamiento de Box que era el área donde habían varias bolsas de arena y el piso estaba lleno de colchonetas. Vi que Rosalie se ubicaba al lado de Edward completamente concentrada en su hermano.

Yo me ubiqué frente a una bolsa de cuero negra llena de arena que James me estaba señalando.

-Imagina que esto es el hombre que te dañó, golpéalo, también piensa que es el miedo que te persigue, acaba con él, acaba con el miedo Bella, mátalo antes de que acabe contigo – me dijo mientras golpeaba con un puño la bolsa.

Escuchando sus palabras comencé a golpearla con toda la rabia que sentía por dentro, imaginaba que era Jacob, que estaba frente a mi diciendo las amenazas que escupió el muy maldito minutos atrás, desee que fuera verdad y poder acabar con él y con este terror que me invadía por dentro.

-¡¿Estás esforzándote Bella? – Escuché la voz de James y golpeé con más fuerza la bolsa de arena - ¡golpeas como una niña llorona! ¿Así vas a golpear a Jacob? ¡Le estás haciendo cosquillas! – escuchaba que se burlaba de mí y la rabia que sentía dentro de mí crecía con mayor intensidad**.**

"_¡No maldita sea! No soy una niña llorona" _me decía mientras golpeaba más fuerte la bolsa de arena "_No soy lo que me has convertido Jacob Black"_. Golpeé con más fuerza y empecé a gritar a la vez que propinaba cada golpe, no sabía cómo pero me sentía sin el control que me había forzado a tener desde que Jacob arruinó mi vida.

-¡Sigues teniendo miedo Bella! – Gritó James y lo miré furiosa y dolida** -** eres una maldita niña débil, estúpida y miedosa, la bolsa no se mueve con tus golpes, ¡¿Cómo vas a acabar con un hombre de ciento veinte kilos si no puedes con una estúpida bolsa? – me gritó mirándome burlonamente y yo golpeé con más fuerza la bolsa, deseando moverla, explotarla, sacarla del box así como deseaba que fuera Jacob y matarlo con mis propias manos.

-¡Déjala en paz! – Escuché la voz de Edward y lo vi al lado de James pero no podía parar, por unos momentos no importaba nadie más, solo Jacob y yo, solo mi venganza y yo - ¡Se está lastimando! – le gritó Edward fuera de sí.

-¡Cállate Edward! – Gritó James empujándolo fuera de donde nos encontrábamos** -,** ella quiere ser una máquina entonces debe comenzar a ser fuerte, no te metas, ¡¿A quién golpeas Bella? – me gritó acercándose a mi lado.

-¡A Jacob, al maldito Jacob! – le grité mientras golpeaba más fuerte.

-¡¿Por qué lo golpeas Bella?

-¡Porque no voy a permitir que vuelva a dañarme o a los míos! – grité mas fuerte como si tuviéramos un cantar militar.

-No me lo creo… no me lo creo – se burló James y se colocó en el otro lado de la bolsa de arena y empezó a empujarla hacia donde yo estaba causando que me impactara - ¡te está golpeando! ¡Te está atacando! ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Recibí los dos primeros empujes de la bolsa y me cubrí con las manos para evitar que me golpeara.

**-**¡¿Tienes miedo Bella?, ¡te está golpeando y no te defiendes! ¡Eres la misma patética victima que nueve meses atrás! ¿Dónde está la maquina? ¿Dónde está la fuerza? ¡Patética excusa de víctima! – empujó con más fuerza la bolsa hacia donde me encontraba causando que trastabillara y lo mirara con furia - ¡Va a acabar contigo y tu eres incapaz de defenderte!

-¡Cállate! **– **Le grité con fuerza alejándome de la bolsa y quedando frente a él - ¡tú no me conoces, no sabes todo lo que he sufrido! – le grite furiosa y apretando las manos como puños, sentía una rabia desmedida, quería golpearlo, lastimarlo físicamente al igual que me lastimaban sus palabras.

-¡Oh si la pobre niña que ha sufrido! – Se burló mirándome con superioridad y en vez de ver a un hombre rubio solo podía ver un indio moreno que me había observado así mientras me golpeaba - ¿Quieres que te tenga lástima? ¿Quieres que te trate como una princesa y te proteja de todo lo malo? Si es así no entiendo qué haces aquí… vete a tu casa a vivir con el miedo y espera sentada que él llegue a acabar el trabajo que empezó nueve meses atrás, tal vez hasta te gustó y quizás esta vez lo disfrutes más.

Hasta allí soporté sus sucias palabras. Gemí desesperada, él era como Jacob, se burlaba de mí pero ya no era la misma mujer frágil que se deja humillar, me lancé hacia James y empecé a golpearlo.

-¡Tú estúpido, imbécil y engreído! – Gritaba mientras lo pateaba y le daba los puñetazos como me habían enseñado -. ¿Qué crees que porque tienes un pene entre las piernas eres mejor que yo? – Le grite mientras lo golpeaba con todas mis fuerzas – ¡no soy una maldita débil miedosa!... ¡ya no!... ¡nunca más maldito! – Gritaba mientras lo seguía golpeando - ¡no acabaste conmigo y no te permitiré acercarte a mi familia! ¡Son míos! ¡No tuyos! – le di un puñetazo en la mandíbula y cuando iba a golpearlo de nuevo sentí que unos brazos envolvían mi cintura y me jalaban lejos de mi objetivo. Me removí desesperada y empecé a patear para que me soltara pero entonces percibí el olor de almizcle y sol de Edward y dejé de batallar. Ambos caímos al suelo y él me abrazó con fuerza. Yo empecé a temblar y sentí como la adrenalina me abandonaba y como todo el dolor que había bloqueado en todos esos meses por el miedo resurgían en mi interior.

-No quiero ser más una víctima – murmuré a la vez que tragaba grueso y sentía cómo las lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos, por primera vez me permití llorar sin sentir que me estaba fallando a mí misma, o creyéndome débil, sino más bien lo percibía como una liberación – no tengo miedo – murmuré entre sollozos y los brazos de Edward me envolvieron con más fuerza y sentí como empezó a darme besos en el cabello.

¡Ya no soy una maldita víctima, ya no tengo miedo! – grité mientras seguía llorando en el suelo en brazos de Edward.

-Nunca más Bella – susurró Edward en mi oído unos minutos después cuando mis sollozos se habían calmado. Observé a la habitación y me di cuenta que estábamos solos, en algún momento James y Rosalie se habían ido. Sentí como su corazón latía acelerado y me di cuenta que en ningún momento me había soltado, ambos seguíamos en el suelo abrazados -. Yo estoy aquí y te juro que te protegeré con mi vida – dijo y me abrazó con más fuerza.

Yo cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, sintiendo tal tranquilidad allí en sus brazos que unos segundos después me quedé dormida, por primera vez en nueve meses me sentía completamente protegida.

_**Cuando terminé este capítulo era domingo, pero el tiempo pasó volando y ya es lunes (madrugada del lunes)**_

_**Discúlpenme por no haber actualizado la semana pasada pero por problemas de salud no fue posible**_

_**Gracias a todas y o todos por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews, animan mi alma de escritora inquieta e inspiran para seguir adelante con ésta historia ;D**_

_**Gracias a mi Betzabeta por ser de gran ayuda con el resultado final de éste capítulo, que fue escrito a 4 manos, sip ella tiene gran parte protagonista en este cap y la adoro. XD ! Te quelo prima XD**_

_**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización, las adoroooooo.**_

_**Besos **_

_**Gine ;D **_

_**Para la que están en el mundo Twitter me consiguen en arroba ginepirela , ahora si cambio y fuera.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para que protagonizaran esta historia.

_***Siento no responder a sus reviews pero estoy con el tiempo limitado, ahora los contestare apenas los lea gracias las quiero.**_

_**Enséñame el Paraíso**_

"_Noches de insomnio anhelando tu cuerpo y escuchando los gritos de mi conciencia… ¡cuidado! Ella si puede destrozar lo que te queda de corazón"_

Capitulo 7

"Anhelando"

Emmett POV

_Junio 2011_

Cuando llegué a casa imaginé que todo adentro debía ser un caos, decidí tomar aire y tranquilizarme para aguantar el torbellino que me esperaba en casa.

Renée y Phill habían llegado en la mañana y Carmen y Eleazar lo hicieron en la tarde, todos estaban emocionados con el acontecimiento que celebraríamos mañana y mi pobre pitufa estaba que se halaba de los cabellos por las locas propuestas de su madre para la celebración.

Edward solo reía de las ocurrencias de todos, a cada rato sonaba el teléfono y ya Bella se negaba a atenderlo dejándonos a Edward y a mí con la tortura. ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser celebrar el cumpleaños número cuatro de Kate? Parece que mucho porque todos han estado dando sus ideas para la celebración.

Era el primer cumpleaños que celebrábamos en grande ya que en los anteriores lo hicimos en la intimidad de la familia, pero este año la princesa de la casa pidió una fiesta para que todos sus amigos del colegio lo celebraran con ella.

Y por si fuera poco exigió que la celebración fuese de Las princesas Disney, si volvía a encontrar una… princesa en mi camino la destrozaría sin importarme acabar con las ilusiones de nadie.

Como si el destino se quisiera burlar de mi justo al entrar vi una figura de madera de tamaño natural de la Cenicienta _"¿tenía que ser ella?"_ la jodida cenicienta que me recuerda a ella.

Suspiré y aparté la imagen como si se tratara de la culpable de mi insomnio… miento, el culpable soy yo por ser tan idiota y haberla dejado ir con la idea de que no la quería como mujer sino como amiga.

Fui tan cobarde y ahora estoy pagando el precio de mi cobardía, hace año y medio la dejé marchar y desde entonces no dejo de reprocharme haberla perdido. Seguro ahora ella es feliz y yo sigo aquí como un idiota suspirando y soñando en silencio en como debió ser mi vida junto a ella.

Si tan solo hubiese podido darme cuenta que ella no era como Renata y que su interés por mí no se debía a mi posición económica ni a los beneficios que obtendría de mi fortuna, ella no es Renata, ni si quiera sabe de mi fortuna, nadie aparte de Bella, Edward y mis padrinos lo sabe.

Y como si eso no bastase ella tiene su propia fortuna, y al igual que yo vive sin toda esa parafernalia del mundo de los que tienen el poder del dinero. Fui un jodido idiota que no tuvo las bolas en su sitio cuando ella vino a despedirse de mí porque se marchaba a Australia con su amiga. Dijo que necesitaba aire nuevo para poder seguir con su vida.

Quienes me conocen creen que soy un hombre afortunado, que logró formar su propia empresa a la que le va muy bien, me ven como un hombre joven, soltero y afortunado pero no saben que por dentro me siento vacío.

Renata definitivamente había jodido mi vida, y lo que me molestaba era haber permitido que su jugada me afectara tanto que veía a todas las mujeres iguales a ella, falsas e interesadas esperando que te descuides para sacarte los ojos, el corazón y tu dinero. Veía a todas las mujeres iguales a Renata y por eso no permití que ella entrara en mi vida

Volví a suspirar y me fui hasta la cocina donde se escuchaban voces y risas, la primera que me vio fue la pequeña Kate que salió corriendo emocionada hasta mis brazos y gritando mi nombre.

-¡Tío oso! Al fin llegaste ¿viste a la princesa? ¿Verdad que se parece a Rose? – me preguntó sin imaginar que su pregunta haría sangrar mi herida secreta.

-Es imposible no verla enana si fue ella quien me recibió apenas abrí la puerta – le dije y la pequeña se llevo sus dos manitas a la boca para esconder su sonrisa.

-Es que quería que Bella la viera pero llegaste primero – me dijo haciendo un puchero mientras yo entraba a la cocina con ella en brazos y comencé a saludar a todos.

-Llegó lo más hermoso de la casa, mujeres de mi familia vengan aquí que hay oso para todas – dije al entrar y ver a mis padrinos Carmen y Eleazar a quienes consideraba mis segundos padres y a Renée y Phill que estaban preparando quien sabe qué cosa.

-Hijo me alegra verte, estas muy guapo – me saludó mi madrina Carmen mientras me abrazaba.

-Siempre, es de nacimiento – le dije riendo.

-Siempre tan modesto pero es cierto, naciste para robar suspiros – dijo Renée mientras me abrazaba también.

-¡Tío oso tamos haciendo galletas para la mejor fiesta de cumple de la historia! – Gritó Kate emocionada removiéndose en mis brazos para que la bajara, en lo que la dejé en el suelo fui a saludar a mi padrino y a Phill que estaban de espectadores de las mujeres en la cocina.

-¿Y Bella? Pensé que estaría aquí ultimando los detalles – pregunté extrañado de no verla y ahora que pensaba bien su coche no estaba aparcado afuera. Saqué unas cervezas de la nevera y se las ofrecí a mi padrino y a Phill y después me senté con ellos en la barra.

-Salió a buscar los cotillones y otras cosas que faltaban, aunque ya está tardando demasiado – me respondió Renée preocupada al notar la tardanza de Bella.

-No te preocupes Renée, estoy seguro que se quedó entretenida viendo más cosas de princesas, o el traste rojo que tiene por coche la dejó botada en algún sitio y por orgullo no avisa, sabe que a la próxima falla el coche desaparecerá de su vida, es una promesa que le hice – le dije para tranquilizarla, era inevitable para ella preocuparse por Bella después de lo que le pasó.

Renée vive pendiente de su pequeña, y aunque Edward y yo le hemos asegurado que Bella ya se encuentra bien y que se ha convertido en una mujer fuerte y capaz de defenderse en lo que sea ella sigue preocupándose.

Y como si la hubiesen llamado escuchamos el traste de Bella aparcándose afuera y después de unos minutos abrió la puerta cargada de paquetes que apenas la dejaban ver.

-¿Por qué no pides ayuda? – Le pregunté mientras me apresuraba hasta la entrada para ayudarla con las bolsas y la rescataba de la princesa acosadora que se le había venido encima.

-No sabía que Cenicienta me iba a recibir tan efusivamente… gracias – me contestó riendo mientras sostenía a Cenicienta y la detallaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Verdad que es linda? – Le preguntó Kate que había salido corriendo a recibir a Bella toda llena de harina.

-No mas que tú mi princesita – le contestó Bella viéndola con adoración y la pequeña veía a Bella de la misma manera.

-Hija te tardaste – le dijo Renée a Bella desde la cocina y pude ver que se sonrojaba lo que me hizo pensar que Bella escondía algo.

-Me encontré con James y estuvimos hablando un rato, ¿qué están haciendo? – Respondió y luego cambió el tema rápidamente mientras caminaba hasta la cocina dejándome a mí en la sala cargado de… pinches princesas.

A los pocos minutos llegó Edward del hospital después de una larga guardia y se repitió el ritual de Kate corriendo a recibir a su papá y preguntarle por Cenicienta.

La noche llegó sin darnos cuenta entre conversaciones y risas. Carlisle y Esme habían llegado poco antes de la cena con más cosas de princesas y yo estuve a punto de ir a esconderme a mi cuarto para no seguir siendo acosado por esas princesas que me recordaban a ella.

Bella preparó Lasaña y nos sentamos a cenar en el patio trasero donde celebraríamos la fiesta de Kate el domingo y las olas del mar eran el fondo perfecto para esta reunión tan especial. Desde la muerte de Tanya no nos habíamos reunido todos, era muy doloroso, pero esta vez era distinto.

Su recuerdo estaba entre nosotros, pero ya no estaba acompañado por la tristeza o el dolor, al contrario estaba acompañado de amor y de alegría, así era ella, amor y felicidad y el mejor homenaje que podíamos hacerle era recordarla con felicidad.

-Bella ¿Cómo resolviste lo de tu coche esta tarde? Me hubiese encantado ayudarte pero estaba atrapado en el hospital – le dijo Edward a Bella y yo comencé a sonreír como loco pues al fin podría deshacerme de ese trasto de coche.

-James me llamó justo al terminar de hablar contigo y me auxilió, así pude llegar a casa – le contestó Bella entre dientes, ella sabía lo que eso significaba.

-Lo que quiere decir que te puedes ir olvidando de ese trasto porque yo no pienso volver a revisarlo, Bella debes aceptar que ha llegado el momento que te despidas de ese armatoste – le dije feliz de poder deshacerme de ese pedazo de latón con cauchos.

-No te he pedido que lo revises así que olvídate de deshacerte de mí coche Emmett McCarthy – me dijo de forma amenazadora mientras me señalaba con su dedo, todos en la mesa estaban en silencio y muy entretenidos viendo nuestra discusión, Edward se veía apenado por haberla delatado –. Sólo se quedó sin batería y en cuanto a que lo revises olvídalo, ya me puse en contacto con alguien competente que dejará mi coche funcionando de maravilla y esa es mi última palabra – terminó de decir y siguió comiendo como si nada.

-Así se habla hija – la apoyó Renée y todos empezaron a reír y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, era increíble ver como Bella con su metro sesenta de estatura hacía conmigo lo que le daba la gana –, deberías obligar a Emmett a buscarse una novia para que deje de meterse contigo y con tu coche.

-Imposible mamá, no hago a otros lo que no me gusta que me hagan a mí y eso va contigo también mamá, ya llegará el momento de que el oso decida darle una oportunidad al amor, pero no será porque yo lo obligue sino porque eso es lo que él quiere y eso es para todos – dijo sin dejar opción a réplica en el tema y seguimos conversando de otras cosas hasta que la princesa de la casa captó nuestra atención.

-Papi – Kate llamó la atención de su papá que estaba sentado al lado de ella.

-Dime princesa.

-¿De verdad van a venir las princesas a mi cumpleaños? – Le preguntó y después comenzó a morderse el labio tal como lo hacía Bella, era impresionante ver cómo la pequeña había copiado muchos gestos de Bella.

-Por supuesto que sí mi amor, ese es tu deseo y se va a cumplir – le contestó Edward mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

-No papi, mi verdadero deseo es otro – dijo y captó la atención de todos, queríamos cumplir todos sus deseos para hacerla feliz el día de su cumpleaños, Edward apartó su silla de la mesa y le hizo señas para que ella se sentara en sus piernas.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero deseo? – le preguntó Edward curioso.

-Prométeme que no te vas a enojar conmigo o que se van a poner tristes – dijo sorprendiéndonos a todo, Kate era una niña muy madura y a su corta edad siempre nos sorprendía con sus razonamientos.

-Prometido, nunca podría enojarme contigo y lo de ponernos triste, eso solo podría pasar si nos dices que no nos quieres – le dijo Edward mientras frotaba su nariz con la de ella haciéndola reír.

-Deseo una mamá – dijo y todos en la mesa nos quedamos sin palabras y pude ver como la tristeza iba reflejándose en el rostro de cada uno de nosotros –. Sé que mi mami está en el cielo y que desde allí me cuida, pero todos mis amiguitos van a venir a mi fiesta con sus mamis y yo no tengo una, yo quiero que Bella sea mi mami porque ella me cuida y me quiere como lo haría mi mamita.

Cuando la pequeña terminó de hablar pude ver a Edward y a Bella tragar grueso, escuché que mi madrina Carmen ahogaba un sollozo y todos estábamos esperando la respuesta de Edward.

-Princesa… sabes que tu mami estaría feliz de estar aquí con nosotros pero no pudo ser, ella te ama desde el cielo, pero creo que eso se lo tienes que preguntar a Bella mi amor, yo no tengo problemas – dijo Edward viendo a Bella que tenía los brazos apoyados en la mesa y sus manos tapaban parte de su cara para que la niña no notara lo mucho que le habían afectado sus palabras.

Kate se bajó del regazo de Edward y fue hasta la silla de Bella, ella al ver a la niña se separó de la mesa para cargarla y la veía con adoración.

-¿Bella quieres ser mi mami? – Preguntó casi en un susurro poniendo su manito en la cara de Bella.

-Nada… nada me haría más feliz, sabes que te amo mucho, y que tu mamá Tanya te amaba incluso más que yo, no quiero ocupar su lugar porque ella siempre será tu mamá y eso no lo debes olvidar nunca, pero me encantaría ser tu mami mi pequeña, mi vida, eso sería un honor – le respondió Bella sonriendo mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos y la pequeña la limpió en un gesto tierno.

-Entonces soy muy afortunada porque tengo dos mamis – dijo la pequeña sonriendo mientras hacía el número con sus deditos –, una que me cuida desde el cielo y otra que me cuida aquí en mi casa y a donde vaya – dijo haciéndonos reír a todos dejando atrás la tensión y la tristeza que amenazó con invadirnos.

Vi cómo Edward sonreía y tomaba la mano de Bella agradeciéndole con ese gesto el amor que ella le entregaba a su hija.

La cena terminó sin ningún otro sobresalto emocional, las risas después de ese momento tan emotivo fueron más frecuentes, La pequeña terminó dormida en brazos de Bella que fue con Edward a dejarla en su cama para que descansara.

Carlisle y Esme se despidieron con la promesa de que mañana vendrían temprano para ayudar a dejar todo listo para la fiesta del domingo. Bella, Renée y Carmen se encargaron de recoger todo lo de la cena, una vez todo estuvo listo nuestros invitados se despidieron y fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar mientras Bella se escapaba al porche y se sentaba en una de las hamacas que teníamos para relajarnos con el sonido del mar.

-La pequeña nos sorprendió a todos – comentó Edward viendo a Bella desde la ventana de la cocina y no pude evitar reírme al verlo fruncir el ceño en cuanto vio que Bella sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía - ¿Desde cuándo Bella fuma? – preguntó mientras salía al porche.

-Desde que conseguimos la cuenta de esos cigarrillos, está haciendo su reconocimiento del producto, ¿te acuerdas de cuando usaba la loción para después de afeitar?, está haciendo lo mismo.

-Ustedes son un par de locos, no tengo problemas con las lociones pero el cigarrillo mata – dijo terminando de salir hasta donde estaba Bella, yo preferí quedarme en la cocina para que no me salpicara sangre.

Edward salió y se sentó al lado de Bella y trató de quitarle el cigarrillo pero ella apartó la mano a tiempo y lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados… esto iba a ser muy divertido.

-Hey eso mata – le dijo pero Bella ni se inmutó.

-He sobrevivido a cosas peores, además yo no me interpongo en tu trabajo, no te metas con el mío, en este momento estoy estudiando un producto.

Edward solo alzó las manos en gesto de rendición y se quedó un rato observándola fumar hasta que por fin habló.

-A Tanya le hubiese encantado todo esto, estar preparando el cumpleaños de nuestra princesa, estar con ella cuando apague sus velas, todo… - le dijo Edward y no pude evitar sentir una nostalgia inmensa, Bella tomó su mano y sonrió al verlo - la extraño mucho – dijo Edward expresando lo que sentíamos los tres.

-Donde sea que esté, ella está viendo todo esto, y estará con ella cuando sople sus velitas, verá el brillo de sus ojos cuando reciba sus regalos y cuando lleguen sus princesas, yo también la extraño y mucho, Kate me sorprendió mucho esta noche y quise que ella estuviese aquí para cumplir el deseo de su pequeña – dijo Bella con voz contenida.

-Gracias por cuidarla y amarla Bella, eres una bendición para ella y para mí también – le respondió Edward y no pude evitar salir hasta el porche y unirme a ellos.

-Para mí también eres una bendición, no sé que haría sin ti pitufa – dije mientras caminaba hasta la hamaca y la abracé levantándola de la hamaca y dando vueltas con ella.

-Admite que estabas celoso y saliste a buscar tu porción de atención – se burló Edward y no pude más que asentir y nos soltamos a reír los tres.

.

.

.

Al fin había llegado el día de la fiesta, me sentía feliz por la pequeña que esperaba ilusionada este día, apenas salió el sol salió corriendo de su habitación gritando emocionada que era su cumpleaños y que era hora de levantarse.

Nos despertó a todos en casa que no pudimos protestar por el madrugonazo porque estábamos igual de felices que ella, el día comenzó a avanzar rápidamente y sin darnos cuenta ya todos estábamos preparados para recibir a los invitados.

En el porche trasero se veía un inmenso colchón inflable que parecía un castillo, habían varias mesas alrededor con adornos de las princesas y todo estaba decorado con globos rosas y blanco.

Kate no dejaba de flotar en felicidad, le decía a todos sus amiguitos que Bella era su mami y que estaba muy feliz, todos atendíamos a los invitados y estábamos disfrutando mucho de la fiesta, en un momento que me senté en una mesa a conversar con mis padrinos escuché un gran revuelo y cuando voltee a ver el motivo del alboroto sentí que me faltaba el aire.

Debía estar volviéndome loco, ya estaba sufriendo alucinaciones, _"no es posible, ella no podía estar aquí, mucho menos vestida como la cenicienta"_ definitivamente tengo una sobredosis de princesas y por eso la veo a ella aquí vestida así.

Pero mis dudas fueron aclaradas cuando escuché a Bella gritar emocionada su nombre y corriendo hasta donde estaba ella con Kate cargada y se abrazaron efusivamente.

"_Si es ella, volvió" _

Me levanté de la silla y fui hasta donde estaba con el corazón retumbando en mi pecho, esperaba que no me rechazara, había sido el mayor idiota del mundo al dejarla ir pero este idiota había sufrido mucho por eso.

Ella como sintiendo mi presencia dirigió su mirada hasta donde me encontraba. Cuando notó que caminaba hasta donde estaba sonrió ampliamente y sus hermosos ojos azules brillaron, _"Oh Dios está más hermosa"_, cuando llegué a su lado me quedé sin palabras y perdido en sus ojos.

-Hola Emmett – me saludó extendiendo su mano ejerciendo su papel de princesa.

-Hola hermosa, estoy feliz de verte – le dije depositando un beso en su mano como un caballero que no soy, porque al verla allí mis pensamientos no eran precisamente los de un caballero.

-Espero que digas lo mismo más tarde, cuando termine el show – me dijo alzando una ceja y con un brillo pícaro en su mirada que aceleró aún más mi corazón y comenzó a despertar cierta parte de mi anatomía.

-Sin duda alguna – le contesté con voz entrecortada mientras intentaba controlar mis impulsos no aptos para menores. No me ayudaba para nada el no haber estado con ninguna mujer después de mi fracaso con Renata.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se fue con Bella y Kate hasta donde estaban las otras princesas y los niños esperando el show. Rosalie me había impactado con su presencia desde el primer día que la vi, pero ahora no solo me impactaba sino que me quitaba el aliento, a pesar de su disfraz de Cenicienta podía ver las curvas de su cuerpo, sus senos apretados y con ganas de salir para tomarlos en mis labios.

Su cintura estrecha me aceleraba el corazón de imaginar mis manos rodeándola para acercarla a mí para después deslizarlas hasta su firme y divino trasero… mejor me pongo a contar los globos o creerán que viene un circo y yo estoy montando la carpa.

Desde ahora lucharía por ella, no volvería a cometer el error de dejarla escapar sin arriesgarme a tenerla en mi vida, ya estaba cansado de tantas noches de insomnio añorando su presencia, y esta vez no escucharía los gritos de mi conciencia pidiendo cuidado porque ella si podría destrozar lo que queda de corazón.

Si algo había aprendido en estos últimos años es que hay que seguir adelante y enfrentar los miedos, y quien no arriesga no gana, con ese pensamiento fui siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos en el resto de la fiesta, prácticamente me convertí en su sombra.

Estaba desesperado porque todo terminara para poder hablar con ella y decirle todo lo que por cobarde no le dije hace más de año y medio. Cuando Kate sopló las velas de su torta acompañada por Edward y Bella no pude evitar que mi corazón se apretara de emoción, mire hacia el cielo y pensé en Tanya y una paz interior me invadió, y sentí mis fuerzas renovarse para decirle a Rosalie lo que sentía por ella, fue como su Tanya desde el cielo me diera ánimo.

Cuando por fin se fue el último invitado y vi que ella iba hasta la habitación de Bella para cambiarse la seguí sin poder soportar un minuto más apartado de ella, me sorprendió mucho verla parada al final de las escaleras y apenas puse un pie en el segundo piso me tomó por la camisa y me besó.

Al sentir sus labios en los míos fue como si volviera a la vida, esa que había perdido cuando se fue, mis labios sobre los suyos eran la misma gloria y mi lengua de inmediato delineó su labio interior pidiendo permiso para probar más de ella. Cuando pude sentir su lengua con la mía un gemido se escapó de mi garganta y solo pude apretarla más a mi cuerpo, no quería que se alejara de mi, por estúpido ya había perdido mucho tiempo y ahora debía recuperarlo.

De pronto se separó de mis labios y susurró las palabras que me harían perder la poco cordura que me quedaba.

-Vamos a tu habitación.

Sin responderle y sin separarme de ella comencé a guiarla hasta mi habitación y en lo que entramos cerró la puerta y puso seguro para después mirarme a los ojos con determinación

-Fui una estúpida al darme por vencida y marcharme sin haber luchado lo suficiente, algo me dice que sientes lo mismo que yo, no se lo es pero quiero vivirlo a tu lado, me canse de darte espacio, de estar lejos de ti, y ahora estoy aquí con ganas de golpearte por todo Emmett- me dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos y tratando de controlar su respiración – no luche lo suficiente porque tendría que haber encerrado hace año y medio, estoy dispuesta a darte lo que sea que quieras menos alejarme de ti, mi cuerpo es tuyo – terminó de decir mientras volvía a apoderarse de mis labios y nos besamos de manera desesperada hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento y pude decirle todo lo que me había guardado.

-Mi cuerpo también anhela el tuyo, no tienes idea de las noches de insomnio reprochándome haberte dejado ir, te necesito en mi vida Rosalie Hale, no sé qué coño somos pero no te quiero lejos de mi vida– le dije al oído mientras la abrazaba fuertemente para que no se alejara nunca más de mi.

-Esta vez no me quedaré con la duda, mi cuerpo necesita sentir el tuyo, mi piel reclama la tuya, no me hagas esperar Emmett McCarthy porque te aseguro que soy capaz de violarte – me habló con voz ronca dejándome sin aliento y con la sangre hirviendo por mis venas, me moría de deseo y la estupidez era un tema del pasado.

-Pagarás por cada una de las noches que pasé anhelándote y va a pasar mucho tiempo para que te pongas al día – me dijo empujándome hasta la cama mientras sus labios se apoderaban de los míos nuevamente y me sentí en la misma gloria.

Su traje de princesa era un completo estorbo así que rápidamente bajé la cremallera y pude sentir en mis manos su espalda libre de cualquier tela

-¿No tienes Brassier? – le pregunté jadeando mientras ella besaba mi cuello.

-Esperaba sorprenderte.

-Sí que lo has hecho – le dije mientras le quitaba todo lo que me estorbaba para adorar su cuerpo y saborear su piel.

Entre jadeos y gemidos ahogados por nuestros besos nos desnudamos y sentir su sexo frotando el mío me estaba llevando a la locura, era un placer indescriptible, Rosalie era puro fuego y me estaba derritiendo en él.

Cuando intenté colocarla en mi cama debajo de mi cuerpo ella negó y sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba, quise golpearme porque el entendimiento vino a mí algo tarde, debía ser cuidadoso con ella…

-Solo déjame hacerlo a mi manera, es la primera vez que hago el amor Emmett, y quiero que sea igual a como lo he soñado desde que te conocí– me dijo y yo asentí mientras la veía con adoración y acariciaba desde su espalda hasta su trasero mientras me guiaba dentro de ella.

Un fuerte gemido escapó de mis labios y mis dedos se aferraron a su piel, sentir su tierno trasero siendo moldeado por mis manos era la misma gloria.

Rosalie comenzó a moverse primero lentamente mientras nuestras miradas estaban enganchadas, el miedo ya no estaba en sus ojos, ahora el deseo y el placer se reflejaban en su mirada, era el mejor afrodisíaco que podía tener, no pude resistir la tentación y me senté en la cama para hundirme más profundamente en ella mientras tomaba uno de sus senos y lo llevaba a mi boca chupando fuertemente.

Era un acto de pasión que estuvo contenida mucho tiempo, la ternura no se quedaba atrás porque no quería dejar un espacio de su cuerpo sin ser adorado, quería que sintiera la maravilla del sexo, que lo conociera conmigo, estábamos hambrientos el uno del otro, sus movimientos aumentaron el ritmo y tuve que abandonar su pecho para acallar nuestros gritos con besos.

Sentí como temblaba entre mis brazos de placer y entre nuestros besos note que lloraba y se aferraba más a mi cuerpo sin querer dejar que el aire nos separara. Sus paredes se tensaron a mí alrededor lo que me decía que su orgasmo estaba cerca, quería acompañarla en ese camino de satisfacción así que me dejé llevar con ella.

Sus temblores poco a poco fueron remitiendo, su cara estaba hundida en mi cuello y mis manos no dejaron ni un solo instante de acariciar su espalda hasta que se calmó y liberó su cara para observarme

-Gracias, gracias, gracias – susurraba mientras yo limpiaba las lagrimas de su hermoso rostro – me acabas de enseñar que soy una mujer completa, gracias a ti he vuelto a ser una mujer completa

-Mi mujer Rosalie, gracias por volver a mí.

_**Fanfarria… nuevo capitulo **_

_**Sorry pero vivo contra reloj y no he podido responder sus reviews, tengo una sobrecarga de trabajo que casi ni duermo pero ya estoy retomando mi ritmo las quiero chicas!**_

_**Discúlpenme por no haber actualizado la semana pasada.**_

_**Gracias a todas y o todos por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews, animan mi alma de escritora inquieta e inspiran para seguir adelante con ésta historia ;D**_

_**Gracias a mi Betzabeta por ser de gran ayuda. XD ! Te quelo prima XD**_

_**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización, las adoroooooo.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Gine ;D **_

_**Para la que están en el mundo Twitter me consiguen en arroba ginepirela , ahora si cambio y fuera.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para que protagonizaran esta historia.

_**Enséñame el Paraíso**_

"_Debo estar enfermo, es imposible este deseo, no puedo verla como mujer… "_

Capitulo 8

"Despertando el deseo"

Edward POV

La melodía de Paramore me despertó el lunes a las seis de la mañana como era costumbre los días de semana, Misery Business dejó de sonar a los pocos segundos, y sabía que volvería a empezar dentro de cinco minutos hasta que yo fuera al cuarto de Bella a despertarla.

No sé para qué ponía la alarma si todos los días era una lucha perdida, siempre tenía que ir a despertarla a ella y a Kate que por lo general, en las noches que no colaba en mi cama lo hacía en la de Bella.

Hoy no trabajaba en el hospital, sospechaba que estaría demasiado cansado como para estar al cien por ciento atendiendo a mis pacientes así que la semana pasada cambié las guardias. Kate nos tuvo despiertos hasta la madrugada abriendo sus regalos emocionada, la dejaría en casa conmigo y ojala Bella también se tome el día libre.

Carmen, Eleazar, Renée y Phill viajaban hoy a Nueva York para estar con Irina que está a punto de dar a luz, por eso no pudo viajar al cumpleaños de Kate pero le envió de regalo un carro de baterías de las princesas. Ahora lo difícil sería hacer que mi pequeña se mantenga lejos de ese jodido carro.

¿No podía regalarle una bicicleta? Cierto que ya tiene una pero esas máquinas no son de mi agrado, anoche quedó demostrado que son una fábrica de desastres… en fin debo dejar de quejarme, a Kate le fascinó y solo se fue dormir después de chocar con una mesa en el recibo y quebrado todo lo que se puso en su camino.

De Emmett no supimos nada más aparte de que estaba con Rosalie, gracias a Dios su habitación está lo suficientemente retirada como para escuchar algo, no pude evitar sonreír al espejo mientras me cepillaba recordando la cara de imbécil de Emmett cuando vio a Rosalie vestida de cenicienta.

Definitivamente Bella tenía una mente bastante peligrosa para dar mensajes subliminales a los demás, de allí su éxito como creativa publicitaria, su estrategia funcionó y Emmett se dejó de rodeos y enfrentó lo que sentía por Rosalie.

Después de secarme la cara fui hasta la habitación de Bella y en efecto vi cómo de un manotazo apagaba la alarma y volvía a acurrucarse con Kate que ni se inmutó con el estruendo de la alarma.

-Bella – susurré mientras la tocaba en su hombro.

-¿Mmmm? Cinco minutos más por favor, me acabo de dormir – protestó como una niña mientras enterraba su cara en la almohada

-Son las seis y media – le susurré mientras veía la hora en reloj que había en su mesa de noche y se levantó de la cama como un resorte -. Hoy no llevaré a Kate al colegio así que puedes dormir un poco más. Recuerda que eres tu jefa, deberías descansar hoy, todos estamos cansados – le dije mientras la veía pasando sus manos por la cara y después comenzó a asentir.

-Tienes razón soy mi jefa, hoy no iré a trabajar, cualquier cosa que me llamen a mi celular – dijo mientras se estiraba en la cama haciendo que su cuerpo quedara descubierto de la cobija, su pijama estaba mal colocada y casi pude ver sus senos, volteé mi mirada avergonzado por haber visto más de la cuenta, afortunadamente ella no lo notó.

-Todos siguen durmiendo y el vuelo de nuestros invitados sale al mediodía así que después de desayunar los llevaré al aeropuerto, la tarde la podemos pasar descansando en la playa – le advertí y ella sonrió y asintió.

-Gracias y por favor recuérdame no hacer más fiestas un día domingo, es extenuante - dijo haciendo una mueca bastante graciosa.

-Te lo recordaré, ahora sigue durmiendo, yo intentaré hacer lo mismo pero me va a hacer falta mi peluche – dije señalando a Kate.

-No soy egoísta y ya que te desperté por nada… - decía mientras se arreglaba en la cama y pegaba a Kate a su cuerpo dejando un espacio libre al lado de mi pequeña – te invito a compartir este peluchito – dijo palmeando el espacio que dejó libre.

Dudé unos instantes, no quería invadir el espacio de Bella pero tampoco íbamos a hacer nada fuera de dormir, digo sólo queríamos compartir unas horas de sueño con mi hija. Me negué a pensar cosas absurdas y aproveché el ofrecimiento de pasar unas horas más durmiendo con mi pequeña. Me acosté obligándome a dejar mi mente en blanco y sacar lo que había visto de mi memoria hasta que por fin me quedé dormido.

Tres horas después desperté al sentir a Kate removerse a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y noté que ella no se había dado cuenta que yo estaba con ellas en la cama hasta que tropezó conmigo, cerré mis ojos haciéndome el dormido y la escuché murmurar a Bella.

-Mi papi está aquí con nosotras.

-Esta mañana te extrañaba mucho – le susurró Bella.

Sentí cómo sus dedos acariciaban mi cara y tuve que esforzarme para no sonreír y seguir aparentando que estaba dormido hasta que sentí sus deditos en mi boca y los atrapé con un gruñido que la hizo gritar emocionada, esa era nuestra dinámica cuando dormíamos juntos.

-¡Papi estás aquí! – Me gritó mientras se lanzaba encima de mí.

-Me sentía muy solo y vine por mi princesa, pero no tuve corazón de despertarte y llevarte a mi cuarto – dije mientras intentaba simular tristeza pero era misión imposible al verla tan radiante.

-Papi, ¿puedo manejar mi coche de princesas? – preguntó.

-Sólo fuera de casa – advirtió Bella –, y después que tú y yo nos demos una ducha y todos hayamos desayunado así que arriba, tus abuelos ya deben estar preguntando por su princesita – siguió diciendo mientras se levantaba de la cama y Kate asintió brincando por encima de mi cuerpo para caer en brazos de Bella.

No pude evitar que mis ojos se fijaran en el cuerpo de Bella, ella era de estatura baja pero era muy capaz de soportar los arranques de Kate cuando se lanzaba a sus brazos, incluso su torpeza desaparecía cuando estaba mi pequeña de por medio.

-Tú deberías dejar la pereza y salir de mi cuarto Edward Cullen, se acabó el recreo, hoy necesitaré apoyo con esta maquinita de travesuras – me dijo Bella riendo mientras entraba al baño con la niña en brazos.

-Como mande jefa – le dije y la vi cerrar la puerta del baño mientras mi hija reía emocionada y por fin pude salir de la cama. Mi cuerpo había despertado de manera sorpresiva después de tres años y hubiese sido humillante que Bella notara el despertar de mi hombría aunque fuese una reacción normal. ¿Por qué es normal cierto?

Desde que murió Tanya sentí que mi deseo había muerto con ella, cierto que tenía erecciones matutinas lo que me dejaba claro que no me había vuelto un completo eunuco, pero no he deseado acostarme con ninguna mujer ni había reaccionado a alguien más como en este momento.

Me fui a mi habitación utilizando el balcón que nos comunicaba, no estaba en condiciones que nadie me viera. Entré a mi cuarto, fui directo al baño a darme una ducha de agua fría para bajar el calor que se concentraba en mi entrepierna.

.

.

.

Después de desayunar con mis suegros, Renée y Phill los llevé hasta el aeropuerto para que tomaran el avión hasta Nueva York, prometieron avisar apenas Irina diese a luz y en un mes cuando yo estuviese de vacaciones iríamos a visitarla.

Antes de llegar a casa pasé a comprar la batería del coche de Bella para que Emmett dejara de molestarla, yo me encargaría de que su coche estuviese en buenas condiciones. Cuando entré a la casa todo estaba vacío pero escuchaba risas en el porche trasero y me imaginé que Kate había insistido lo suficiente como para que Bella la llevara afuera para poder manejar su jodido coche de princesas.

Decidí subir a cambiarme para poder pasar la tarde en la playa relajándome con mi hija. En lo que estuve listo bajé y salí para encontrarme a Bella sentada en una mesa junto a Rosalie y otra chica menuda de cabello negro algo corto y un poco alborotado, las tres reían con ganas y mis ojos se desviaron al pecho de Bella que apenas estaba cubierto con un bikini blanco._"Seguro en lo que se moje se transparenta"._

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar ese tipo de pensamientos y busqué con la mirada a Kate que estaba en la orilla de la playa jugando con Emmett, Bella se percató de mi presencia.

-Edward que bueno que llegaste, acércate para que conozcas a Alice, es la amiga de Rosalie.

-Y ahora oficialmente también soy tu amiga Bella, de hecho lo somos desde la primera vez que hablamos por web cam.

-Mucho gusto Alice, Edward Cullen – me presenté extendiendo mi mano.

-El gusto es mío, eres un regalo para mis ojos – me contestó causando que me avergonzara por lo descarado de su flirteo.

-Alice baja la artillería – le dijo Rosalie riendo –, le puede dar un paro respiratorio si sigues por allí.

-Es divertido desconcertarlos así, es parte de mi estudio personal, no te preocupes Edward me gustan rubios - dijo muy tranquila y disimuladamente respiré aliviado.

-Les dejo para que sigan con su estudio – dije y me fui a terreno seguro o tan seguro como podía ser estando Kate y Emmett juntos.

.

.

.

El resto de la semana transcurrió con normalidad hasta el jueves en la tarde. Estaba en mi consulta atendiendo a un pequeño afectado con un virus estomacal, la madre del pequeño me tenía incómodo con su coqueteo constante. Está bien que mi hombría había despertado, pero la verdad no me sentía cómodo con el hecho de que las mujeres se lanzaran a mí.

Me gustaba el reto de la conquista, desde joven descartaba a las mujeres que se lanzaban a mí, disfrutaba darme la tarea de conquistar a mis parejas. Como si el cielo se apiadara de mí en este momento mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y vi que se trataba de Bella.

-Permiso, es de mi casa – me disculpé con la madre acosadora.

-¿Cómo están las mujeres de mi vida? – Contesté esperando que Bella entendiera el por qué le hablaba de esa manera.

-_Mmmm yo bien, al menos mejor que tú, no sé por qué sospecho que estás siendo acosado. Este juego es divertido, Kate acaba de salir y milagrosamente está muy callada y tranquila, ya la revisé y no tiene fiebre ni nada_ – me dijo y me extrañó que la niña estuviese tranquila.

-Puede que esté recargando las baterías, apenas llegue a casa la chequeo para salir de dudas – le dije para tranquilizarla, yo entendía su angustia porque la vivía igual que ella.

-_Quiere hablar contigo, nos vemos en casa, besos guapo_ – dijo riendo – _debiste poner el altavoz, te paso a Kate._

-Besos para ti cariño – le respondí riendo.

-_Papi, solo tengo sueño, hoy salté en una cama elástica_ – me dijo mi pequeña apenas se puso al teléfono.

-¿Estuvo divertida?

-_Mucho papi, me gustaría tener una_ – me dijo y escuché a Bella toser.

-Eso lo veremos después pequeña, papi está trabajando, te mando un beso grande y me cuentas de esa cama elástica cuando llegue a casa ¿esta bien?

-_Si papi, nos vemos en un rato, mientras llegas le diré a mi mami para que hagamos unos brownies mmmmm._

-Nos vemos al rato pequeña te amo, no le des mucha guerra a tu mami – me despedí de ella y guardé el teléfono para seguir con la consulta, la madre de mi paciente al parecer se le desinflaron las ganas de seguir coqueteando y pude terminar de atender al pequeño.

Cuando llegué a casa revisé a Kate y solo noté que tenía la garganta un poco irritada, estuvo tranquila jugando después de la cena hasta que fuimos a dormir.

En la madrugada Bella fue a mi cuarto a despertarme porque Kate estaba ardiendo en fiebre, le tomé la temperatura y efectivamente tenía cuarenta grados, debíamos bajársela rápido.

-Bella hay que bañarla para que baje la fiebre, voy a buscar mi maletín – le dije saliendo disparado al estudio a buscar mi maletín para atender a Kate.

Cuando subí Bella estaba metida en la ducha con la niña en sus brazos que no paraba de temblar. Agarré una toalla y tome a la niña en mis brazos para secarla y poder atenderla, mis ojos no dejaron escapar la imagen de Bella bajo la ducha con su pijama transparente por el agua que me permitió observar sus senos por completo.

Me dejé de pensar barbaridades y me fui hasta mi habitación para atender a mi hija, llegué y la sequé por completo, a los pocos minutos Bella llegó a mi habitación y me ayudó a atender a Kate que no dejaba de llorar.

Una amigdalitis era la culpable de la alta fiebre de Kate así que tuve que inyectarle antibiótico para que la infección cediera y eliminar la fiebre. Bella casi se desmaya cuando vio la inyectadora pero tragó grueso porque sabía que lo hacía para aliviar a mi pequeña.

Pasamos el resto de la madrugada en vela cuidando de la pequeña hasta que al amanecer Bella no aguantó más y se quedó dormida en mi cama a lado de mi pequeña.

Era una imagen sobrecogedora. Bella cuidando de mi pequeña, siendo una madre sin pedir nada a cambio, extrañaba a Tanya cada día, con cada sonrisa de Kate deseaba que ella estuviese conmigo y que juntos viésemos cada avance de nuestra pequeña. Pero eso ya no era posible y la vida de alguna manera nos recompensó a Kate y a mí con Bella, que desinteresadamente se había encargado de nosotros y yo era testigo que su amor por mi hija era incondicional.

Cada vez que recuerdo el momento en que Kate me dijo que su mayor deseo era que Bella fuese su mami algo en mi pecho se contrae ante su entrega para con nosotros, por un segundo tuve miedo de que Bella se negara y no la podría juzgar por eso, es una mujer joven que tiene todo el derecho a rehacer su vida, pero mi parte egoísta salió a relucir cuando desee con toda mi alma a que aceptase.

Afortunadamente para mí y para mi hija lo hizo, ya había perdido a Tanya y Bella era parte de ella, era quien me hacía sentir aparte de mi hija que Tanya seguía conmigo, soy un jodido y sucio egoísta y no me arrepiento de serlo.

Me fui hasta el balcón para respirar un poco de aire fresco. Debía ser cuidadoso, estaba naciendo en mí un sentimiento extraño de posesión con Bella, me molestaba saber que James estaba detrás de ella desde hace bastante tiempo, aunque me aliviaba el hecho de que solo lo viera como un amigo.

Tenía que estar conciente de que en cualquier momento Bella se fijaría en alguien y Kate y yo pasaríamos a segundo plano, después de todo lo que pasó se merecía ser feliz tal y como lo era Emmett en este momento con Rosalie. ¿Y yo? ¿Sería capaz de darme una oportunidad en el amor?

No, definitivamente no, no podría amar a nadie como amé a Tanya y como aún la sigo amando, ninguna mujer se compararía con ella… o mejor dicho, sólo una pero es imposible.

"_Debo estar enfermo, es imposible este deseo, no puedo verla como mujer… ",_ negué ante este pensamiento y me quedé observando como el sol se abría paso entre la oscuridad para dar inicio a un nuevo día, en algún momento me gustaría que la oscuridad de mi vida se alejara por un rayo de luz pero es tan difícil…

Después de ver el sol brillar reflejándose en el mar decidí entrar a la habitación y la imagen que vi sobre mi cama me quitó el aliento, era más hermoso que el amanecer del que acababa de ser testigo.

Bella estaba acostada de lado y su bata se había abierto en algún momento, sus sedosas piernas estaban entrelazadas con las de mi hija y lo que más me impactó fue ver sus perfectos senos descubiertos. Seguro que después de salir de la ducha con Kate sólo se quitó la pijama mojada y se cubrió con una bata anudada en su estrecha cintura, el nudo se había deshecho y esa imagen me dejó paralizado varios minutos.

Sentí que mi cuerpo despertaba, un fuego intenso se desató en mi entrepierna y tuve que armarme de valor para acercarme a ella y taparla con la cobija, después de taparla tomé ropa limpia en mi closet y me fui al baño a darme una ducha fría.

Cuando estuve desnudo dentro de la ducha miré mi pene erecto por segunda vez esta semana. Si bien la primera vez pude resolver con agua fría esta vez poseía un deseo tan intenso que el agua fría sólo me dejaría con un inmenso dolor de bolas.

Me sentía enfermo nada más de imaginar volver a mis tiempos de adolescente hormonal, pero tenía tanto tiempo sin tener ningún tipo de deseo que no pude resistir la tentación de acariciarme para buscar alivio.

Tomé mi pene con mi mano derecha y comencé a bombear mientras las imágenes de Bella semidesnuda en mi cama me golpeaban fuertemente aumentando la intensidad de mi deseo, dejé mi parte racional a un lado y me permití fantasear con sus senos siendo acariciados por mis manos.

Mis labios picaban por sentirlos, lamerlos, chuparlos, un deseo salvaje se estaba apoderando de mí nada más imaginando su sabor, su textura, quería sentirlos entre mis dientes y juguetear con sus pezones erectos por las caricias de mi lengua.

Mi cuerpo temblaba con las sensaciones de mis movimientos y de las fantasías que mi cabeza iba formando. Tuve que sostenerme con una mano de la pared porque mis piernas comenzaban a fallarme.

Era muy difícil controlar mis gemidos así que los acallé con mi brazo mientras seguía bombeándome y sentía el agua correr por mi cuerpo, imaginaba la piel de Bella en contacto con la mía y que sus gemidos se mezclaran con los míos.

Aceleré mis movimientos, necesitaba liberarme con locura, ya casi no podía sostenerme en pie por las sensaciones intensas que golpeaban mi cuerpo. El final estaba cerca y una imagen de Bella de rodillas en la ducha mientras me tomaba con su boca fue el detonante de mi orgasmo.

Las fuerzas me abandonaron y caí de rodillas en la ducha con la respiración entrecortada, por primera vez un orgasmo me golpeaba tan fuertemente que me hacía perder el equilibrio. Dejé que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo mientras regularizaba mi respiración llevándose así todas esas fantasías enfermas con ella.

Porque solo eran eso… fantasías, no me atrevería a decirle nunca que había logrado despertar mi deseo después de tanto tiempo, sería una falta de respeto para ella y también para Tanya, simplemente imposible.

_**Nuevo capitulo XD **_

_**Un día más tarde pero aquí está el capítulo.**_

_**Gracias a todas y o todos por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews, animan mi alma de escritora inquieta e inspiran para seguir adelante con ésta historia ;D**_

_**Gracias a mi Beta Betzacosta por ser tan especial, por tu apoyo incondicional y tu gran ayuda. XD ! Te quelo hermana gemela XD**_

_**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización, las adoroooooo.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Gine ;D **_

_**Para la que están en el mundo Twitter me consiguen en arroba ginepirela ahora si cambio y fuera.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para que protagonizaran esta historia.

_**Enséñame el Paraíso**_

"_Porque no me interesa, no le veo el sentido que le dan las personas al sexo cuando yo nunca he experimentado nada extraordinario__"_

Capitulo 9

"Conociendo El Paraíso"

Bella POV

-Bella, la Doctora Alice Brandon te espera – me dijo Bree por el teléfono interno de la oficina.

-Gracias Bree, de inmediato la atiendo – le dije antes de levantarme y dirigirme hasta la recepción donde estaba mi amiga.

-Alice, gracias por venir tan pronto – le dije mientras la abrazaba y después la guié hasta mi oficina -. ¿Cómo va lo de tu nuevo consultorio? ¿Te gustaría un café? – Le pregunté mientras la invitaba a sentarse en el sofá que había en mi oficina, asintió al café y llamé a Bree para que me ayudara con éste.

-Todo va excelente Bella, conseguí un lugar hermoso para abrir mi consultorio, con la mejor vista que puede haber en Los Ángeles – me respondió emocionada y no sé porqué pero recordé la vista desde la consulta de Jasper.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, en lo que te pueda ayudar cuenta conmigo ya que tu apoyo anda de luna de miel con Emmett, me siento culpable – dije riendo por el giro tan brusco que dio la vida de Rosalie desde que regresó y comenzó su relación con Emmett.

-Gracias Bella, tengo todo bajo control pero es bueno saber que cuento contigo, ¿cómo están Edward y la adorable Kate? – me preguntó.

-Bien, Kate pasó la noche con fiebre producto de una amigdalitis pero ya está mejorando, Edward se fue a casa de sus padres por orden expresa de su madre que quiere consentir a su nieta y a su hijo, así que tengo libre este fin de semana.

-Me alegra que ya esté mejorando, no lo dudo ya que con ese papi pediatra hasta las mamás de los pacientes mejoran, ahora deja de dar vueltas y dime en qué te puedo ayudar yo en tu trabajo.

Tomé aire para darme valor, me levanté y comencé a caminar frente al sofá donde estaba sentada Alice y comencé a explicarle la nueva campaña que tenía entre manos -. Tengo en mis manos el desarrollo de una campaña de condones llamados "Passions", necesito de tu orientación como sexóloga para que no sea una obligación sino un plus en la relación sexual - le explicaba y en ese momento sentí que tocaban la puerta y era Bree que venía con el café que había pedido –. Gracias Bree – le agradecí y salió sin demoras de mi oficina para que continuara con mi reunión.

-Ok Bella no te imaginas el gusto con el que trabajaré contigo en esta campaña, siempre me ha molestado cómo los hombres se amparan el disminución de la sensibilidad causada por el uso de condones, si supieran que por no usarlo pueden perderlo completamente… si se les cayera el pene definitivamente todos usaríamos preservativos – dijo Alice muy resuelta haciéndome reír y me senté a su lado.

Ella logró tranquilizarme y pude relajarme por primera vez desde que nuestro nuevo cliente salió de la oficina cuando me dijo cual era el mejor camino a seguir y los puntos que se podrían tomar en cuenta en esta campaña.

-Bella no tienes de qué preocuparte, ya te di la información que necesitas para que no se te escape ningún detalle de esta campaña, solo debes poner a trabajar esa cabeza tuya tan creativa y tendrás la mejor campaña que hayas desarrollado nunca – me dijo tomando mis manos y sonriendo ampliamente.

-Tengo miedo porque de alguna manera siento que voy ciega sobre este producto, a mi me gusta conocer el producto, probarlo, encontrar sus fortalezas y sus debilidades y compararlas con las que me dice el cliente, realzo el producto pero…

-¿Cuál es el problema con este? – Me preguntó y me tensé de inmediato, quizá era hora de hablar de este tema tan delicado para mí y nadie mejor que Alice para entenderme como profesional, me volví a levantar y caminar alrededor de mi oficina más inquieta que antes.

-Soy un desastre Alice, soy una completa ignorante en el tema… no me interesa, no quiero saber nada del sexo, hasta creo que detesto el sexo – dije por fin soltando todo lo que llevaba tanto tiempo guardado, todo lo que ni siquiera tuve el valor de contarle a Jasper.

-Bella… sé algo de tu historia pero, ¿podrías decirme la verdad de por qué no te interesa?

-Porque no me interesa, no le veo el sentido que le dan las personas al sexo cuando yo nunca he experimentado nada extraordinario. Es un acto carnal en donde el hombre penetra a la mujer para buscar su liberación y satisfacción mientras la mujer se tiene que quedar allí esperando a que lo logre, es un acto doloroso y egoísta, siempre me he preguntado por qué le dan tanto valor al sexo – terminé de decir casi en un susurro.

-Bella ven siéntate, tomemos el café que nos trajo Bree y quiero que me respondas unas preguntas – me dijo tratando de calmarme y cuando estuve sentada me alcanzó una taza de café y la puso entre mis manos que estaban heladas y no lo había notado hasta que sentí el calor de la taza.

-Disculpa mi arrebato pero es un tema espinoso para mi – le dije avergonzada.

-Bella el sexo es un acto natural que refleja la entrega de dos personas, es un acto que despierta tus sentidos y te hace sentir mucho placer, lo que yo conozco de sexo no se parece en nada a lo que me dijiste.

-Entonces es el concepto que te da una mujer frígida – le dije con voz entrecortada mientras recordaba las palabras de Jacob aquella noche fatídica.

-¿Quién te dijo que eres frígida? ¿Te lo ha dicho un especialista? – me preguntó manteniendo su voz baja.

-Eres la primera persona a la que le hablo del tema, me lo dijo Jacob la noche que casi me mata, lo dijo por mi poco interés en mantener relaciones con él, pero es que… nunca disfrutaba Alice, siempre era doloroso y no soy masoquista como para buscar el dolor – me expliqué y pude ver entendimiento en la mirada de Alice.

-Bella, ¿siempre que tenías relaciones era doloroso? – Me preguntó y yo solo pude asentir - ¿Él se tomaba el tiempo para excitarte?

-Solo la primera vez, yo estaba ciega y creía estar enamorada de él y tenía una visión estúpida del amor. Tanya me había contado que había sido la experiencia más maravillosa de su vida y yo quería saber de qué se trataba, pero fue dolorosa, muy dolorosa y hasta estuve sangrando dos días después de esa primera vez – le dije mientras recordaba ese momento y me sentí estremecer de asco.

-Y sus siguientes encuentros como fueron, ¿qué hacía Jacob antes de penetrarte? – Me preguntó y no pude evitar volver a estremecerme.

-Siempre era doloroso y él me decía que era porque yo era incapaz de lubricar, de hecho recuerdo que la tercera vez llevó un lubricante pero seguía siendo doloroso para mí – le expliqué y dejé la taza en la mesa para rodear mi cuerpo con mis brazos en un claro ejemplo de protección.

-Bella no eres frígida, eres víctima de un hombre egoísta que no se ocupó nunca de tu placer. Las mujeres trabajamos diferente a los hombres en el sexo, ellos son mecánicos en cambio nosotras somos de piel y sobre todo sentimientos, a las mujeres hay que excitarlas, un buen amante utilizaría las palabras, las caricias, los besos y por lo que me has contado Jacob nunca hizo nada de eso, ¿o me equivoco?

-No te equivocas, nunca hablaba, ni me acariciaba, apenas me besaba y era para acallar mis quejas – le dije un poco más tranquila.

-La descripción que me diste era del acto sexual más mezquino que he escuchado en mi vida, y entiendo que creas que eres frígida pero no es así, eres víctima de un hombre egoísta que solo pensaba en su placer, imagino que tus orgasmos eran escasos.

-¿Qué es un orgasmo, Alice? – Le pregunté mirándola fijamente y vi cómo palidecía ante mi pregunta

-Puta la madre de los desgraciados que no saben dar orgasmos a sus mujeres… - dijo Alice molesta con la cara roja y comenzando a acariciar sus sienes para calmarse - Bella te voy a definir lo que es un orgasmo, lo que me enseñaron los libros y también voy a hacerte conocerlo en carne propia - me dijo y abrí mis ojos de manera desmesurada, "_oh Dios Alice es gay ¿ahora como hago para decirle que yo no…?"_ – y quita esa cara de susto que no soy homosexual.

-Yo… no he dicho nada… - balbuceé.

-No necesitas palabras Bella, tu cara lo dijo todo. Cuando te digo que te voy a hacerte conocer un orgasmo es porque te voy a guiar para que conozcas tu cuerpo y despierte el deseo, en otras palabras, te guiaré para que aprendas a masturbarte mientras aparece el hombre que te haga tocar el cielo con su pene – dijo riendo y no pude evitar soltar el aire que sin saber había retenido y me puse a reír con ella.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo Alice, no me veo… - traté de decirle pero ella me interrumpió.

-No hay nada malo en buscar el placer y conocer tu cuerpo, si tú no conoces tu cuerpo no puedes guiar a tu pareja para que te dé placer, no te preocupes sé que después me lo vas a agradecer.

-Ya veo que no tengo otra opción – dije suspirando.

-No, déjame hacer mi trabajo y comenzaré a explicarte las fases de una relación sexual. Primero está la fase de excitación que se manifiesta en los hombres con la erección y en las mujeres con la lubricación; tú nunca te llegaste a excitar con Jacob porque él es del tipo de hombres que van, se les para, lo meten, lo sacuden y lo sacan - dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto que me hizo reír un poco -. Luego viene la fase de meseta donde se produce un aumento de la tensión sexual por encima del nivel basal o línea de arranque y se mantiene e intensifican los niveles de excitación que en principio preparan el terreno para el orgasmo y ya por ultimo pero no menos importante sino todo lo contrario – siguió explicándome sonriente - la fase de orgasmo en la que se produce un incremento de la frecuencia cardiaca y respiratoria, así como también de la presión arterial. También se producen contracciones rítmicas de la uretra y el pene en el hombre y en la mujer del útero y zona del perineo. Si el orgasmo es intenso se pueden producir contracciones de los músculos del cuerpo. Y lo mejor de todo es que durante el orgasmo se libera de forma placentera toda la tensión acumulada durante la fase de meseta. También se conoce esta etapa como "**clímax**" o fase culminante. Algunas personas describen el orgasmo como _"una sensación de calor o ardor en los __genitales__"_, otros como _"leves estímulos eléctricos o de cosquilleo que se van difundiendo por todo el cuerpo"_.

-De lo que me he estado perdiendo – dije seria pero al ver a Alice sonriendo y asintiendo no pude evitar reírme

-Espero que no te dé vergüenza entrar a un sex shop porque esa será nuestra primera parada, toma tu cartera y vamos a la búsqueda de orgasmos Bella Swan – me ordenó poniéndose de pie y arrastrándome con ella. No tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar, no podía seguir en esta vida sin saber lo que es un orgasmo, ya Jacob me había quitado demasiado.

-Déjame apagar todo y decirle a los chicos que ya se pueden ir a probar los condones "Passions" – le dije riendo y procedí a avisarle a los chicos que ya podían retirarse a disfrutar del fin de semana. Después de cerrar la oficina me fui con Alice.

En la tienda de sex shop pude ver infinidad de modelos de penes, lubricantes y todo tipo de accesorios y artículos para el placer sexual, sin ningún remordimiento compré varios artículos entre los que también había una serie de lectura erótica _"Los chicos traviesos de Lora Leigh"_ que según Alice iban a elevar mi temperatura y me incitarían a probar los juguetes.

Después de salir de allí, nos fuimos a cenar a un restaurant de la zona y seguimos conversando.

-Bella, tengo una pregunta que hacerte… ¿por qué no has salido con nadie después que llegaste a Los Ángeles y te recuperaste de todo lo que pasó?

Tomé aire mientras analizaba su pregunta y terminé preguntándome lo mismo.

-No lo sé, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora – le respondí sinceramente y tomé mi copa de vino tinto para dar un pequeño sorbo.

-No es por falta de invitaciones, tengo entendido que James ha estado insistiendo – siguió diciéndome y no pude evitar sonrojarme ante el hecho de que James ciertamente no perdía oportunidad para invitarme a salir.

-Es cierto pero nunca se ha podido, por una razón u otra siempre hay algo que impide que salgamos y la verdad es que tampoco me he esforzado para que podamos salir – le expliqué.

-¿Qué te lo impide este fin de semana? – Me preguntó.

-¿Qué no me ha invitado? – Le respondí a modo de pregunta.

-Bella… podrías llamarlo y preguntarle si tiene algo que hacer mañana o el domingo. No te estoy diciendo que salgas con él y de una vez tengas sexo, no, sal y diviértete, date la oportunidad de ampliar tu círculo… aunque no creo que vayas a tener necesidad de llamarlo, en este momento está entrando y solito como la una.

Volteé hacia la puerta y pude ver a James entrando al restaurante solo, sonrió cuando nos vio a Alice a mí en la mesa y de inmediato se acercó.

-Buenas noches, ¿qué hacen dos hermosas damas solas en una noche de viernes? – Preguntó mientras nos saludaba de forma galante.

-Cenando - respondí yo.

-Y hablando mal de los hombres – completó Alice –, si no temes a ese tema y si no tienes compañía para cenar te invitamos a sentarte con nosotras – siguió diciendo y vi como James sonreía ampliamente.

-Con tal de estar en tan buena compañía hasta las ayudo a despellejar a los hombres – dijo mientras se sentaba entre nosotras.

Pasamos una velada agradable conversando de todo un poco, James se dedicó a contar anécdotas del gimnasio y en una pausa de anécdotas me fijé en la hora y debía llamar a Kate para darle las buenas noches y hablar un poco con ella. Me fui hasta el baño para poder hablar tranquila.

La llamada se extendió un poco porque Kate se dedicó a contarme todo lo que sus abuelos le habían dejado hacer. Me sentí nostálgica por no estar con ella pero Carlisle y Esme tienen más derecho que yo a compartir con mi pequeña, y a Edward no le vendía mal una dosis extra de cariño de su madre.

Después de hablar con Kate y asegurarle a Edward que no llegaría tan tarde a casa y que ya no estaba bebiendo me despedí de ellos y volví a la mesa.

-¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Alice.

-Perfectamente, ya no le ha dado más fiebre y tiene a sus abuelos en la palma de su mano.

-¿Kate estaba enferma? – Me preguntó James –, que extraño que estés aquí cenando con nosotros – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Kate tiene amigdalitis pero ya está mejorando, Edward le puso un tratamiento que ha sido muy efectivo, y si estoy aquí cenando tranquilamente con ustedes es porque los abuelos reclamaron a su nieta y a su hijo, me dieron el fin de semana libre – le dije sonriendo pero a la vez con nostalgia por mi pequeña y… también por Edward.

-Entonces si te invito a salir mañana no tendrás ningún problema – me dijo James rápidamente y las palabras de Alice resonaron en mi cabeza, no había nada que me lo impidiera y debía darme la oportunidad.

-Ningún problema James, a menos que implique que me tenga que levantar temprano – dije frunciendo el ceño ante la posibilidad de tener que levantarme temprano y vi que Alice sonreía ampliamente.

-Te pasaré a buscar al mediodía para que tengas oportunidad de dormir más, y desayuna bien porque el almuerzo será algo tarde – me dijo guiñándome un ojo y sentí como me ruborizaba estúpidamente.

-Bien… – fue lo único que pude responder.

Seguimos conversando un rato más hasta que Alice terminó de beberse la botella de vino, James y yo no bebimos más de dos copas porque ambos estábamos en nuestros coches. James insistió en pagar la cena y luego me escoltó en su coche mientras llevaba a Alice a su casa.

Alice se despidió de nosotros y cuando la vimos entrar sana y salva James me siguió en su coche hasta que llegué a mi casa, se despidió de mí prometiendo que estaría puntual y que vistiera ropa cómoda y fresca que no me incomodara en el campo de tiro al blanco.

Su comentario provocó una amplia sonrisa en mi cara ante la perspectiva de ir a practicar un poco el tiro al blanco. James fue quien me enseñó a disparar y a sentirme cómoda con un arma de fuego en mis manos, si bien detestaba las armas también les tenía mucho respeto y aprendí a usarlas sólo como método de defensa.

Me sentí extraña al entrar en casa y estar sola, por primera vez disponía de un espacio y tiempo para mí desde que nos mudamos, pensaba aprovechar al máximo estos días para descansar.

Fui a mi habitación y guardé muy bien las cosas que había comprado con Alice, debía tener cuidado con Kate que estaba en su fase exploradora y se la pasaba husmeando en todos los rincones a su paso. Dejé afuera el primer libro de la serie para leer algo antes de dormir, fui a tomar una ducha y el agua caliente relajó todos mis músculos lo que me hizo caer en un sueño profundo apenas puse mi cabeza en la almohada.

.

.

.

-¿Desde cuándo no venias? – Me preguntó James al ver mi mirada emocionada cuando estábamos en el campo de tiro.

-Hace más de un año, debo estar oxidada y mi puntería debe ser un asco – le dije riendo.

-Entonces después de vaciar unas cuantas municiones podría arriesgarme a retarte en Paint Boll – me dijo alzando sus cejas muy pagado de sí mismo.

-Hecho, quien pierda paga el almuerzo – dije riendo mientras me iba hasta la zona de tiro al blanco.

Después de una hora afinando mi puntería en tiro al blanco estaba perfecta y me fui con James hasta la zona donde se jugaba Paint Boll, nos fuimos por las bragas que se usan en el juego y obviamente nos alineamos en equipos distintos.

El juego comenzó y pasamos dos horas entre carreras y cacería, solo quedábamos él y yo limpios y de mí dependía que fuese el equipo de James el que perdiera. Escuché una rama romperse y mis reflejos se activaron en ese momento, me volteé rápidamente, apunté y disparé dando justo en el blanco.

Todo sucedió de manera rápida, James se quedó paralizado cuando sintió mi tiro y mis compañeros de grupo saltaron y gritaron celebrando la victoria de nuestro grupo. James intentó alcanzarme para mancharme pero fui más rápida que él y me metí a tiempo en los vestidores de damas para quitarme la braga con la que estaba jugando.

Cuando estuve lista salí y encontré a James afuera solo en vaqueros, la imagen que tenía ante mis ojos me dejaron sin aliento, su pecho bien trabajado mostraba el fruto de horas de constante entrenamiento, si bien lo había visto antes en el gimnasio siempre estaba con camisetas y nunca había visto su torso desnudo, por eso la imagen del tatuaje que tenía en su vientre me impactó. Se trataba de un tigre que estaba al asecho de su presa, la imagen me alteró y sentí cómo mi cuerpo se estremecía con la imagen.

-¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó James logrando que despegara mis ojos de su tatuaje y lo viera a sus ojos mientras me sentía enrojecer por haberme quedado viendo fijamente su vientre.

-Si… nunca te había visto el tatuaje y me sorprendí – le respondí nerviosa.

-Es nuevo y no está en una zona muy accesible que se diga, además que tienes tiempo que no vas al gimnasio y por eso lograste sorprenderme, confiaba en que tu falta de entrenamiento sería mi ventaja pero me equivoqué.

-He seguido entrenando en casa – le dije todavía turbada por la imagen mientras me acercaba a él lentamente.

-Se nota que has seguido entrenando – dijo mientras mi mano se posaba sin mi permiso en su pecho y lentamente se fue deslizando hasta llegar a las orejas del tigre, lo sentí estremecerse –. Bella… – jadeó ante mi contacto.

-Es hermoso – fue lo único que pude decir antes de sentir una de sus manos en mi nuca acercándome a él, la otra se posaba en la parte baja de mi espalda y sus labios tomaban los míos en un beso bastante necesitado.

Por unos segundos no pude responder al beso porque tarde en asimilar que me estaba besando, la sensación no era desagradable así que me relajé y me permití disfrutar de él. Su lengua pidió permiso para seguir explorando mi boca y sin dudarlo dejé que la mía entrara en contacto con la suya, sentí que mi temperatura corporal aumentaba unos grados, era una sensación completamente nueva para mí y era extrañamente placentera.

-James – escuché a lo lejos la voz de una mujer llamándolo y de inmediato su cuerpo se tensó y se separó de mí para luego voltear a ver a la mujer que lo había llamado.

-Victoria – la saludó de manera seca mientras tomaba mi mano –, es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí – le dijo y pude sentir la tensión de su cuerpo, algo me decía que esa mujer significaba algo para él.

-Es una casualidad, veo que estás bien, me alegró verte… adiós – dijo la mujer al borde del llanto y salió corriendo.

James suspiró y después negó con su cabeza de forma repetida y se colocó la camisa para después voltear a verme con una mirada de disculpa.

-Lo siento – comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpí.

-Ella significa algo para ti y yo lo estropeé, soy yo quien lo siente James, no debí permitir que esto pasara…

-Bella cálmate, fui yo quien te besó porque hace tiempo que me moría por probar tus labios, fue ella la que estropeó todo – dijo mientras arrugaba su cara en un claro gesto de frustración.

-Ok, invítame a almorzar y allí hablamos de Victoria, todo está bien James – le dije mientras tomaba su mano y sonreía para tranquilizarlo, logré mi cometido y nos fuimos a buscar su coche para poder cobrar el almuerzo que me había ganado.

El calor era sofocante y se me antojaba almorzar a la orilla de la playa así que compramos unas hamburguesas y unos refrescos extra grandes y nos instalamos a la orilla de una playa a almorzar y así fue como supe de la historia de James y Victoria. Ella era la mujer de la que él estuvo enamorado hace cinco años y aunque diga lo contrario la sigue amando, pero ella rechazó su petición de matrimonio y lo dejó para seguir las órdenes de su familia de casarse con un senador, y desde hace dos meses comenzó a buscarlo.

-Ahora te toca a ti Bella, ya te conté mi triste historia – me dijo y me tensé de inmediato.

-Sabes lo que me pasó James así que no tengo nada que contarte, esa es mi única experiencia en el terreno amoroso, se puede decir que eres mi segunda cita y el segundo hombre al que he besado – le dije casi sin aliento.

-Soy un hombre afortunado sin duda alguna, pero no iba a preguntarte nada de tu vida sentimental, ¿qué ha pasado con Jacob? En estos años no he sabido nada más del tema – me peguntó y sentí preocupación en su voz.

-No sé mucho más que tú, sigue prófugo de la justicia y tengo entendido que le han añadido cargos a su expediente, ahora también lo buscan por estafa, mi hermanastra se fugó con él y se llevó el premio de la mayor idiota del mundo – dije y sentí cómo la amargura me embargaba.

-La estupidez e idiotez es gratis Bella, espero que no se acerquen a ti – me dijo preocupado.

-Yo espero que no se acerquen a mi familia, estoy preparada para defenderme de ese enfermo y su pupila, pero no quiero que mi familia esté en peligro – dije de manera brusca.

-No dudo que estés preparada para enfrentarte a ellos, y tampoco dudo que Emmett y Edward estén tan listos como tú, sé que te refieres a Kate y por eso te dedicas en cuerpo y alma a su cuidado.

-James… yo no le temo a la muerte, le temo al dolor de perder a otra persona amada, no lo soportaría, a mi me puede pasar cualquier cosa pero a los míos no – le dije de forma determinante para que entendiera que el miedo ya no era mi compañero y que por defender a mis seres queridos era capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Yo siento lo mismo, no soportaría que le pasara algo más a Rosalie, ella ya sufrió mucho y no te imaginas lo inútil que me sentí en ese momento, incluso tiemblo de pensar que a Victoria le pueda pasar algo malo y que yo no pueda hacer nada.

-Auch… - dije de manera divertida y vi como James daba un respingo al escucharme, sin duda estaba hablando desde su corazón y no notó el significado de sus palabras hasta que habían salido de su boca – Sé que no soy una experta besando – bromeé con él.

-Lo siento Bella. ¡Maldición! Tenía mucho tiempo deseando besarte y tenía que aparecer ella y arruinarlo todo, otra vez – terminó de decir susurrando.

-James no pasa nada, admito que disfruté mucho el beso, el culpable es ese tigre que tienes en tu vientre que me hipnotizó – le dije bromeando en un intento de aligerar el ambiente -, pero la verdad es que no creo que hubiese podido llegar a algo más que eso – le confesé.

-Yo no sé si hubiese llegado a algo más, y ahora no lo sabremos porque verla de nuevo…

-Debes cerrar ese ciclo James, sanar las heridas para seguir adelante, si es necesario habla con ella y escucha lo que te tenga que decir, es mejor desangrarte con la verdad que morir con la duda – le dije mientras sonreía y lo abrazaba fuertemente –. Gracias por esta cita James, la pasé muy bien, de verdad y deseo que resuelvas tu situación y seas muy feliz.

-¿Y tú Bella? También mereces ser feliz – me reprochó.

-¿Quién dice que no lo soy? La felicidad es una elección James, no debe estar condicionada por ejemplo a tener pareja o no tenerla. Estoy feliz ahora porque he vencido muchos demonios y sigo luchando para vencer los que me faltan, si en ese proceso llega el amor de pareja… pues bienvenido sea, pero soy feliz con el amor que me rodea – le expuse mis sentimientos de la manera más sincera.

-Eres una gran mujer Bella, espero que el hombre que se enamore de ti sepa valorarlo – me dijo mientras me abrazaba y veíamos el atardecer desde la orilla de la playa.

Lo que restaba de fin de semana me lo pasé en casa descansando y leyendo los libros que Alice me había recomendado, la verdad es que cada vez que me concentraba en la lectura sentía mi cuerpo responder a lo que narraban, estaba despertando.

El domingo fui a almorzar con los Cullen, en lo que llegué y se enteraron que estuve sola en casa me reclamaron el que les hubiese ocultado que Emmett se había ido de viaje. Después de discutir con Edward un buen rato diciéndole que si Emmett no hubiese viajado igual iba a estar sola porque él iba a estar encerrado con Rosalie, además era una mujer adulta y muy capaz de defenderse sola. No tuvo cómo rebatirme sabiendo que tenía toda la razón así que suspirando me abrazó fuertemente disculpándose para luego almorzar con sus padres y volver a casa.

La semana transcurrió rápidamente y el cumpleaños de Edward estaba cada día más cerca, ya le había comprado su regalo con Kate pero quería que él pasara un cumpleaños diferente, que se permitiera disfrutar como lo hacía cuando estaba Tanya con nosotros.

Hablé con Esme y se mostró de acuerdo con mi punto de vista y se ofreció a cuidar de Kate el fin de semana siguiente al cumpleaños de Edward para que nosotros pudiésemos celebrar. Fue una tarea titánica convencerlo ya que había estado escurridizo después de volver de casa de sus padres.

Hasta que una noche lo encerré en la cocina y lo enfrenté.

-Edward, ¿me puedes explicar que te está pasando? Te la pasas con la cara arrugada como si mantuvieses un limón en tu boca – le dije y si al principio cuando escuchó mi pregunta se tensó al escuchar lo del limón se relajó – o estás teniendo problemas estomacales y así es como controlas tus esfínteres – y en lo que terminé de decir eso rompió a reír a carcajadas.

Relajé mi postura en la puerta y me acerqué hasta la barra donde estaba Edward recostado riendo.

-Bella… ¿estás usando lenguaje medico? Eso es por estar mucho tiempo conmigo – dijo cuando pudo parar de reír negando graciosamente.

-Prefiero tu lenguaje médico que el soez de Emmett, pero por favor no se lo digas – le pedí mientras iba a la nevera a buscar un vaso de agua, cuando me lo serví me senté en la barra al lado de él –. Hablando en serio Edward, ¿qué te está pasando? ¿Por qué tu cara de sufrimiento cuando estás en casa? – le pregunté en un tono de voz bajo.

Lo escuché suspirar mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la barra.

-Siento… siento que te estoy robando la vida Bella, te estás dedicando en cuerpo y alma al cuidado de Kate, de Emmett y de mí, ¿y tú Bella? ¿Cuándo vives tú? – me preguntó cabizbajo y solo pude negar repetidamente con mi cabeza.

-¿Me has escuchado quejarme alguna vez? ¿Acaso me ves amargada por atenderlos a ustedes? Edward… soy feliz tal como estoy ahora, el hecho de que me permitieras vivir contigo y ver a Kate crecer fue mi motivo para salir adelante, para enfrentar mis demonios. Edward… soy feliz con ustedes, soy fuerte gracias a ustedes y sobre todo gracias a ti - le dije mientras tomaba su mano y la acariciaba suavemente

-¿De verdad eres feliz? Sé que no es fácil criar una niña y atender a dos hombres…

-Edward ya cállate – le interrumpí – y deja de quejarte que yo no lo estoy haciendo, soy feliz y punto y dejaré de serlo si te alejas de mí – le dije viéndolo a los ojos mientras sonreía para demostrarle que su compañía era importante para mí y me abrazó fuertemente

-Yo también soy feliz a tu lado Bella, no tengo cómo agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí y sobre todo por mi hija, no me alcanzará la vida para agradecerte el amor que le das – me dijo sin soltar su abrazo.

-Podrías comenzar por ir con nosotros a celebrar tu cumpleaños, esa es mi última palabra – le dije y cuando me soltó pude ver una media sonrisa en su rostro que me encantó.

.

.

.

Al fin llegó el día en que por primera vez después de la partida de Tanya iríamos todos a bailar para celebrar el cumpleaños de Edward. En el club nos encontraríamos con Jasper que había regresado hace dos días y cuando llamó a la casa para informar de su regreso le conté lo que estábamos planificando para celebrar el cumpleaños de Edward.

Él nos esperaría en el club para sorprender a su amigo y celebrar con nosotros, mientras me terminaba de vestir escuché a Emmett gritar que se marchaba con Rosalie y que nos esperaría allá porque no quería correr el riesgo de que Rose se regresara al cuarto a retocar su maquillaje.

Cuando me miré en el espejo el reflejo que vi algo que me sorprendió, era el reflejo de una mujer bastante sensual enfundada en unos pantalones a la cadera de cuero que se ajustaban a mis piernas y una chaquetilla del mismo material que dejaba parte de mi vientre descubierto, la chaquetilla tenía un cierre al frente que destacaba mi escote.

El atuendo lo completaba unos zapatos negros de tacón alto que favorecían bastante mi figura. Mi maquillaje era en tonos plateados con los labios rojos que daba una imagen bastante sugerente. Esta noche iba dispuesta a todo, incluso a coquetear y experimentar algo de lo mucho que he leído de los chicos traviesos.

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado y vi cómo Edward abría la boca impactado con mi imagen, sonreí al ver el efecto que tuve en él y me dije que la noche comenzaba con buen pie porque él estaba también demasiado guapo para su propio bien, mis piernas temblaron un poco cuando por primera vez detallé su cuerpo. Estaba vestido con un jean desgastado y una camisa azul eléctrico que llevaba los dos botones abiertos dejando ver un poco de su pecho, las mangas estaban dobladas dándole un aspecto despreocupado y… sensual.

-El taxi no debe tardar en llegar, no sé porqué te empeñaste en que fuéramos en taxi si muy bien podríamos ir en mi coche – protestó como un niño pequeño cuando recuperó el habla.

-Edward vamos a celebrar, vamos a brindar por tu cumpleaños y si llevas tu coche alguno de nosotros no podrá beber, esta noche se trata de liberarnos y disfrutar así que deja de quejarte - le volví a explicar el porqué no debíamos llevar el coche justo cuando escuchamos la bocina del taxi que nos esperaba afuera.

-Está bien señorita, esta noche es para liberarnos y disfrutar como cuando estábamos en la universidad, así que… después de usted – me dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa para que saliera mientras se encargaba de activar los sistemas de seguridad.

Llegamos rápido al club y cuando entramos pude ver que Emmett ya estaba en un apartado VIP que había reservado con antelación, Alice estaba con ellos y apenas habíamos terminado de saludar cuando llegó Jasper sorprendiendo a Edward gratamente.

Jasper tenía su cabello más largo que la última vez que lo había visto y vestía de manera bastante informal que le daba un aspecto bastante interesante. Después de saludar a Edward me abrazó y aproveché para presentarle a Alice que lo miraba con la boca abierta.

-Hasta que al fin te encuentro, me has hecho esperar mucho – le dijo antes de saludarlo.

-Lamento haberla hecho esperar señorita – le respondió él mientras besaba su mano y todos los demás aguantábamos la risa por lo loco de la situación.

Al parecer estos dos prometen mucho, sin duda alguna serán una mezcla explosiva, él psicólogo y ella sexóloga… interesante. Solo Alice podría hacer temblar los fundamentos religiosos de Jasper y eso es algo que será muy… intenso.

La celebración comenzó con un brindis por el cumpleañero y porque se repitiera esta salida. Las copas llegaban y se iban con fluidez mientras bailábamos y conversábamos entre todos, algunos chicos se acercaron a mí para invitarme a bailar.

Vi que Edward también bailaba con mujeres que lo rondaban sin ningún disimulo, ya bastante avanzada la madrugada todos estaban en la pista y yo estaba recuperándome en la mesa del último maratón de pisotones que tuve con un chico bastante torpe o borracho.

Comenzó a sonar Breathe on me de Britney Spears y los tragos que había bebido me dieron el valor para ir sola a la pista.

Era una sensación exquisita, me dejé guiar por la música, estaba tan feliz y me sentía tan libre que por primera vez en mi vida me permití sentirme sensual mientras bailaba, mi cuerpo como si tuviera vida propia se movía al compás de la música.

De pronto sentí que me tomaban por la cintura y un cuerpo masculino se acercaba a mi espalda, mis sentidos se intensificaron, nunca había vivido algo así, no me importaba saber quién bailaba conmigo, solo me importaba seguir sintiéndome atrevida por primera vez en mi vida.

Cuando el agarre en mi cintura se hizo más fuerte y mi espalda quedó pegada al pecho de mi acompañante sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesarme por completo, mis pezones se endurecieron de inmediato, era una sensación nueva porque nunca mi cuerpo había reaccionado de esa manera.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados moviéndome de manera sensual, sentía el aliento de mi pareja de baile en mi oído, como decía la letra de la canción quería que respirara sobre mí, sentía calor y necesitaba sentir su respiración para que aliviara mi calor.

Notaba cómo trataba de contenerse y quería decirle con mis movimientos que no quería que se contuviera, sentí también el resultado de mis movimientos en su cuerpo cuando mi trasero rozó con una más que evidente erección, en vez de alejarme me pegué más a su cuerpo mientras sentía que mi sexo se humedecía con el roce.

Al principio estaba tensa, igual que mi misterioso acompañante de baile, pero después de unos segundos y entender que mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo a los estímulos de mi compañero de baile me dejé llevar por las sensaciones, seguimos bailando y disfrutando del roce de nuestros cuerpos, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía excitada, y quería aprovecharlo al máximo.

No sabía si me atrevería a ver la cara del causante de ese nivel de excitación, lo dejaría en sus manos, si él buscaba otro acercamiento no lo desaprovecharía, por primera vez en mi vida sería valiente y me entregaría a una noche de sexo desenfrenado, con la esperanza de encontrar de una buena vez ese placer que todos describen como lo mejor de la vida.

Subí mis brazos para acariciarlo y su agarre se hizo más fuerte en mi cuerpo, la pista estaba oscura y no podía distinguir a mi compañero de baile, comencé a acariciar su cabello mientras movía mi cabeza para poder olerlo, su olor me era conocido pero no lograba identificarlo, solo estaba sintiendo que sus manos rozaban mi pecho endureciendo aún más mis pezones.

La canción llegó a su fin y mi pareja no me soltó sino que me susurró al oído

-Llévame a casa, Bella -. Era Edward… había bailado de esa manera con Edward y lo había disfrutado como nunca en mi vida, descubrirlo me impactó pero no de forma negativa, solo… sorprendida. Me volteé entre sus brazos y lo vi con sus ojos cerrados tratando de controlarse.

-Vamos a casa, Edward – le dije mientras lo tomaba de la cintura para ayudarlo a caminar ya que estaba bastante mareado, al parecer el baile le terminó de subir el licor a la cabeza.

Después de avisarles a los chicos nuestro regreso a casa salimos del club y tomamos un taxi, Edward no me dejaba separarme de él, no hablaba y mantenía sus ojos cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cuando llegamos le pagué al taxista y lo guié hasta adentro, las escaleras fueron un reto pero porque Edward se negaba a abrir los ojos, lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de la espalda hasta que llegamos a su habitación.

-Ya estamos frente a tu habitación Edward, puedes abrir los ojos – le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Si los abro me voy a despertar de este sueño, no estarás aquí y todo se esfumará como siempre – divagó Edward.

-Todavía no te has dormido así que esto no es un sueño Edward, abre los ojos – le pedí en susurros y vi cómo lo hacía y su vista se quedó clavada en la mía. Sus ojos estaban oscuros no sé si por la borrachera o por lo que pensaba en ese momento pero me sentí atrapada en esa mirada de fuego.

-Que me quemen en el infierno – dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y tomaba mis labios de forma arrebatadora dejándome sin aliento.

Si con James había disfrutado del beso con Edward me estaba calcinando en el infierno porque todo mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar en cadena, mis pezones volvieron a endurecerse de forma dolorosa y la humedad en mi entrepierna se hizo más fuerte lo que fue una novedad para mi cuerpo cuando nuestras lenguas entraron en contacto.

Sus manos acariciaban todo mi cuerpo de manera desesperada, no sé en qué momento estábamos al borde de su cama y Edward luchaba con el cierre de mi chaqueta para despojarme de ella sin interrumpir nuestro beso.

Yo no quería pensar, solo me estaba permitiendo sentir y estaba disfrutando de este arrebato, mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos sus caricias y mis manos picaban por acariciar el de él. Mi cerebro intentó decirme que era Edward pero las caricias de él que había tomado mis pechos por encima de mi ropa me hicieron ignorar mi conciencia.

Esto era completamente nuevo, me sentía deseada y también deseaba con locura acariciarlo a él, nada me importaba solo sentía y mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que continuara.

Saqué la camisa de sus pantalones y fui soltando los botones torpemente mientras él terminaba de sacarme la chaqueta y quitaba mi brasier, cuando me tuvo con mi torso desnudo rompió nuestro beso para ver fijamente mi pecho mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo primero con ternura y después con pasión.

Aproveché ese momento para quitar completamente su camisa y dejar que mis manos acariciaran su torso sintiéndolo estremecer con mis caricias, acercó su boca a mi seno derecho y comenzó a delinearlo con su lengua para después comenzar a chuparlo arrancando gemidos de mi boca.

En mi vida había sentido algo tan placentero, su boca en mi pecho era una fuente de placer infinito, mis sentidos despertaron ante esa caricia, temblaba, deseaba, anhelaba, nunca había sentido nada igual en mi vida.

Mi seno izquierdo gozaba de las atenciones de su mano llevándome a un estado de locura y desesperación completamente nuevo para mí, necesitaba sentir más, quería más, así que desabroché su cinturón y su pantalón para después desabrochar los míos y deshacerme de la ropa que me estorbaba para sentir su piel con la mía, me dominaban las ganas de sentir su piel rozando la mía, quería más y solo él podía darme más.

Él me ayudó a desabrochar y bajar mis pantalones acariciando mis piernas en el proceso logrando erizar mi piel al paso de sus caricias. Los tacones volaron a algún sito de la habitación y mis pantalones no tardaron en abandonar mi cuerpo quedando en un lado de la cama, dejándome ante él solo con mi braga de encaje negro.

Se levantó de la cama para quitar sus zapatos y su pantalón y lo ayudé al ver que su equilibrio no era muy bueno gracias al alcohol. Cuando estaba solo en bóxer bajó mi braga dejándome parada delante de él completamente expuesta. Su mirada era puro fuego y su erección se notaba inmensa debajo de sus bóxer.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y me atrajo hasta su cuerpo colocándome entre sus piernas, comencé a temblar de manera descontrolada cuando sentí su legua viajar desde mis pezones hasta mi ombligo hasta que llegó a mi vientre, no se detuvo sino que siguió bajando hasta que de manera gloriosa llegó a mi clítoris.

Por todos los cielos, estaba en la gloria y de la boca de Edward, mis músculos se tensaron de manera deliciosa pero deseaba más, necesitaba sentir más, por cada trozo de piel que su lengua acariciaba sentía fuego en mis venas, mis temblores se intensificaron y mis jadeos eran muestra del placer que me estaba haciendo sentir, su lengua en mi clítoris me estaba llevando a la locura y no sabía si podría regresar de donde sea que vaya uno en el éxtasis, en un escaso momento de lucidez recordé los condones que me había dado Emmett en algún momento de la noche y estiré mi brazo para alcanzarlos en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Cuando lo tuve en mis manos, tomé el cabello de Edward para separarlo de mí y mostrárselo como clara señal de lo que quería, entendió mi mensaje y se bajó los bóxer dejando a la vista su gloriosa erección, no sentía miedo al dolor, sentía hambre y solo podía ser saciada por él.

Se puso el condón y me tomó entre sus brazos para que me sentara a horcajadas en su cuerpo, se posicionó en mi entrada y después de volver a tomar mis labios en los suyos y besarme de manera abrazadora fue penetrándome lentamente.

Mi cuerpo lo recibía con gusto, no había dolor, no había sequedad, necesitaba esa fricción. Edward es grande, mucho más grande que Jacob y me estaba dando placer, mi cuerpo se sentía vibrar con él, así que Edward me está enseñando el paraíso.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí comenzó a moverme de manera lenta hasta que nuestros cuerpos pidieron más, como si fuese una completa amazona comencé a moverme con fuerza separando nuestros labios solo para tomar aire.

Sentí que mis músculos se contraían de manera deliciosa, era el paraíso, era divino, lo escuché gruñir cuando mis músculos comenzaron a apretar su pene y eso fue todo lo que necesité para dejarme ir hasta un estado de placer que me daba la bienvenida y me hacía sentir completamente viva.

Era una intensa tensión muscular sobre todo en mis piernas y en mi trasero, sentía que mi cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar mientras mi vagina palpitaba sin poder controlarlo. Me sentí tocar el cielo con las manos y un gemido ronco salió de mi boca sin poder controlarlo, era como si me fuera a derretir en ese momento mientras mi cuerpo seguía siendo azotado por oleadas de placer. _"No soy frígida"_ fue lo único que pude pensar.

Unas estocadas más Edward llegó a su orgasmo y sentirlo dentro de mí mientras se liberaba mejoró mi placer, me abandoné en él y nos dejamos caer en la cama.

Estuvimos unos segundos sin movernos mientras recuperábamos el aliento, Edward se dejó caer en la cama arrastrándome con él y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda. Yo seguía asombrada, anonadada y completamente relajada después de haber experimentado mi primer orgasmo, ahora sí entendía de qué hablaban todas las personas y por qué la gente estaba tan maravillada con ese acto, incluso segundos después de haber sucedido ya quería hacerlo de nuevo, además que no podía creer que eso de verdad haya pasado justamente con este hombre que es mi amigo.

Lo escuché suspirar y levanté mi cabeza para observar su cara, él tenía los ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

-Tanya… - escuché que susurró antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continue…<strong>_

_**Al fiiinnnn nuevo capítulo. **_

_**Siento la demora pero ya saben el trabajo me esclaviza y de paso les confieso que éste ha sido el capítulo más accidentado de mi vida.**_

_**Gracias a todas y o todos por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews, animan mi alma de escritora inquieta e inspiran para seguir adelante con esta historia ;D**_

_**Gracias a mi hermana Betzacosta, mi beta, mi amiga etc. etc. Por ser mi presión y mi guía en este camino XD ! Te quelo XD y de verdad muchas gracias por sugerir esta historia en tu bello Blog.**_

_**Para las que no lo conocen esta es la dirección: http : / betzacosta . / ? zx= 368326dae653f1bc **_

_**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización, las adoroooooo.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Gine ;D **_

_**Para la que están en el mundo Twitter me consiguen así ginepirela , ahora si cambio y fuera.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para que protagonizaran esta historia.

_**Enséñame el Paraíso**_

"_No me dejaré arrastrar por la culpa porque no lo obligué, ¡yo estoy viva!"_

Capitulo 10

"Enfrentando los Hechos"

Bella POV

"_Estuvimos unos segundos sin movernos mientras recuperábamos el aliento, Edward se dejó caer en la cama arrastrándome con él y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda. Yo seguía asombrada, anonadada y completamente relajada después de haber experimentado mi primer orgasmo, ahora sí entendía de qué hablaban todas las personas y por qué la gente estaba tan maravillada con ese acto, incluso segundos después de haber sucedido ya quería hacerlo de nuevo, además que no podía creer que eso de verdad haya pasado justamente con este hombre que es mi amigo._

_Lo escuché suspirar y levanté mi cabeza para observar su cara, él tenía los ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa adornaba sus labios._

_-Tanya… - escuché que susurró antes de quedarse completamente dormido._

_Tanya, Tanya, Tanya,_ se repetía ese nombre en mi cabeza mientras el frío se apoderaba de mi cuerpo borrando todas las sensaciones de unos segundos atrás.

Todo mi estado de relajación se esfumó y sentí cómo mi cuerpo se tensaba ya no por excitación sino por dolor e incredulidad. Me moví haciendo que él saliera de mi cuerpo mientras me golpeaba la verdad de lo que había hecho, había disfrutado de mi primer orgasmo con el esposo de mi prima, y él estuvo conmigo no porque lo deseara sino porque creía que yo era ella.

Me levanté y la visión de su cuerpo desnudo me golpeó más fuerte si era posible. Comencé a temblar descontroladamente, no era posible que todo eso tan maravilloso que había sentido se estuviese convirtiendo en mi peor pesadilla.

¿Con qué cara vería a Edward ahora?

Me obligué a respirar profundamente varias veces para retomar el control de mi cuerpo, no era momento de dejarme dominar por la angustia, primero debía salir de aquí de la manera más digna posible, no podía dejarlo allí en medio de su cama desnudo y con el condón aún puesto.

Cuando pude dominar los temblores de mi cuerpo me acerqué lentamente retirándole el condón _"primera prueba eliminada"_ me dije mientras iba al baño y lo botaba en la papelera camuflándolo con papel higiénico.

Volví a la habitación y la imagen de Edward desnudo me volvió a golpear, era absurdo porque no se iba a vestir por arte de magia, no podía dejarlo así por si Emmett entraba, cosa que nunca hacía pero contando con mí mala suerte es capaz que hiciera por primera vez.

Comencé a buscar entre el desastre de ropa que habíamos dejado hasta que logré dar con sus bóxer, me obligué a dejar mi mente en blanco para no comenzar a temblar, debía centrarme en mi objetivo para salir de aquí.

Como pude le puse sus bóxers y sin dedicarle una mirada de más comencé a recoger mi ropa y salí de esa habitación por el balcón directo a mi refugio. Tiré la ropa al suelo y me metí en la ducha con el agua fría, necesitaba la frialdad para no perder la cordura.

Después de estar unos minutos bajo el agua fría y luchando por contener las ganas de llorar decidí salir para poder sacar toda la frustración que invadía mi cuerpo. Me vestí con un short blanco y una franela sin mangas gris, como mi estado de ánimo, recogí la ropa y decidí deshacerme de ella.

Pasé por la cocina y tomé un encendedor y un frasco de aceite, sin detenerme a pensar ni un minuto vi que eran las cuatro de la mañana, tomé las llaves y me fui hasta la playa. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente alejada de la casa comencé a escarbar en la arena, el esfuerzo me hacía sentir liberada de alguna manera.

No dejaba de ver el fuego consumiendo mi ropa, era mi manera de acabar con esa sensación de vacío que tenía en mi pecho desde que lo escuché susurrar su nombre, el remordimiento se estaba haciendo espacio en ese vacío… _yo tuve sexo con Edward, tuve mi puto primer orgasmo con él_.

¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil, tan maldita para usar sexualmente a Edward? Bueno tampoco le puse una pistola en la cabeza, no lo busqué, yo estaba en la pista bailando, sola, hasta que él llegó a despertar mis bajos instintos.

-Tanya ¿me odias? Porque yo creo que sí me estoy odiando; te juro que no lo busqué pero, ¡maldita sea esta culpa! … me estoy sintiendo culpable y ni siquiera… ni siquiera pensaba en mí mientras le entregué mi cuerpo.

Hablé a la nada, al fuego que era mi manera de quemar la culpa. Mientras de rodillas tomaba puños de arena para verla escurrirse entre mis dedos tal como sentía que se escapaban mis sentimientos.

-¿No tengo derecho a sentir lo que sentí con él? Entonces la vida es bien perra conmigo poniéndolo en mi camino para que me enseñara el paraíso de ser una verdadera mujer, por primera vez sentí Tanya, y ahora me siento tan… vacía, tan miserable.

En ese momento me dejé caer por completo en la arena.

-Tengo derecho a sentir – dije golpeando la arena - tengo derecho a vivir pero siento que de manera irremediable te estoy reemplazando y no quiero eso, tú eres irreemplazable, yo no quiero vivir siendo la sombra de lo que fuiste, si Kate me dice mami no es porque yo se lo haya pedido, te juro – dije mientras hacía una cruz con mis dedos –. Juro que nunca le he dicho que me llame mami, su corazón se lo pidió y yo no soy nadie para negárselo, siempre le hablo de ti, ella sabe que su madre eres tú.

Seguí hablando mientras intentaba secar las traicioneras lágrimas que se deslizaban por mi mejilla, no quería llorar.

-Me niego a esta maldita culpa Tanya, porque si estuvieses nunca, nunca hubiese pasado nada con Edward, ¡Maldita sea yo estoy viva, y tengo derecho a vivir!

Grité poniéndome de rodillas nuevamente y abriendo los brazos, elevando mi grito al cielo donde pude ver que el amanecer se abría paso para dejar atrás la oscuridad, yo quería esa luz para mi vida, ya basta de oscuridad.

-No importa con quien, con Edward… no lo creo porque estas anclada en su corazón y no pienso competir contigo, nunca. Pero seguiré adelante, tendré que enfrentarlo a él cuando se despierte y lo haré con mi frente en alto porque me niego a sentirme culpable.

Observé nuevamente el fuego que ya se estaba extinguiendo y con él se extinguió simbólicamente el momento que pasé con Edward. De nada vale aferrarse a los errores, hay que aceptar los golpes para que nunca más cometas el mismo error, parecía ley de mi vida, yo aprendo a golpes, físicos o morales pero golpes al fin.

Poco a poco fui empujando la arena sobre el hoyo, enterrando el sentimiento de culpa, y ganando el derecho a vivir. Cuando terminé de tapar el hoyo mi cuerpo estaba completamente lleno de arena, y sin pensarlo me metí en el mar para terminar de limpiar mi alma.

.

.

.

Vueltas y vueltas en la cama y un dolor de cabeza infernal que no me dejaba descansar. El dolor de cabeza y los recuerdos de la madrugada se empeñaban en no dejarme dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Edward besándome, acariciándome, dándome placer.

Me levanté de la cama dándome por vencida, no tenía caso seguir dando vueltas, aumentando mi desesperación y mi dolor de cabeza. Bajé y me fui directo a la cocina, tenía que distraerme de alguna manera y uno de mis escapes era cocinar.

Después de obligarme a no pensar y concentrarme en lo que preparaba encontré un poco de tranquilidad hasta que apareció Rosalie por la cocina, su objetivo era prepararle una comida especial a Emmett, quien se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada y solo observaba a Rose con ojos de borrego enamorado.

La situación se volvió insoportable porque sentí que era un ser invisible al que nadie veía, el vacío de mi pecho fue creciendo y se hizo peor cuando él apareció.

-Buenas tardes – dijo y fijé mi vista en el reloj del microondas, efectivamente eran las dos de la tarde.

-Buenas, Edward ¿qué tal la resaca? – Le saludó Emmett.

-Sobrevivo – dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mí y me observó. Mi respiración se cortó porque estaba vestido con un pantalón corto y una camiseta que se pegaba a su muy formado pecho -. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? – Preguntó y mi determinación de enfrentarlo se vino abajo al darme cuenta de que no recordaba nada.

-Bella te trajo – le contestó Emmett viéndome –, y por lo visto fue una tarea dura porque no tienes buena cara – dijo viéndome fijamente, tomándome en cuenta por primera vez desde que bajó.

-Gracias Em, no necesito que me digas que me veo fatal, me siento horrible – dije levantándome para salir a tomar aire. Cuando iba saliendo de la cocina el sonido del teléfono me sobresaltó lo que causó gracia a los presentes y disparó mi mal humor.

Contesté de mala gana mientras me iba al patio trasero para buscar relajarme con el sonido del mar y gracias a eso tuve un regaño gratis de mi madre que llamaba para avisar que mi prima Irina había dado a luz y que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Conversamos por unos minutos hasta que por fin se despidió después de asegurarle que iría a Nueva York a conocer el bebé de Irina y pasar unos días con ellos.

No había notado la presencia de Edward en la puerta del patio hasta que habló.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Me preguntó en un tono de voz bajo que me hizo estremecer. Cerré mis ojos para tratar de controlar mis reacciones frente a él pero era casi misión imposible así que solo pude asentir –. Tu cara no me dice lo mismo.

-Es solo un fuerte dolor de cabeza – dije para que no ahondara en el tema y el sonido del teléfono me salvó de lo que sea que iba a decir. Esta vez era Esme y al darle el teléfono a Edward se fue a conversar con su madre dentro de la casa dejándome sola para retomar el control de mis acciones.

Apareció una hora después, yo no me había movido, luchaba con el dolor de cabeza, intentaba relajarme y de una vez por todas descansar y refugiarme en el sueño para dejar atrás todo.

-Voy a casa de mis padres, se van a Nueva York a visitar a Irina y se llevarán a Kate, ya le preparé la maleta, nos vemos en un rato –. Ni siquiera me dejó hablar o preguntar si tenía todo lo de la niña.

No me dijo por cuánto tiempo estaría fuera, simplemente se fue dejándome con mil preguntas por formular.

Tomé mi celular y llamé a casa de Esme para poder despedirme de mi pequeña, no estaría tranquila si no hablaba con ella. Pasamos casi media hora hablando mientras me contaba todo lo que había hecho el fin de semana y lo que tenía pensado hacer con su nuevo primo. Fue duro despedirme de ella porque al fin había conseguido la paz que necesitaba mi alma, pero tenía que dejarla ir.

No tenía caso que continuara allí torturándome, mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos descanso y mi temor a los recuerdos me impedía ir a dormir, decidí tomar un analgésico que embotara de tal manera mi cerebro que los recuerdos no pudiesen entrar.

Volví a la cocina y noté que la comida que había hecho estaba intacta, todos comieron lo que preparó Rosalie, no quise darle importancia, me tomé dos calmantes en vez de uno porque el nudo de mi garganta se apretaba cada vez más fuerte e insoportable.

.

.

.

Sábado en la tarde, ha pasado una semana desde que todo se volvió nada, estoy sola en casa y el silencio me ahoga. Desde que Kate se fue con sus abuelos a Nueva York la casa en un armazón vacío, Emmett estaba en una luna de miel bastante particular, de hecho anoche interrumpí una ardiente sesión en la cocina.

No he vuelto a entrar allí, total como Rosalie se ha hecho cargo de esa tarea y yo no soy nadie para decirle nada, una muestra más de que la vida sigue su curso y uno debe seguir adelante, adaptándose a las nuevas costumbres.

Edward tenía todos los turnos nocturnos y también se había comprometido los fines de semana. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba huyendo de algo o de alguien, pero es absurdo porque no recuerda absolutamente nada, me quitó la oportunidad de enfrentarme a él y dejar todo a tras, no, ni siquiera pude hacer eso.

Me tuve que tragar todo lo que estaba sintiendo y en el fondo le agradecía la ausencia, porque las pocas veces que lo vi mi cuerpo reaccionaba de manera involuntaria, el calor se apoderaba de mí y mis manos picaban por acariciarlo.

Me refugiaba en mi trabajo, tenía tres campañas por desarrollar aparte de la campaña de condones, y eso fue mi tabla de salvación para no caer en depresión por culpa de la maldita soledad, pero esta noche no tenía nada que hacer.

Los libros que Alice me había regalado ya me los había leído y por cada uno de ellos tuve que darme muchas duchas de agua fría. Era un círculo vicioso, en donde me dejaba llevar por el masoquismo y leía esas historias, deseando vivirlas en carne propia y la única persona que venía a mi mente era Edward.

Claro que era él porque fue quien me enseñó el placer, pero podría haber sido cualquier otro, solo que no me había atrevido a salir a buscarlo. Esta era sin duda una buena noche para salir a buscarlo, pero no, no quiero caer en el mismo error del pasado donde busqué refugio en los brazos equivocados por no estar sola.

Mi lección había sido aprendida, no volveré a caer en esa situación solo porque quienes me rodean son felices con sus parejas. Yo soy feliz, solo debo encontrar algo con qué distraerme, ya que ni siquiera contaba con Alice; mi percepción no había fallado y entre ella y Jasper saltaban chispas y yo no quería ser testigo de eso.

Me obligué a buscar soluciones para acabar con esta soledad que se hace presente en mi vida día a día, aumenté mis horas de entrenamiento en el gimnasio, mis horas en la oficina también son más, de hecho pasé una noche allí y nadie lo notó.

Decidí salir a dar una vuelta o terminaría loca encerrada en esa casa a la que ya no sentía como un hogar. Ese era mi problema, ya no me sentía en casa y era algo que debía solucionar.

Tomé mi coche y me fui al centro comercial, al menos era una distracción y podría pasar mi tiempo sin arrastrarme en la soledad. Comencé a ver tiendas sin ningún interés en particular. Entré a una librería y allí pasé horas sumergida en distintos títulos, no tenían nada que ver con las historia eróticas que había comprado con Alice pero al menos servirían para recrearme en historias diferentes a la mía.

Cuando salí de la librería me sentí llena de energía y estaba dispuesta a pasar el fin de semana refugiada en los libros hasta que pasé frente a una tienda de mascotas, los ladridos llamaron mi atención, en la vitrina había un cachorro de Golden Retriever que al notar que lo veía comenzó a menear su cola.

Así que él estaba feliz de haber captado mi atención, y la verdad era que yo estaba igual que ese cachorro, me sentí identificada con él y siguiendo mi impulso entré a la tienda con toda la intensión de darle a ese pequeño lo que necesitaba.

Cuando el vendedor lo sacó de la vitrina y lo puso en mis brazos un calor se extendió por mi cuerpo. Ya no estaría sola, me aferraría a esa pequeña bola de pelos para no hundirme en la soledad y así cumpliría con mi sueño de niña de tener una mascota pero que nunca cumplieron su deseo (fue cumplido por causa de…).

Compré todo lo necesario para el cuidado del cachorro que resultó ser un macho, y mi originalidad se había ido de paseo así que solo se me ocurrió ponerle Tobby de nombre. Cargada de un montón de cosas y con mi cachorro me fui a casa y por primera vez en esa semana tuve una sensación de pertenencia.

En la noche tuve que dejar a Tobby dormir en mi cuarto para que no hiciera desastres por sentirse solo, la verdad era que mitigaba mi soledad también.

El domingo pasó volando, hablé con Kate, que se encargó de detallarme todo lo que hacía el bebé y me prometió muchas fotos de él.

En la noche cuando llegó Edward, Tobby salió corriendo ladrando y meneando la cola emocionado de interactuar con alguien más. Edward se sorprendió de verlo pero lo tomó en brazos.

-Hey ¿de dónde saliste? – Preguntó mientras el cachorro lamía su cara, esa imagen me dejó hipnotizada, el hombre que despertaba mis bajos instintos con el cachorro que había menguado mi soledad.

-Hola, es Tobby y me adoptó – le dije intentando bromear.

-Tobby, no sabes en la que te has metido adoptando a Bella, es hermoso, pero no se puede quedar – me dijo y me quedé paralizada al escucharlo –. Tanya era alérgica a los perros – dio como razón de por qué no se podía quedar Tobby en casa y sentí un baño de agua fría.

Tanya, otra vez ella, no tenía manera de gritarle lo que pensaba, era la casa de Edward y yo sólo era un gesto de caridad, esa era mi realidad.

-No te preocupes, Edward – dije mientras tomaba al cachorro en mis brazos y subí corriendo a mi habitación.

Preparé un bolso con algo de ropa y recogí las cosas que le había comprado, dejé al perro encerrado en mi cuarto mientras bajaba mi bolso y sus cosas hasta mi carro. Volví a subir por mi cartera y el cachorro, si me hacía falta algo regresaría después, pero definitivamente éste ya no era mi hogar.

Cuando bajé las escaleras con el cachorro en brazos, Edward venía de la cocina, aceleré mis pasos para no tener que cruzar una palabra más con él pero mis piernas no colaboraron conmigo.

-Bella ¿A dónde vas? – Me preguntó extrañado –. Es muy tarde.

-Edward es tu casa y me dejaste claro que Tobby no se puede quedar, así que tengo que respetar tu posición. Hablamos luego – le dije sin poder verle a la cara y luchando por mantener mi tono de voz neutral, que él no notara lo mucho que me afectaron sus palabras y salí de allí sin prestar atención a su llamado.

Me alejé a toda velocidad de esa casa que había sido mi refugio, dejando atrás a las personas que me habían sostenido en el peor momento, aunque ahora se trataba de mí. Yo estaba viva y quería seguir viviendo, no quiero seguir estando a la sombra de alguien a quien amo muchísimo, y siempre estará en mi corazón pero que en estas dos semanas su recuerdo se ha encargado de hacerme trizas.

Después de muchas vueltas por la ciudad, decidí ir a la oficina, allí podría quedarme con Tobby mientras encontraba un lugar para mudarme. Cuando Kate regresara ya vería cómo me las arreglaba para seguir cuidando de ella. Kate no tenía la culpa de nada y ella seguía necesitándome.

Mi vida daba otro giro y yo seguía adaptándome a éstos, yo soy una sobreviviente y sigo adelante.

.

.

.

El trabajo ha sido agotador, y si a eso le sumamos a un Tobby muy travieso que debía mantener encerrado en mi oficina en las horas laborales el resultado era una Bella muy agotada que caía rendida todas las noches en el sofá.

Ya había contactado una inmobiliaria para la búsqueda de un pequeño apartamento donde pudiese estar con Tobby y con Kate las veces que Edward lo permitiera.

Emmett ya sabía del cachorro y una vez se lo había llevado a su área de trabajo pero resultó un desastre total, porque Tobby apareció pintado de azul después de tropezar con el estante de tintas de Emmett.

Tuve que llevarlo corriendo al veterinario para evitar que se intoxicara con esos químicos y tuve que soportar a Emmett al lado riendo mientras recordaba una anécdota de cuando estábamos en la universidad y yo terminé pintada de azul.

-De tal dueña, tal perro. Tobby también es un pitufo – decía carcajeándose y mi mal humor salió a flote.

-Sí lo es, ¿ahora me puedes explicar cómo fue que terminó pintado de azul? – Le pregunté sin levantar la voz pero mis ojos reflejaban la rabia contenida

-Tuve un error de cálculo al lanzarle una pelota y tropezó con el estante, disculpa Bella no quería hacerle daño – dijo Emmett nervioso ante mi tono de voz.

-Es mi culpa, Emmett, no debí tenerlo en un sitio que representa un riesgo para él, no te preocupes que no volverá a pasar – dije mientras intentaba calmarme, quería estar sola, no quería escuchar excusas, solo quería a Tobby bien, conmigo salvándome de la soledad –. Por favor vuelve a la oficina, que deben estar por llamar los de _"Passions"_ y sabes que si no estoy yo pedirán hablar contigo, necesito saber si aprobaron la campaña, hoy, esta espera me tiene nerviosa – me expliqué y Emmett asintió.

-Tranquila, les va a encantar el excelente trabajo que hiciste, esa campaña será todo un éxito. Me iré a la oficina y apenas sepa algo te llamo a tu celular, ¿está bien? – Me preguntó mientras me abrazaba y me aferré a ese abrazo recordando aquellos tiempos en que mi oso me cuidaba y protegía.

-No traje mi celular, se quedó en la oficina – le dije hablando contra su pecho, sentía que era la última vez que podría disfrutar de él así.

-Te dejaré el mío y apenas llamen para decir que tu campaña fue aprobada te aviso – me respondió mientras acariciaba mi espalda, volviendo a ser ese oso que me cuidaba. Asentí mientras lo soltaba y tomaba su celular –. Tobby va a estar bien – agregó mientras salía y me quedaba sola en la sala de espera.

Pasó una hora hasta que salió el veterinario con Tobby en brazos sin rastros de pintura. Cuando lo tomé comenzó a lamer mi cara emocionado de verme, le presté atención al veterinario que me informaba que estaba bien, que afortunadamente no había ingerido pintura y que era normal en los cachorros este tipo de accidentes.

Cuando salí de la clínica recordé que no tenía mi coche, que Emmett me había llevado en el suyo y sin prestarle atención a mi ropa que tenía manchones azules decidí caminar con mi perro hasta la oficina que estaba a cinco cuadras.

A mitad de camino el sonido de una llamada me sobresaltó, era una llamada de mi celular lo que me decía que ya Emmett había recibido la llamada que esperaba, atendí y no lo dejé hablar.

-Ya voy de camino, no me digas nada por teléfono – y tranqué sin darle oportunidad de decir una palabra.

Aceleré el paso y en pocos minutos entré a la oficina y me extrañó ver a Edward y a Emmett esperando en la puerta de mi oficina.

Él estaba demasiado guapo para su propio bien. Me quedé paralizada allí con el cachorro en brazos, no lo veía desde el día que me dijo que Tobby no podía estar en su casa, pero, ¿qué hacía él aquí en mi oficina? ¿Por qué se veían tan molestos?

-¿Pasó algo? – Les pregunté mientras me obligaba a seguir caminando y pasé entre ellos hasta mi refugio, el que se había convertido en mi hogar.

-Bree, por favor que nadie nos interrumpa, solo aceptaremos la llamada de _"Passions"_ o de Rosalie, gracias – le dijo Emmett bastante serio lo que me extrañó.

-¿Me van a decir lo que está pasando o tendré que adivinar? – Les pregunté molesta e incómoda por la actitud de ellos. Vi cómo Emmett cerraba la puerta de mi oficina y luego se paraba delante de mi escritorio con los brazos cruzados, típica actitud para intimidar, pero que no causaba efecto en mí porque levanté mi cara de manera desafiante después de dejar a Tobby en el piso.

-¿Nos puedes explicar por qué estás buscando un sitio dónde vivir? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? ¿Te cansaste de nosotros y te vas a marchar como una cobarde sin decirnos nada? – Me preguntó Emmett de manera desafiante y cada pregunta era un puñal en mi corazón y a la vez un detonante para toda la rabia que sentía.

-¿Es que tengo que explicárselos? ¿Tenía que pedir permiso? y esperar hasta que tuvieran cinco minutos que sobraran de su tiempo para que me dijeran _"si Bella habla rápido que el tiempo se me acaba"; "habla rápido que tengo una cita importante" _ó _"hablamos luego Bella tengo una guardia en media hora"_ – les dije mientras cerraba mis puños a los lados intentando controlarme.

Me estaban atacando y había aprendido a defenderme, solo que ellos al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de eso.

-Bella, por favor, si no es porque tengo tu celular y recibo una llamada de la inmobiliaria no me entero – comenzó a decir Emmett.

-No lo estaba haciendo a escondidas – le dije levantando una ceja -. ¿No te has dado cuenta que no duermo en casa? – Seguí hablando. Había llegado la hora de poner las cartas en la mesa y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad, ellos no tenían derecho a reprocharme nada cuando me han estado ignorando.

-¿Cómo que no duermes en casa? – Preguntó Edward sorprendido - ¿Dónde has estado durmiendo?

-¿Será que les importa? – Dije con petulancia – No les debo ningún tipo de explicación después de la manera en que han estado ignorándome, sobre todo tú Edward Cullen, pero igual te las voy a dar, no duermo en tu casa desde que me dijiste que Tobby no se podía quedar porque Tanya era alérgica a los perros, desde esa noche me he estado quedando en esta oficina, las veinticuatro horas del día y ni siquiera tú Emmett McCarthy te has dado cuenta de eso.

Les dije mientras caminé hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Sé que no soy nadie en sus vidas – continué sacando toda la rabia que me carcomía por dentro -, y lo sé por la manera en que han estado tratando, Emmett hablando únicamente de trabajo, nunca más un: ¿Bella, cómo amaneciste?, o un cafecito por favor, nada. Entiendo que ahora tienes tu vida con Rosalie pero me sacaste de la tuya de la peor manera, con indiferencia total y yo dejé de mendigar cariño hace tres años.

-Bella, pequeña no sabía que te estabas sintiendo de esa manera yo… no pensé que te estaba dando la espalda de esa manera… - no lo dejé continuar hablando, levanté mi mano mientras negaba con mi cabeza.

-Estás viviendo tu vida, Emmett.

-Bella… - intentó hablar Edward pero no lo dejé

-Bella nada Edward, dijiste lo que tenías que decir y esa es tu casa. Yo no soy nadie para venir a imponer nada, mucho menos la presencia de un cachorro, que puede atentar con la salud del recuerdo de Tanya. ¿Sabes algo? Hubiese preferido que me dijeras que no te gustan los perros y lo hubiese entendido, pero como ya te dije es tu casa y me he dado cuenta que mi presencia es incómoda para ti mas allá de la presencia de Kate, si ella no está ¿para qué sirvo? – dije sacando toda la rabia de mi interior.

-¡Maldita sea, Bella no sabes nada! – Gritó frustrado mientras se agarraba el cabello de manera nerviosa -. ¿Quién demonios te ha dicho que no vales nada sin Kate? ¿Qué sabes tú lo que significas para Emmett o para mí? – Me preguntó utilizando el ataque como defensa.

-¿Me lo han dicho, Edward? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos como amigos antes de la salida de tu cumpleaños? Sobre todo tú has estado huyendo de mi presencia como si fuese un agente contaminante, sé cuando estorbo en un sitio porque lo viví durante años en casa de Charlie – dije y en ese instante comenzó a sonar el celular de Emmett en mi bolsillo, lo saqué y se lo di, en lo que vio el identificador tomó la llamada.

-Edward, dejo en tus manos hacerle entender que lo que piensa no es cierto, y tú y yo hablaremos después – dijo señalándome mientras salía con el teléfono en su oreja, demostrándome lo importante que era para él aclarar nuestras cosas.

Ese pensamiento me hizo negar de manera derrotada y fui hasta mi silla dejándome caer en ella, respiré profundamente y pegué mi frente del escritorio dejando mis brazos a los lados.

-No pensé que te sentirías así – comenzó a hablar Edward y yo seguí sin moverme de mi posición –, me siento miserable de haberte hecho sentir así.

-Es tu casa, Edward, puedes hacer en ella lo que te dé la gana, solo me molesta que la uses a ella de excusa. Yo fui arbitraria al decidir comprar una mascota sin consultarte y estos son los resultados. Además que no soy estúpida, Edward – dije mientras levantaba la cara y anclaba mi mirada en la suya –, me estás huyendo, sé que mi presencia no es agradable para ti, así que no entiendo este drama que se han montado porque busque un sitio dónde vivir con mi perro…

-Estas equivocada, Bella, yo no te he dicho eso – dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a mi silla.

-No te preocupes, Edward, que seguirás contando conmigo para cuidar de Kate, no tengo corazón para olvidarme de ella, ni siquiera de ustedes aunque ya no me quieran en sus vidas – seguí hablando hasta que Edward me levantó de la silla dejándome de pie delante de él.

-¡No huyo de ti maldita sea! Huyo de mí y de lo que me haces sentir, huyo del fuego que siento en mi cuerpo cuando te tengo cerca, huyo del monstruo en que me puedo convertir solo por desearte – me habló viéndome a los ojos mientras me pegaba a su cuerpo para que notara de lo que hablaba.

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y el calor comenzó a apoderarse de cada centímetro de piel. Edward decía desearme, podía sentir su excitación pero… no era posible, él desea a Tanya. Comencé a negar repetidamente hasta que las palabras salieron de mi boca sin control.

-Tú no me deseas Edward Cullen, tú deseas el recuerdo de alguien que ya no está aquí, la mujer que amas y a la que no dejas ir. La deseas a ella no a mí, o no habrías dicho su nombre después de hacerme el amor y regalarme el primer orgasmo de mi vida la noche que salimos. – dije asombrada mientras lo veía palidecer y sus manos apretaron el agarre de mis antebrazos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si me matan, se quedarán con la intriga y miren que estoy igual que ustedes porque esta historia se está escribiendo sola XD, gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, me hace feliz saber lo que sienten, aquí tienen una amiga con los brazos abiertos para ustedes.<strong>_

_**aryam shields, chusrobissocute. Gracias chicas por sus reviews, no tengo manera de responderles pero agradezco de corazón que me acompañen en esta aventura, besos**_

_**Gracias a mi Beta querida, Betzacosta que todavía no se recupera por la aparición de Tobby… es demasiado bello, Te quiero amiga gracias por todo ;D.**_

_**Seguimos leyéndonos **_

_**Las quiero**_

_**Gine ;D**_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para que protagonizaran esta historia.

Contiene escenas rating M.

_**Enséñame el Paraíso**_

"_No te dejaré ir"_

Capitulo 11

"Enfrentando los Hechos parte II"

Edward POV

-¡No huyo de ti maldita sea! Huyo de mí y de lo que me haces sentir, huyo del fuego que siento en mi cuerpo cuando te tengo cerca, huyo del monstruo en que me puedo convertir solo por desearte – le dije viéndola a los ojos y pegaba mi cuerpo al suyo para que notara lo cierto de mis palabras.

-Tú no me deseas Edward Cullen, tú deseas el recuerdo de alguien que ya no está aquí, la mujer que amas y a la que no dejas ir. La deseas a ella no a mí, o no habrías dicho su nombre después de hacerme el amor y regalarme el primer orgasmo de mi vida la noche que salimos – me dijo y sus palabras me golpearon como un mazo, mis manos apretaron el agarre en sus brazos para sostenerme de la impresión de lo que acababa de enterarme.

Así que no fue un sueño, fue real, las imágenes que venían a mi mente y que me atormentaban habían sucedido en realidad, y yo como un imbécil lo jodí todo.

Sentí que Bella me empujaba y me sentaba en la silla donde había estado ella hasta hace unos minutos y después se alejó de mí parándose frente a la ventana mirando al exterior mientras mi mente comenzaba a unir las piezas.

Recordé el baile en donde me acerqué a ella, no aguanté la tentación de rozar mi cuerpo con el suyo, de sentirla aunque sea de esa manera, mi excitación mandando a mi razón. El intento de controlarme en el taxi, manteniendo mis ojos cerrados por miedo a ver el reproche en su mirada.

Su soporte al ayudarme a subir las escaleras… y hasta allí llegaban mis recuerdos, lo demás era como un sueño. Mi poca tolerancia al alcohol me había hecho la peor jugada de mi vida, por eso no bebía, por las lagunas que me quedaban después.

Comencé a recordar lo que hasta hace unos minutos creí que era un sueño, mis manos desnudando su cuerpo, acariciando cada rincón, saboreándolo, recordé sus gemidos, la forma en que su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío, recordé mis labios en sus senos…

-No me arrepiento, no me excuso en el alcohol, no lo provoqué, simplemente sucedió… y lo disfruté, lo disfruté hasta que la nombraste a ella – las palabras de Bella me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, y me golpearon tan fuerte que quería borrar ese momento.

-Mientras hacíamos el amor no pensaba en ella – le dije para defenderme.

-¿Ahora lo recuerdas? ¿Cómo creerte si hasta hace unos minutos no lo sabías? – me reprochó volteando a verme.

-Hasta hace unos minutos pensaba que lo había soñado, pero ya sé que no fue así, ahora sé exactamente lo que sentí, y si la nombré a ella… - dije mientras me paraba detrás de ella.

-Ya no importa, Edward, somos adultos, aunque nos cueste asimilarlo las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros. No sé tú pero no puedo seguir viviendo bajo tu mismo techo, sabiendo que mi presencia te incomoda, debemos seguir adelante y no dañar más nuestra… amistad.

-Tu presencia no me incomoda, Isabella, ¿de qué manera te lo tengo que explicar? – La tomé por los brazos y la volteé para poder hablarle mientras la miraba a los ojos – Tú acabas de decir algo muy cierto, somos adultos, y debemos resolver nuestro problema como tal… – le dije hasta que comenzó a sonar mi teléfono, solté sus brazos y me alejé unos pasos para atender la llamada.

Era una emergencia con un paciente y a pesar de que acababa de tomar unos días libre no podía dejarlo pasar, debía ir al hospital a atenderlo y luego podría disfrutar libremente de los cinco días que había pedido para pasarla con mi hija y sus abuelos, conocer el bebé de Irina y aclarar mi mente.

-Debo ir al hospital a atender una emergencia con un paciente, pero esta noche tú y yo saldremos a cenar y resolveremos todo esto – le dije mientras pensaba en que podría cambiar mi boleto para Nueva York para mañana, extrañaba a mi hija pero antes debía arreglar las cosas con Bella.

-Lo siento, pero en unas horas salgo para Nueva York para conocer el bebé de Irina, esa en realidad es la excusa para ver a Kate, la extraño demasiado y no soporto un día más sin verla – me dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, noté lo necesitada que estaba de sentirse en casa y yo como un imbécil la hice sentir fuera de sitio. Lo que ella no sabía que aquí o en Nueva York arreglaríamos nuestras cosas.

-Bien, nos vemos pronto entonces, dile a mi hija que la amo – dije mientras dejaba un beso en su frente y salía de su oficina para atender la emergencia que se había presentado con mi paciente.

Tardé más de lo que imaginé en el hospital así que cuando llegué a casa tenía el tiempo justo para arreglar la maleta y salir al aeropuerto. Me di una ducha rápida y sin dar más vueltas me fui.

.

.

.

Mientras en Los Ángeles eran las seis de la mañana en Nueva york ya eran casi las diez de la mañana, afortunadamente pude dormir algo durante el vuelo. Iría directo del aeropuerto hasta la casa de Irina, si bien Carlisle había reservado una habitación en el mismo hotel donde se quedaría Bella no quería perder más tiempo.

Ya había pasado demasiado huyendo de Bella y mi hija ya tenía más de dos semanas con sus abuelos, la extrañaba, en igual medida que extrañaba a Bella. Todos los momentos que compartíamos los tres eran mi tesoro escondido, mi placer culposo y ahora que había dejado al descubierto mis… sentimientos, sí mis sentimientos, porque la deseo, conmigo y con Kate, no lejos de nosotros.

Si bien no puedo decir que la amo, la deseo, mucho, y si a ese deseo le sumo lo bien que la pasamos juntos como amigos, es una buena relación… creo

Me aprovecharé de la ventaja que en casa de Irina no cabía nadie más y me esforzaría en convencer a Bella que se quede con nosotros. Después de encontrar mis maletas salí con la intensión de buscar un taxi pero Carlisle me sorprendió esperando mi llegada.

Él sospechaba que algo pasaba con Bella, mi desesperación cuando le hablé para pedirle que reservara mi habitación cerca de ella le habían dado la idea que algo pasaba, así que no me escapé de su sutil interrogatorio.

-Hola hijo, es bueno verte por aquí – me saludó dándome un abrazo –. No le he dicho nada a tu madre así que todavía es sorpresa tu presencia aquí, pero necesito que me digas qué es lo que está pasando con Bella – fue directo al grano, debí sospecharlo, a mi padre nunca le habían gustado los rodeos.

-La jodí, papá, por estar concentrado en mi trabajo para tener unos días libres le dejé a un lado, y un día que coincidimos vi que tenía una mascota, un cachorro de Golden Retriver, le comenté que Tanya era alérgica a los perros y se fue de casa. No me dejó explicarle que tenía miedo que Kate haya heredado esa alergia, así que ahora está buscando un sitio donde vivir – le expliqué de forma general, no tenía porque decirle mi peor metida de pata.

-Sí que lo jodiste, ¿no pensaste por un momento que ella ya sabía de la alergia de Tanya? Hijo, para tu información, Bella ha visto a Kate jugar con el perro de nuestra vecina, se llama Rocco y es algo atolondrado, pero adora a Kate y no ha dado muestras de alergia.

-¡Oh mierda! – Le dije y ya estábamos en el coche, rumbo a la casa de Irina y Laurent – Espero que al menos me escuche – agregué conteniendo el aliento mientras cerraba mis ojos fuertemente.

-Tranquilo hijo, tienes a Kate de tu parte – trató de tranquilizarme mi padre lo que me dio una idea de cuál sería mi plan de ataque para recuperar a Bella.

Después de unos minutos de camino y que mi padre me indicara que Bella había llegado hace dos horas además de contarme muchas anécdotas de mi pequeña con su primo, llegamos a la casa donde estaban mi hija y la mujer que tenía mi vida de cabeza.

Cuando entramos mi madre corrió hasta donde estaba encerrándome en sus brazos, completamente emocionada por la sorpresa. Después de liberarme pude saludar a todos los demás, felicité a Laurent por su bebé y mi cara debió reflejar mis ganas de ver a mi pequeña.

-Está arriba con Bella, Irina y el bebé. Era su turno de ayudar a cambiar el pañal – me dijo Carmen reconociendo las ganas que tenía de ver a mi pequeña y a Bella, solo que el deseo de ver a esta última era mi mayor secreto.

Me indicaron como llegar a la habitación para sorprender a Kate, subí sin hacer nada de ruido y pude escuchar la voz emocionada de mi pequeña hablando con Bella.

-Mami, Laurent es un niño muy tranquilo, no llora como me dijo Claire que lloraban los bebés -. Hablaba mi pequeña refiriéndose a una amiga del colegio.

-Es una suerte que tu primo sea un bebé tranquilo, mi amor, creo que eso tiene que ver con el amor con que se hacen – le respondió Bella mientras sostenía al pequeño en sus brazos y acariciaba la mejilla de mi pequeña.

Irina me vio y le hice señas para que no me delatara y con una señal de asentimiento me dio a entender que no diría nada.

-Mami, pero él vive lejos de nosotras – se quejó Kate haciendo un puchero.

-Así es pero siempre estaremos en contacto, tú puedes venir a visitar a tu tía Irina y ellos podrán visitarte las veces que quieran – le dijo Bella mientras la acurrucaba a su lado.

-Pero no podré ayudar a cambiarle sus pañales siempre, ¿mami? – Mi pequeña se separó de Bella para verla a los ojos, con esa actitud que toma cuando va a pedir algo serio.

-Dime, mi amor – le habló Bella viéndola a los ojos para que entendiera que tenía toda su atención.

-Quiero un hermanito – dijo seriamente y tanto Bella como yo quedamos impresionados con la petición de mi pequeña. Vi que Bella se removía incómoda mientras buscaba una respuesta así que decidí salvarla.

-¿No quieres mejor un perrito? – Le pregunté dando un paso adelante y vi que Irina suspiraba aliviada mientras Bella se tensaba.

-¡Papi! También viniste – gritó Kate mientras corría hasta mis brazos.

-Te extrañaba mucho pequeña, llevas muchos días lejos de papi – le dije mientras dejaba un reguero de besos en su cara y la escuchaba reír emocionada.

-Mi mami también me extrañaba – me dijo colocando sus manitos en mi cara - ¿me dejarás tener un perrito? Porfis porfis porfiiisss - me pidió haciendo puchero.

-Lo sé, por eso venía a secuestrarte, pero tu mami se adelantó y llegó primero que yo. Ella estaba muy triste sin ti, y lo del perro lo sabrás cuando estemos en casa – le dije mientras caminaba hasta donde estaban Bella e Irina.

Bella seguía con el bebé en brazos y se negaba a mirarme a los ojos, su cansancio era bastante notable y la culpa me invadió porque sabía que yo era culpable de eso.

-Felicidades Irina, es hermoso tu hijo – le dije mientras me sentaba al lado de Bella observando al bebé, los recuerdos de cuando nació Kate vinieron a mi memoria y una sonrisa se plantó de manera indefinida en mi rostro.

-Estas recordando cuando nació el terremoto que tienes por hija – bromeó Irina conmigo mientras Bella se levantó para entregar al bebé a su madre.

-Permiso, necesito ir al baño – dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación después de mirarme bastante molesta por mi jugada.

Sabía que necesitaba su tiempo para asimilar mi presencia aquí, y el hecho que utilizara a Kate y Tobby a mi favor para que no se fuera de casa la enfurecía más, era cuestión de hacerle entender que no solo quería al cachorro en casa, sino que la quería a ella.

El día pasó bastante movido. Bella estuvo ignorándome casi todo el tiempo, se esforzaba bastante en disimular su molestia y afortunadamente nadie notó que algo pasaba entre nosotros, solo Carlisle que tenía una idea por lo que le había contado me sonreía con suficiencia adivinando lo mucho que me iba a costar arreglar las cosas con ella.

Por fin llegó la noche, en lo que Bella supo que me alojaría en el mismo hotel que ella trató de convencer a Kate para que se viniera con nosotros, pero mi pequeña se negó alegando que esa noche le tocaba cuidar del bebé junto a su abuelita Carmen.

Carlisle y Esme nos llevaron a una muy enfurruñada Bella y a mí a nuestro hotel. En el trayecto se concentró en hablar con Esme de todas las cosas que había hecho Kate.

Cuando llegamos al hotel trató de escurrirse a su habitación apenas nos entregaron las llaves, solo que mi intensión no era dejarla ir. La tomé por un brazo y sentí cómo se tensó ante mi contacto.

-Creo que es mejor hablar ahora, no demos más vueltas, por favor déjame hablar contigo – le dije mientras la obligaba a verme a los ojos, debió ver mi determinación de no dejarla que ir

-Bien, quería dejarte con vida un día más, pero no me dejas más opción – me contestó sacando a relucir su carácter. Asentí mientras tragaba grueso, no iba a ser nada fácil convencerla.

Una vez que estuvimos solos en mi habitación se soltó de mi agarre y caminó unos pasos lejos de mí.

-Edward, ¿qué quieres de mi? Está claro que las cosas han cambiado, es tu casa, no pienso imponerte mi presencia ni la de Tobby, no estaría bien sabiendo que te incomodo de alguna manera, somos adultos y debemos asumir las consecuencias de nuestros actos, y es obvio que entre tú y yo cambió todo – dijo lo último en un susurro.

-Estoy cansado, Bella – dije y ella se levantó para salir de la habitación pero la detuve –. Siempre te marchas sin dejarme terminar de hablar – le dije al oído mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cintura.

-Dijiste que estabas cansado, pues yo también lo estoy – me dijo mientras sus manos soltaban mi agarre en su cintura -. ¡Por tu culpa llevo semanas durmiendo en un sofá para que Mi perro no te moleste!

-¡No me molesta tu jodido perro! Entiéndelo – le pedí mientras vi que tenía intensión de huir - ¡No huyas! – le grité jalándola por el brazo- Estoy cansado de huir, Bella, ya no puedo seguir negándome lo que me haces sentir, ahora menos que nunca. No ahora que sé que no fue un sueño, que fue real el tacto de tu piel con la mía.

-Edward… – dijo con la voz un poco quebrada.

-Bella, no puedo seguir negándome que te deseo, que mis manos pican por acariciarte, que mi cuerpo reclama el tuyo, no después que ya lo tuvo, no cuando me pide más. Si me mantenía alejado de ti era para no perderte y justamente te estaba llevando a eso – se alejó de mi y quedó recostada en la pared mirándome con reproche.

-¡¿Pretendes que te crea? Cuando no recordabas nada a la mañana siguiente, que bonita manera de decirme que fui un buen polvo Edward, ah no… miento, ¡la mejor manera de hacérmelo saber es nombrando a tu esposa! – Me gritó mientras lanzaba dagas con sus ojos -. ¿Sabes lo que quieres realmente o debo esperar que mañana cambies de opinión? – me dijo mientras se agarraba el cabello de forma desesperada.

-Ya sé lo que quiero – le dije mirándola a los ojos mientras me acercaba y mi mano fue a acariciar su rostro, cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar -. No sé desde cuando comencé a desearte, pero pasó, me sentía el hombre más miserable y egoísta por sentir lo que sentía, ¿recuerdas cuando me encerraste en la cocina para preguntar qué me pasaba? Pues era eso Bella, estaba huyendo de mí, no de ti.

-¿Nunca pensabas decirme nada? ¿Pensaste vivir huyendo de forma indefinida? – Me preguntó quitando mi mano de su rostro.

-No, cuando me di cuenta que te perdería sin siquiera haber intentado nada me di cuenta de lo imbécil que había sido, y quiero aclararte algo… esa noche te hice el amor a ti, Isabella Swan.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Si ni siquiera recordabas que habíamos tenido sexo! – Me gritó empujándome y tratando de llegar a la puerta pero la detuve nuevamente amarrando mis brazos en su cintura.

-Lo sé, simplemente lo sé, tenía mucho tiempo deseándote ¡maldita sea! Tanya no tiene nada que ver con esto, ella ya no está y lo digo en serio. Bella, me conoces y sabes que no soy hombre que juega con las mujeres, no lo hice siendo un adolescente hormonal ni mucho menos lo haré ahora. No sé qué nombre ponerle a lo que me haces sentir, eres muy importante para mí, eres mi soporte y mi inspiración para seguir luchando, eres todo lo que tengo aparte de Kate y te quiero conmigo, ¿quieres tú estar conmigo de la misma manera?

Debía preguntarle, no quería obligarla ni persuadirla a estar conmigo si no era eso lo que quería.

-Yo tampoco sé que nombre ponerle – me contestó mientras tomaba su cabeza en sus manos -, pero si sé que cuando comenzó, fue esa noche mientras bailábamos, por primera vez me sentí deseada, no sabía que eras tú hasta que me pediste que te trajera a casa, y luego… luego fue maravilloso, hasta que…

-Hasta que lo jodí todo, Bella, desde que me lo dijiste no he parado de recordar, siénteme -. Le dije mientras me pegaba a ella para que sintiera mi erección en su deseable trasero.

-No pienso luchar con el recuerdo de ella, no es justo – me dijo y entendí que todavía no confiaba en mis palabras.

-Te deseo a ti, Bella – dije mientras la volteaba para tenerla de frente y acorralándola contra la pared.

-¿Cómo creerte, Edward? – Me preguntó mientras su respiración se hacía irregular.

-Siénteme, Bella, esto solo lo logras tú, tenía más de tres años sin sentir esto – dije mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba a mi entrepierna para que sintiera mi excitación –. Solo tú lograste despertarme como hombre, Bella – le dije susurrando en su oído mientras la sentía estremecer y apretar su agarre en mí.

-¡Oh mierda, Edward! Juegas sucio, yo también te deseo, te convertiste en una adicción desde esa noche, y lo peor era que no podía enfrentarme a ti, eso era peor – dijo mientras llevaba mi mano hasta el centro de ella que estaba húmedo y caliente, no pude evitar un gruñido al sentirla acariciarme y acariciarla.

-He sido un maldito imbécil, pero pienso recuperar el tiempo perdido – le dije mientras empujaba mis caderas a las de ella después de quitar su mano de mi erección y colocar sus manos por encima de su cabeza mientras nuestros centros se rozaban de manera desesperada.

Los dos gemimos y nos besamos como dos sedientos en pleno desierto, mis manos picaban por acariciarla, por arrancar la ropa de su cuerpo y sentir su piel fundirse con la mía. Solté sus manos para poder desvestirla, ella siguió mi ejemplo.

Sus manos temblaban mientras desabotonaba mi camisa, ya yo me había deshecho de la suya arrancando los botones de un jalón.

-Estás impaciente – me provocó mientras se restregaba y yo atacaba su cuello.

-Quiero recuperar el tiempo, o terminas de quitarme la camisa o terminará acompañando la tuya – le dije antes de morder delicadamente su cuello lo que la hizo gemir de forma descarada.

-No lo harás, o no tendré que ponerme después – me dijo al terminarla de desabotonar, la desplazó por mis hombros mientras sus uñas marcaban mi piel.

Me separé de ella para despojarla de su pantalón, mientras ella luchaba con la hebilla de mi correa. Cuando pudo liberarla bajó mis pantalones junto con mis bóxers, se agachó para quitar mis zapatos y mis medias y terminar de sacar mis pantalones. Cuando estuve completamente desnudo se levantó y se me quedó viendo fijamente.

-Al fin te tengo como quería, desde esa noche no logro sacarte de mis recuerdos, pero eres mejor en la realidad que en mis fantasías – me dijo mientras acariciaba mi pecho.

Yo me apresuré a quitar su brassier y sus pantalones y tal como lo hizo ella conmigo la despojé de todo, estábamos frente a frente, desnudos, deleitándonos la vista con nuestros cuerpos.

-Te necesito, ahora – le dije tomándola por los glúteos logrando que nuestros sexos se rozaran.

-Espero que tengas protección – me dijo al oído mientras deslizaba sus manos por mi espalda y mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja logrando que gruñera de placer.

-No hace falta Bella, sé que tomas anticonceptivos - le dije mientras ubicaba mi mano en su centro sintiendo su calor y su humedad.

-Pero tú sabes mi historial… - trató de hablar pero en ese momento me ubiqué en su entrada.

-Lo sé, y sé que estas bien, te quiero sentir sin barreras, eres tú… ya estás bien – le dije viéndola a los ojos mientras la penetraba de una sola estocada haciéndola gemir de placer.

Sentir como su cuerpo me recibía completamente, arropándome con su calor y su suavidad, era divinamente estrecha, lo mejor que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Sus piernas se aferraban a mis caderas permitiéndome penetrar más profundamente en ella, sus uñas arañaban mi espalda aumentando mi placer, nuestros gemidos eran fuertes, no respirábamos solo jadeábamos en busca de más.

-Más, Edward, dame más – me pidió de forma entrecortada cuando tomé uno de sus senos en mi boca y lo chupaba de manera desesperada, aceleré mis movimientos aumentando nuestro placer.

Sus uñas se enterraron en mi espalda cuando alcanzó el clímax y comenzó a gritar mi nombre de forma descontrolada. Mis movimientos seguían dándole placer, extendiendo su orgasmo de manera deliciosa, sentir cómo me aprisionaba dentro de ella en su orgasmo casi me lleva al abismo con ella, pero no quería terminar todavía, quería seguir dándole placer.

La tomé bien por su trasero y caminé estando aún firme dentro de ella.

-A la cama no, todavía no – me dijo en un susurro mientras me aprisionaba dentro de ella.

-Todavía no, la noche es larga, y te dije que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, esto apenas comienza – le dije mientras la sentaba en la barra del bar que tenía la habitación, una barra que no había visto hasta ese momento y que pensaba aprovechar de la mejor manera.

La senté allí y comencé a moverme lentamente, casi saliendo por completo y después entrando de manera profunda rápidamente, así estuve unos minutos mientras saboreaba su pecho.

No habíamos tenido preliminares pero no eran necesarios ante el nivel de excitación que teníamos. Ahora me estaba tomando mi tiempo de saborearla mientras la hacía mía, la estaba preparando para un nuevo orgasmo, uno que pensaba acompañar.

Sus caricias me decían que estaba disfrutando de mis atenciones, hasta que reclamó mis labios de manera desesperada, y cuando necesitamos respirar dirigió sus labios hasta mi cuello mordiendo primero y luego chupando de manera sensual, sentirla succionando mi cuerpo fue lo que me llevó a acelerar mis movimientos, llevándonos al borde del placer.

Comenzó a temblar de manera descontrolada, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás aferrándose a mi cabello mientras gemía mi nombre una y otra vez.

Su agarre dentro de ella fue más fuerte que en su primer orgasmo lo que me llevó a vaciarme dentro de ella mientras gritaba su nombre una y otra vez.

Que no tuviera dudas que era ella quien despertaba mi deseo.

-Bella… Bella… ¡Bella!

-Si Soy Bella, y tu eres duro Edward, deja que recupere fuerzas y te daré la revancha, todavía no me convences – me dijo mientras se dejaba caer en mi pecho con la respiración entrecortada.

-Tú me pones duro, Bella – le dije mientras sonreía y acariciaba su espalda.

Después de unos minutos se bajó del bar y caminó hasta el que suponía era el baño. Su caminar era sensual por naturaleza y verla completamente desnuda despertó nuevamente el deseo en mi cuerpo.

Cuando salió me encontró sentado en un sillón que había cerca de la cama.

-Debías estar dormido para que me pudiese ir a mi habitación – me dijo mientras hacía un mohín con su cara.

-Estoy esperando una revancha – le dije mientras señalaba mi erección y pude ver cómo se mordía el labio inferior hasta que caminó hasta donde estaba.

-¿Cómo hacías antes? – Me preguntó de manera juguetona mientras se sentaba a horcajadas encima de mí.

-Cuando las duchas frías no eran suficiente, volvía a mis tiempos de adolescencia – le respondí mientras enterraba mi cabeza en su cuello.

-No dejaré mi habitación, no dejaré mi perro, no somos nada Edward… no por ahora, todavía no estoy preparada, seguimos siendo tú y yo con este beneficio adicional, si es que estás interesado – me dijo mientras me miraba seriamente.

-Te deseo Bella…

-Te creo, porque te estoy sintiendo – dijo mientras tomaba mi pene y lo introducía en ella mientras gemía de placer - pero no sabemos cómo va a acabar todo esto, en caso que no funcione seremos solo nosotros dos los afectados, pero si llevamos esto mas allá, los daños serán más graves – terminó de decir comenzando a moverse.

-¿Me manipulas con sexo? – Le pregunté viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-Aprendí del maestro, si me deseas me lo haces saber, no soy adivina, y no pienso buscarte a tu habitación

-Me tienes en tus manos, Bella, será así -. Le dije mientras la tomaba por las caderas y la ayudaba en sus movimientos.

-Esa es mi revancha, Edward, todavía no te perdono.

-=:=-

_**Todavía es domingo XD, gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, me hace feliz saber lo que sienten, aquí tienen una amiga con los brazos abiertos para ustedes.**_

_**Gracias a las chicas sin cuenta **__**que dejaron su hermosa huella en el capítulo 10 y a quienes no pude agradecer: Ilovetwilight, **__**Camela, Maria 125, Bella Cullen, Susana bichito(amiga estoy en deuda contigoXD), chusrobissocute, Marchu besos**_

_**Gracias a mi Beta querida, Betzacosta que me ha brindado su apoyo incondicional. Te quiero amiga gracias por todo ;D.**_

_**Seguimos leyéndonos **_

_**Las quiero**_

_**Gine ;D**_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para que protagonizaran esta historia.

Contiene escenas rating M.

_**Enséñame el Paraíso**_

"La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana dibujando la silueta de dos amantes que se estaban entregando sin pensar en un mañana, viviendo el ahora._"_

Capitulo 12

"Nueva Etapa"

Bella POV

-Edward, es hora de dormir – protesté mientras lo sentía removerse a mi lado apresándome en sus brazos de manera que sintiera todo su cuerpo detrás de mí.

-No he dicho lo contrario, vamos a dormir, solo estoy relajándote – me dijo al oído causando que me estremeciera.

-Dile a Edward Junior que es hora de dormir. Son las cuatro de la madrugada y sé que mañana tendremos a Kate temprano buscándonos para pasear todo el día, por eso estamos en la cama, no creo que aguante otra ronda, ¿nunca te cansas? – Le pregunté sorprendida de volverlo a sentir listo y duro después de cuatro rondas de sexo duro alrededor de la habitación y la ducha.

-Está disfrutando su despertar, no lo reprendas, está eufórico de tenerte y no puedo evitarlo – me dijo mientras se movía para demostrar la euforia.

A pesar de mi cansancio mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar al estímulo, me volteé para quedar frente a él.

-Edward, por favor – le dije en un quejido mientras enterraba mi cabeza en su cuello, lo que me permitió ver de cerca la marca que le había hecho horas atrás. Lo había marcado como mío y eso me hizo sentir bien.

-Bella, ¿por qué no quieres ir a mi habitación cuando estemos en casa? – Me preguntó muy serio.

-Porque allí tuvimos nuestra primera vez, y lamentablemente no terminó muy bien, además ese lugar es una especie de santuario, las fotos de ella prevalecen y no me sentiría cómoda allí, al menos no por el momento – le expliqué.

-No es un santuario, Bella, es cierto que hay fotos de ella de los mejores momentos que vivimos, los tengo allí por Kate, pero sé que ella ya no está, ya lo acepté.

-¿Sientes culpa por esto? – Le pregunté mientras nos señalaba a nosotros.

-Absolutamente no, ahora no, confieso que al principio me sentí enfermo, pensaba que si te enterabas me ibas a odiar y ver como un bicho raro y enfermo, pero no puedo mandar en mi cuerpo, nos hemos acercado el uno al otro y eso ha dado como resultado esto. No me arrepiento, más bien me siento liberado después de tenerte aquí, así junto a mí -. Me dijo mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mi espalda desnuda.

-Sí que te has liberado – bromeé con él para aligerar el ambiente.

-Entiendo tu posición de no querer hacer esto público, tienes razón al decir que no solo se trata de nosotros, también está Kate, Emmett, que no sabemos cómo lo van a tomar, no podemos dejar de pensar tampoco en tus tíos Carmen y Eleazar, en Renée que te confió de alguna manera a mí.

-No quiero ser juzgada, Edward, ser señalada de querer reemplazar a Tanya, somos adultos y no le debo explicaciones a nadie. Ya el hecho que Kate me llame mamá es lo suficientemente delicado y afortunadamente lo aceptaron, y no fue algo que yo le pidiera que hiciera.

-Y todos saben que es así, que lo hace porque le nace, porque eso has sido para ella en estos tres años. Bella como pediatra y como padre te puedo asegurar que los niños son así, hacen las cosas porque les nace hacerlas, nadie puede obligarlos a querer a nadie, y ella te ama.

-Y yo a ella, espero que no lo dudes, pasé lo que pasé ella será mi prioridad, y sé que será la tuya también – le aclaré relajándome en sus brazos mientras sentía sus labios en mi cuello.

-Ella y tú son mi prioridad, ha sido así desde hace tres años, ahora deja de hablar y siente, siente cómo me tienes -. Me dijo mientras me colocaba encima de él, para que sintiera su excitación.

Nos besamos pausadamente, degustándonos sin prisas mientras nuestros cuerpos encajaban como piezas de un rompecabezas, ya no había el desenfreno de las pasadas horas de la noche, ahora había calma, deseo y pasión.

Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y mas allá, las mías seguían el contorno de su cuerpo, la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana dibujando la silueta de dos amantes que se estaban entregando sin pensar en un mañana, viviendo el ahora.

Edward aceleró los movimientos cuando me senté dejándolo acostado en la cama, sus manos fueron a mi pecho estimulando mis pezones, nuestros jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos hasta que una vez más visité el paraíso con él.

Me dejé caer sobre su pecho, sin romper nuestra unión mientras recuperaba la respiración, mis piernas temblaban y el sueño se apoderaba de mí de manera inevitable.

-Duerme Bella, quiero dormir sintiéndote así, no quiero despertar como la otra vez, pensando que fue un sueño – susurró Edward en mi oído cuando traté de moverme y acostarme a su lado – quédate así por favor – me pidió mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

-No iré a ningún lado, te encargaste de dejarme sin fuerzas para moverme – protesté al no tener energía para si quiera moverme de encima de su cuerpo -. Buenas noches, Edward.

.

.

.

El sonido de un teléfono sonando me devolvió a la realidad, sentí a Edward moverse y dejarme en la cama, cada músculo de mi cuerpo se quejaba del más mínimo movimiento. Lo escuché contestar el teléfono, entre el sueño y el cansancio se colaron las palabras _"despertaré a Bella"_ , me volví hacia la mesa de noche y vi que eran las siete y treinta de la mañana, no teníamos ni tres horas durmiendo y ya nos teníamos que levantar.

Me levanté y vestí como loca, no tardaban en llegar y lo menos que quería era que nos encontraran a él y a mí en su habitación después de una noche de sexo salvaje, le dije a Edward que tapara bien la marca que le había dejado y tuve como respuesta un beso que me dejó sin aliento.

Me di una larga ducha de agua caliente para que mis músculos se relajaran, cuando salí del baño encontré a Edward y Kate instalados en mi cama.

-Mami, te extrañé, ya no quiero un hermanito, los bebés no duermen en la noche – dijo mientras hacía una graciosa mueca.

-Pero si mi pequeña tiene unas ojeras horribles, deberíamos dormir un rato más para que descanse mi pequeña niñera – le dije mientras me acercaba a la cama donde estaba ella.

-Apoyo a tu mami, a dormir un rato mas – dijo Edward mientras abría las sábanas de la cama para acomodarnos a los tres.

-¡Nooooo!, no podemos dormir mi abuelo me contó de estuata de la libertad y me dijo que les pidiera que me llevaran – chilló Kate luchando por bajar de la cama.

-Kate, iremos al monumento de la estatua de la libertad, pero eso abre más tarde, así que podremos dormir una hora más – le dije mientras hacía pucheros –. Por favor.

-Ok, mami, los dejaré dormir pero una hora nada más – me dijo como si fuese ella la que mandaba.

-Vamos, Bella, que nuestra pequeña solo nos da permiso de dormir una hora- dijo Edward lanzándome a la cama con ellos.

-¿Cómo entraron? – Le pregunté a Edward una vez que estuvimos los tres acomodados en la cama.

-Digamos que usé mi poder de persuasión para registrar una sola habitación para mi familia, ahora duerme que no creo que esta pequeña nos dé más de una hora para descansar – dijo mientras dejaba un beso en mis labios y otro en la cabeza de Kate que ya estaba dormida en sus brazos.

Estaba demasiado cansada para discutir el tema de la habitación así que me dejé llevar por el sueño.

.

.

.

Dos horas después habíamos desayunado y estábamos camino al monumento de la estatua de la libertad. Era impresionante mirar desde abajo, Kate se removía inquieta en brazos de Edward para subir y ver Nueva York desde lo más alto, y justo cuando llegamos a la cima descubrimos que sufre de vértigo así que apenas pudimos disfrutar del paseo.

De allí nos fuimos hasta Coney Island, un parque de diversiones donde Kate logró que Edward y yo sacáramos el niño que llevamos dentro, nos montamos en todas las atracciones que podíamos compartir con ella y hasta terminamos metidos en una cabina fotográfica donde pasamos media hora posando y disfrutando de las ocurrentes poses de la pequeña.

Después del parque de diversiones nuestro destino fue Central Park, donde tuvimos un almuerzo tardío tipo picnic cerca del lago, Kate se distrajo dando de comer a los patos.

-¿Cuándo tienes pensado regresar a Los Ángeles? – Me preguntó Edward sentándose detrás de mí acercándome para que me recostara en su pecho.

-Mi vuelo sale mañana en la mañana, no puedo abusar de Alice, demasiado hizo ofreciéndose a cuidar a Tobby – le expliqué y vi que sacaba su celular -. ¿Qué haces? - Le pregunté.

-Cambiando mi vuelo y el de Kate, regresaremos juntos, debo aprovechar mis días libres para construir una casa para Tobby, además que muero por ver la cara de ella cuando lo conozca -, me dijo sonriendo de medio lado provocándome, mordí mi labio inferior para refrenar mi deseo de besarlo -. No muerdas tu labio así Bella que desde esta mañana no te beso, y es muy difícil contenerme viéndote así.

-Estaba pensando justamente en eso, también deseo besarte - le dije mientras suspiraba y desviaba la vista hasta donde estaba Kate que ya se acercaba a nosotros.

-Papi, mami, se me acabó la comida – dijo mientras se sentaba en mi regazo.

-Ya comieron suficiente pequeña, ¿no estás cansada? – Le pregunté al sentir que se acomodaba en mis piernas y luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Un poquito – me contestó bostezando.

-Duerme un rato, nosotros también estamos cansados, mientras duermes nosotros descansaremos – le dijo Edward acariciando su cabello. Ella solo asintió y de inmediato se quedó dormida.

-Pensé que no se cansaría nunca – dije mientras suspiraba, Edward se removió un poco hasta que los tres estuvimos acostados en la grama.

-Yo no perdía la esperanza, ahora si puedo hacer esto - dijo mientras me besaba lentamente, permitiendo que nuestros labios se saborearan. Pasamos un buen rato entre besos y caricias.

-Estoy agotada, no pensaba que iba a vivir un maratón en Nueva York, mi idea era pasar el fin de semana en casa de Irina, si acaso un maratón de cambio de pañales pero nada como esto - dije suspirando.

-A mi me han gustado todos los maratones que he tenido, los he disfrutado al máximo – comentó Edward riendo mientras levantaba las cejas dándome a entender que se refería al maratón de sexo que habíamos tenido anoche.

-Esta noche no habrá maratón, no estaremos solos y no creo que aguante otro asalto - le dije riendo.

-No digas que no, todo es posible – me dijo antes de volver a besarme.

Kate comenzó a moverse lo que daba por terminada nuestra sesión de besos. En lo que terminó de despertar vi que Edward se levantó y se acercó a un señor que estaba con una cámara tomando fotos instantáneas, seguro compraría alguna foto del lugar para guardarla como recuerdo.

Tomamos un taxi hasta la casa de Irina para terminar nuestra velada en familia, ya nos estaban esperando para que contáramos las aventuras de Kate en Nueva York.

En algún momento estuve a solas con Irina en su habitación ayudándola a cambiar al bebé, y la veía con ganas de decirme algo.

-Irina, puedes decirme lo que sea que quieras decirme - le dije mientras terminaba de vestir a Laurent Jr.

-Me conoces demasiado, al igual que conocías a Tanya y a pesar de que no compartimos mucho como con ella.

-Es cierto, no compartimos mucho pero si lo suficiente - dije sonriéndole.

-¿Ya arreglaste tu diferencia con Edward? – Me preguntó sin rodeos.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabías que tenía una diferencia con Edward? – Pregunté sorprendida.

-Bella eres como un libro abierto con tus expresiones, ayer cuando él llegó estabas tensa y te noté molesta con su presencia -. Me explicó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Tuvimos unas discusión antes de que viniera aquí -, suspiré mientras acomodaba al bebé en la cama al lado de ella -. Hace unas semanas me compré un perro y tuvimos un malentendido, me fui de su casa y cuando él y Emmett se enteraron que estaba buscando un sitio para mudarme me fueron a reclamar en la oficina.

-Emmett y Edward te quieren y protegen mucho, Bella, sé que eres capaz de defenderte pero es una necesidad de los hombres creer que deben proteger a las mujeres que quieren -. Me dijo serenamente.

-Ellos me protegen tanto que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que llevaba días durmiendo en la oficina con Tobby – bufe mientras le explicaba lo mucho que me protegían, ahora entendía las razones de Edward pero no podía decírselas a ella.

-Te doy la razón en que te molestaras ante su reclamo, pero los hombres son muy despistados, puedo entender que Edward no lo notara por las guardias extras que tomó para venir a Nueva York, pero ¿en qué anda Emmett que no se dio cuenta? – Me preguntó.

-Enamorado – le dije y abrió los ojos y pude ver algo de preocupación en ellos –. Tranquila que esta vez es una buena chica, nada parecido a la pesadilla Renata, sabes cómo se pone el oso cuando se enamora – comenté mientras suspiraba, extrañaba a mi amigo pero no podía pedirle que pasara tiempo conmigo si estaba tan bien con Rosalie, yo siempre estaría allí para él cuando me necesitara.

-Es decir que no ha hecho desastres últimamente -. Me dijo riendo recordando las locuras de Emmett.

-El que esté enamorado no le quita lo loco, lo último que hizo antes de reclamarme fue pintar a Tobby de azul y burlarse de mi diciendo que el perro era igual de pitufo que la dueña – le conté riéndome.

-Todavía no se olvida del accidente con la pintura azul que tuviste aquella vez en la universidad, recuerdo que te hizo llegar a casa así para que te pudiésemos ver – comentó Irina mientras se reía.

-Sigue igual de loco que siempre, el que esté enamorado solo me da un poco de descanso – le dije riendo.

-Eso es una buena noticia entonces, ahora te entiendo más, te sentiste sola al estar Kate aquí y ellos cada quién en su mundo. Bella ¿no crees que es momento de abrirte a una nueva relación? ¿No hay nadie interesado por allí? – Me preguntó mientras tomaba mi mano y no pude evitar sonrojarme por el alguien que acaba de cambiar mi vida -. Por lo que me dice tu sonrojo sí hay alguien.

-Salí con un chico, pero la cita terminó cuando su ex novia apareció y pude ver que todavía tiene sentimientos hacia ella, es un buen amigo, solo eso. Irina no quiero cometer el mismo error de Jacob, no quiero salir con alguien únicamente para no estar sola, no lo estoy, ahora tengo a Kate, Tobby y mi trabajo que me está dando muchas satisfacciones - dije mientras la veía a los ojos sonriendo para que notara que mis palabras eran ciertas.

-Hablando del mal nacido de Jacob, ¿no se ha sabido nada de él? – Me preguntó cambiando su semblante de forma radical.

-Ni el rastro, lo último que se supo fue que Leah se fugó con él, los dos están siendo buscados por la policía pero es como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado – le expliqué.

-Espero que los atrapen, son tres años huyendo, la suerte no estará de su lado siempre. Ahora cambiando de tema radicalmente, aprovecho para felicitarte, estás haciendo un trabajo excelente con Kate, me siento feliz de saber que tiene una segunda madre en ti, y estoy segura que desde donde esté mi hermana está feliz por eso.

-Gracias Irina, ella me sorprendió cuando pidió llamarme mamá, fue un regalo hermoso de la vida – le dije sonriendo aliviada al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Cuándo regresas a Los Ángeles?

-Mañana, dejé a Tobby al cuidado de una amiga y no puedo abusar de su gesto. Edward y Kate regresan conmigo porque él ahora está desesperado por ver la cara de ella cuando vea a Tobby – le dije mientras negaba con la cabeza divertida.

-Bueno entonces bajemos a cenar antes que vengan a reclamarme que te tengo acaparada, seguro que ya saben que se marchan mañana y todos querrán aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda juntos al máximo -. Dijo mientras cargaba al pequeño Laurent y bajamos juntas a la sala.

Efectivamente cuando bajamos ya todos sabían de nuestro regreso a Los Ángeles a la mañana siguiente, la velada se pasó rápido como suele ocurrir cuando estas disfrutando el momento.

Después de recoger la maleta de Kate y de despedirnos de todos y esperando una pronta visita a nuestra casa, tomamos un taxi de regreso al hotel. Cuando llegamos al Lobby me quedé paralizada, a unos metros de nosotros estaba Leah con unas maletas, esperando un coche, Edward siguió mi vista y se tensó al reconocerla, tenía el cabello más corto que la última vez que la vi.

-Llamaré a Sam, ellos deben saber que ella está en Nueva York, si ella está aquí Jacob está con ella - me dijo mientras me empujaba fuera de la vista de ella.

Escuché mientras hablaba con Sam y le explicaba lo que habíamos visto, algo me decía que ella estaba demasiado tranquila para estar siendo perseguida por la justicia. Vi que se montó en un coche pero no pude identificar al conductor ya que tenía los vidrios polarizados, seguramente estaban hospedados aquí con otro nombre y debía averiguarlo. Dejé a Edward hablando por teléfono y me fui a recepción con Kate dormida en mis brazos, debía averiguar más de ella.

-Buenas noches, disculpa pero me acabo de fijar que la señora que se acaba de marchar en ese coche estudió conmigo en la secundaria – le dije al recepcionista mientras le sonreía pícaramente –, no tengo modo de ubicarla porque no recuerdo el nombre de su esposo, no pude asistir a su boda – me expliqué mientras seguía en mi intento de coquetear.

-¿Se refiere a la señora Uley? – me preguntó sonriendo.

-Uley, si, ahora que lo menciona recuerdo que ese era el apellido del novio en la tarjeta – le dije mientras soltaba el aire que retenía en mis pulmones sin darme cuenta.

-Lamentablemente el señor Sam Jacob Uley y Emily Leah Uley se acaban de retirar del hotel, al parecer iban con el tiempo justo para tomar un avión -. Me dijo sin saber que me había dado toda la información que necesitaba, sonreí en agradecimiento.

-Es usted muy amable, cuando llegue a casa buscaré su número en mi agenda - dije tratando de disimular mi turbación.

-¿Pediste la llave de la habitación? – Me preguntó Edward al llegar a mi lado y tomando a Kate en sus brazos.

-No, todavía estoy sorprendida de haber visto a Leah -, le dije y escuché que Edward pedía la llave de nuestra habitación.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación le expliqué a Edward lo que había averiguado, él se sorprendió ante el descaro de Jacob y Leah de usar el nombre del comisario que llevaba su caso en Forks.

Llamó a Sam nuevamente para informarle lo que había averiguado, mientras conversaba con Sam y recibía instrucciones, le puse el pijama a Kate y la acomodé en la cama, para después tomar mi pijama y dirigirme al baño para tomar una ducha.

Me desnudé y me metí en la ducha dejando que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos tensos después del impacto de haber visto a Leah y la certeza de que Jacob estuvo a metros de distancia, se habían estado hospedando en el mismo hotel que nosotros.

-¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó Edward abrazándome desde atrás haciéndome sobresaltar sorprendida porque no lo sentí entrar en la ducha.

-Estoy sorprendida, estuvimos a metros de ellos, me siento impotente de no haberla enfrentado, quería correr tras ella y atraparlos pero me frené porque jamás expondría a Kate al peligro que ellos representan, son tantas cosas Edward – le dije mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No podíamos hacer nada, Bella, no había manera de saber que se estaban hospedando aquí, son astutos al haberse cambiado el nombre justamente por el del comisario que abrió su caso, no solo eso, sino que se las arreglaron para averiguar el nombre de su esposa -, me dijo apretando su agarre.

-No puedo evitar preguntarme tantas cosas – susurré mientras me volteaba frente a él.

-Sé a qué te refieres los _"y si"_ no ayudaran en nada, Bella, ya saben bajo que nombres se esconden, y están tras su pista. Ahora por favor, relájate, no permitas que dañen este viaje - me pidió acariciando mi espalda.

-¿Kate? -, le pregunté mientras acariciaba su pecho.

-Está rendida en la cama - dijo antes de comenzar a besar mi cuello.

-Entonces tendremos que ser rápidos y silenciosos. Bésame, Edward - le rogué levantando la cara y deseando de alguna forma parar de preocuparme por fantasmas de un pasado que me hizo tanto daño, a la vez que le rogaba a Dios que los mantuviera alejados de mi lado ahora que por fin empezaba a ser feliz.

-=:=-

_**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, me hace feliz saber lo que sienten, aquí tienen una amiga con los brazos abiertos para ustedes.**_

_**Gracias a las chicas sin cuenta **__**que dejaron su hermosa huella en el capítulo 11 y a quienes no pude agradecer:**_ _**Ana Masen,**__** Ilovetwilight, **__**Camela, Maria 125, Bella Cullen, chusrobissocute, Marchu besos**_

_**Gracias a mi Beta querida, Betzacosta que me brinda su apoyo incondicional con el plus de su amistad. Te quiero amiga gracias por todo ;D.**_

_**Seguimos leyéndonos **_

_**Las quiero**_

_**Gine ;D**_

_**Me consiguen en Twitter como Ginepirela **_

_**Cambio y fuera.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para que protagonizaran esta historia.

Contiene escenas rating M.

_**Enséñame el Paraíso**_

"A ti te gusta mi miseria, es más, la disfrutas porque estás tan enferma como yo_"_

Capitulo 13

"Motivos"

Jacob POV

Ya había cerrado el negocio, y no podía quedarme más tiempo en Nueva york. Mi vida era una constante carrera contra reloj, eso era lo que ganaba por aprovecharme de la confianza de mis "socios".

Pobres incautos que se embarcan con un completo desconocido que con unas cuantas palabras los convence de tener en sus manos el negocio de sus vidas. Pobres ilusos que terminaban entregándome grandes sumas de dinero en efectivo lo que me facilitaba el permanecer en las sombras.

Pero ya faltaba poco para dejar de esconderme, cada día faltaba menos para recuperar lo que por derecho me pertenece, cada transacción que le han hecho a _"Sam J. Uley"_ va directo a la compra de acciones de C.S. Editores, la maldita empresa que destrozó mi familia.

Leah iba a mi lado en silencio, sabía que estaba molesta por no poder quedarse más tiempo en la Gran Manzana y porque le negué dinero para darse unos cuantos caprichos, no era el momento aún, ya más adelante nos podríamos dar la buena vida que nos merecemos, me tocará convencerla en el avión y cambiarle su humor con una buena follada.

La única razón por la que la arrastro y me aguanto sus cambios de humor es porque todavía la necesito. Su conexión con la familia y una follada segura cuando estoy de ganas, además es un adicional que la golfa me permita joderla de cualquier forma posible, incluso así le haga daño, cuando mi polla la hace sangrar sin control ella me grita como la perra que es que continúe y que le dé aún más duro… La puñetera del éxtasis, saber que le haces daño a la puta que está debajo de ti y escuchar sus gritos desesperados. Sentí que se me endurecía de nuevo ya que ese pensamiento me hizo recordar la follada a Bella esa última vez, la mezcla de sus gritos, la sangre y como la destrozaba cada vez que embestía todavía me ponía tan duro que a veces tenía que pajearme para descargar un poco. Eso fue el jodido paraíso y saber que tenía a Leah para recrearlo cuando me diera la gana era lo que la mantenía a mi lado y aún con vida.

Llegamos con el tiempo justo para registrarnos en el vuelo a Phoenix, Arizona. Era nuestro destino, allí me esperaba un gran negocio que me permitiría dar el golpe de gracia.

Cuando ya estuvimos en el avión esperando para despegar, escuché a Leah suspirar y relajarse en el asiento.

-Tranquila, ya vendremos y nos daremos vida en la Gran Manzana, estoy ansioso de encerrarte en el baño y follarte sin descanso hasta que termines de relajarte – le dije al oído y la sentí estremecer para después darme una mirada fiera.

-Más te vale, Jacob – siseó viéndome a los ojos reflejando su molestia.

-Solo espera unos minutos y ese coño insaciable que tienes me pedirá descanso – le dije para después morder su oreja, ella solo me empujó y se acomodó en su asiento.

Pues sí que estaba molesta porque nunca antes me separaba de ella, nunca me rechazaba, ella sabía lo mucho que me encabronaba el rechazo, esta estúpida está jugando con fuego y se va a quemar. Ella sabe que en el momento que comience a ser una molestia la eliminaré de mi vista sin importarme nada.

Perras se consiguen en cualquier lado, ella no es indispensable para mí, si ha estado tanto tiempo a mi lado es por su falta de escrúpulos a la hora de complacerme.

Recuerdo cuando le exigí que ayudara a cerrar el trato con los falsificadores de documentos, ella fue la clave para que me entregaran los documentos más rápido que lo que normalmente hacen sus trabajos, esos viejos retorcidos la vieron y se pusieron duros de inmediato.

Los rumanos Vladimir y Stefan ofrecieron entregarnos nuestras nuevas identificaciones apenas pudiesen disfrutar de las atenciones de Leah, les puse como condición participar en la fiesta porque no dejaba a mi mujer sola con dos completos desconocidos. La verdad era que sin ellos saberlo me ayudarían a cumplir mi sucia fantasía de verla ser follada por tres pollas a la vez. Quería oírla gritar y retorcerse del dolor, no había nada más excitante para mí que causar dolor con el sexo. Estaba duro y necesitaba desahogarme, la mayoría de los pasajeros dormían al ser un vuelo nocturno y yo iba a provechar ese detalle para desahogarme.

-Ve al baño, ¡ahora! – Le ordené mientras soltaba su cinturón de seguridad, ella no dijo nada sino que se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño.

Apenas vi que llegaba me levanté y la seguí. Al momento de entrar al baño y cerré la puerta ella quiso ponerse de rodillas para llevarse mi polla a la boca, no quería darle oportunidad que se excitara, quería que no estuviese lubricada para sentirla bastante estrecha, necesitaba saber que le dolería.

La puse contra el pequeño lavabo bajando sus pantalones y dejando una fuerte nalgada para que ella no olvidara quién manda. Apreté sus tetas fuertemente y le advertí que no gritara mientras me enterraba en ella de una sola estocada, estaba seca y supe que le dolió sentirme entrar en ella, eso me dio mucho placer. La jodida zorra se retorcía de dolor y eso me gustaba, tuve que tapar su boca mientras le daba más duro, sus gritos lastimeros me ponían a mil, gozaba haciendo sufrir a la golfa y eso me recordaba mi última follada con Bella.

La follé duro y fuerte, no me interesaba que sintiera placer, me interesaba el mío, pero ella era tan zorra que disfrutaba que la follara duro, movía sus caderas para que la penetrara sin piedad. Aceleré mis movimientos recordando el cuerpo de Bella, sus gritos, la sangre que bañaba su cuerpo, eso sí fue rico, follarla bañada en sangre fue el mayor placer que he sentido en mi puta vida.

Seguí moviéndome duro para desahogarme antes de que ella llegara, hasta que me descargué dentro y cuando sentí que su orgasmo estaba cerca me salí dejándola con ganas.

-Si te portas bien antes de bajar del avión te daré tu regalo, eso te pasa por ser una niña malcriada, sabes quién manda – le dije dando una palmada en su cara.

Me arreglé la polla en mis pantalones y la dejé allí fulminándome con la mirada. Salí de allí para ir a mi puesto y dormir un poco, no la follaría hasta que estuviésemos instalados y lo haría solo después de verla suplicarme placer.

Pensando en el castigo que le daría me quedé dormido sin que ella regresara a su asiento.

.

.

.

Desperté cuando faltaban minutos para aterrizar. Afortunadamente Leah estaba lo suficientemente molesta conmigo como para buscar acurrucarse en mis brazos, detestaba cuando se ponía melosa, aceptaba que lo hiciera solo para cubrir las apariencias, me molestaba llamar la atención y ella era experta en hacerlo para lograr su objetivo.

Dieron el anuncio del aterrizaje y la removí algo violento para que despertara y acomodara su asiento, no dijo nada sino que se arregló ignorándome por completo. Mejor para mí.

Los minutos pasaron y ya teníamos nuestro equipaje, que por motivos prácticos no pasaba de una maleta cada uno, eso también la molestaba pero nunca entenderé el empeño de las mujeres en cargar con pendejadas innecesarias que lo único que hacen es estorbar. Jodidas mujeres.

Fuimos a alquilar un auto para poder desplazarnos por la ciudad y la noté observando alrededor, esta mujer se estaba volviendo loca porque nadie nos seguía, nuestros nombres eran los mejores, nadie me asociaría al utilizar el nombre del comisario de pacotilla.

-¿Se puede saber qué mierda te pasa? – Le pregunté entre dientes a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tenía

-Siento que nos siguen – me contestó en un susurro fijando la vista en un par de policías que estaban detallando un papel.

-¿Cómo se supone que nos están siguiendo? Nadie sabe quiénes somos, deja la paranoia – le dije mientras la tomaba por el brazo y la acercaba al mostrador donde ya había pedido el coche – y disimula o serás tú quién comience a llamar la atención con tu actitud – terminé de decirle mientras simulaba quitar un corto mechón de cabello de su frente.

Me giré al mostrador sonriéndole a la chica que atendía quien me sonrió y me indicó el monto, le entregué la tarjeta de crédito cortesía del buen trabajo de Leah con los rumanos y a los minutos me dio las llaves e indicaciones del coche.

Leah seguía pendiente de los oficiales de policía que al parecer estaban recibiendo instrucciones por radio, cuando me entregaron las llaves comenzó a jalarme por el brazo hacia la salida excusándose con la empleada.

-Gracias, no me estoy sintiendo muy bien – le dijo mientras me jalaba y comenzaba a caminar rápidamente -. Muévete Jacob, esos oficiales vienen por nosotros – me dijo lo que me hizo reír a carcajadas.

-Mujer sí que estás loca de remate, o ésta es tu venganza por no haberte dejado acabar en el avión, si te calmas te follaré en el carro para que calmes esa ansiedad – le dije mientras le daba una nalgada.

-Cállate Jacob, en Nueva York me pareció ver a Bella, no me fijé mucho porque en ese momento llegaste con el coche. Ahora esos policías han estado viéndonos, es mejor ser precavidos – me dijo y sentí como mi cuerpo se iba transformando en odio puro.

-¡Maldita seas, Leah! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho eso antes? No tenías que quedarte callada la única maldita vez que tenías que hablar – le dije apresurando el paso hasta el coche.

-No estaba segura, se me pareció a ella y en caso que lo haya sido no pensé que me reconocería tan rápido

-¿Quién te ha dicho que tú piensas? Nunca lo haces, maldita imbécil, ahora maneja que debo estar preparado en caso de que nos sigan, no puedo permitir que me atrapen - le dije metiéndola en el carro y dando la vuelta para ubicarme en el asiento de copiloto con mi maleta en mis piernas, después de haber lanzado la maleta de ella en el asiento trasero.

Recordé que no tenía ningún arma, cada vez que viajábamos en avión tenía que deshacerme de mis muñecas, y no tendría una hasta mañana que me había citado con un proveedor de la zona.

Le ordené que manejara rápido y buscara vías despejadas para poder tener una vía de escape segura, no me convenía quedar atrapado en el tráfico.

-Maldita sea, Leah, si me hubieses dicho que la puta de Bella estaba en ese hotel hubiese terminado lo que dejé inconcluso hace tres años por tu culpa. Debería arrancarte la cabeza, si esa noche no me hubieses hecho correr dejándola con vida mi historia sería otra en este momento – le dije mientras movía mi cabeza tratando de relajar los músculos de mi cuello.

-Estarías preso o muerto, estúpido, ¿se te olvida que tropezaste con su amigo Emmett a la salida de la casa? Ah no pero es que el niño en vez de matarla quiso disfrutar del cuerpo de la niña de sus sueños antes de conseguir su objetivo, ¡fue tu maldita culpa imbécil! – Me contestó ella de forma venenosa.

-No es la niña de mis sueños, dejó de serlo cuando se marchó de Forks con su madre y me dejó, y luego regresó y si no hubiese insistido nunca me hubiese hecho caso, ¡siempre se creyó más que yo y por eso la odio! – dije ya perdiendo el control y golpeando el salpicadero del auto.

-Pues repíteselo a tu cabeza a ver si lo entiende de una buena vez, por favor, Jacob mírate, estás temblando de solo imaginar que estuviste cerca de ella, tú la quieres…

-¡No! y no lo repitas nunca más, ella y su familia son los culpables de la desgracia de mi familia, por culpa de ellos mi madre murió y mi padre quedó en silla de ruedas.

-¡Estás loco! Jacob hasta donde yo sé ninguno de ellos iba manejando el coche de Billy el día del accidente, el culpable fue tu padre que decidió manejar ebrio esa noche – gritó ella sacándome de quicio.

-¡Cállate, no sabes nada, cállate o te hago tragar tu maldita lengua! –la amenacé tomándola por el cabello para que sintiera dolor y que no pudiese despegar la vista del camino. Yo volteé hacia atrás y no había ningún vehículo siguiéndonos, al menos ninguna patrulla.

-Suéltame o haré que esta maldita cosa se estrelle, Jacob – me retó la maldita y la imagen de mi padre en silla de ruedas me hizo soltarla para que no cumpliera su amenaza.

-La noche del accidente mis padres venían de una cena de negocios, acababa de cerrar un contrato jugoso para la C.S. Editores y cuando ocurrió el accidente que destruyó mi familia Charlie Swan pagó los gastos médicos de Billy. Cuando los médicos determinaron que no podría caminar más lo jubiló, dándole una miserable pensión – le dije para que entendiera el odio que me invadía por esa familia.

-¿Estás seguro que era una miserable pensión? ¿Y si tu padre te hacía creer eso? – Me preguntó dudando de mis palabras

-Mi padre nunca me mentiría, Charlie Swan lo convenció de venderle parte de sus acciones a Bella con la excusa de que tuviéramos mayor liquidez, pero descubrí que lo que quería era sacarlo de la empresa, por eso estoy haciendo todo esto, yo le devolveré a Charlie Swan su jugada, lo dejaré en la ruina y acabaré con su hija – le aseguré a Leah.

-¡Estas verdaderamente loco Jacob, la jodida droga te fundió el cerebro. Yo pensé que tu única misión era dejarlos en la ruina por ambición pero tus motivos son absurdos, ¡estamos metidos en este maldito problema para quedarnos con su dinero! – Me gritó perdiendo el control y logrando que casi chocáramos con un auto, una patrulla estaba cerca y comenzó a seguirnos

-¡Acelera! – Le grité fuera de mis casillas –. Si nos atrapan será tu maldita culpa, tú estás hasta el cuello igual que yo – le dije riéndome en su cara.

-Mis motivos son distintos imbécil, yo odio a Charlie Swan porque llegó para ocupar el lugar de mi padre, y solo tenía un año de muerto cuando nos llevó a su maldita casa, nadie reemplaza a mi padre, por eso lo odio, y a Bella, a ella la odio por ser tan malditamente perfecta y sacrificada por ese viejo que no la tomaba en cuenta – gritó mientras giraba el auto en u para tomar un camino menos transitado, las sirenas sonaban detrás de nosotros.

-No me interesan tus motivos, me interesan los míos, la empresa le pertenecerá a mi padre, por su culpa mi familia se volvió una desgracia.

-Tú eres la desgracia Jacob, tú y el maldito vicio de las drogas que llevó a tu padre a la quiebra.

-¡No, cállate o te haré tragar tus palabras, maldita puta! Yo no tengo la culpa y no soy un maldito adicto como dices, ya te pareces a Bella, todo el tiempo reprochándome todo, "_Jake, no puedes seguir sin trabajar" "yo no te daré más dinero" "todo lo que tengo es para sacar adelante la editorial",_ como si la empresa lo hubiese necesitado.

-Estás loco, Jacob, si leyeras la prensa estuvieses enterado de la crisis pero claro, solo lo usas para hacer las líneas que te llevaban a volar lejos, pon los pies en la tierra estúpido – me dijo golpeando el volante mientras aceleraba dejando la patrulla fuera de nuestra vista.

-¡Cállate y maneja! A ver si eres útil para algo por una vez en tu vida – me burlé de ella.

-Eso no lo decías cuando me pediste que me acostara con los rumanos de mierda. Eres un enfermo asqueroso, y yo soy peor por estar contigo – dijo mientras veía nerviosa por el retrovisor pero ya la patrulla no se veía.

Me relajé al saber que habíamos perdido la patrulla de policía, necesitaba calmarme pero no tenía nada que me ayudara, no cargaba ni un solo gramo encima y mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos, la otra cosa que me relajaba era follar duro a una mujer, tendría que tomar a Leah para poder recuperar el control de mi ansiedad.

Mi mano se fue a su centro pero ella me la quitó de un manotazo.

-No me toques, apenas estemos en un sitio seguro te dejaré solo en tu miseria, me cansé de tu miseria Jacob Black – me dijo entre dientes.

-A ti te gusta mi miseria, es más, la disfrutas porque estás tan enferma como yo, sé que te gusta que te folle duro – le dije mientras me acercaba a su cara y la mordía en el cuello fuertemente mientras con mi mano le apretaba una teta sin compasión, necesitaba proporcionar dolor.

La escuché gritar y acelerar el coche mientras forcejeaba conmigo para que la soltara. En algún momento que me separé volteó a verme con furia y en ese instante perdió el control del carro llevándonos hasta un barranco dando vueltas hasta que chocamos contra un árbol.

No sé si pasaron segundos o minutos, me dolía todo el cuerpo y el coche estaba completamente volcado. Con dificultad volteé hasta el asiento donde estaba Leah y la vi semiinconsciente, con dificultad comencé a moverme para salir del coche, me dolía la cabeza, noté que estaba sangrando en algún lugar.

Mi cuerpo se quejaba de cualquier movimiento que hiciera pero no podía arriesgarme a quedarme allí, escuché que ella se quejaba y antes de salir la vi.

-Jacob, sácame de aquí – me pidió casi sin voz.

-Salte tú, no soy tu maldito servicio – le dije todavía con rabia, por su culpa estábamos en esta situación.

-No siento la mitad de mi cuerpo Jacob, por favor – volvió a pedirme.

-No pienso cargar con una inútil, solo me vas a estorbar, total, dijiste que estabas cansada de mi mierda – le devolví sus palabras una vez que estuve fuera del coche y me estabilizaba, no tenía ni un hueso roto, podría caminar y eso era bueno.

-¡Jacob, no me dejes aquí! – Comenzó a gritar histérica mientras me veía sacar mi maleta.

-Ya no me sirves para nada zorra, ni siquiera para follarte que era lo único que me interesaba de ti – le dije y me di media vuelta comenzando a caminar lejos del carro.

Cada paso que daba estaba más lejos de los gritos histéricos de esa zorra, ya mi paciencia estaba al límite en Nueva York, pero hoy definitivamente la había colmado completamente.

Mi padre nunca me mentiría ni me negaría nada, yo soy su hijo amado, el único que lo entiende y que no lo abandonó, mis hermanas se fueron lejos después de la muerte de mi madre.

No querían quedarse cuidando a su padre que había sido injustamente condenado por la vida y por Charlie Swan a estar atado a una silla de ruedas, a mí no me importaba cuidarlo, él era mi cómplice, él no me mentiría.

Billy me hubiese dicho que estaba vendiendo las acciones porque necesitaba liquidez, a nosotros nunca nos faltaba nada, lo teníamos todo, y la gente se moría por estar invitados a cenar a nuestra casa, por pertenecer a nuestra élite social.

Pero no, tenía que llegar la escoria de Swan a jodernos la vida, a tener una casa mejor que la nuestra, una familia ejemplar a diferencia de la mía que se había visto manchada por los embarazos precoces de mis hermanas.

Tenían que venir los Swan a dar ejemplos de familia cuando yo sabía que toda esa mierda era mentira.

Que Leah era una zorra barata que se acostó con todos sus compañeros y casi todos los profesores de secundaria, que Bella había sido mía una tarde en mi cuarto, y que se dejaba hacer cualquier cosa para que no la dejara.

Que me la follaba buscando dejarla preñada pero con lo frígida que era no me provocaba, lo hacía con un solo fin, darle a Charlie un nieto que llevara el apellido Black, el apellido del hombre que él había sacado de su empresa.

No me interesaba cuál de las dos quedara preñada, porque también me follaba a Leah, todos los días si era posible, incluso una tarde follamos como locos en el despacho del gran Charlie Swan, en el despacho del jefe, dejamos su escritorio lleno de nuestros fluidos y eso me dio mucho placer, manchar al gran jefe Swan.

Maldita sea, me las pagarán, tendré mi empresa, será completamente mía, ya ni siquiera tengo que compartirla con Leah, aunque la verdad nunca pensé en hacerlo, una vez lograra mi objetivo, Vladimir y Estefan se la llevarían a Rumania para prostituirla, ese era su segundo negocio y yo se las había ofrecido.

Ahora ellos tendrán que buscarla, y ya verán si les sirve, en caso que no ya no es mi problema.

Y a ti Bella Swan, acabaré con tu maldita existencia, por no saber ser la mujer que yo quería, por haberme rechazado y después tomado como premio de consuelo, lo juro. Llorarás por mí, me suplicarás a mí y seré yo quien te de la paz de tu puta vida, te follaré hasta matarte y solo así me sentiré satisfecho y dejarás de existir para mí, ya habré cumplido mi objetivo.

Con ese pensamiento seguí caminando, con la convicción de lograr mis objetivos.

-=:=-

_**Wow 304 reviews y todo gracias a ustedes! Las quiero!**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, me hace feliz saber lo que sienten, aquí tienen una amiga con los brazos abiertos para ustedes.**_

_**Gracias a las chicas sin cuenta **__**que dejaron su hermosa huella en el capítulo 12 y a quienes no pude agradecer**_**:**___**Anabella, La Mafia, Susana Bichito, chica sin nombre, Ana Masen,**__** Ilovetwilight, **__**Camela, Maria 125, Bella Cullen, chusrobissocute, Marchu besos**_

_**Gracias a mi Beta querida, Betzacosta que me brinda su apoyo incondicional con el plus de su amistad y logra sacar la delicuente que no hay en mi XDDDD Te quiero amiga gracias por todo ;D.**_

_**Seguimos leyéndonos **_

_**Las quiero**_

_**Gine ;D**_

_**Cambio y fuera.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para que protagonizaran esta historia.

Contiene escenas rating M.

_**Enséñame el Paraíso**_

"Quietas las manos, es mi trabajo dejarte sin bragas_"_

Capitulo 14

"Medidas"

Edward POV

El vuelo de Nueva York a Los Ángeles fue bastante entretenido con Kate rebotando constantemente en su asiento ansiosa por volver a casa. Fue una muy buena idea no decirle que le esperaba una sorpresa o en este momento todos los pasajeros estarían al borde de la locura.

Bella le envió un mensaje a Alice informándole que apenas llegara pasaría por su casa a buscar a Tobby. En algún momento Kate se quedó dormida y traté de convencer a Bella para ingresar al club de las alturas.

-¿Qué tal si aprovechamos la siesta se Kate y nos vamos a ingresar al club de las alturas? – Le pregunté levantando las cejas para que entendiera pero la vi frunciendo el ceño como si no me entendiera.

-No escuché cuando la azafata mencionó ese club cuando habló antes de despegar. ¿Qué ganamos en ese club? – Preguntó de manera completamente inocente, y no pude evitar reírme logrando que frunciera nuevamente su ceño desconcertada por mi reacción –. Bien le preguntaré a la azafata ya que estás muy ocupado riéndote - me dijo mientras se ponía de pie para ir a preguntar.

La detuve y la hice sentarse de nuevo y susurré en su oído la información.

-Sexo, llaman miembros del club de las alturas a quienes han tenido sexo en un avión –. Vi cómo se sonrojaba por la explicación y caer en cuenta de su despiste en el tema.

Su cara pasó de ser rojo suave a un rojo furioso y no pude evitar reírme de eso lo que la hizo enfurecer.

-No sé tú Edward pero yo no estoy interesada en ingresar a ese estúpido club, soy más original que eso, y no pienso correr el riesgo de terminar detenida por unos segundos de placer - me dijo molesta.

-Son más que unos segundos, hemos pasados más que minutos, pero no te preocupes no te obligaré a ingresar al club – le dije para tranquilizarla, Bella molesta era una mujer de armas tomar y yo todavía tenía los puntos bajos con ella.

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos mientras me miraba y procesaba toda la información hasta que sin esperarlo estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Te imaginas la cara de la azafata si le hubiese preguntado de ese club? – Me preguntó entre risas tratando de controlarse pero logrando que yo volviera a reírme con ella

-No hubiese permitido que pasaras por eso - le aseguré mientras la besaba y logrando así que se relajara, cuando separó sus labios de los míos me vio a los ojos.

-Tengo que instruirme en el tema, no del club sino de todo en general, soy una completa ignorante y no lo soporto – se quejó.

-Pero aprendes rápido y muy bien. Eres muy receptiva de la información, no es que yo sea un gran maestro pero puedes preguntarme lo que sea, no debes tener vergüenza conmigo - le dije acariciando su rostro.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, pero sigues castigado, no es que no me atraiga la idea, es que no soporto pensar dejar a Kate aquí sola mientras duerme mientras tú y yo la pasamos bien - me explicó mientras acariciaba mi pecho.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco lo habría hecho, si hubieses aceptado ninguno de los dos se atrevería a dejarla sola, no te preocupes, algún día lo haremos - le dije volviendo a tomar sus labios.

El vuelo siguió y Kate despertó con las baterías recargadas ayudándonos a olvidar el paso del tiempo mientras jugábamos con ella.

Por fin llegamos a Los Ángeles y eran las once de la mañana, para nuestros cuerpos eran casi las dos de la tarde y ese cambio nos afectaría más tarde, sobre todo con Kate.

Bella recibió un mensaje de Alice informándole que no se preocupara que ya estaba en nuestra casa con Tobby y que todos nos esperaban ansiosos por ver la reacción de Kate con el nuevo integrante de la familia. Así que tomamos un taxi y nos fuimos a casa.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo en la entrada de nuestra casa Bella le dijo a Kate que debían ayudarme con las maletas, así que una vez que tuvimos nuestro equipaje fuimos a nuestro hogar.

La cara de Kate al escuchar lo ladridos desde adentro de la casa fue todo un poema y digna de grabar. Comenzó a brincar y a gritar emocionada y la puerta se abrió antes de que Bella o yo encontráramos nuestras llaves.

Tobby salió disparado ladrando y moviendo la cola alrededor de nosotros, oliéndonos y brincando por nuestras piernas. Kate estaba paralizada viéndolo.

Bella y yo nos agachamos a su altura y Tobby saltó al regazo de Bella y comenzó a lamer su cara de manera graciosa mientras su cola parecía que se le iba a caer de lo rápido que la movía.

-Oh también te extrañé pequeño - le habló ella mientras lo acariciaba con la misma devoción que recibía del cachorro-. Kate, te presento a Tobby; Tobby esta pequeña hermosa es la princesa Kate a quien deberás cuidar - dijo Bella mientras depositaba a Tobby en brazos de una muy asombrada y feliz Kate.

Mi hija abrazó al perro de manera tierna y el perro comenzó a lamer su cara tal como lo había hecho con Bella logrando que estallara en carcajadas.

No habíamos notado que teníamos público hasta que nos pusimos de pie para terminar de entrar a casa

-Alice, gracias por todo, espero que no te haya dado mucha guerra – saludó Bella a Alice con un abrazo.

-Para nada, en mi casa se portó muy bien, siempre que tenga a alguien pendiente de él no da problemas, me di cuenta de eso – le respondió Bella.

-Hola, Edward, espero que todo esté bien entre ustedes – me saludó Alice.

-Todo bien, gracias por todo – le dije y terminé de entrar y saludar a Rosalie y Emmett.

-Bella, estoy feliz de tenerte en casa, perdóname por haber sido tan brusco contigo pero es que me aterra la idea de perderte - le dijo Emmett a Bella mientras la abrazaba.

-No vas a perderme nunca, aunque me vaya a vivir a la china siempre vas a ser parte de mi vida, la única manera que no lo seas es que tu no quieras ser parte de ella -. Le dijo Bella mirándolo seria.

-Tengo todo listo para una barbacoa, antes de que preguntes todo está en orden en la oficina, al parecer todo el mundo ha decidido disfrutar del verano y nosotros no nos quedaremos atrás, ah por cierto, mañana tienes el día libre - le dijo Emmett abrazándola nuevamente.

-Gracias Emmett, y por lo del día libre… sabes bien que aunque no esté en la oficina siempre trabajo desde aquí, y no creas que con la barbacoa y el día libre obtienes mi perdón, tenemos una conversación pendiente - le aclaró Bella antes de darle una palmada en la espalda y dirigirse a la cocina donde estaban Rosalie y Alice.

-Emmett, respira, no creo que sea tan malo -, le dije para calmarlo al ver su cara de espanto.

-¿No es tan malo? Mi pitufa todavía no me perdona, sé que fui muy duro con ella aquel día en la oficina, y cuando llegué aquí con la esperanza de disculparme pues me encuentro con que se fue a Nueva York - se quejó.

-Mientras le sigas diciendo pitufa estas alejando su perdón, espera a hablar con ella, como los hermanos que son, escúchala y hazte escuchar, es así como se resuelven los problemas -. Dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá invitándolo a imitarme.

-¿Tu pudiste resolver tus cosas con ella? - Me preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

-Digamos que estoy en proceso o camino al perdón, pero ahora hay algo muy importante que tengo que hablar contigo - le dije teniendo ahora toda su atención.

-Esa seriedad no me gusta, no es que seas el hombre más alegre del mundo siempre, pero algo me dice que no me va a gustar nada lo que me vas a decir.

-En Nueva York vimos a Leah, estaba con Jacob, estaban saliendo del hotel anoche mientras nosotros llegábamos -, apenas salieron mis palabras vi cómo se tensó -. Al parecer ellos no nos vieron, cosa que agradezco, Bella averiguó los nombres bajo los que estaban registrados, Sam Jacob Uley y Emily Leah Uley. Sí Emmett, han sido tan retorcidos como para usar el nombre del comisario que lleva su caso.

-¡Mierda! ¿Cómo lo tomó Bella? – Me preguntó preocupado.

-Mejor de lo que imaginaba, a ella fue que se le ocurrió preguntar los nombres con que estaban registrados en el hotel, no vi temor en ella, solo determinación de acabar con ellos, si no enfrentó a Leah fue porque tenía a Kate en brazos, ella no arriesgaría nunca a Kate - le expliqué a Emmett -. Ya hablé con Sam y está al tanto de todo, en cualquier momento se pondrá en contacto con nosotros - terminé de decirle.

-Bien, espero que esta pesadilla acabe pronto, no estaré cien por ciento tranquilo hasta que ese hombre esté tras la rejas -, dijo Emmett mientras se levantaba -. Tenemos una barbacoa que preparar así que ve a ponerte cómodo - me dijo saliendo hasta el patio y dejándome en el sofá.

Dirigí mi vista a la cocina y vi a Bella riendo con Alice y Rosalie, vi a mi hija corriendo por toda la casa con Tobby y tuve la certeza que todo estaría bien, en mis manos estaba protegerlas a ellas, a mi familia, debía trabajar en eso.

Fui a cambiarme y cuando salía al patio me fije que las chicas seguían allí preparando algo mientras conversaban, encontré a Jasper con Emmett tratando de prender el carbón.

-Jasper ¡Qué buena sorpresa! – Lo saludé con un abrazo

-No me podía perder esta barbacoa, ya que hoy no tenía pacientes en la tarde pues aquí me tienes - me dijo sonriendo.

-O Alice te cortaba el chorro - dijo Emmett riéndose de Jasper.

-También - le contestó algo sonrojado.

-Así que tú y Alice - le dije juntando mis manos para que entendiera.

-Sí, Alice y yo - me respondió demasiado sonriente, ya mi amigo había caído.

Escuchamos a las chicas salir de la casa cargando algunas cosas, Jasper y yo nos acercamos a ellas para ayudarlas a traer todas las cosas de la cocina.

La tarde pasó volando entre risas y conversaciones agradables, noté a Bella más tranquila después de la tensión de ver a Leah y saber que Jacob estuvo en el mismo hotel que nosotros.

Finalmente Alice y Jasper se despidieron, Emmett y Rosalie se fueron a su habitación y Bella y yo quedamos luchando con Kate para que durmiera, ella insistía en querer dormir con Tobby, y lo peor es que Tobby no quería salir de la habitación de Kate.

Al final ganaron ellos dos con la condición que Tobby dormiría en la cama que Bella había comprado para él y Kate en la suya.

Cuando por fin los dejamos a los dos en sus respectivas camas Bella y yo salimos de la habitación. Nos paramos en la puerta y ella con solo una mirada me pidió que la siguiera hasta su habitación.

Una vez que estuvimos adentro y con la puerta cerrada la tomé entre mis brazos buscando sus labios como un sediento busca un vaso de agua.

Nos besamos casi con desesperación, para mí no había sido fácil contenerme delante de todos y algo me decía que a ella le pasaba lo mismo, ya que no perdió oportunidad de rozar mi cuerpo, me sorprendía con caricias robadas que me ponían a mil.

Ahora estábamos solos y podíamos dar rienda suelta a la pasión de nuestros cuerpos.

-Hay luna llena, y siempre he soñado con bañarme en el mar con luna llena, ahora sé por qué no lo había hecho, no quiero hacerlo sola, ¿me acompañas? – Me preguntó cuando por fin pudimos separar nuestros labios.

-Te acompaño a donde quieras - le dije mientras la acercaba nuevamente a mí y volvía a tomar sus labios, ella respondió a mi beso pero luego se separó completamente de mí.

-Vamos entonces - dijo mientras tomaba su bata de baño y me guiaba por la casa hasta la salida al patio, directo a la playa.

Caminamos en silencio tomados de la mano, ella observaba la luna que alumbraba nuestro camino, la luna se reflejaba en el mar y no voy a negar que fuera una vista hermosa, pero más hermoso era ver a Bella bañada con el reflejo de la luna.

Sentí que mi pecho se contrajo cuando se detuvo y se paró delante de mí, observándome fijamente a los ojos comenzó a desvestirse.

-¿Qué esperas? Se supone que me acompañarás a bañarme, y la idea es que lo hagamos desnudos - dijo de manera picara mientras se terminaba de desvestir.

Solté el aire que ni sabía estaba reteniendo y comencé a desvestirme rápidamente para quedar en igualdad de condiciones. Cuando estuve completamente desnudo Bella se acercó a mí y con su mano comenzó a delinear mi pecho.

Sentir su toque erizaba mi piel, era como si pequeños choques de electricidad recorrieran donde pasaba el contacto de sus dedos, yo seguí su ejemplo y mis manos comenzaron a acariciarla casi con devoción.

Finalmente tomé su mano y entramos al agua, si la imagen de Bella en la orilla completamente desnuda y bañada con la luz de la luna me robó el aliento hace unos instantes verla ahora en el agua me robó la cordura.

La tomé en mis brazos y comencé a besarla, primero delineé cada parte de sus labios, y cuando entreabrió sus labios dije adiós a la cordura.

Sus manos me acariciaban desde la cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos en mi cabello bajando luego por mi cuello, sus manos no se detuvieron allí y bajaron por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero apretándolo de manera fuerte para acercarme a ella.

Es cierto que ella no sabe mucho respecto al sexo, pero maldita sea que esta mujer iba a ser mi perdición, era tan espontánea que me excitaba con locura.

Trataba de ser cuidadoso con ella, pero sus impulsos me llevaban al borde de la locura y el cuidado se iba al carajo una vez que se desataba la pasión entre los dos.

Estaba completamente duro desde la tarde gracias a sus caricias traviesas, y ahora estaba a desesperado por clavarme dentro de ella, sentirla atraparme en su interior que es jodidamente estrecho y divinamente caliente.

La tomé por su trasero y de inmediato enlazó sus piernas en mis caderas, quedando completamente pegada a mí, se restregaba sin pudor con mi erección mientras gemía fuertemente haciéndome saber que disfrutaba del contacto, pero sabía que al igual que para mí eso no era suficiente para ella.

Con mi mano ubique mi ya más que ansiosa erección en su entrada, volviendo a tomar sus labios en los míos entré en ella de una sola estocada que la hizo clavarme sus uñas en mi espalda y eso me excitó más si era posible.

Mi lengua entraba en su boca igual que lo hacía con mi pene en su estrecha y caliente vagina. Bella se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en mi droga personal, no podía soportar estar mucho tiempo lejos o fuera de ella.

-Es mejor de lo que soñaba -, susurró entre gemidos y mordiendo luego el lóbulo de mi oreja -. Aunque nunca soñé hacerlo aquí contigo - siguió diciendo mientras se balanceaba en mis caderas.

-La realidad es mejor que los sueños, y no me molesta hacer realidad tus sueños, o en este caso mejorarlos – le dije y después tomé uno de sus senos en mi boca chupándolo con fuerza y llevándola a la locura, y lo mejor de todo es que me dejé arrastrar a la locura con ella.

Sentí sus paredes apretarme fuertemente, magnificando la fricción y sentí como mi orgasmo llegaba con el de ella, me esforcé en mantener mis ojos abiertos para no perder ninguna de sus expresiones, era fascinante verla llegar al clímax y magnificaba el mío.

Una vez que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron nos quedamos abrazados, dejando que las olas golpearan nuestros cuerpos, ella estaba en silencio y yo quise respetarlo.

-Gracias Edward – dijo después de unos minutos.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunté intrigado.

-Por estar, por seguir esto, por compartir esto conmigo, nunca pensé que era posible vivir una experiencia así - me explicó viéndome a los ojos.

-No hay de qué, estoy aquí para ti, no temas nunca decirme las cosas, si tienes alguna duda o lo que sea, yo estaré siempre para ti - le dije mientras le acariciaba el rostro, y la sentí temblar en mis brazos.

Fue entonces que noté la brisa fría y después de besarla la llevé de vuelta a la orilla y la abrigué con su bata de baño antes de colocarme el short sin nada más, noté que mordía el labio inferior lo que me dio idea que la noche apenas comenzaba para nosotros.

.

.

.

El amanecer comenzaba a notarse por la ventana, Bella no acostumbraba cerrar las cortinas porque amaba ver el amanecer, y además Kate nunca la dejaba dormir más allá de las siete de la mañana.

Me fijé en la hora y eran las seis y treinta, tenía media hora antes de que Kate se levantara, pensaba aprovechar esa media hora al máximo así que comencé a besar los senos de Bella, sentí que despertó de inmediato porque sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda.

-Edward, es divino lo que haces y no me quejo pero Kate no debe tardar en venir – me dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Tenemos media hora y pienso aprovecharla al máximo -, le dije mientras me posicionaba arriba de ella haciéndole notar lo listo que estaba, la escuché gemir

-No pierdas tiempo entonces, te necesito dentro – gimió mientras buscaba quitarse las bragas.

-Quietas las manos, es mi trabajo dejarte sin bragas - le dije mientras la despojaba de ellas y luego liberaba mi erección, no teníamos tiempo de desnudarnos por completo y por más que me gustaba la idea de dormir desnudos no podíamos hacerlo por Kate.

Acaricié su centro y noté que estaba completamente preparada para mí, Bella era muy receptiva a mis caricias y eso me tenía en el cielo.

Entré en ella y comencé a bombear de manera rápida sin dejar de acariciar con mi dedo su clítoris, sus gemidos los ahogaba con mis besos mientras sentía sus manos agarrarme por el trasero.

Bombeaba fuertemente dentro de ella, era muy excitante hacerlo con la presión del tiempo y de ser descubiertos.

Sentí que Bella se tensaba y arqueaba su cuerpo, sus talones se clavaron en mi trasero ejerciendo más presión en nuestra unión, la vi morder una almohada para ahogar sus gritos producto de su orgasmo, justo cuando iba a seguirla en mi liberación escuchamos a Tobby ladrar y Kate gritó llamando a Bella.

Salí de ella como disparado por una bala y aterricé en el piso mientras Bella se sentaba en la cama con cara de shock para luego estallar en carcajadas al verme en el piso.

-Lo siento pero te lo dije - me dijo entre risas mientras salía de la cama para ir a la habitación de Kate y así evitar que ella llegara aquí y me encontrara en el piso a un lado de la cama de bella y embarrado de mi eyaculación, sin duda era algo que no quería explicarle a mi hija nunca. Desde mi adolescencia no sabía lo que era un coitos interruptus.

.

.

.

El día transcurrió en calma al menos hasta la tarde cuando recibimos la visita de Sam en nuestra casa, ya Emmett había llegado de la oficina así que para que pudiésemos hablar sin interrupciones fuimos hasta el despacho que por lo general usaba Bella.

Una vez sentados Sam nos comenzó a contar a los tres todas las cosas que habían descubierto de Jacob y Leah, ella terminó atrapada en un coche estrellado en Phoenix, su condición era delicada y según los exámenes médicos no había posibilidad de que volviera a caminar.

En su declaración se descubrió el plan retorcido de Jacob de despojar de la empresa a Charlie Swan y de destruir de alguna manera a Bella. Nos dio algunas recomendaciones referentes a la seguridad que seguiríamos al pie de la letra.

Cuando Sam se retiró, Emmett y yo nos quedamos en el despacho dispuestos a pelear con Bella si se oponía a las medidas de seguridad que pensábamos instalar.

-Bella, sabes que todo esto que vamos a hacer es por seguridad ¿verdad? – Le pregunté tomando su mano, me preocupaba el silencio en el que se había mantenido desde que escuchó los planes de Jacob.

-Lo entiendo, y estoy de acuerdo, no quiero poner en peligro a nadie y mucho menos a Kate, no voy a vivir con miedo y tampoco pienso ponerle las cosas fáciles a ese demente - me contestó apretando mi mano.

-Bella no estás sola, y todos los que vivimos en esta casa estamos preparados para enfrentarlo en caso de que te encuentre, esperemos que no sea así - dijo Emmett sentándose a su lado.

-Lo sé oso, y eso me tranquiliza de alguna manera - contestó ella, vamos a seguir todas las instrucciones de Sam, instalaremos las alarmas que sean necesarias, pero no viviremos con miedo - nos dijo a los dos.

-Bella hay algo que me gustaría darte, Emmett y yo tenemos una desde hace tres años y creemos que estaremos más tranquilos si tú tienes una - le dije mientras iba hasta el tramo más alto de la biblioteca y tomé la caja que guardaba allí para sacar su contenido y ponerlo en sus manos.

-¿Ustedes tienen una Glock? Yo no lo sabía… los voy a joder, ¿no pensaron en la seguridad de Kate? ¡Es un peligro tener estas armas en casa cuando hay niños! - Nos gritó mientras se levantaba y colocaba el arma en el escritorio para comenzar a caminar por el despacho.

-Por supuesto que sabemos el riesgo que es tener un arma de fuego en casa cuando hay niños, pero hasta ahora no lo habías descubierto así que te darás cuenta que hemos hecho un buen trabajo guardándola - le dijo Emmett tratando de calmarla.

-Todo este tiempo me he negado a tener una de esas porque me parecía que era hacerle ganar a Jacob, las respeto, las sé manejar, pero las odio, esas cosas tienen la facilidad de cegar una vida…

-Y también de salvarla, Bella, los tres somos responsables y no dejaremos que Kate se haga daño con una de éstas, una vez que Jacob esté tras las rejas nos desharemos de ellas, ¿te parece? - Le pregunté parándome frente a ella y viéndola a los ojos para transmitirle seguridad.

-Está bien, y espero no tener que usarla nunca - dijo mientras tomaba el arma del escritorio -. Solo debo pensar en un sitio dónde tenerla y que no ponga en peligro a Kate.

-Eso está cubierto - dijo Emmett levantándose -. Síganme y les mostraré.

Fuimos hasta la habitación de Bella y Emmett le mostró el compartimiento que tenían todos los closets de la casa, era imposible que Kate lo encontrara y lo sabíamos porque nuestras armas habían estado allí y ni siquiera Bella las había descubierto.

Después de guardar el arma de Bella bajamos a cenar y poner a Rosalie al día, todos debíamos estar atentos y no podíamos dejar a ningún miembro de nuestra familia ignorante de lo que pasaba.

Luego de la cena, cada uno se fue a su habitación, yo fui a la mía por una ducha antes de ir al cuarto de Bella. Cuando salí al balcón la encontré allí, viendo el mar y solo vestida con una corta dormilona, sin duda alguna estaba decidida a quitarme el aliento.

-=:=-

_**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, me hace feliz saber lo que sienten, aquí tienen una amiga con los brazos abiertos para ustedes.**_

_**Gracias a las chicas sin cuenta **__**que dejaron su hermosa huella en el capítulo 13 y a quienes no pude agradecer**_**:**___**Anabella, Susana Bichito, chica sin nombre, Ana Masen,**__** Ilovetwilight, **__**Camela, Maria 125, Bella Cullen, chusrobissocute, Marchu besos**_

_**Gracias a mi Beta querida, Betzacosta que me brinda su apoyo incondicional con el plus mas plus de su amistad y se ríe de mis ocurrencias y salidas locas XDDDD Te quiero amiga, hermana, prima o lo que sea =P gracias por todo ;D.**_

_**Seguimos leyéndonos **_

_**Las quiero**_

_**Gine ;D**_

_**Cambio y fuera.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para que protagonizaran esta historia.

Contiene escenas rating M.

_**Enséñame el Paraíso**_

"Cuando estuve en el hospital fue a verme una sola vez, y ahora hasta se muda de estado para estar con ella, y ¡yo soy su hija!_"_

Capitulo 15

"Tratando de entender"

Bella POV

La mañana del miércoles llegó demasiado rápido, realmente fue que Edward me despertó entre besos y caricias a las cinco de la madrugada. Todavía estaba aturdida por todas las cosas que nos había contado Sam en su visita la noche anterior, nunca imaginé que Leah estuviera tan perturbada como Jacob, el saber las razones por la que ambos actuaron así no fue un alivio en lo absoluto, me sentía en el ojo del huracán como si fuese el mayor objetivo para arrastrarme.

Yo nunca me enfrenté a Leah aún cuando Charlie siempre tuvo preferencia por ella, simplemente dejaba pasar las cosas y ponía a un lado mis sentimientos al respecto, nunca me atreví a preguntarle a él por qué actuaba de esa manera; y eso sería algo que jamás haría, siempre puse de mi parte para que nuestra relación padre- hija fuese llevadera, pero no se puede lograr nada en ese sentido cuando solo una parte está interesada en hacerlo.

Las caricias de Edward me hicieron olvidar todo, respondí a sus besos con mayor necesidad y nos entregamos de manera desenfrenada hasta que nuestras obligaciones de padres nos obligaron a salir de la especie de burbuja que habíamos construido.

Preparé a Kate para el colegio, hice el desayuno y nos sentamos como una familia a desayunar juntos antes de ir cada quien a sus obligaciones. Edward llevó a Kate a su colegio para que disfrutara de sus dos últimas semanas de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano, período en que yo me quedaría la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando en casa cuidando de la pequeña.

Cuando llegué a la oficina recibí un mensaje de texto de Edward que me hizo entrar a un mundo completamente nuevo para mí, provocación telefónica.

_**Extraño tenerte para mi**_

_**EEP**_

No entendí lo que significaba EEP así que simplemente le pregunté

_¿EEP? Siento que me pierdo de algo importante y detesto mi ignorancia ¬¬_

Envié el mensaje y esperé su respuesta la que no tardó en llegar.

_**Edward Excitado Permanentemente, cualquier duda me preguntas a mí o búscala en Google. Besos, voy entrando a cirugía,**_

_**EEP**_

Sin duda ese hombre estaba decidido a llevarme por el camino de la lujuria y la perdición, pero seguiría su consejo.

Sí, había leído novelas con un alto contenido erótico y sexual, estaba familiarizada con las palabras follar, concha, etc., pero todavía habían muchas cosas que desconocía, como me había pasado con el jodido club de la alturas, no quería seguir en la ignorancia así que fui hasta mi computador y tecleé en mi buscador de internet la palabra más buscada, sexo.

Me sorprendí al ver tantos resultados de búsqueda y cuando le di click al primer enlace y brinqué cuando saltó directo a un video de una pareja follando de manera ruidosa; traté de quitar el video pero me saltaba a mas aplicaciones igual de escandalosas, desconecté las cornetas de mi equipo para no llamar la atención de ninguno de la oficina, mucho menos Emmett eso sería mi completa perdición.

Ya sin sonido y controlando el temblor de mis manos pude cerrar todas las ventanas de videos y odié la idea de buscar información de esa manera. Me quedé observando por unos minutos fijamente el monitor, hasta que mi mente cachonda y recién descubierta me dio lo que necesitaba, "_tonta Bella, ¿cuál es la principal referencia respecto a sexo?" _

El Kamasutra, tecleé la palabra en el buscador y di con una guía bastante completa del bendito libro. Sentí mi rostro calentarse al ver las imágenes y leer la explicación de las posiciones hasta que el sonido de mi teléfono con un mensaje de Edward me sacó de mi ensimismamiento con la pantalla y las posiciones, ni cuenta me había dado del paso del tiempo de lo concentrada que estaba… estudiando la información.

_**¿Almorzaste? Yo estoy en apenas un respiro comiendo un sándwich de cangrejo ¿sabes los beneficios del cangrejo y los mariscos para el sexo? Eso te lo explicaré en la noche, besos EDEDDT **_

_**Pd. Antes que me preguntes firma Edward deseando estar dentro de ti. **_

No pude evitar reírme con su manera de firmar, y el hecho que se preocupara por si había comido me hizo sentir una emoción indescriptible que no me atreví a analizar. No es que antes no se preocupara sino que desde que habíamos pasado a ser… amigos con beneficios, su preocupación y sus atenciones se habían multiplicado, y me gustaba… mucho…

Le respondí de inmediato con el gusano de la picardía haciendo desastre en mí.

_No he comido puesto que ni había notado la hora, estaba muy concentrada siguiendo tu consejo e instruyéndome, las cosas que uno consigue en internet… Esto es un ejemplo de lo que he aprendido, recuerda, yo busco la teoría pero tu castigo es instruirme en la práctica…_

_BBI_

_PD. Bella buscando información_

Dejé el mensaje hasta allí para no hacerlo tan largo y enviarle el siguiente con la descripción de la posición que me había llamado la atención… En realidad todas las que había visto pero debía empezar por una. Después de unos segundos y viendo lo extenso de lo que quería escribir decidí tomar una foto de mi monitor donde se apreciaba la explicación de la posición y una foto que hacía todo más gráfico y se la envié… Benditos teléfonos de alta tecnología que me permitían hacerlo.

_La postura de la carretilla_

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando mi teléfono volvía a sonar pero esta vez era una llamada de Edward.

-¿Me quieres matar?, Bella, nada más de imaginarnos así me ha puesto una erección que me tiene preso en mi consulta, espero calmarme de aquí a media hora que tengo mi próximo paciente – me dijo con voz bastante quejumbrosa y no pude evitar reírme.

-Hola, Edward, espero que tu sandwich haya estado maravilloso, y no entiendo qué me reclamas, he sido una niña muy obediente, y no hay nada que tus manos milagrosas no puedan solucionar, lo digo con conocimiento de causa – le respondí rompiendo a reír ante el quejido que escuché al otro lado del teléfono.

-Estoy creando un monstruo, te salvas porque no me da tiempo de llegar a tu oficina y enseñarte la práctica de la carretilla, ¿manos milagrosas, después de tenerte? Ni en el mayor de los infiernos, Bella, espera esta noche que te haré dar un paseo en carretilla que nunca en tu vida podrás olvidar –. Cuando escuché la desesperación en su voz no pude evitar carcajearme contagiándolo con mi estado de ánimo.

-Espero que cumpla su palabra, doctor Cullen, lo deseo con locura, ya que no quieres que te ayude a usar tus manos mágicas pues piensa en el desastre que encontraré en casa después de dejar a Tobby solo, ojala te sirva para… bajar la calentura - le dije tranquila para distraerlo

-Demonios, trataré de salir temprano para ayudarte, algo me dice que será un desastre muy grande – me dijo más calmado y suspiré por haber logrado mi cometido, lo menos que quería era a Edward dolido y sin poder bajar mi calentura después de estudiar el kamasutra.

-Nos vemos en la tarde, al rato voy a buscar a Kate y vamos a casa, besos – me despedí.

-Nos vemos pronto y espero que me lo des personalmente, porque muero por perderme en tus labios, Bella –. Escuché cómo se despedía con la voz un poco mas ronca lo que me indicaba que su excitación seguía en pie de guerra.

Después de hablar con Edward por teléfono no soporté seguir viendo el resto de posiciones que me faltaban, ya tendría tiempo suficiente para estudiarlas… y practicarlas.

Compré algo ligero para comer ya que no tenía mucho apetito y terminé los pendientes antes de ir a buscar a Kate a su colegio.

Cuando llegué a casa parecía un campo de guerra, la basura estaba regada, había ropa por toda la casa, los cojines de los muebles en el piso, un desastre total, Tobby estaba en problemas y por mucho que demostrara su afecto al vernos llegar no lo salvaría de un castigo, así que lo dejé encerrado un rato en el cuarto de lavado para que no hiciera otra de las suyas mientras organizaba.

Fui a mi habitación y me cambié de ropa para estar cómoda mientras arreglaba todo, opté por una falda de jean y un top sin tirantes que usaba sin brasier ya que el calor del verano arreciaba en Los Angeles, quedándome descalza.

Preparé una merienda para Kate y mientras la comía viendo dibujos animados limpié la cocina y la sala. Cuando mi pequeña terminó su merienda la dejé reposar un rato para luego sentarme con ella a hacer los deberes de la escuela.

Ya estábamos terminando cuando llegó Edward, Kate gritó y saltó a los brazos de su papá para saludarlo, Edward la besó y se acercó a mí dejando un beso en la comisura de mis labios y guiñándome un ojo causando estragos en mi interior sin que pudiese controlarlo.

Se quedó con Kate hasta que terminó sus deberes mientras yo me fui a la cocina para comenzar a adelantar la cena, sin darme cuenta lo sentí detrás de mi mientras preparaba una ensalada.

-Hola hermosa – me dijo para después morder el lóbulo de mi oreja -. ¿Te divertiste torturándome?

-No te torturaba – le respondí casi sin voz –, estaba siguiendo tu consejo y me estaba instruyendo –. Seguí hablando mientras me pegaba más a su cuerpo, notando cómo reaccionaba casi de inmediato.

Sus manos se desplazaron de mi cintura hasta mis senos haciéndome temblar de manera irremediable.

-Edward, la niña está en la sala y puede venir – le dije jadeando y deseando mas.

-Está más dormida que despierta ¿no tienes brasier? Tú quieres matarme, tus senos son mi perdición – me dijo mientras tomaba mis senos en sus manos y apretaba en mi espalda baja su erección más que lista para la acción.

-Y tampoco tengo bragas – le dije mientras dejaba caer mi espalda en su pecho y disfruté de la sensación de sus manos en mi pecho hasta que escuchamos la puerta de la calle abrirse y nos separamos de forma abrupta, vi como Edward sacaba un vaso del estante y se metió de cabeza en el refrigerador para disimular la posición que teníamos.

Emmett entró a la cocina riéndose de Kate.

-¿Se supone que está viendo los dibujos animados?, le apagué el televisor y ni se enteró, ¿qué hacían ustedes? – Preguntó sin siquiera saludar, pero así era Emmett.

-Yo estoy tratando de convencer a Edward para que tengamos sexo mientras Kate duerme – le dije seria mientras seguía preparando la ensalada y escuché como Edward se ahogaba con el agua que estaba tomando.

-Tranquilo, Edward, no creo que sea tan malo, así se hacen un mutuo favor, no me explico cómo aguantan tanta abstinencia, en fin, me voy al gimnasio, a Rosalie le toca cerrar hoy y me quedaré acompañándola, posiblemente lo hagamos con las pesas.

-Iré a acostar a Kate a su cama, y sin duda alguna no volveré a entrenar en esas pesas – dijo Edward mientras salía de la cocina estremeciéndose por las palabras de Emmett y ese hecho nos hizo reír como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos mi oso y yo.

Lo vimos tomar a Kate y subir las escaleras y luego Emmett se paró a mi lado con gesto serio.

-Extrañaba reírme así contigo, esta complicidad…

-Yo también, pero sigo molesta contigo, miento, esa no es la palabra, estoy dolida y solo necesito tiempo, Emmett – le dije no queriendo profundizar el tema en este momento.

-Lo sé y solo puedo decirte que siento mucho ser tan ciego. Ahora me voy, regresamos tarde en la noche, cuídate pitufa – se despidió dejando un beso en mi cabeza, tomó su bolso del gimnasio y salió.

Ya había terminado la ensalada y era hora de poner al día la ropa sucia, ¡demonios! Espero que Tobby no tenga un desastre en el cuarto de lavado, había estado muy silencioso.

Cuando abrí la puerta del cuarto de lavado lo encontré echado en la puerta y me vio con sus ojitos tristes.

-Lo siento, travieso, pero debes aprender a comportarte – le hablé mientras me agachaba a acariciarlo siendo correspondida de inmediato, afortunadamente no había ningún desastre a la vista, lo dejé salir y fui hasta la lavadora para meter la primera carga de ropa.

Ya que estábamos solo Edward, Kate y yo en casa, y nuestra pequeña estaba tomando una siesta pensé en jugar un poco con él, le mentí cuando le dije que no tenía bragas, pero ahora podría ser verdad. Me quité las bragas y las puse junto a la ropa que estaba ya en la lavadora.

Era una sensación completamente extraña y excitante, definitivamente la repetiría.

Puse a trabajar la lavadora y cuando me di vuelta encontré a Edward parado en la puerta del cuarto de lavado, su cabello estaba húmedo, se había duchado y cambiado a ropa más fresca.

-¿Ya se fue Emmett? – Me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí lentamente.

-Sí… llegará tarde – le dije con voz entrecortada cuando lo sentí pegado a mí, su olor era delicioso y su frescura era un imán para mi cuerpo caliente, comencé a pasar las manos por su pecho por debajo de la franela que se había puesto –. Te duchaste solo - le reproché.

-Tenía demasiado calor, fue una ducha rápida que no me refrescó para nada, sigo caliente – me dijo mientras se pegaba mas a mí para que notara su erección.

-Yo muero de calor, me hubiese gustado tomar una du… – le dije antes de que sus labios sellaran los míos en un besos demandante que rápidamente me dejó sin aliento.

Edward recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos y bajó mi top dejando mis senos al descubierto, sus manos de inmediato se posesionaron de ellos comenzando una deliciosa tortura; cuando nos faltó el aire separamos nuestros labios pero no dejamos de acariciarnos y saborearnos.

Quité su franela para poder saborear su pecho a mis anchas mientras él seguía con sus caricias enloquecedoras en mis pechos, capturé una de sus tetillas con mis dientes y chupé haciéndolo temblar y gemir fuertemente.

-Bella… me matas cuando haces eso - me dijo con voz entrecortada.

-También me gusta cuando lo haces tú - le respondí y sentí cómo me cargó para sentarme en la lavadora para tener mis senos más a su altura.

Una vez allí se volvió a apoderar de mis labios mientras subía mi falda y acariciaba mis piernas hasta llegar a mi centró demasiado húmedo y necesitado de él.

Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello lentamente mordiendo, chupando, hasta que llegaron a mi pecho haciéndome temblar de placer aumentando mi excitación, cosa que no creí posible.

Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar mi clítoris llevándome a un estado de abandono al placer que me estaba enloqueciendo, sentía mi humedad crecer y necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí y por eso lo apresé con mis piernas para acercarlo más a mí, pero todavía tenía puesto su pantalón corto.

Con mis manos temblorosas comencé a desabrochar sus pantalones y una vez logré mi objetivo cayeron al suelo dejando su erección a mi disposición porque no se había puesto ropa interior.

-Igualdad de condiciones, no eres la única que puede jugar a no usar ropa interior, es liberador… deberíamos hacerlo una costumbre cuando estemos en casa -. Lo último lo dijo con voz entrecortada porque mis manos se apoderaron de su erección.

-Deberíamos, ¿no estabas deseando estar dentro de mí? ¿No sé qué esperas? - Le dije mientras mis caricias en su erección se aceleraban hasta que Edward tomó mis manos.

-Si sigues así me harás acabar antes de que entre en ti, y quiero disfrutar de tu búsqueda – me dijo acercando su cuerpo a mí y sus labios rozaban los míos mientras hablaba.

-Edward… por favor, te necesito, mucho - le supliqué antes de besarlo demostrando mi necesidad lo que nos hizo jadear.

-En el mensaje que me enviaste no mencionaban las lavadoras, pero podemos agregarla a la lista de variantes – dijo mientras me acomodaba en la lavadora para que fijara mis codos en ella y después agarró mis piernas colocándolas a los lados de su cadera acercando su erección a mi muy necesitado centro.

-No me interesan las variantes Edward, me interesa sentirte, no te hagas de rogar… por favor - le dije con voz entrecortada cuando su pene rozó mi clítoris.

-Eres como Afrodita, me excitas con tu belleza y tu sexualidad hambrienta, quiero ser yo quien sacie tu hambre, Bella, nadie más, solo yo - me dijo entrando en mí lentamente haciéndome sentir cada centímetro de su generoso pene y llevándome a la locura -. Afrodita jodidamente estrecha y caliente, que me hace delirar por estar dentro de ti, ver cómo me tomas centímetro a centímetro gozándome, llevándome a la locura cuando me aprisionas dentro de ti.

Hablándome de esa manera mientras me penetraba me llevaba directo a la locura y mis paredes comenzaron a cerrarse a su alrededor dándonos más placer.

-Edward, más por favor, más rápido - le pedí mientras me dejaba llevar por las sensaciones de su pene moviéndose dentro de mí, sus manos sosteniendo mis piernas, la vibración de la lavadora en funcionamiento, todo me estaba llevando al paraíso demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

Él se inclinó para poder tomar uno de mis senos con su boca mientras aceleraba sus movimientos llevándome a un glorioso y delicioso orgasmo que me hizo gritar de placer, sus movimientos se hicieron lentos para alargar mi placer y con sus labios silenció mis gritos.

-Eres divina mi jodida Afrodita caliente, todavía no tengo suficiente de ti, procuremos no despertar a Kate antes de tiempo, quiero seguir disfrutándote - me dijo saliendo de mí y tomando mis piernas para colocarlas en sus hombros, yo no tenía mucha fuerza para moverme pero él se encargó de todo -. Lo que hicimos antes era la carretilla según el Kamasutra, esta es la carretilla al estilo Edward caliente Cullen.

Y volvió a entrar en mí y de esa manera lo pude sentir llegar más profundo dentro de mí, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de inmediato por tanto placer, sus estocadas eran rápidas, fuertes y me estaban llevando al abismo nuevamente.

Ver la cara de placer de Edward mientras me penetraba, mis piernas en sus hombros, el sudor corriendo por su pecho, escucharlo gruñendo por el placer, sus cambios a movimientos circulares que estimulaban mi clítoris aumentando mi placer me obligaron a morderme el brazo para acallar mis gritos.

Sus estocadas se aceleraron y sus gemidos inundaron el cuarto de lavado, mis paredes comenzaron a apresarlo dentro de mí, mi orgasmo era demasiado intenso, y no pude controlar mis gemidos.

-Joder, Bella… tu coño… va a arrancarme la polla – dijo entrecortadamente.

No aguanté más y dejé fluir mi delicioso orgasmo sintiendo cómo me penetraba profundamente y llevándolo a él conmigo al paraíso. Sentí como se dejó ir llenándome con sus fluidos haciendo la experiencia más placentera si era posible.

Después de vaciarse por completo bajó mis piernas a sus caderas aún sin salir de mí y se inclinó para besarme de manera tierna y calmada no permitiendo que los latidos de mi corazón se calmaran. Cuando nos faltó el aliento separamos nuestros labios pero juntó su frente a la mía y se quedó viendo fijamente mis ojos.

-Eres jodidamente hermosa, siempre lo eres pero cuando tienes un orgasmo… No hay palabras para describir tu belleza - dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

-También me gusta verte cuando llegas al orgasmo, me dejas sin aliento, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza - le respondí y nos reímos juntos por mi observación -. Ahora necesito una ducha urgente.

-Vamos a darnos una ducha -. Me levantó de la lavadora que había terminado su ciclo y me puso en el piso pero mis piernas me fallaron y tuvo que sostenerme mientras se reía -. Creo que tendré que llevarte, te dejé fuera de combate - se burló.

-Eso crees, pero todavía tengo para rato, te salvas que las siestas de Kate no son muy largas porque en caso contrario quien no podrá sostenerse serás tú - le repliqué mientras me llevaba escaleras arriba él completamente desnudo y yo con la ropa enrollada en mi cintura.

.

.

.

Después de cenar y jugar un rato Edward, Kate y yo con Tobby en la playa recibí una llamada de mi madre que golpeó fuertemente mi mundo, estaba sentada en el patio trasero aún con el teléfono en mis manos.

Edward había subido a acostar a Kate y estaba perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí la presencia de Emmett y Rosalie, ni siquiera había notado su llegada.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? - Me preguntó preocupado y solo pude negar con la cabeza, no quería llorar, pero apenas vi que Edward salía al patio y se acercaba a mí no pude controlarme.

-¿Qué pasó Bella? ¿Renée está bien? – Me preguntó Edward preocupado igual que Emmett mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Emmett se sentó al otro lado dejándome entre ellos dos, Rosalie se acuclilló frente a mí.

-Renée está bien, no quiero llorar ¡maldición! – Grité lo último mientras secaba mis lágrimas de manera violenta –. Ella me llamó para saber cómo estoy, se enteró del accidente de Leah y Jacob – les expliqué.

-¿Cómo se enteró? ¿Ella ya no está Nueva York? – Me preguntó Emmett confundido.

-Sigue en Nueva York mientras terminan de remodelar su casa en Jacksonville, se enteró por Charlie, él la llamó –. Les conté mientras trataba que mis pulmones se llenaran de aire y ver si de esa manera se iba el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Entonces ya Charlie está enterado de todo - dijo Edward mientras tomaba una de mis manos, gesto que agradecí porque ya no me sentía a la deriva.

-Así es, y está en Phoenix con Sue, cuidando de Leah y buscando ayuda legal, se quedará allí el tiempo que sea necesario – solté con mucho esfuerzo porque el nudo de mi garganta se apretó más.

-¡¿Qué? -. Gritaron Edward y Emmett a la vez, noté la tensión de los dos y pude ver en los ojos de Rosalie su desconcierto.

-Jodido viejo de mierda, perdóname Bella será tu padre o lo que sea pero… coño, tú eres su hija y la principal víctima de esos mal nacidos -. Explotó Rosalie poniéndose de pie y caminando con furia frente a mí.

-Tienes razón, Rose - dijo Emmett en un gruñido.

-Cuando estuve en el hospital fue a verme una sola vez, no creyó nada de lo que le conté de Jacob y Leah y ahora hasta se muda de estado para estar con ella, y ¡yo soy su hija! – Dije con impotencia sacando todo lo que tenía dentro ahogándome y preguntándome porque Charlie no me quería -. ¿Tan poco significo para él? ¿Es que ella si cumple los requisitos? ¿Qué más tenía que hacer para que mi papá me quisiera? - Comencé a preguntarme en voz alta hasta que sentí que Edward se levantaba de mi lado para arrodillarse frente a mí tomando mi rostro en sus manos.

-Escúchame bien, Isabella Swan, tu padre es un jodido egoísta que no ve más allá de las narices de Sue, Leah, la maldita editorial y su amigo Billy Black. Lo odio por no darse cuenta de la mujer maravillosa que tiene por hija, que casi da su vida por él, Bella eres mucho para él, no te merece - me dijo de manera dura que me hizo entender su punto de vista y saber que tenía razón.

-Bella, Edward está en lo cierto y me encabrona verte así por culpa de ese malnacido que no sabe lo que verdaderamente significa ser padre – explotó Emmett –. Lo voy a arruinar, quieras o no le demostraré lo poco hombre que es - dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono que había quedado en la tumbona donde estábamos sentados y entró a la casa furioso.

-Rosalie por favor, que no haga nada estúpido – le pedí.

-No te preocupes, Bella, veré en que puedo ayudarlo, pero ese viejo de mierda pagará por todo lo que "no" hizo por su hija, vales oro y espero que no lo olvides nunca - dijo abrazándome antes de ir tras Emmett dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos.

-Ven aquí, pequeña – pidió Edward mientras me sentaba en su regazo -. ¿Quieres llorar? Tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo aunque me duela verte triste, cada vez que me pongo en tu lugar mi admiración por ti crece más si es posible -. Me hablaba viéndome a los ojos y secando mis lágrimas con ternura.

-Odio llorar, Edward, de verdad odio hacerlo, ya he derramado muchas lágrimas por culpa de Charlie, Jacob y Leah, no quiero pensar en ellos porque entonces me llenaría de odio mientras ellos viven felices sus miserables vidas - dije mientras me dejaba acariciar.

-Ellos no merecen ni tus lágrimas, ni tu odio, ni siquiera tu compasión – dijo abrazándome.

-Edward, cuando Sam vino y nos dijo lo del accidente me sentí decepcionada, porque no le haya pasado nada a Jacob, de alguna manera sentí satisfacción al saber que Leah quedará condenada a una silla de ruedas y que está detenida, ¿eso me convierte en una mala persona? ¿Me estoy pareciendo a ellos dos? – Le pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-No, Bella, quizás estás confundida con los términos, no sentiste satisfacción con lo de Leah, yo lo llamaría alivio y justicia divina. Ella está comenzando a pagar el daño que ha hecho, y en cuanto a la decepción porque Jacob escapó ileso, es totalmente válido, es el hombre que más daño te ha hecho, y todavía corres peligro de alguna manera, no eres una mala persona en lo absoluto, yo sentí lo mismo que tú.

-Pensé que me estaba convirtiendo en alguien igual a ellos.

-Jamás podrás ser como ellos, cariño, eres una mujer muy justa, llena de compasión y sobre todo luchadora, no te has dejado vencer por nada, no permitas que Charlie termine con su egoísmo lo que comenzó Jacob.

-Edward, en algún momento me alegré de la posibilidad de que Charlie perdiera su editorial – le dije ocultando mi rostro en su cuello.

-Es lo menos que se merece, él antepuso la editorial a tu vida, nunca olvidaré el día que fue al hospital y se negó a creer que Jacob te había atacado, ese día lo odié, como padre nunca logré entenderlo, cuando uno tiene un hijo ya tu corazón no te pertenece, le pertenece a tu hijo – me dijo colocando mi mano en su corazón.

-Lo siento con Kate, aunque no sea mi hija, aunque no haya crecido en mi vientre…

-Bella, eres su madre no te culpes por eso. Tanya donde quiera que esté sé que es feliz de que así sea, deja de reprimir tu amor por Kate, por favor -. Me pidió antes de besar mis labios con ternura.

-Gracias – le susurré.

-Tontica, no hay de qué, ahora vamos a dormir pequeña, es hora de descansar y dejarás de pensar en Charlie, Jacob y Leah – me pidió mientras se levantaba y me llevó abrazada hasta el calor de nuestro hogar.

No vimos a Emmett y a Rosalie ni en la cocina ni en la sala así que subimos a nuestras habitaciones para ducharnos y luego dormir. Edward entró conmigo a mi habitación para darme un beso que logró que olvidara hasta el día que estaba viviendo y luego salió por el balcón a su habitación para ducharse.

En las noches era imposible ducharnos juntos por la cercanía de Kate y de Emmett pero Edward se metía en mi cama después de su ducha, apenas teníamos días con esta nueva rutina pero sentíamos que llevábamos años haciéndolo.

Me tarde más de la cuenta bajo el agua caliente tratando de liberar mis músculos de toda la tensión por las noticias, me esforcé en dejar mi mente en blanco y seguir viviendo mi vida sin dejarme arrastrar por las miserias de los demás.

Antes de ir a mi habitación me fui a la de Kate para darle su beso de buenas noches, Edward tenía razón, uno es capaz de cualquier cosa por un hijo, y aunque ella no haya nacido de mi vientre es parte de mi vida, y sería capaz de cualquier cosa por su bienestar.

-Buenas noches hija, te amo – le susurré y dejé un beso en su frente antes de ir nuevamente al baño para salir a mi habitación.

Cuando salí del baño encontré a Edward sentado en mi cama con una loción en sus manos.

-Al fin sales, ya iba a ir a buscarte, te esperan unos masajes relajantes así que cierra la boca y ven aquí - me dijo mientras palmeaba la cama a su lado.

-No tengo la boca abierta – protesté como ya era mi costumbre cada vez que Edward me sorprendía con sus comentarios picantes –. Espero que sepas dar masajes.

-Los mejores, después de esta noche no pararás de pedirme masajes, ven aquí - insistió y no me hice más de rogar, me quité la bata de baño quedándome completamente desnuda frente a él y dejándolo sin palabras mientras me acomodaba en la cama para disfrutar de sus masajes.

-Espero por ti, Edward, masajes relajantes, que te pediré desesperada después de esta noche – le dije logrando que reaccionara y se acercó a mi gruñendo.

-Señorita, estoy en graves problemas, porque pierdo fácilmente la concentración cuando te tengo frente a mí desnuda - protestó mientras se acomodaba en la cama para comenzar a dar masajes.

-Me declaro inocente -. Fue lo único que pude decir antes de sentir sus manos en mi espalda trabajando en relajar mis músculos.

Edward no alardeaba cuando dijo que sus masajes eran lo mejor, logró deshacer cada nudo, cada tensión y me relajó por completo entre masajes, caricias y besos que me llevaron a un estado de paz hasta que me dejé llevar por el sueño escuchando a lo lejos la voz de Edward diciéndome:

"_Te quiero, pequeña"_

-=:=-

-Auch, no sé quién me mandó a meterme por aquí, pero no Gine, tienes que irte por el lado más difícil… mierda Tobby está ladrando como loco va a despertar a Kate y Edward y Bella me van a querer matar

-¿Quién anda allí? – escuché la voz de Edward preguntar y antes de responder que era yo …

-Ya tengo el arma Edward, creo que la estrenaré antes de tiempo – escuché decir a Bella muy emocionada.

-Joder soy yo … Gine, la autora y espero que me ayuden a salir de aquí no puedo moverme – dije en un quejido bastante vergonzoso – si me caigo de aquí y muero quedarán en el limbo sin tener más sexo y sin saber qué pasará con Jacob, no se enterarán que van a ser tios…

-¿Qué haces allí? Me preguntó Edward asomándose por fin en el balcón viéndome colgada allí como un mono.

-Quería hacer una entrada triunfal, pero ya ven que fracasé en el intento – dije mientras Edward me daba la mano y me ayudaba a entrar al balcón.

-Gine por favor pudiste caerte – me dijo Bella mientras cerraba su bata

-Lo sé, no lo volveré a hacer mamá – me quejé – en fin al grano vine aquí porque necesito de su ayuda, mi amiga Zoalesita quiere formar un Team para acabar con Jacob pero no sabemos qué nombre ponerle a ese Team, a mí se me ocurre "dejemos al chucho sin bolas" pero es demasiado… así que quería saber si a ustedes se les ocurría algún nombre – les expliqué rápidamente quedándome sin aire.

-Gine ¿por qué no dejas que sean las lectoras las que elijan el nombre del Team? – me dijo Edward cruzándose de brazos en señal de aburrimiento.

-Bien gracias, debía intentarlo con ustedes pero ya veo que tienen otros intereses – les dije señalándolos mientras subía mis cejas repetidamente – ya me voy pero antes que se me olvide hay algo más importante – les dije mientras golpeaba mi frente con la mano.

-¿Qué es eso más importante? – me preguntó Bella interesada.

-¡Estamos nominados como Mejor Trama Original en los premios Fanfiction Adiction Awards! Bueno vamos detrás de la ambulancia, realmente empujando la ambulancia – les dije riéndome descaradamente – pero ya el hecho de estar nominados es una ganancia.

-Cierto – acordaron a coro los dos tortolos que ya mostraban su desesperación porque me perdiera de la casa

-Mañana después que despierten bien rico como ustedes ya tienen costumbre pues votan, también están nominadas nuestra amada Betzacosta, Bkpatts, Sachita1212, Mirgru y otras autoras amigas mías… aquí les dejo el link para que voten o los dejaré dos semanas sin sexo – les amenacé mientras escribí en el brazo de Edward el link para votar h t t p : / / fan fiction – addiction – awards . blogspot . com /

-No te preocupes Gine que mañana mismo estaremos votando, y pondremos a todos a hacerlo – dijo Edward muy entusiasmado, definitivamente las amenazas con abstinencia sexual son muy efectivas.

-Ok, no sigo interrumpiéndolos, ya me retiro – dije acercándome al balcón para saltar olvidando por completo mi vértigo – madre santa, mejor me voy por la puerta que allí dejé estacionado mi monopatín, bye chicos – me despedí y salí corriendo de la casa preguntándome cómo carajos hice para subirme al balcón y no partirme el cuello XD.

_**=:=**_

_**Feliz con la nominación aunque un poco cansada de empujar la ambulancia XDDD, gracias por la nominación 3**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, me hace feliz saber lo que sienten, aquí tienen una amiga con los brazos abiertos para ustedes.**_

_**Gracias a las chicas sin cuenta **__**que dejaron su hermosa huella en el capítulo 14 y a quienes no pude agradecer**_**:**___**Anabella, Susana Bichito, chica sin nombre, Ana Masen,**__** Ilovetwilight, **__**Camela, Maria 125, Bella Cullen, chusrobissocute, Marchu besos**_

_**Gracias a mi Beta querida, amada y adorada Betzacosta que pasó toda la semana pidiéndome capítulo y después me dice Generala a mi XDDDD Te quiero amiga, hermana, prima o lo que sea =P gracias por todo y mucho éxito con tus nominaciones ;D.**_

_**Seguimos leyéndonos **_

_**Las quiero**_

_**Gine ;D**_

_**Cambio y fuera.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para que protagonizaran esta historia.

Contiene escenas rating M.

_**Enséñame el Paraíso**_

"No pienses, solo déjate llevar y siente_"_

Capitulo 16

"Sintiendo"

Alice POV

Días después

Sábado al mediodía. ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Me siento como si hubiese retrocedido en el tiempo y volviera a tener 17 años y estoy nerviosa por mi primera cita.

Tengo 27 años, soy una profesional, sexóloga y según muchos muy buena en mi profesión, extrovertida, desinhibida, leal con mis amigos, independiente y juraba hasta hoy que nunca caería en las redes del amor y véanme aquí, estoy nerviosa por mi cita con Jasper Whitlock.

No es mi primera cita con él, pero si la más importante, esta noche tendríamos sexo por primera vez, o como diría él, haremos el amor. Y no es mi primera vez pero siento como si lo fuera.

_-Bella ¿Todo bien? _– la saludé.

_**-Hola Alice todo está bien, ¿ya almorzaste? **_– me preguntó y la escuché un poco agitada

_-No he almorzado, ¿qué tienes? Te escucho agitada _– le pregunté algo preocupada.

_**-Estaba corriendo detrás de Tobby, agarró una sudadera de Emmett para jugar, al final me ganó y lo dejé con la sudadera, te invito a almorzar a casa, estamos solo Kate, Tobby y yo**_ – me invitó y no pude agradecer más su gesto

_-¡Llevo el postre!_ – dije gritando y escuché a Kate gritar al otro lado de la línea

_**-¡Siiii Helado!**_ – por lo visto tenía el teléfono en altavoz__

_-Eso fue una orden directa de la princesa Kate, helado será, chocolate con chispas de chocolate_ – les dije y escuché como la niña aplaudía emocionada – _Gracias Bella, en un rato estoy con ustedes_ – me despedí y fui hasta mi cuarto.

Bella definitivamente me había salvado de una crisis nerviosa absurda.

Me arreglé rápidamente y salí de casa directo por el postre, una vez lo tuve me fui a casa de Bella para pasar un rato agradable.

Apenas llegué Kate me abrió la puerta emocionada y detrás de ella un Tobby mas crecido de la última vez que lo vi y también más revoltoso, detrás de ellos vino Bella algo despeinada pero con un semblante feliz.

-Wow sí que están felices de verme – dije mientras saludaba

-No lo dudes, gracias por venir, estás en tu casa – me saludó Bella con un abrazo – además me moría por preguntarte cómo te va con Jasper – me dijo mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor que ya estaba listo para que comiéramos.

-Me muero de nervios Bella, esta noche tenemos una cita muy importante, y aunque no lo creas estoy nerviosa por el hecho de saber que Jasper y yo haremos el amor – le dije mientras me sentaba.

-¿Qué es hacer el amor Alice? – me preguntó Kate y sentí como me sonrojaba, no medí las palabras delante de la pequeña, me aclaré la garganta y me dispuse a explicarle de manera que su cerebro de 4 años entendiera.

-Bien Kate, es cuando dos personas adultas se quieren y se demuestran amor, con besos, caricias – le dije atropelladamente mientras Bella se refugiaba en la cocina más nerviosa que yo.

-Ah, como el tío Oso y la tía Rose, y como mi papi y mi mami… me gusta cuando los veo haciendo el amor - dijo y escuché cómo se le caía algo a Bella en la cocina y no pude evitar reírme.

-Bueno pequeña – le comencé a explicar cuando la risa me lo permitió – no se dice cuando los veo hacer el amor, se dice cuando los veo quererse, suena más bonito, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, suena más bonito, a mi me gusta cuando los veo quererse, ya no están solos, y se ríen más, son más felices y quiero que mi mami y mi papi sean felices siempre – dijo resuelta y yo aprovechando que Bella seguía en la cocina pasando la impresión seguí hablando con Kate.

-¿Y los ves mucho? – le pregunté como si fuese secreto.

-Toooodos los días – contestó como si nada – ¡mami tengo hambre!

-Ya está – dijo Bella apareciendo con una bandeja en la manos y mas sonrojada que nunca, yo le guiñé un ojo y le sonreí para que se calmara y la vi suspirar resignada mientras sonreía.

Es muy cierto lo que dicen por allí que la Tos y el amor son imposibles de ocultar.

-Bella yo lo sabía, bueno lo intuía pero estaba esperando que me lo dijeras, es tu vida y tienes derecho a vivirla, estoy feliz por ustedes – le dije mientras agarraba sus manos para tranquilizarla.

Bella asintió y me sonrió agradecida, después del incidente procedimos a Almorzar escuchando las historias de Kate y riéndonos las tres pasando un rato bastante agradable.

A la hora del postre Kate se quedó en la sala viendo dibujos animados mientras Bella y yo nos quedamos en la mesa hablando de lo que nos rondaba la cabeza.

-Me moría por hablarlo con alguien pero nunca se había dado la oportunidad, esto es algo nuevo para mí y se supone que era solo entre él y yo pero tú lo has notado y hasta Kate, es bochornoso – me dijo mientras cubría su cara.

-Bella, no hay nada malo en lo que estás viviendo, al contrario me parece genial, si vieras el brillo que tienen tus ojos.

-Los tuyos no se quedan atrás Alice, espero sinceramente que les vaya muy bien a ti y a Jasper – me dijo Bella sonriendo bastante sonrojada.

-Es absurdo Bella, yo vivo del sexo y estoy aquí como una adolescente asustada como si fuera la primera vez que va a estar con un hombre -. Le dije bastante alterada.

-Alice eso sonó como si fueses una prostituta "vives del sexo" – dijo lo último encerrándolo en comillas con sus dedos y riéndose después a carcajadas.

-Ups, si pero sabes a lo que me refiero, Bella mis relaciones anteriores han sido tan diferente, yo nunca me había involucrado antes con nadie sentimentalmente, siempre he estado protegiéndome de los hombres que solo se acercan a mí porque soy independiente, profesional, no busco a nadie que me mantenga y definitivamente no creía en el amor, con Jasper es todo nuevo, definitivamente estoy enamorada de él.

-Él es nuevo en esto, serás su primera vez, solo te puedo decir que dejen fluir todo, es absurdo porque tú eres la experta aquí, pero no pienses, solo siente y será maravilloso – me dijo Bella tranquilizándome.

-¿Desde cuándo tú y Edward? – le pregunté y la sentí removerse en la silla.

-Desde la noche que salimos por su cumpleaños, comenzó mientras bailábamos y cuando llegamos aquí pasó, pero…

-¿Pero qué? – le pregunté bastante intrigada.

-Justo después de hacer el amor, después de tener mi primer orgasmo él… él nombró a Tanya – me dijo bastante afectada.

-Pero están juntos ahora – le afirmé.

-Sí, pero no fue tan fácil, de hecho todavía no puedo sacarme ese hecho de la cabeza, él no recordaba nada después de esa noche por la bebida, fui yo quien le dijo lo que había pasado en medio de la discusión que tuvimos cuando me iba a mudar, a partir de allí fue que recordó lo que había pasado, pero aún no tengo una explicación del porqué la nombró a ella y eso me aterra Alice – dijo bajando su cabeza de forma derrotada.

-Bella, Edward no había estado con nadie después de ella, y esa noche estaba bebido, lo que se me ocurre y no quiere decir que sea cierto es que sus recuerdos ligados al alcohol y las sensaciones al hacer el amor contigo lo hayan impulsado a nombrarla, pero eso no quiere decir que haya estado pensando en ella mientras lo hacían – le expliqué y la sentí relajarse a medida que asimilaba mis palabras.

-Tienes razón – me dijo sonriendo

-Puede ser, pero eso solo te lo podrá aclarar él, si esa idea te atormenta deben hablarlo, es lo más sano si lo quieres – le afirmé.

-Lo quiero, pero tengo miedo, no quiero ser la sombra de Tanya, no es fácil, el miedo de ser su sombra me paraliza – me explicó

-Bella, dudo mucho que seas la sombra de nadie – le aclaré y después Bella cambió de tema para ayudarme en mi cita con Jasper.

.

.

.

Ocho de la noche, la cena había llegado porque ni loca me atrevía a cocinar siendo la pésima cocinera que soy, yo salía de mi habitación completamente lista y el timbre sonó puntual. Jasper aparte de atento caballero es muy puntual, ordené a las mariposas de mi estómago darme tregua mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abrí la orden a las mariposas de mi estómago se fue al carajo porque este hombre estaba vestido para matar… para matarme lentamente de placer, me hice a un lado para que entrara y una vez adentro me abrazó fuertemente aún cuando traía una botella en cada mano.

-Estás realmente hermosa Alice – me dijo antes de dejar un suave beso en mis labios que me hizo temblar las piernas

-Tú también estás guapo – le dije mientras seguía saboreando su beso.

Jasper despertaba sensaciones en mí que me empujaban a demostrarle lo importante que era él para mí, lo bien que me hacía sentir y lo poco que me podía controlar estando cerca de él.

Lo llevé hasta la mesa del comedor que solo estaba alumbrado con velas, puse música instrumental de fondo y me entregó las botellas que ya estaban frías que resultaron ser champaña.

Serví la cena y comimos mientras conversábamos tranquilamente, lo bueno de nosotros era que siempre teníamos de qué conversar, desde lo más absurdo hasta lo más importante, por primera vez tenía una pareja que no se fastidiaba de mi perenne hablar, me escuchaba siempre atentamente como si fuera lo más importante que ha escuchado.

-Alice, quiero que brindemos – me dijo sirviendo el champan después de terminar la cena – brindo por ti, porque le has dado luz a mi vida y al conocerte a ti conocí el significado de lo que es vivir – me dijo mientras chocaba mi copa suavemente.

-Gracias… yo brindo porque llenaste el vacío que no sabía que existía en mi vida -. Le dije mientras luchaba con la emoción en mi pecho.

Después de beber se levantó de su silla y fue hasta la mía tomando mis brazos para que me pusiera de pie.

-No quiero que tu vida esté vacía nunca más Alice, quiero llenarla por completo así como has llenado la mía, si hace años hubiese seguido en el seminario y luego te conociera, hubiera dejado todo por ti, porque eres mi complemento, cuando te vi por primera vez estremeciste mi mundo…

-Jasper…

-No sé qué hacer Alice, por favor dime qué sigue ahora porque me siento perdido y lo único que sé es que quiero todo contigo -. Me dijo para después besarme con desesperación.

Cuando nos faltó el aire separamos nuestros labios pero nos quedamos abrazados y viéndonos fijamente a los ojos.

-No hay un guión para el amor Jasper, deja de pensar en lo que viene, simplemente siente y disfruta, disfruta conmigo, esto es especial por lo que sentimos.

Fue así como seguimos la noche bebiendo champaña sentados cómodamente en el sofá y comíamos fresas de la boca del otro como postre.

Cuando comenzó a sonar el concierto de Aranjuez por el altavoz de mi equipo de sonido Jasper me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó hasta mi habitación, me dejó de pie allí y salió nuevamente al comedor dejándome parada al lado de mi cama bastante confusa hasta que lo vi regresar con los dos candelabros de la mesa.

-Quiero que sea especial, y te ves realmente hermosa a la luz de las velas -. Me explicó mientras los colocaba estratégicamente en la habitación que no era muy grande, afuera seguía sonando el concierto de Aranjuez.

-Tú lo haces especial Jasper -. Le dije mientras lo atraía a mis labios para besarlo.

Lentamente comencé a desabotonar su camisa, sentí sus manos temblorosas buscar el cierre de mi vestido, cuando lo encontró lo bajó lentamente para después acariciar mi espalda de manera delicada.

Mis manos siguieron su ejemplo y comencé a acariciar su pecho una vez lo liberé de su camisa, deslizó mi vestido dejándome solo en mi conjunto de ropa interior de encaje blanco y se retiró unos pasos para observarme detenidamente.

-Eres hermosa y perfecta Alice, me quitas el aliento -. Dijo con voz entrecortada y respirando de forma agitada.

-Me pasa igual contigo, llevas mucha ropa -. Le dije mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y este caía por sus piernas.

Se acercó a mí y volvió a besarme con fuerza mientras nos dejábamos caer en la cama.

Dejamos que nuestras manos reconocieran nuestros cuerpos, las de Jasper eran ternura y hambre a la vez, mientras las mías eran puro fuego, encendía cada uno de mis sentidos y mis emociones se multiplicaban al máximo.

Nuestros labios siguieron el camino de nuestras manos acelerando nuestra respiración, no hacían falta palabras, nuestros cuerpos mandaban órdenes y nosotros las cumplíamos.

Sin darnos cuenta estábamos completamente desnudos, sentía a Jasper completamente excitado y los nervios comenzaban a aparecer así que lo tranquilicé con un beso mientras lo guiaba para que quedara tumbado en la cama y yo encima de él.

Me tocaba tomar el control en este momento, y quería que todo fuera especial para él, lo necesitaba como nunca había necesitado a nadie, los roces ya no eran suficientes para nosotros, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí, busqué un condón y se lo coloqué de manera delicada mientras él me observaba.

Tomé su erección con una de mis manos mientras unía nuestras frentes y manteníamos contacto con nuestros ojos, lo guié hasta mi interior y de manera lenta me dejé invadir por él. Sentimos cada centímetro, nuestros cuerpos temblaban de placer y lo escuché sisear de placer una vez estuvo completamente dentro.

-Es lo mejor… que he sentido… en mi vida -. Me dijo apretando los dientes.

-Lo mejor lo haces tú Jasper -. Le dije mientras comenzaba a moverme de arriba abajo lentamente, haciéndonos disfrutar de la fricción.

Seguí haciéndole el amor de manera lenta, entregándole no solo mi cuerpo sino mi alma entera, en poco tiempo este hombre llegó a mi vida para adueñarse de ella por completo.

Jasper se sentó lo que unió más nuestros cuerpos y no abandonó mis labios un segundo, sus gemidos eran silenciados con los míos, sus caderas se comenzaron a mover de manera acelerada, tomando el control de nuestra entrega, sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo hasta que sentí que estaba cerca de tocar el cielo, mi orgasmo se hizo presente de manera explosiva y Jasper con sus movimientos maximizó mi placer como nunca antes.

Sus estocadas se hicieron más fuertes y sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos hasta que me alcanzó en el nirvana de placer donde me había llevado.

Caímos en la cama exhaustos pero todavía abrazados, sus brazos se aferraron a mi espalda para no dejarme apartarme de él, salió de mi interior de forma delicada y lo extrañé de inmediato, otra primera vez.

-También fue mi primera vez – le dije una vez que recuperé el aliento -. Tuve sexo antes, pero nunca había hecho el amor.

.

.

.

Despertar en brazos de Jasper es una experiencia que quiero repetir frecuentemente, y al parecer a él le pasa lo mismo porque cuando recibió la llamada de Edward esta mañana para invitarnos a una barbacoa en su casa me preguntó si podía quedarse conmigo esta noche o si quería ir a su casa, decidí pasar la noche en su casa.

Después de arreglarme nos fuimos a su casa donde dejé mis cosas y él se cambió de ropa para irnos a disfrutar de un día de playa con nuestros amigos.

Cuando llegamos ya todos estaban disfrutando del sol, la arena y el mar y nos unimos a la fiesta, Bella al saludarme me preguntó discretamente cómo había estado la noche y solo pude responderle que perfecta.

Nos acomodamos todos en la playa y nos divertimos mucho viendo a Emmett pelear con Tobby que estaba empeñado en enterrar la ropa de Emmett en la arena alrededor del patio de la casa, en una consiguió 5 sudaderas y 3 pantalones enterrados.

En algún momento Edward y Bella fueron a la casa para buscar algunos bocadillos, a Rosalie le dio sed y Emmett notó que el hielo se había acabado así que fue a buscar a la casa pero regresó unos segundos después completamente pálido e impresionado.

-¿Qué paso osito? - Le preguntó Rosalie preocupada

-Acabo de ver a Bella y a Edward besándose en la cocina -. Dijo casi sin voz

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? – le preguntó Rosalie y Jasper y yo solo nos miramos sonriendo, por lo visto Rosalie también había notado algo y aunque Jasper y yo no hablamos del tema yo sabía que él había conversado con Edward hace unos días.

-¿Tu lo sabías? -. Le preguntó Emmett a Rosalie de forma acusadora.

-Lo sospechaba, ¿Emmett desde cuando no ves a Bella y a Edward detalladamente? – le replicó Rosalie un poco frustrada -. Se mueve uno alrededor del otro, uno es el satélite y el otro es la órbita.

-Pero son mis amigos, yo tenía derecho a saberlo -. Se quejó Emmett.

-Emmett, todos nos hemos dado cuenta y Bella apenas me lo comentó ayer, ella tiene miedo a ser la sombra de Tanya -. Le expliqué y nos quedamos todos en silencio unos segundos hasta que Emmett se levantó

-Nadie podrá ocupar el lugar de Tanya -. Dijo sin notar que Bella y Edward venían abrazados de la casa, se quedaron paralizados a unos pasos de nosotros hasta que Bella habló.

-Nadie está buscando ocupar su lugar -. Dijo para después marcharse a la casa dejándonos a todos paralizados.

_**=:=**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, me hace feliz saber lo que sienten, aquí tienen una amiga con los brazos abiertos para ustedes.**_

_**Gracias a las chicas sin cuenta **__**que dejaron su hermosa huella en el capítulo 14 y a quienes no pude agradecer**_**:**___** chica sin nombre, Ana Masen,**__** Ilovetwilight, **__**Camela, Maria 125, besos.**_

_**Gracias a mi Beta querida, y mandona Betzacosta Te quiero amiga, hermana, prima o lo que sea =P gracias por todo y mucho éxito con tus nominaciones ;D.**_

_**Seguimos leyéndonos **_

_**Las quiero**_

_**Gine ;D**_

_**Cambio y fuera.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para que protagonizaran esta historia.

Contiene escenas rating M.

_**Enséñame el Paraíso**_

"Déjame terminar, Tanya fue y siempre será alguien muy importante en nuestras vidas, pero ella ya no está y la vida continúa, Edward y tú merecen ser felices y si lo son estando juntos nadie debe oponerse, ni siquiera tú_"._

Capitulo 17

"Admitiendo"

Bella POV

Milagrosamente desperté primero que Edward esta mañana, por lo visto el cansancio le estaba pasando factura después de pasar cuarenta y ocho horas en el hospital debido a que la mitad de la planta médica estaba en un congreso en Phoenix, a él le tocaría asistir la próxima semana.

En unas horas más tendríamos invitados en casa para pasar el día en la playa y hacer una barbacoa, además que aprovecharíamos de confesarles lo nuestro, se estaba haciendo muy difícil contenernos en público y a la final Edward y yo somos ya muy adultos para estar escondiéndonos.

Cuando me lo propuso anoche no encontré ninguna justificación para negarme, yo no quería estar escondiéndome, y no estábamos haciendo nada malo como para que se opusieran a lo nuestro, y si lo hacían… era su problema.

Después de conversar con Alice mi temor respecto a que pensaran que quiero ocupar el lugar de Tanya me di cuenta que era algo que debía enfrentar tarde o temprano, quiero a Edward y es algo que debo conversar con él primero que nadie, solo no he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.

Otra pregunta que me he estado haciendo últimamente es ¿desde cuándo lo quiero? No estoy segura pero creo que lo hago desde que estuvo allí para mí en mi proceso de recuperarme, comenzó con un cariño fraternal, pero una vez abierta la puerta de la pasión para nosotros el sentimiento se fue haciendo más y más fuerte.

Era cierto que teníamos poco tiempo como pareja, pero tenemos mucho como amigos y eso para mí es lo que realmente importa, no concibo mi vida sin él y sin Kate, son un regalo de la vida para compensar toda la mierda que viví antes.

Me levanté cuidadosamente para no despertarlo y dejarlo descansar. Cuando por fin salí de la cama encontré a Kate parada en la puerta del baño que comunicaba nuestras habitaciones restregando sus ojos para espantar el sueño.

-Es muy temprano para que las princesas estén levantadas. Buen día mi amor – le susurré mientras la cargaba y ella recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Quería dormir con ustedes un ratico – dijo también susurrando y con su voz cargada de sueño.

-Duerme un rato con papi, yo iré a preparar un rico desayuno y cuando esté listo vendré a despertarlos – le dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza y me acercaba con ella a la cama.

-Te quiero, mami – dijo más dormida que despierta mientras la acostaba al lado de Edward.

-Yo también te quiero, hija – dije mientras besaba su frente y luego la veía acurrucarse con Edward.

.

.

.

Después de desayunar en la cama acompañada de mis dos amores bajamos listos para disfrutar de la playa y de la compañía de nuestros amigos. Emmett y Rosalie bajaron al rato de nosotros haberlo hecho y de inmediato comenzaron a ayudarnos con todo. Rosalie se veía cansada y cuando le pregunté si estaba bien me aseguró que estaba mejor que nunca.

Alice y Jasper llegaron cuando ya estábamos en la playa, le pregunté discretamente a Alice que tal había estado su cita y me respondió muy emocionada que todo había estado perfecto. Emmett se dedicó un buen rato a pelear con Tobby que tenía como afición robar su ropa y enterrarla en el patio, ese par me estaba enloqueciendo porque él se ponía al nivel del perro a defender sus cosas.

Me di cuenta que los bocadillos se habían quedado en casa así que fui a buscarlos con Edward pisándome los talones.

-¿Nerviosa? – Me preguntó una vez llegamos a la cocina y me encerró entre su cuerpo y la encimera.

-Algo – le contesté mientras pasaba mis manos por su cuello para acercarlo a mis labios –, pero tarde o temprano hay que hacerlo, no quiero reprimirme de hacer esto - dije mientras lo acercaba a mis labios y comenzamos a besarnos con desesperación.

Los dos estábamos ansiosos y el beso lo demostraba.

-Bella, amor, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, se sorprenderán pero no creo que les moleste – me dijo cuando rompió nuestro beso por falta de aire y abrazándome fuertemente.

-Tienes razón, sí es que se sorprenden, no hemos sido muy discretos que digamos, Kate lo ha notado y lo comentó ayer con Alice - le dije y se paralizó por unos segundos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste anoche? – me preguntó.

-Me desconcentraste rápidamente, no me diste mucha opción después de decirme de la barbacoa. Ella está feliz de vernos juntos – le aclaré rápidamente y sentí cómo se relajaba.

-Eso me hace feliz, si hay alguien que realmente me importa que acepte lo nuestro es ella, nuestra hija – me dijo emocionado, ahora vamos afuera a contarle al resto del mundo. Me dijo mientras me llevaba hasta afuera, sin los bocadillos que originalmente había ido a buscar.

Salimos abrazados de casa y justo cuando llegamos hasta donde estaban todos, Emmett se levantó de su silla y dijo las palabras que más había temido escuchar…

-Nadie podrá ocupar el lugar de Tanya - hablo sin notar que estábamos parados detrás de él.

-Nadie está buscando ocupar su lugar - le dije antes de marcharme a casa, necesitaba estar sola, y calmarme. No miré atrás, las lágrimas luchaban por salir, mi mayor miedo estaba allí, burlándose de mí y atormentándome sin piedad.

Llegué a mi habitación y entré cerrando la puerta de golpe, tenía ganas de golpear algo así que me dejé caer de rodillas a los pies de la cama y di tres golpes en el colchón sacando en ellos toda mi frustración.

No podía actuar como una niña con un berrinche, era una adulta y debía comportarme como tal, me acomodé en el piso abrazando mis rodillas colocando mi cabeza entre ellas, me concentré en mi respiración para serenarme. Pasaron unos instantes hasta que sentí una respiración rápida en mi oreja seguida de unos lametazos no muy agradables pero si reconfortantes.

-Hey, ¿por dónde entraste? – Le pregunté a Tobby como si me pudiese responder, vi la puerta del baño abierta y eso respondió mi pregunta -, ya estoy bien hermoso, gracias por venir a mi rescate, sabes, de ahora en adelante tienes mi permiso y mi ayuda para agarrar todo lo que quieras de Emmett - le dije y justo en ese momento sentí que tocaban la puerta de mi cuarto y después la abrieron lentamente hasta que Emmett asomó la cabeza.

-Te escuché y sé que me lo merezco de cierta manera por tener una lengua tan bruta -, dijo mientras entraba cerrando la puerta detrás de él -. ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó en voz baja.

-Ya estás adentro por si no lo habías notado - le dije seria mientras seguía acariciando a Tobby.

-Bella, siento que hayas mal interpretado mis palabras -, dijo sentándose a mi lado -. No lo dije con mala intensión, estaba impresionado por haberlos visto besándose en la cocina, me sentí dolido porque no confiaran en mí - dijo explicándose.

-¿Nos viste en la cocina? – Le pregunté angustiada.

-Sí, estaban tan concentrados que ni me sintieron, y luego cuando salgo y les digo a los demás, me sentí como un tonto por ser el único que no había notado que pasaba algo entre ustedes -, siguió diciéndome – y de pronto Alice dice la razón por la que ustedes no han dicho nada.

-¿Qué dijo Alice? – Le interrogué intrigada.

-Que tenían miedo a que pensáramos mal, y que tu mayor miedo era que nosotros pensáramos que querías sustituir a Tanya, Bella… - me dijo mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos – lo que quise decir afuera es que eso nunca pasará, tu nunca podrás ser el reemplazo de ella…

Comencé a negar fuertemente con mi cabeza soltándome de su agarre, sus palabras me estaban dañando.

-Emmett, no, por favor – le dije con un hilo de voz.

-Déjame terminar, Tanya fue y siempre será alguien muy importante en nuestras vidas, pero ella ya no está y la vida continúa, Edward y tú merecen ser felices y si lo son estando juntos nadie debe oponerse, ni siquiera tú. - Sus palabras me llegaron al alma y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba.

-Oso, no sé cómo quitarme este miedo absurdo - le dije aferrándome a él.

-Bien, explícame algo, ¿cómo es que no tienes miedo de enfrentarte al chucho Jacob, pero si le tienes miedo al recuerdo de Tanya? – me dijo dando en el clavo.

-Estoy siendo estúpida e irracional, ¿verdad? – Le pregunté viéndolo a los ojos.

-Completamente, Bella, lo que sea que te haga sentir insegura respecto a Edward y Tanya debes hablarlo con él, no permitas que la inseguridad se instale en su relación - me dijo hablándome seriamente.

-Gracias, oso, tienes razón…

-Y hambre, así que mueve tu trasero y vamos abajo donde está la diversión, además no creo que los chicos puedan retener mucho tiempo a Edward - me dijo levantándose del piso y llevándome con él en el proceso -. Ah y escuché cuando le ordenabas a Tobby tomar todas mis cosas, pagarás por eso - agregó mientras ponía su manos como garra y se acercaba para hacerme cosquillas, no pude evitar gritar y correr hacia la puerta.

-¡Tobby, sálvame! – le grité al perro que comenzó a ladrar como loco mientras corría alrededor de Emmett.

Salí del cuarto con ellos tras mis pasos, comencé a bajar las escaleras corriendo y vi que Edward se acercaba preocupado, pero en lo que vio lo que ocurría se quedó a los pies de las ellas para atraparme. Una vez estuve en sus brazos me sentí completa.

-¿Todo bien? – Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos y uniendo nuestras frentes.

-Perfecto - le dije mientras le robaba un beso.

-Tengo hambre así que nada es perfecto, vamos por comida o terminaré comiendo perro asado - dijo intentando sonar amenazador. Fuimos a la cocina ahora si a buscar los bocadillos y Emmett nos dejó a solas llevándose unas bandejas.

-Me alegra que se aclarara todo con Emmett – me dijo abrazándome mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba mi rostro.

-A mi también, al parecer lo nuestro era un secreto a voces, todos lo habían notado menos él – le dije mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de su caricia –. Ya no hay que dar ninguna noticia – agregué suspirando.

-Te equivocas, Carlisle y Esme vienen en camino, conocerás a tus suegros – dijo mientras levantaba sus cejas lo que me hizo reír como una tonta.

-Eso me pone a temblar – le confesé mientras hacía que temblaba, pero ese gesto entre sus brazos y con escasa ropa no era muy recomendable para nosotros.

-Bella, no hagas eso o te llevaré al cuarto de lavado para terminar lo que empezaste – me dijo intentando sonar amenazador, pero en ese instante sonó el timbre y me solté de sus brazos.

-Salvada por la campana, o debería decir salvado, esta noche espero cumplas tu amenaza – le informé mientras iba a abrir la puerta y recibía a mis suegros.

Carlisle y Esme llegaron y se unieron a nuestra celebración de anuncio formal como lo llamó Edward en la noche, el incidente con Emmett quedó atrás y ahora estaba la expectativa de contarle a… mis suegros.

Edward notó mi nerviosismo y de inmediato se sentó junto a mí en la arena después de asegurarse que Kate estaba lejos del agua jugando con Tobby; había llegado la hora de decirlo frente a todos, ya no sería la sospecha para ellos, era el momento de ser sinceros con todos.

-Bueno chicos, mamá, papá, esta reunión tiene un motivo especial para celebrarla - comenzó a hablar Edward.

-Sí, que tengo hambre y estás tardando en poner esa carne a asar – bromeó Emmett.

-Aparte de eso Emmett, queríamos celebrar con ustedes algo muy importante para Bella y para mí; mamá, papá, Bella y yo estamos juntos, como pareja - dijo mientras tomaba fuertemente mi mano y volteaba a verme sonriendo y transmitiéndome seguridad ya que yo estaba temblando.

-¡Hasta que por fin! - Gritó Esme sorprendiéndonos a todos -. Digo los dos son jóvenes, y Bella sé que amas a mi nieta como tu hija, cuidaste de Edward en el peor momento y él lo ha hecho contigo, no hay nada que preocupe más a una madre que ver a su hijo enamorado de una bruja que haga sufrir a su nieta y a su hijo y me alivia porque tú no eres una bruja…

-Esme – la calmó Carlisle y ella le sonrió tranquilizándose de inmediato.

-Lo siento pero es que eso me tenía preocupada, las mujeres no pueden ver a un hombre joven solo porque se lanzan como buitres a devorarlo, me alegro por ustedes - terminó de decir finalmente acercándose a nosotros y tomando nuestras manos.

-Yo comencé a sospechar algo cuando fueron a Nueva York, matemática simple, tú llegaste molesta; unas horas después llegó Edward con el rabo entre las piernas; ese día la tensión entre ustedes se podía cortar con un cuchillo y a la mañana siguiente cuando fuimos a dejarles a Kate el ambiente era otro; hijo tus ojos y tu cabello más revuelto que nunca lo dijeron todo - nos explicó dejándonos a Edward y a mí sin palabras.

-No me dijiste nada – le reprochó Esme a Carlisle mientras el resto seguíamos atónitos por su conclusión.

-No creí correcto decírtelo, al menos hasta que Edward me lo confirmara - se excusó dándole un dulce beso

-Bueno, familia – se levantó Emmett de su silla para hablarnos -, ya que es día de confesiones y celebraciones, Rose y yo también tenemos una noticia que darles – dijo mientras ayudaba a Rose a levantarse –. Dilo tú, amor - le habló de manera tierna y ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Vamos a tener un bebé – nos informó completamente emocionada logrando que todos nos levantáramos para felicitarlos.

Kate al vernos a todos celebrando se acercó emocionada y toda llena de arena

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó estirando sus brazos para que la cargara, como ya me costaba alzarla en Edward la tomó y la puso sobre sus hombros.

-Pasa mi pequeña saltamontes, que dentro de unos meses vas a tener un primo - le explicó Emmett bajándola de los hombros de Edward y alzándola como un avión en sus brazos haciendo que se riera a carcajadas.

-¡Pero yo quiero un hermanito! – Gritó logrando que todos nos vieran muy divertidos. Edward y yo nos fuimos a preparar la barbacoa.

.

.

.

Al fin llegó la noche y con ella la promesa de un merecido descanso. Edward y yo llevamos a Kate a la cama y aprovechamos de hablarle de nuestra relación, a pesar de tener solo cuatro años sentíamos la necesidad de explicarle lo nuestro, tal y como lo había manifestado con Alice ella se mostró feliz de que estuviésemos juntos.

Una vez en mi habitación, después de una relajante ducha estaba en mi cama esperando a Edward, debía sacar la piedra que me molestaba en el zapato para poder seguir caminando en nuestra relación.

Edward llegó con una botella de vino y dos copas, sirvió la bebida y unió a mí en la cama.

-Salud, hermosa – dijo chocando nuestras copas.

-Salud, guapo - le respondí y me bebí el contenido de un solo trago para darme fuerzas -. Edward, necesito hablar contigo algo y no me gustaría hacerlo en la cama – le dije levantándome y estirando mi mano para que la tomara.

-Bien, dime qué pasa – pidió mientras tomaba la botella para rellenar mi copa.

-Gracias, ven conmigo. – Nos fuimos al balcón y lo invité a sentarse en los cojines que había puesto allí una tarde para apreciar el atardecer.

-¿Bella, qué te molesta? - Me preguntó algo preocupado.

-Tanya -, le dije - ¿recuerdas nuestra primera vez? Pregunta estúpida porque sé que pensabas que era un sueño hasta que te aclaré que había sido real – me reprendí y después tomé una fuerte respiración –. No logro sacar de mi cabeza el que la nombraras justo después de terminar – dije y un silencio denso se instaló entre nosotros.

-Mierda…, sabía que en algún momento eso sería un problema - dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar por el balcón –. Esa noche estaba bebido, y ya sabes lo mal que me sienta el alcohol.

-Me lo explicaste - le dije a media voz.

-Me afecta y ese día fue peor, llevaba mucho tiempo luchando por lo que sentía por ti, reprimiéndome y siempre me preguntaba ¿qué pensaría Tanya? ¿Esto estaría pasando si ella no… hubiese muerto?

-Te entiendo – le dije asimilando que Edward se hacía las mismas preguntas que yo, solo que desde mucho antes.

-Después que me gritaste en la oficina la verdad, desde ese día no había dejado de preguntarme por qué la había nombrado, porque te juro que no pensé en ella mientras hicimos el amor, fue solo después de sentirme libre que vino su nombre a mi loca y en ese entonces atormentada cabeza.

-Desde esa vez me he atormentado preguntándome si pensabas en ella estando conmigo - le confesé.

-Nunca, Bella, esa noche me despedí de ella, ahora lo sé, no fue fácil descubrirlo pero es la verdad, hasta esa noche viví atrapado en sus recuerdos, hermosos recuerdos que siempre estarán aquí – dijo señalando su corazón -. Esa noche me despedí de mi vida a base de recuerdos y comencé a vivir nuevamente. – Se arrodilló frente a mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos -. ¿Y tú, Bella? ¿Tienes la fuerza y la voluntad para dejar su recuerdo y comenzar a vivir tu vida?

-Sí, Edward – le susurré.

-Te quiero, Bella, a ti con tu fortaleza; tu rudo sentido del humor; tu mal carácter por falta de sueño; tu manera de entregarte; tu manera de amar a nuestra hija; tu manera de besarme – dijo antes de besarme con pasión hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento. Al separar nuestros labios aproveché de hablarle.

-También te quiero, Edward, con todo lo que eso representa – le dije mientras él me quitaba la bata y me dejaba completamente desnuda ante sus ojos.

-Mierda… vas a matarme - dijo antes de quitarse su pantalón de pijama quedando desnudo igual que yo y apoderándose nuevamente de mis labios mientras sus manos recorrían lentamente mi cuerpo.

De pronto sentí algo frío rodar por mi cuello y cuando separé mis labios de los de él vi que tenía la copa de vino en su mano y derramó un poco en él para después comenzar a beberlo de mi cuerpo.

Me sentía en llamas y necesitaba todo de Edward, pero él estaba disfrutando del vino en mí y yo también. Después de saborear todo lo que había en mi cuello se colocó a mi espalda dejando mi cabello a un lado.

Sentí que el vino comenzó a rodar por mi columna vertebral seguido de su lengua, exquisita lengua, hasta este día no sabía que la espalda fuera una de mis zonas erógenas y él me estaba llevando a la locura con las caricias de su lengua en ella y de sus manos en mis senos.

Estaba temblando de necesidad de él, pero me tenía completamente atrapada recibiendo placer.

-Esta noche es para ti, amor – me susurró cuando busqué voltearme para acariciarlo.

Sentía su erección en mi trasero y esa tortura me estaba volviendo completamente loca, hasta que levantó mis caderas para dejarme arrodillada delante de él y se ubicó en mi entrada; yo estaba empapada de excitación y él lo sabía.

Lentamente fue entrando en mí hasta que quedé sentada en su ingle, desde esta posición lo sentí más profundo y eso solo aumentó mi placer. Comenzó a mecerse lentamente mientras una de sus manos bajaba por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi centro y mi clítoris. Sus caricias en ese sitio fueron letales para mi nivel de excitación y me llevaron directo al orgasmo mientras él seguía entrando y saliendo de mí lentamente, prolongando mí placer siendo arrullada por sus gemidos en mi oído.

Cuando me recuperé del orgasmo me incliné hacia adelante apoyando mis manos en el suelo para darle mayor libertad de movimiento, y sus estocadas se hicieron más rápidas y fuertes, sentí su cuerpo temblar y sus jadeos me indicaron que estaba conteniéndose.

Levanté mis manos del piso y las dirigí hacia atrás a su cuello, enterró su cara en mi cuello para ahogar sus gemidos hasta que por fin encontró mis labios y me besó con desesperación mientras pellizcaba mi clítoris haciéndome explotar en otro maravilloso orgasmo siguiéndome él unas estocadas después.

Dejé caer mi cuerpo tembloroso y agotado sobre el de él que estaba en las mismas condiciones, no quería que saliera de mí, no aún.

Minutos después y muy a nuestro pesar, salió de mi interior para acomodarnos en los cojines de manera que la circulación de nuestras extremidades se normalizara y así podernos ir a la cama.

-Te quiero – le repetí aferrándome a su pecho, una vez asumido y pronunciado la primera vez era imposible no repetirlo.

-Yo te quiero más – me respondió haciéndome reír como una tonta.

.

.

.

_Días después._

Edward llevaba una semana en Phoenix en su congreso y lo extrañaba con locura, Kate también lo extrañaba y cada vez que sonaba el teléfono corría a atenderlo porque pensaba que era su papi.

Esme estaba en casa porque detestaba pasar tanto tiempo sola ya que Carlisle estaba con Edward en el congreso y nosotras por razones de seguridad no pudimos acompañar a nuestros hombres; seguíamos sin saber nada de Jacob y Edward se había negado en banda a exponernos en caso de que el loco chucho siguiese en Phoenix.

Esme se llevó a Kate a comprar helados para todas y así refrescarnos un poco del calor. Estaba sentada cerca de la ventana cuando vi su coche llegar y ver a Kate saltando en el asiento trasero mientras se comía una barquilla, esa pequeña tramposa siempre lograba que le compráramos una barquilla para el camino.

El sonido del teléfono me sobresaltó y lo atendí mientras veía a Esme bajando a Kate del coche.

-_Hola_.

-_**Bella, mi gran amor, no imaginas el gusto que tengo de hablar contigo, Charlie no quería que te llamara, pero me importa una mierda lo que él quiera **_– me dijo Jacob al otro lado de la línea y me tensé de inmediato, ¿cómo había encontrado mi número?

-_¿Qué quieres?_ – Le pregunté directo al grano y sintiendo como aumentaban los latidos de mi corazón.

-_**A ti, la única manera de que Charlie siga con vida es que vengas a salvarlo, tienes el tiempo justo para llegar a Phoenix, y no quiero a la policía metida en esto o Charlie no vivirá para contarlo**_ – dijo y sentí que mi mundo se tambaleó.

_**=:=**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, me hace feliz saber lo que sienten, aquí tienen una amiga con los brazos abiertos para ustedes.**_

_**Gracias a las chicas sin cuenta **__**que dejaron su hermosa huella en el capítulo 16 y a quienes no pude agradecer**_**:**___** Bichito: amiga eres genial XD, Ana Masen,**__** Ilovetwilight, **__**Camela, Maria 125, y mi Sachi querida, besos.**_

_**Gracias a mi Beta querida, y mandona Betzacosta por llenarme de libros buenísimos para leer y darme motivos para regañarla y reírnos juntas Te quiero amiga ;D**_

_**Seguimos leyéndonos **_

_**Las quiero**_

_**Gine ;D**_

_**Cambio y fuera.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para que protagonizaran esta historia.

Contiene escenas rating M.

_**Enséñame el Paraíso**_

"No vine por ti, lo hice por mi, necesito acabar con el maldito que me quiere destruir_"._

Capitulo 18

"Acabando la pesadilla"

Bella POV

-Hola.

-Bella, mi gran amor, no imaginas el gusto que tengo de hablar contigo, Charlie no quería que te llamara, pero me importa una mierda lo que él quiera – me dijo Jacob al otro lado de la línea y me tensé de inmediato, ¿cómo había encontrado mi número?

-¿Qué quieres? – Le pregunté directo al grano y sintiendo como aumentaban los latidos de mi corazón.

-A ti, la única manera de que Charlie siga con vida es que vengas a salvarlo, tienes el tiempo justo para llegar a Phoenix, y no quiero a la policía metida en esto o Charlie no vivirá para contarlo – dijo y sentí que mi mundo se tambaleó en ese instante.

.

Jacob, él sabía dónde y con quien vivía, si yo no iba él vendría a buscarme en cualquier momento para acabar conmigo y con todo el que me rodeara, no podía poner en riesgo a Kate, prefería morir a saber que ella corría algún tipo de peligro.

Es por eso por lo que estaba aquí, en el aeropuerto, a punto de tomar un avión a Phoenix. No era una decisión precipitada, no; no es producto de la presión, mi decisión era producto de mi determinación de acabar con esa pesadilla de una vez por todas.

No soportaría si algo le pasara a Kate por el hecho de no haber hecho nada para impedirlo, el problema del maldito loco era conmigo, y yo ya no era la misma estúpida de hace más de tres años, la que se había dejado golpear y ultrajar casi hasta la muerte, ahora estaba en mis manos el poder luchar contra él.

"_Pasajeros con destino a Phoenix en el vuelo 4538 favor abordar por la puerta 10"_

Escuché el llamado para abordar y sin dudarlo me dirigí a la puerta indicada cargando solo con mi bolso, no tenia equipaje, no lo necesitaría… Ni siquiera tomé el arma que me dieron Edward y Emmett, eso complicaría mi viaje.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que recibí la llamada, él no me esperaría hasta dentro de cuatro, la sorpresa estaría de mi lado esta vez. Edward no salía del congreso hasta dentro de dos horas lo que me da el margen exacto para no angustiarlo… ni arriesgarlo.

_Emmett_, pensé de inmediato sintiendo un sobresalto en mi pecho, no podía irme sin hablar con él. Saqué mi móvil y mientras chequeaban mi boleto le marqué.

-¡Bella! sé que mueres sin mí, pero deja de llorar que ya estoy llegando a casa – me respondió Emmett con su alegría tan particular.

-Bien, Emmett, yo tuve que salir, por favor ayuda a Esme con Kate, sabes que esa pequeña y Tobby son capaces de tumbar la casa – le dije para que no sospechara nada, no podía decirle lo que iba a hacer, al menos no todavía.

-Bella, cuanto misterio – me dijo un poco receloso.

-Es una sorpresa. – Fue lo que se me ocurrió decirle para que se calmara.

-Ok Bella, te sacaré información cuando llegues a casa. Cuídate mi pitufa. – Se despidió feliz sin imaginar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Me sentí un poco más tranquila al saber que el oso estaba en casa con mi pequeña, si alguien se atreviese a acercarse a ella él la protegería, y el aviso de despegue fue dado.

.

.

Tu vida puede cambiar solo en unos segundos, y la mía estaba a punto de cambiar en solo dos horas. Aquí estaba, en Phoenix, dispuesta a todo por acabar esta pesadilla, el maldito no me esperaba aún y no tenía miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, si alguna vez, alguien me hubiese preguntado si le temía a la muerte le hubiese respondido que mucho, pero estando aquí, casi que buscándola, la enfrentaba con valor, valía la pena saludar a la señora muerte cuando lo haces por un ser querido, y no lo hago por Charlie, no, él no se ha ganado, éste tipo de sacrificio de mi parte, lo hago por Edward y sobre todo por Kate. Por ellos lo entrego todo, hasta mi propia vida, así es el amor.

Salí del aeropuerto en busca de un taxi que me llevara a la casa donde viví toda mi infancia junto a Emmett y Tanya, nunca había pensado regresar en estas condiciones pero valía la pena, por Kate, Edward y el mismo Emmett valía la pena.

Tomé una fuerte respiración para mantener la calma una vez que me monté en el taxi y le di la dirección, sabía que Kate estaba protegida por Emmett en caso de que el maldito haya enviado a alguien por mí, no era tan tonta como para dejarlos a todos desprotegidos.

Edward saldría en una hora del congreso, lo que me daba tiempo a llegar sin que él se arriesgará a protegerme, en lo que él saliera ya todo habría terminado, al menos eso era lo que me había mentalizado porque no me rendiría.

Faltando dos cuadras para llegar a la que fue mi casa de la infancia le pedí al taxista que se detuviera, tenía que hacer algo antes de llegar y no podía levantar sospechas, llamar a Sam.

Al tercer repique contestó la llamada.

-Sam Uley – contestó con su forma habitual

-Sam, soy Bella, te llamo para informarte que estoy en Phoenix, a punto de reunirme con Jacob – le dije manteniendo mi voz serena.

-Bella, ¡¿estás loca? Sabes que estamos tras su pista, yo también estoy en Phoenix y no debes caer en su juego - me dijo alterado.

-Si están tras su pista ¿cómo llegó a Charlie? – Le repliqué molesta por su orden airada -. Está en mi casa de infancia, tú tienes la dirección, no tarden – le dije de forma cortante antes de colgar la llamada.

Le pedí al taxista que siguiera y antes de bajarme el señor que había escuchado mi conversación telefónica me ofreció su ayuda.

-Señorita, no sé lo que pasa, pero si necesita mi ayuda…

-Muchas gracias, señor, pero es un capitulo con mi ex novio que debo cerrar, y hacerlo sola. - Le agradecí y bajé del coche sin mirar atrás.

Solo tenía en mi poder un gas pimienta que compré antes de salir del aeropuerto, y mis ganas de destruir al malnacido que me jodió la vida.

Toqué el timbre y la puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando a un Charlie bastante envejecido y con cara de terror, había alguien detrás de él manteniéndose en la sombra para no ser visto, era él, _el maldito Jacob_.

-Vaya, si llegas temprano – dijo con su voz ronca que casi no recordaba.

-¿Para qué esperar? – Le pregunté tratando de parecer completamente despreocupada cuando la realidad era que sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas, adrenalina disparada al sentir el peligro.

-¿Estás sola? No quiero juegos, Isabella. Charlie asegúrate de que no hay nadie alrededor. - Le ordenó sin dejar de apuntarle con un arma que no había visto hasta que entré.

-No hay nadie- le dijo Charlie con voz temblorosa mientras me veía de manera suplicante.

-Bienvenida a casa, Isabella, sigue adelante – me dijo con voz burlona mientras cerraba la puerta y empujaba a Charlie hasta la sala.

Charlie tenía las manos amarradas detrás de su espalda, y cuando Jacob lo empujó hacia el sofá perdió el equilibrio terminando en el piso golpeándose la cabeza con el borde de éste, mi instinto me hizo acercarme a él. Si bien era cierto que él no había sido el mejor padre para mí y que nunca se había interesado por lo que me pasara, yo no podía simplemente quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras lo veía ser maltratado.

-¿Por qué viniste? Yo no lo merezco, he sido un desgraciado contigo siempre – me susurró con su voz quebrada cuando me incliné para ayudarlo a sentarse en el sofá mientras Jacob reía como un desquiciado.

-No vine por ti, lo hice por mí, necesito acabar con el maldito que me quiere destruir -, le susurré al oído mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en el sofá –. Pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas, no te muevas ni intentes hacer el papel de héroe, ya viene ayuda en camino – le informé en voz baja rápidamente antes de pararme.

Solté mi cartera al lado de Charlie y me planté frente a Jacob mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres, Jacob? – Le pregunté con voz serena y logré que parara su risa descontrolada y absurda.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¿Acaso no es obvio? Te quiero a ti, Bella, o mejor dicho, quiero lo que tú me puedes dar – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí colocando el arma en la cintura de su sucio pantalón.

-¿Qué puedo darte? No tengo nada Jacob – le dije manteniéndome firme en mi lugar, controlando mis ganas de saltar encima de él y acabar con su sucia existencia con mis propias manos.

-Tienes unas acciones de C.S Editores que me pertenecen, al igual que tu padre, ustedes robaron el patrimonio de la familia Black y por eso están aquí, para pagar por eso.

Dios, Jacob estaba más loco de lo que esperaba, lo que decía era completamente absurdo.

-¡Estás loco, Jacob, no le hemos robado nada a los Black, Billy me vendió sus acciones para pagar las deudas que tenías a causa de tu adicción al juego y las drogas! – Le gritó Charlie alterándolo notablemente, ganándose un golpe que casi le hace perder el sentido y lanzándolo de nuevo al piso. Mi corazón se contrajo inevitablemente al ver a Charlie en ese estado.

-¡Déjalo, Jacob! tu rabia es conmigo, yo fui la que robó esas acciones para vengarme de Charlie y de ti por haberme traicionado – Le grité en cuanto vi que Jacob tomaba el arma y apuntaba a su cabeza.

Logré que dejara de apuntar a Charlie para que me apuntara a mí, mi respiración se aceleró y extendí mis brazos a los lados para llamar más su atención.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Me preguntó acercándose a mí, haciendo justo lo que quería, que me creyera vulnerable.

-Me dolió que me engañaras con Leah, y me dejaras por ella, sabía lo mucho que te interesaban esas acciones, así que las compré sin que lo supieras, te quería para mí – le dije mientras golpeaba mi pecho para dar más credibilidad a mis palabras.

-Mi putita ingenua, yo nunca te quise – dijo Jacob burlándose de mí ya a solo un paso de distancia.

Lo tenía dónde y cómo quería, tenía que desarmarlo para poder acabar con él.

Mi cuerpo siguió la orden de mi cerebro y de un rápido movimiento logré desarmarlo de una patada aturdiéndolo por segundos ante lo inesperado de mi acción. Del aturdimiento pasó a la furia lanzándose a mí para golpearme completamente fuera de sí, yo estudiaba sus movimientos y esperaba su ataque, lanzó el primer golpe que pude esquivar y me ayudé de ese movimiento para derribarlo.

Una vez que lo vi en el piso me dejé envolver por el odio que sentía hacia la persona que tenía frente y lo dejé salir. Me lancé encima de él tomando uno de sus brazos para inmovilizarlo.

-Uno, no soy tu putita; dos, no soy ingenua y tres pero no menos importante Jacob Black, vine aquí para acabar contigo maldito bastardo - le dije al oído mientras le jalaba el cabello para levantar su cabeza.

-¡Si eres ingenua porque no saldrás con vida de aquí! – Me gritó luchando con mi agarre.

Con furia logró moverse, tenía mucha más fuerza que yo pero no mi agilidad. Al soltarse intentó apresarme pero me moví con rapidez y me escapé de sus manos. Agarró una silla y la lanzó contra mí, me moví a segundos de que impactara en la pared y quedara hecha pedazos.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, poco hombre? – lo provoqué, lo quería completamente descontrolado para poder manejarlo.

-¡Cállate, perra! – Me gritó desesperado mientras empujaba la mesa de la sala para volver a acercarse a mí, yo retrocedí a cada paso que daba hasta llegar al comedor, a lo lejos escuchaba a Charlie.

De pronto me detuve ¿por qué huía? ¿Acaso no había venido aquí a acabar con todo? Yo podía con él, ¿dónde demonios estaba Sam?

Con fuerzas renovadas y pensando en la familia que me esperaba en casa y en Edward a pocos kilómetros de éstas cuatro paredes, caminé hacia él dispuesta a todo.

-¡Perra tu madre, maldito enfermo! No te quitamos nada – le dije mientras comenzaba a golpearlo volviendo a sorprenderlo, la rabia corría libre por mis venas.

-¡No, por culpa de ustedes Billy está en una silla de ruedas y nosotros en la ruina! – Gritaba Jacob mientras me golpeaba completamente fuera de sí, lograba esquivar algunos golpes, y los que no apenas los sentía, mi furia me impedía sentir nada más que mi deseo de acabarlo.

-Estás loco, Billy está en silla de ruedas por su imprudencia, por ponerse tras un volante estando bebido - le dije propinándole un golpe en la mandíbula - y están en la ruina por tu maldita culpa, por tus vicios con las drogas y el juego. – Seguí hablando y por cada palabra le soltaba un golpe más.

-¡Jacob, no! mi hija es inocente, yo tengo la culpa de todo, mátame a mi – gritaba Charlie desde el piso.

-¡No, estás mintiendo! – gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí, con el impacto de su peso caímos al suelo dejándome casi sin aire, yo solo me repetía una y otra vez que no podía dejar que la desesperación me alcanzara.

Se comenzaron a escuchar las sirenas y Jacob reaccionó llevando sus manos a mi cuello ahorcándome, el aire casi no llegaba a mis pulmones, mi cerebro me repetía que debía actuar rápido, pero no tenía cómo moverme con el cuerpo de él encima de mí.

Cuando las sirenas sonaron fuera de la casa Jacob aflojó su agarre en mi cuello volteando hacia la puerta con la desesperación y locura reflejada en su rostro, cuando regresó su vista hacia mi aproveché ese instante para golpearlo con mi cabeza rompiendo su nariz.

Jacob gritó y llevó sus manos a su rostro y aproveché de salirme debajo de su cuerpo jalando aire desesperadamente a mis pulmones, entre respiraciones y tos desesperada me moví gateando lejos de él mientras una voz desde afuera le gritaba a Jacob que se rindiera.

-¡Maldita, me traicionaste! – gritó al escuchar la voz del policía fuera de la casa

Me moví más rápido y llegué hasta donde había caído el arma con la que me había apuntado al llegar, la tomé en mis manos justo cuando él me tomaba por una de mis piernas.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, me volteé apuntándolo mientras la puerta de la calle era derribada por la policía.

-No te atreverás a dispararme - me retó mientras comenzaba a reír como loco.

-Tienes razón, yo no soy una vulgar asesina como tu – dije mientras con mi vista periférica vi a un policía acercarse de manera sigilosa.

Jacob se lanzó de nuevo sobre mí tratando de quitarme el arma, dejé de escuchar, de sentir, solo me concentré en mi lucha con él, buscando que no me quitara el arma, rodamos por el piso luchando hasta que tropezamos con Charlie a quien apenas vi que movía los labios.

Hasta que sentí su dedo por encima del mío haciendo presión en el gatillo de la pistola y la detonación me hizo recuperar el sentido de la audición.

Sus ojos y los míos fijos los unos en los otros, fuego contra fuego, el mundo entero se detuvo a nuestro alrededor hasta que sentí un líquido caliente correr por mi vientre y un olor nauseabundo inundó el lugar llevándome al borde del abismo.

Al fin todo había acabado, la pesadilla había llegado a su fin y yo fui la ganadora mientras a lo lejos escuchaba una voz parecida a la de Edward gritar mi nombre.

.

.

.

Todo fue un caos, después de la detonación entraron varios policías corriendo a la casa y apuntaron a Jacob que estaba encima de mí sin moverse.

Escuchaba a Charlie llamarme de manera desesperada, pero yo no podía moverme, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, solo era capaz de preguntarme una y mil veces ¿lo mate? ¿Me convertí en una vil asesina por esta basura?

No… yo no quería matarlo, yo no era una asesina, lo repetía mil veces en mi cabeza casi presa del pánico hasta que uno de los policías se acercó y movió el cuerpo de Jacob liberándome y pude comenzar a respirar nuevamente.

-Tiene pulso, que entren los paramédicos ¡ya! – Ordenó el policía y esa voz se me hacía conocida hasta que se dirigió a mí directamente –. Te dije que me esperaras, pero eres demasiado terca – me reprendió y allí fue que pude reaccionar –. Dejen que el médico pase, es el único que hará reaccionar a la joven – dijo mientras escuchaba pasos apresurados a mi alrededor, no me atrevía a moverme solo observaba fijamente a Sam.

"_La pesadilla acabó, estoy viva"_

-¡Bella! – Escuché nuevamente que gritaban mi nombre y la voz era la de Edward, pero él no sabía nada, ¿o si? –. Bella mi amor, estarás bien, me encargaré de eso – me dijo arrodillándose e inclinándose hacia mí mientras tomaba mi rostro en sus manos y allí terminé de reaccionar.

-Todo acabó – le susurré mientras sentía las lágrimas correr por mi rostro –, la pesadilla terminó.

-¿Estás herida? - Me preguntó mientras comenzaba a revisarme desesperado al ver la sangre en mi vientre.

-No estoy herida – le dije para tranquilizarlo, sin embargo hasta que no se aseguró no dejó de examinarme.

-¡Rápido la camilla! Paciente herido de bala en región pélvica con desprendimiento de genitales – gritó una voz a mi lado, Jacob buscó su fin.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más en tu vida, Isabella, no soportaría perderte, tuvieron que esposarme a una patrulla para que no entrara a sacarte de aquí – siguió diciéndome Edward desesperado después que sacaran a Jacob en una camilla y entraba otra para trasladarme a mí.

-Edward…

-Y ahora mismo me siento tan impotente y molesto a la vez, no lo hagas nunca más o moriré de un infarto… - siguió hablando.

-Edward… - traté de interrumpirle pero él continuaba balbuceando su preocupación. Yo negué con la cabeza aturdida y sintiéndome libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo, libre para desear lo que antes no me había permitido, porque existía el temor de que ese hombre viniera arruinarnos. Lo miré y sonreí idiotamente -. ¡Edward! - le grité y él se calló por un segundo y me miró preocupado - Cásate conmigo…

_**=:=**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, me hace feliz saber lo que sienten, aquí tienen una amiga con los brazos abiertos para ustedes.**_

_**Gracias a las chicas sin cuenta **__**que dejaron su hermosa huella en el capítulo 17 y a quienes no pude agradecer**_**:**

_**Ana Masen: **__Me alegra que te haya gustado! (sacando al chucho claro XD)_

_**Ilovetwilight: **__Besos linda XD_

_**Camela:**__ aawww Edward y Bella se hacen amar, mientras Jacob logra todo lo contrario_

_**Maria 125:**__ yo también odio a Jacob XD___

_**Olivitha: **__wow en un día, muchas gracias!_

_**Zoalesita: **__amiga gracias por tu tiempo TQ_

_**Besos.**_

"_**Chicas estén pendiente que se avecina un Happy Halloween y tenemos un concurso" **_

_**Gracias a mi Beta querida, Betzacosta por casi casi convencerme de hacer una locura, (estoy haciéndome la loca ante la petición =P) Te quiero amiga ;D**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo. **_

_**Las quiero**_

_**Gine ;D**_

_**Cambio y fuera.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para que protagonizaran esta historia.

Contiene escenas rating M.

_**Enséñame el Paraíso**_

"Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas, son buenísimas"_._

Capitulo 19

"Familia"

Bella POV

_-Edward…__ - traté de interrumpirle pero él continuaba balbuceando su preocupación. Yo negué con la cabeza aturdida y sintiéndome libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo, libre para desear lo que antes no me había permitido, porque existía el temor de que ese hombre viniera arruinarnos. Lo miré y sonreí idiotamente -. ¡Edward! - le grité y él se calló por un segundo y me miró preocupado - Cásate conmigo… _

-¿Estás tratando de distraerme? – Me preguntó Edward cuando pudo salir del shock causado por mi pregunta.

-¿Te estás negando? Después no podrás convencerme, ésta es tu única oportunidad – le dije sonriendo para aliviar la tensión de su rostro.

-¡Demonios sí! Siempre logras sorprenderme y dejarme sin palabras, Bella, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevo pensando en la mejor manera de pedirte que te cases conmigo? A la mierda el tiempo, a la mierda todo, solo quiero que seas mi esposa – anunció antes de besarme con desesperación.

-Siento interrumpirlos – nos habló Sam después de aclararse la garganta –, pero los paramédicos están esperando por ustedes para hacer su trabajo. Bella debes ir al hospital y luego declarar – me explicó mientras los paramédicos comenzaban a chequearme apartando a Edward de mi lado.

-Ya la revisé y está bien – protestó Edward cuando los paramédicos comenzaron a revisarme.

-Es nuestro trabajo señor… - replicó el paramédico que me revisaba.

-Doctor Cullen – le contestó pagado de sí mismo.

-Bien doctor Cullen, entonces conoce el proceso - dijo el paramédico apartándolo para seguir con su trabajo.

Edward se mantuvo a mi lado dejando el espacio necesario para que los chicos me revisaran y me trasladaran a la ambulancia que me llevaría al hospital para descartar alguna lesión; vi que Charlie era trasladado en una camilla, me había olvidado de su presencia y me sentí mal por eso, pero desde joven había aprendido a ignorarlo para que no me doliera su rechazo.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez y cuando por fin estuve libre de exámenes y declaraciones a la policía Edward, Carlisle que nos había alcanzado al hospital y yo nos disponíamos a salir cuando Charlie entró al cubículo donde estaba.

-Bella ¿podemos hablar? – Me preguntó cabizbajo, yo solo asentí y Edward salió del cubículo junto a Carlisle después de dejar un beso en mi frente.

-Te espero afuera – me susurró y salió.

-Hija, no tengo palabras para agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi – comenzó a hablar y no pude evitar estremecerme al escucharlo hablarme de esa manera y sobre todo llamarme hija, no lo hacía desde antes de su divorcio con Renée.

-Te repito lo que te dije cuando llegué, no lo hice por ti, sino por mí, no podía permitir que Jacob me siguiera jodiendo la vida - le hablé fieramente.

-Lo siento – susurró mientras se acercaba a mí un paso más.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes, Charlie? ¿No creer en mi palabra cuando esta pesadilla comenzó, o no ser el padre que necesitaba después del divorcio? – Le pregunté sacando toda la rabia que había reprimido a lo largo de los años -. ¿El poner a Leah por encima de mí relegándome siempre al rincón más apartado de tu vida?

-¡Todo! – Me gritó quebrándose delante de mí.

-Es demasiado tarde, Charlie, todavía me duele saber que no fui lo suficientemente buena para que te enorgullecieras de mí, duele tu rechazo cuando estuve en un hospital al borde de la muerte, fuiste a verme una sola vez, mientras que con ella dejaste todo atrás y hasta te mudaste para estar con ella aún cuando quiso destruirte y nunca te quiso – le recriminé sin piedad y no permitiéndome llorar.

-Perdóname, hija, tú eres fuerte y no me necesitabas como me necesitaba ella – trató de explicarse pero sus palabras sencillamente me sonaron vacías, no tenían sentido para mí y no quería seguir desperdiciando mi tiempo entendiéndolo, no valía la pena.

-Si mi perdón es necesario para que puedas estar en paz contigo mismo, entonces te perdono, pero no te quiero en mi vida, me acostumbré a no tener padre… Que seas feliz, Charlie – le dije mientras me ponía de pie y me dirigía a la salida –. Y lo peor es que eras importante para mí, pero fuiste lo suficientemente ciego para no verlo nunca. Adiós - susurré y me fui a los brazos del hombre que me esperaba afuera y que me había hecho ver lo que era el verdadero amor de padre, Edward.

Salimos del hospital en silencio, Edward y Carlisle me dieron espacio para asimilar lo que había pasado con Charlie, apoyándome en silencio y haciéndome sentir que para ellos siempre significaría algo.

.

.

.

Cinco meses después

¿Por qué hacen los trajes de boda con tela pica pica? Afortunadamente había podido escoger un traje sencillo sin volantes estrafalarios y completamente horribles. No creo que aguante mucho tiempo con esta cosa puesta, confío en la capacidad de Edward para querer despojarme de este vestido en la primera oportunidad, se lo agradeceré enormemente.

-Mami, esto pica – se quejó Kate haciendo puchero mientras agarraba el cuello de su vestido separándolo de su piel.

-Lo sé, hija, a mi me pica en las piernas – le dije mientras soplaba en su cuello que se estaba poniendo rojo por el roce de la tela. Busqué en mi tocador y encontré talco, se lo apliqué y al parecer mi medida desesperada funcionó.

Comencé a subirme la ceñida falda para aplicar el remedio en mis afectadas piernas cuando entró el comando del terror para hacernos salir rumbo a la iglesia donde se celebraría la boda.

-¿Bella, qué haces? – me preguntó Renée al borde del colapso.

-¿Salvando mis piernas? – le dije a forma de pregunta –. Si no quieren un espectáculo en plena ceremonia necesito aplicarme talco en las piernas, o me desnudaré sin que me importe el sacerdote, los obispos ni el mismísimo papa – terminé de decir de forma amenazadora apuntándola con el talco en mi mano.

-Bien, apúrate que ya vamos tarde. Rosalie y Alice esperan por nosotras y está bien que la novia llegue tarde pero ya tenemos diez minutos de atraso – trató de apaciguarme ayudándome a subir mi vestido.

-Renée deja eso que yo la ayudo, tú ve a ayudar a las chicas de la otra habitación – le ordenó tía Carmen a mi madre y ella sin decir más salió de la habitación dejándonos un poco más tranquilas.

-Estás hermosa, Bella – me dijo sonriéndome mientras me ayudaba a aplicarme el talco.

-Gracias, tía – le contesté devolviendo su sonrisa.

-Tanya, donde quiera que esté sé que está feliz por ustedes, al igual que Eleazar y yo; Edward y Kate no pudieron encontrar mejor mujer que tú, mi niña – dijo con la emoción a flor de piel y logrando quebrar un poco mi estabilidad, las lágrimas amenazaban comenzar a formarse.

-Tía… - intenté hablar pero no me dejó continuar.

-Las palabras no hacen falta, querida, son felices y eso es lo que importa y ni se te ocurra llorar y dañar tu maquillaje o tendrás que enfrentar la furia de tu madre – me dijo riéndose logrando que me calmara de inmediato, lo cierto era que no necesitaba la furia de mi madre en este momento.

Terminamos de reacomodar mi vestido y me alcanzó mi ramo de flores el que tomé con una mano y a mi hija con la otra y salí detrás de mi tía, a las dos nos embargaba la emoción y las palabras sobraban.

Afuera de nuestra casa nos esperaba la limusina que nos llevaría hasta la iglesia donde ya debían estar esperando los hombres, no veía a Edward desde que veinticuatro horas atrás fue exiliado junto a Emmett, Phill, y mi tío Eleazar. Ansiaba verlo, en estos meses desde que terminó la pesadilla nos habíamos vuelto inseparables, tanto que las ultimas veinte horas se me habían hecho eternas, ni siquiera valía pensar en la recompensa que me prometió cuando me quejé de que todo esto era un sacrificio absurdo en la llamada que se robó diez horas atrás.

Afortunadamente el camino no fue muy largo, si hubiese durado cinco minutos más escuchando el repaso de mi tía Carmen y de Renée de las funciones de todo el mundo me hubiese salido corriendo y llegado caminando a la iglesia.

Al fin estaba en el umbral de la iglesia, los invitados dispuestos en los bancos y en el altar estaban Edward, Jasper y Emmett esperando pacientemente. Kate se situó delante de Alice mientras yo me quedaba atrás junto a Rosalie.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y ellas a caminar hacia el altar, de pronto los recuerdos de otra boda asaltaron mi mente, y recordé a Edward parado esperando a la novia, su mirada mostraba todo el amor que sentía del que yo fui testigo.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de forma descontrolada, _"Yo no quiero una boda como la de Tanya"_, gritó una voz en mi interior de forma desesperada.

-Bella ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Rosalie preocupada al verme estremecer.

-Lo estaré en unos segundos – le aseguré mientras comenzaba a tomar fuertes respiraciones para calmar mi ansiedad.

-Eso espero, no quiero dar a luz en plena iglesia y si no te mueves la boda no se celebrará – me informó de forma amenazante logrando que me enfocara en lo que debía hacer.

-Ya estoy bien – le dije mientras le sonreía y apretaba mi agarre en el ramo que tenía en mis manos.

-Al menos ya no estás verde – me dijo James a quien no había visto llegar.

-No vomitaré, así que ya pueden caminar – les dije antes de iniciar mi camino hacia el altar.

Cuando llegué a mi lugar Edward tomó mi mano y gesticuló un ¿estás bien? Yo asentí ligeramente todavía sintiendo que temblaba y rápidamente me coloqué en el lugar asignado según el protocolo que tanto repitió mi madre en el camino a la iglesia, si no lo hacía era seguro que ella hubiese acabado el trabajo del innombrable.

Observé a Edward y le sonreí ligeramente sintiendo que la calma me invadía, él sonrió de vuelta y en ese momento sentí que no existía nada más que nosotros dos y nuestra Kate que en un principio se mantuvo quieta escuchando al sacerdote pero después de cinco minutos la inquietud le ganó y comenzó a pasear alrededor de los primeros bancos.

Siguió la ceremonia y llegó el momento de los votos, de pronunciar el tan anhelado "Sí quiero" a la persona que amas, comencé a temblar nuevamente al darme cuenta que esa frase la puedes pronunciar con el mismo sentimiento fuera de una iglesia, en un juzgado… dónde sea. En un sitio donde no significara tanto, de nuevo la incertidumbre de suplantar a Tanya, Edward me había reiterado una y mil veces que ese no era el caso, que él me amaba a mí y que aunque siempre iba a sentir amor por Tanya por su vida juntos y lo que le regaló antes de irse, eso no se comparaba con lo que ahora sentía por mí.

Sin embargo, instintivamente yo quería apartarme de todo lo que él había vivido con ella, y creo que no tanto por las comparaciones como por respeto, quería mi vida con él, no una continuación de la de ella.

-¿Estás bien? – volvió a gesticular Edward hacia mí logrando que prestara atención a lo que sucedía. Aunque no podía moverme ni hablar asentí y sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

Cuando llegó la hora de entregar los anillos, mi pequeña se acercó de manera graciosa hasta el altar, cuando el sacerdote los tomó se dio la vuelta y regresó corriendo hasta donde yo estaba preguntando si lo había hecho bien logrando que todos los que estaban cerca rieran.

El amor, una palabra pequeña en letras pero inmensa en lo que representa. Te cambia la vida, la vuelve de cabeza y la endereza sin que puedas hacer nada al respecto.

He pasado mi vida experimentando varios tipos de amores o la carencia de ellos y todo para encontrar el verdadero.

Desde niña ansié el amor de mi padre, un amor que debía ser puro y dado sin explicaciones o peticiones, solo porque existe desde tu nacimiento. Aunque en mi caso no sucedió así. Por años me culpé de esa falta de afecto, creí que algo estaba mal en mí, que no era material digno para amar porque la persona que debía ser incondicional solo veía defectos. Aunque ahora pienso que no es así, que supe la realidad, que hay padres que no saben amar y que es culpa de ellos, no tuya, igual una parte de mi ser resiente no poder ser de las personas a las que sus padres amaron tan fácilmente. E igual una parte de mi quisiera que él estuviera aquí, sentado en la primera fila, y mirándome con orgullo, en vez de estar lejos y con un perdón de mi parte tan distante. Espero algún día poder dárselo.

Aunque sí conocí un amor incondicional, mi prima Tanya, mi madre Renée y mi amigo Emmett, pero como todo es un ciclo cada uno de ellos hizo su vida y al yo quedarme sola caí en las redes de _él_, quien me enseñó otro tipo de amor… los que matan.

Todavía me reprocho por haber sido tan idiota, por estar tan necesitada de afecto y débil para caer en una situación tal de violencia, en una agresión física y psicológica. Aunque sé que no fue mi culpa. Jasper todavía me repite que no es mi culpa. Que la culpa fue de _él._

Ahora entiendo que amor no es violencia, no es dolor, ni maltrato. Quien te ama te cuida y te respeta, no te veja ni te golpea, no te insulta o denigra. No humilla. No mata, solo da vida.

Pido a Dios que ilumine a esas personas, hombres y mujeres que están atrapados en ese tipo de relaciones para que encuentren el camino del amor a sí mismos, para que puedan diferenciar las relaciones y afectos que te hacen mejor persona de los que te lastiman y denigran.

No es fácil recuperarte de esas relaciones, tu autoestima queda tan golpeada que ni se atreve a asomarse, pero si tienes personas que te aman a tu lado, esas personas te ayudarán a salir adelante, fortaleciéndote y enseñándote a amarte.

Y en todo ese proceso encontré lo que siempre había buscado… en la forma de un hermoso regalo de cuatro años ahora. Que me dio el amor incondicional que tanto había buscado y en el hombre que nunca creí que seria para mí. El destino se llevó a mi soporte, la mujer que fue mi ejemplo por mucho tiempo y me entregó a ese hombre que está frente a mí. A quien de verdad amo profundamente y quien me hizo sentir por primera vez lo que era ser amada y deseada como un hombre lo tiene que hacer con una mujer.

Quien me enseño en verdad que era el amor…

Y agradezco al cielo por no haberlo alejado de mí, y a Tanya por dármelo, aunque me duele que no esté aquí a mi lado de alguna manera pienso que fue un regalo de la vida por su pérdida. Porque para tenerlo a él, ella ya no estaría más a mi lado.

Los aplausos comenzaron a sonar sacándome de mis pensamientos y unos segundos después sentí que los labios de Edward se posaron con suavidad en los míos por un breve momento hasta que se separó de mí.

-Estabas muy pensativa – me dijo mientras me sonreía.

-Estaba agradeciéndole a Dios y a la vida el ponerte en mi camino, a los dos – le dije señalando a Kate con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos ya que la emoción me invadía.

-Nosotros agradecemos eso también – me contestó mientras comenzábamos a aplaudir como el resto de los invitados.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban radiantes, mi oso al fin había cumplido su sueño de encontrar el amor de su vida, Rosalie estaba feliz Emmett se convirtió en el príncipe azul con el que soñaba casarse desde niña.

Los seis meses de embarazo la tenían hermosa, sus ojos brillaban con una luz especial mi tía Carmen junto a mi tío Eleazar fueron los primeros en acercarse a felicitar a los nuevos esposos, para ellos era muy importante la felicidad de su ahijado a quien consideraban su hijo.

Edward, Kate y yo decidimos salir y esperar que pasara el alboroto para felicitarlos. Nos fuimos directamente al auto de Edward para esperarlos en el hotel donde se celebraría la recepción.

Los novios llegaron unos minutos después que nosotros, y el comando del terror siguió haciendo de las suyas cuidando los detalles de la fiesta. Edward y yo nos manteníamos al margen de ellas para evitar un dolor de cabeza seguro.

Después del brindis, por fin pudimos acercarnos para felicitar a los novios. En cuanto nos acercamos Emmett me envolvió fuertemente en sus brazos.

-Bella ninja, ¿sabes que te amo? Eres mi hermanita y siempre ocuparás un lugar especial en mi vida, aunque ahora estén Rosalie y Lilian – me dijo bastante emocionado mostrándome una vez más lo que es el amor fraternal.

-También te amo mi oso tonto, y sé que Rosalie cuidará bien de ti y Lilian será una niña muy afortunada al tenerte como su padre – le dije mientras acariciaba su rostro – Deseo que sean muy felices, no todo será fácil ni color de rosas, pero se tienen el uno al otro y a Lilian, y si eso no es suficiente, me llaman y voy a rescatarlos – bromeé con los dos ya que Rosalie se había unido a nuestro abrazo junto a Edward.

-Gracias, Bella, por ti conocí a Emmett, y sé que hablas en serio en lo del rescate, no olvido que ofreciste patearme el trasero si le hacía daño – dijo y nos soltamos a reír.

-Bella ninja, creo que hablaré con mis amigos de los comics para patentar el personaje – se burló Emmett haciéndome recordar el ataque de furia con el que me recibió después de mi llegada de Phoenix.

-Bueno, chicos, después hablan de negocios, ahora a bailar – nos sorprendió tía Carmen a todos y terminó con nuestros cinco minutos de tranquilidad.

La fiesta siguió su curso y Kate después de correr y jugar gran parte de la noche llegó hasta la mesa donde estábamos sentados hablando y riendo en familia.

-Mami pica – se quejó otra vez del cuello de su vestido, yo tenía rato sintiendo la molestia en mis piernas así que Edward tomó la oportunidad para escaparnos.

Estaba bastante frustrado porque en una escapada que hicimos al baño no pudo levantar la falda de mi vestido por estar tan ceñida a mi cuerpo.

Nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos a casa, al llegar desvestimos y acostamos a Kate después de aplicarle una crema para aliviar la picazón y la pequeña cayó rendida sin mucha pelea después de tanto ajetreo.

Edward me tomó en brazos y me llevó a nuestra habitación, porque desde que informamos a todos de nuestra relación él se había instalado definitivamente en la mía.

Sin palabras me despojó de la tortura llamada vestido, para repetir el proceso que hizo con Kate y aplicar la crema en mi cuerpo.

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir lo que te tenía tan angustiada en la iglesia? – Me preguntó mientras sus manos masajeaban mis piernas.

-¿Prometes que me dirás lo que en verdad piensas después que te lo diga? – Le pregunté de vuelta recordando su reacción de cuando le pedí matrimonio.

-Lo prometo, dime amor – me volvió a pedir.

-No quiero casarme… es decir sí quiero, pero no con una boda como la de Emmett, ya tú tuviste una así…

-Bella, respira amor, te dije que lo haríamos a tu manera, no me importa si la quieres hacer como la boda de los príncipes de Gales, o si quieres una boda sencilla en casa, yo lo que deseo es hacerte feliz y poder llamarte Isabella Cullen – me tranquilizó tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Seremos solo tú, Kate y yo – comencé a decirle mientras quitaba su corbata, ya él se había quitado el saco de su traje al salir de la fiesta –. No quiero ser acometida por el comando del terror, sin duda atacaría a mi madre y te tendría que casar con una presidiaria – le dije y comenzamos a reír.

-Son peligrosas, no quiero arriesgarme a ser yo quien las ataque al ver que te estresan – me informó cuando paramos de reír y yo seguía desabrochando los botones de su camisa, de pronto su rostro se ensombreció.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Ayer antes de ser exiliado llamó Charlie, no pude contarte antes y hasta ahora lo recuerdo – me explicó mientras yo sacaba su camisa por completo dejando su pecho desnudo frente a mis ojos.

-¿Qué quería? – le pregunté a media voz, todavía me costaba aceptar la súbita preocupación de Charlie por mí, me costaba creer que su interés era sincero y no por la amenaza de Emmett de destruir su editorial.

-Saber cómo estabas, ¿no vas a darle una oportunidad? – Me preguntó Edward mientras acariciaba mi espalda y desabrochaba mi brassier.

-Aún no me siento preparada para creerle, tuve que esperar muchos años para que me tratara como su hija, ahora que él espere a que yo lo pueda ver como mi padre. Fueron muchos años luchando para que me quisiera Edward, ya te lo dije, ahora necesito tiempo, debo limpiar mi alma de todo rencor. – Saqué todo lo que sentía por dentro respecto a Charlie mientras luchaba con su pantalón y la cremallera que se había quedado trabada.

-Cuando estés lista, amor – me dijo antes de comenzar a besarme con suavidad, por fin había logrado despojarlo de su pantalón el cual cayó por sus caderas.

Rompimos nuestro beso cuando nos faltó el aire, y comencé a besar su pecho, deteniéndome en sus sensibles pezones, sus gemidos resonaron en la habitación cuando lo liberé de sus bóxer negros y lo tumbé en la cama.

Quité sus medias dejándolo completamente desnudo y a mi merced, yo me liberé de mi tanga quedando desnuda igual que él.

Esta noche quería experimentar algo nuevo, algo que no me había atrevido a hacer pero que en el fondo me moría por sentir. Esta noche lo probaría.

Comencé a besar sus piernas, usando mis labios, lengua y dientes, Edward jadeaba y susurraba mi nombre, lentamente fui subiendo alternando las piernas, hasta que llegué a su gloriosa erección.

Repartí besos en su cadera haciéndolo estremecer, y se sobresaltó cuando tome su erección en mis manos y dejé un beso en la mojada punta de su pene haciendo que se sentara de golpe en la cama.

-Bella, amor, ¿qué haces? – me preguntó acariciando mi mejilla.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas, son buenísimas – le dije sonriendo -. Quiero hacerlo Edward, deseo probarte – le aseguré viéndolo a los ojos hasta que asintió –. Ahora siente y disfruta – ordené mientras poco a poco lo metía en mi boca saboreándolo por primera vez.

El que haya dicho que hacer sexo oral es fácil, lo hizo con un pene pequeño, Edward estaba muy bien dotado y tuve que hacer varios intentos para poder controlar mi respiración y hacer un trabajo decente con mi boca.

Él comenzó a marcar el ritmo colocando sus manos en mi cabeza enredándolas en mi cabello, recordé lo que Rosalie y Alice me explicaron respecto al sexo oral y me enfoqué en disfrutarlo.

Nunca imaginé sentir placer sin ser acariciada, y en este momento lo estaba sintiendo, el poder dar placer a la persona que amas es el mejor afrodisíaco que puedes tener, mi centro estaba casi líquido de deseo de escucharlo gruñir y gemir de placer por las caricias que le daba con mi boca, su sabor era extraño, y a la vez intoxicante.

Después de esta noche me declaro completamente adicta a Edward, a su piel, a sus besos, a su calor, a su sabor.

De pronto sentí cómo su pene se tensaba más en mi boca y cómo era separada de él de forma inesperada, emití un gemido de frustración que se vio ahogado cuando me tomó en sus brazos y me acostó en la cama.

-Eres jodidamente peligrosa con tu boca, futura señora Cullen – me dijo con voz entrecortada mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza –. No quiero acabar solo, quiero que lleguemos juntos - informó besándome para luego voltearse de manera que su cabeza quedó entre mis piernas y la mía entre las suyas… el famoso sesenta y nueve.

Su lengua encontró mi clítoris rápidamente y comenzó a lamerlo de manera torturante, bebiendo y tomando toda mi excitación llevándome rápidamente a la locura, tomé su erección primero con mi mano, acariciándolo y haciéndolo gemir justo en mi centro lo que multiplicaba mi placer.

Mi boca retomó la tarea de saborearlo mientras mi mano masajeaba sus testículos logrando que se estremeciera con vehemencia, ambos gemíamos en el otro lo que aumentaba nuestro placer.

Me sentía al borde del orgasmo y sentí que volvía a tensarse como preámbulo a su mayor placer, me penetró de golpe dando justo en mi punto G haciendo así que estallara en un delicioso orgasmo mientras él estallaba en mi boca bañando parte de mi cara y mi pecho con su semilla.

Me sentí marcada de por vida por él y no me avergonzaba de eso.

.

Al día siguiente, despertamos los tres en la cama, y Tobby a los pies de ella, era un cuadro que se repetía los fines de semana, y que todos disfrutábamos de esos minutos que eran solo nuestros, era nuestra burbuja familiar mientras veíamos dibujos animados. De pronto Edward recibió un mensaje en su celular y saltó de la cama.

-Hora de levantarse, hoy es un día muy especial – nos dijo sorprendiéndonos a Kate y a mí.

-¿Qué celebramos? – le pregunté después de bostezar ruidosamente.

-Nuestra boda – me respondió mientras sonreía de medio lado haciendo saltar mi corazón.

No hicieron falta más palabras, Edward siempre cumplía lo que decía y hoy cumpliría mi deseo, no hacía falta celebración porque nuestra fiesta será la convivencia. Kate y yo saltamos a sus brazos, éste era el comienzo de una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, siendo una familia con todas las de la ley.

_Fi__n_

_Travesura realizada_

_**=:=**_

_**Aaawww ya terminó, pero aún nos queda el epilogo así que…**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, y por su linda compañía en el desarrollo de esta historia, me hace feliz saber lo que sienten, aquí tienen una amiga con los brazos abiertos para ustedes.**_

_**Gracias**____**a**____**las**____**chicas**____**sin**____**cuenta**____**que dejaron su hermosa huella en el capítulo 18 y a quienes no pude agradecer**_**:**

_**Ana**____**Masen:**____No__hay__necesidad__de__matar__a__Edward__XD!_

_**Ilovetwilight: **__Besos linda XD_

_**Camela:**__También__amo__a__Edward,__espero__que__te__guste__!_

_**Maria**____**125:**___

_**Olivitha:**____El__chucho__tuvo__un__buen__final,__al__menos__el__que__muchas__querían,__gracias!_

_**Edith**____**Culen**__**… **__Querida__supe__que__eras__tú__aunque__se__te__olvidó__poner__el__nombre,__me__alegra__que__te__haya__gustado__y__si,__se__le__voló__el__animal__jajajajajajaja__besos._

_**Paola:**____Gracias__por__tu__compañía__XD_

_**Besos.**_

_**Mis**____**amores,**____**las**____**invito**____**a**____**participar**____**en**____**el**____**Happy**____**Halloween**____**Contest,**____**anímense**____**a**____**escribir**____**y**____**si**____**no**____**se**____**atreven**____**pues**____**lean**____**las**____**historias**____**y**____**voten!**____**Se**____**divertirán,**____**aquí**____**les**____**dejo**____**el**____**link:**____**h**____**t**____**t**____**p**____**:**____**/**____**/**____**w**____**w**____**w**____**.**____**fanfiction**____**.**____**net**____**/**____**u**____**/**____**3326265**____**/Happy**____**_**____**Halloween**____**_**____**Contest**___

_**(ya**____**saben**____**sin**____**espacios)**___

_**Gracias**____**a**____**mi**____**Beta**____**querida,**____**Betzacosta**____**por**____**su**____**incondicional**____**amistad**____**y**____**compañía**____**en**____**esta**____**linda**____**aventura.**____**Te**____**quiero**____**amiga**____**;D**_

_**Nos leemos en el epílogo ;D. **_

_**Las quiero**_

_**Gine ;D**_

_**Cambio y fuera.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para que protagonizaran esta historia.

Contiene escenas rating M.

_**Enséñame el Paraíso**_

"Oh por Dios, estás comiendo leche en polvo de nuevo, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?"_._

Capitulo 20

"En el paraíso"

Bella POV

_Cinco años después…_

-Mamá ¿podemos ir con el abuelo? – Me preguntó Kate desde el asiento trasero mientras jugaba con su hermano Anthony de dos años y medio que era idéntico a Edward.

-Claro, amor, nos estará esperando a la entrada del hospital, está emocionado de que quieras ir con él a jugar con los pequeños que están hospitalizados – le dije sonriéndole por el retrovisor.

-Los hospitales son tristes para un niño – me dijo suspirando. Seguro estaba recordando cuando su amiga Claire pasó días hospitalizada por una neumonía.

-Lo son, pequeña, así como también para los adultos– le dije mientras recordaba a su madre en el hospital luchando con su enfermedad, y del tiempo que yo pasé después del ataque de Jacob.

Jacob, menudo cobarde que terminó quitándose la vida el mismo día que fue enviado a prisión, lo duro macho se le fue con su hombría el día que intentó matarme y no soportó la bienvenida que le dieron al llegar a la cárcel de máxima seguridad, se colgó con las sábanas de su camastro después de haber sido violado y golpeado.

Me estremecí ante el recuerdo y decidí dejarlo en el pasado y le sonreí a mi hermosa Kate. Ya no era esa pequeña traviesa que nos volvía locos junto a Tobby, ahora era una pequeña más calmada, pendiente de su vestimenta y de atender las necesidades de su hermano; se tomó muy en serio su papel de hermana mayor y estaba completamente loca de él.

Cada día que pasaba se parecía más a Tanya, no solo físicamente, sino en su personalidad chispeante y desenfadada, y sobre todo protectora con los suyos, porque no solo adoraba a su hermano, también se derretía ante Liam, el pequeño de cuatro años de Rosalie y Emmett quien era una copia en miniatura de su padre. Era impresionante verlos juntos, era como si la vida repitiera nuestra historia a su manera, ver a los niños juntos era como ver a Tanya, Emmett y Edward de niños juntos.

Solo hacía falta la pequeña Bella, pero no tardaría en llegar a completar el cuadro, faltaba poco para eso.

Llegamos al hospital y tal como le dije a Kate, Carlisle nos esperaba en la entrada, apenas apagué el coche él se acercó para ayudarme con los niños, gesto que agradecí en vista de mis condiciones.

Carlisle insistió en llevarse a los dos niños a la sala de juegos del hospital alzando sus cejas con picardía al decirme que eso nos daría un respiro a Edward y a mí, no estaría nada mal un rapidito en su consultorio. Me despedí de mi considerado suegro y de mis dos pequeños y me fui con mis pasos de pingüino hasta el consultorio de Edward.

Al llegar a la consulta, Zafrina, la secretaria de pediatría, se levantó para abrazarme y preguntarme cómo llevaba el embarazo, a mis treinta y siete semanas ya me sentía a punto de estallar, mis pies se hinchaban con regularidad, mi espalda dolía horrores y el sexo se volvía complicado aunque muy placentero, Edward y yo nos la arreglábamos con las posiciones.

Él estaba por terminar una operación por lo que me entretuve hablando con Zafrina hasta que ella tuvo que salir a buscar unas historias de unos pacientes, la tranquilicé diciéndole que no tenía problemas en esperar a Edward sentada en la antesala de su consulta que estaba vacía a esta hora, de hecho necesitaba mis cinco minutos de paz. Toda mujer que era madre, esposa y empresaria, tenía derecho aunque fuera a cinco minutos de paz y soledad. Me senté al lado de la puerta del consultorio de Edward suspirando mientras acariciaba mi abultado vientre.

Escuché pasos acercarse y vi que era una doctora que no conocía la que se acercaba taconeando por el pasillo hasta que se acercó a mí.

-Me parece que te equivocaste, el pasillo de obstetricia es el siguiente pasillo, ésta es el área de pediatría – me dijo de forma despectiva.

-Sé perfectamente dónde estoy sentada, muchas gracias por su amable aclaración – le contesté sarcásticamente, su actitud activó la personalidad _Bella chupeta de ajo_.

-No hay de qué – dijo en el mismo tono mientras entraba al consultorio de Edward, fruncí el ceño y me esforcé en respirar para calmarme, mi bebé me pateó logrando que olvidara el incidente.

Un pequeño calambre en la espalda me obligó a relajarme, y para ayudarme saqué de mi cartera el envase que había preparado con mi perdición, leche en polvo.

No pude evitar reírme al recordar cómo por este capricho Edward y yo nos dimos cuenta de este embarazo.

_Ocho meses atrás_

_Los domingos teníamos por costumbre desayunar en familia, no era extraño que Emmett, Rosalie y Liam irrumpieran en la casa bien temprano, estaba terminando de preparar todo cuando en un impulso tomé una cucharada de leche en polvo y la metí en mi boca con desesperación._

_La cocina se quedó en silencio hasta que Edward se aclaró la garganta y me habló. _

_-Demonios, estás comiendo leche en polvo de nuevo, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? – Me preguntó logrando que me paralizara viendo a Anthony que ni siquiera había cumplido los dos años._

_-Mierda – fue lo único que pude decir, antes de sentir a Edward me tomara en sus brazos y me besara emocionado -. Te harás la vasectomía - le advertí cuando me liberó._

-Eso se ve delicioso – me susurró Edward al oído sobresaltándome y sacándome de mis recuerdos. Lo fulminé con la mirada pero al ver su sonrisa y recordar las palabras de Carlisle decidí olvidar el susto y aprovechar el tiempo con mi esposo.

-Lo está – le dije guardando el envase mientras Edward me levantaba con delicadeza de la silla.

-Hola, princesa – saludó a mi vientre obteniendo mucho movimiento, nuestra hija no podía escuchar su voz porque armaba una fiesta –. Hola, amor ¿y los pequeños? – Me preguntó después de besar mis labios.

-Con su abuelo, Carlisle quiso regalarnos unos minutos a solas – le dije pasando mis manos por su cuello.

-Me parece perfecto, ¿de cuánto tiempo disponemos? – Me preguntó mientras besaba mi cuello.

-El suficiente, amor – le dije buscando sus labios, mientras nos besábamos Edward me guió hasta su consultorio, cada vez que nos besábamos nos olvidábamos del mundo que nos rodeaba.

Entramos a su consultorio envueltos en nuestra burbuja hasta que un jadeo nos hizo separar, nos volteamos y encontramos a la doctora taconeadora sentada en la silla de Edward solo con su bata de doctora puesta _¿dónde carajos estaba el resto de su ropa?_

-Mallory, ¿me puede explicar qué hace en mi consultorio y en esas condiciones? – Le preguntó Edward furioso, su furia era nada comparada con la mía.

-¿Quién es la doctora, amor? – Le pregunté a Edward tratando de contenerme.

-Es una nueva residente del área de emergencia – me contestó molesto.

-Mallory ¿cierto? – Pregunté mirando a Edward que me asintió y volteé a verla –. Residente Mallory, el área de emergencia está bastante retirada del área de pediatría, ¿quién es la que no sabe cuál es su lugar? ¿Cómo se le ocurre irrumpir en el consultorio de "Mi" esposo y esperarlo desnuda? ¿En su casa no le enseñaron a respetar los hombres casados y a ser una mujer decente? – Cada una de las preguntas las hice mientras me acercaba a ella y la tomaba por el brazo sacándola del consultorio.

Detestaba tener que estar siempre espantando a las viejas urracas que revoloteaban alrededor de mi marido, aunque debo reconocer que me divertía poniéndola en su sitio.

-Ah, otra cosa, usted no sirve para trabajar como médico, porque le falta mucha calidad humana para desempeñar esa labor, debería estar salvando vidas en este momento en vez de estar buscando que se la follen – le dije en un tono ya bastante alto en medio del pasillo que se llenó de curiosos en cuestión de segundos, vi que Carlisle se acercaba con mis hijos y respiré profundo tratando de calmarme.

La residente Mallory apretaba la bata de medico en su cuerpo tratando de tapar su desnudez, y solo negaba con su cabeza mientras intentaba dar lástima.

-Usted está loca yo no hice nada – trató de defenderse viendo que Carlisle llegaba a mi lado dejando a mis hijos con Zafrina lo que me tranquilizó un poco, no quería que mis hijos fuesen testigos de semejante espectáculo, suficiente tenía con la rebelde Reneesme pateando como loca en mi vientre.

-Mallory, mucho cuidado con lo que le dices a mi esposa - le advirtió Edward colocándose delante de mí.

-Bella, Edward ¿Qué sucede? – nos preguntó Carlisle.

-La residente Mallory entró a mi consultorio sin mi consentimiento mientras yo estaba en quirófano, y como si eso fuese poco, trató de forma irrespetuosa y altanera a Bella - le explicó Edward a su padre que para mala suerte de la piche residente era mi suegro, y de paso me adoraba.

Carlisle nos observó a los dos antes de dirigirse a la nueva residente.

-Señorita Mallory, la quiero en mi despacho… vestida y acompañada de su superior – le dijo mi suegro dando la vuelta dirigiéndose a su despacho – y se acabó el espectáculo todo el mundo a trabajar.

Yo me fui con mí andar de pingüino al consultorio de Edward y tomé la ropa de la zorra próxima ex residente y la lancé fuera quedando esparcida en el pasillo, Edward entró detrás de mí y cuando me vio limpiando mis manos con antibacterial rompió a reír logrando así que mi furia se fuera al carajo.

-¿Sabes lo cachondo que me pone verte furiosa? – Me preguntó acercándose a mí y abrazándome con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba mi rostro con delicadeza.

-Lo sé – le dije mientras hacía una mueca al sentir un fuerte calambre, ésta vez en mi bajo vientre.

-¿Todavía tenemos tiempo para un rapidito? – Me preguntó mientras besaba mi cuello enviando escalofríos por mi columna, de inmediato me sentí empapada, y no de excitación precisamente.

-Creo que no será posible – le dije entre gemidos –, más bien creo que entraremos a la fase manual y oral – le dije intentando darle una pista de lo que me estaba pasando.

-Esa fase me encanta – me dijo Edward mientras sus manos llegaban a mi trasero y su boca a mi oído -. Muero por probarte en este momento.

-No lo creo – le dije tratando de aguantar la risa, por mucho amor que sintiera Edward por mí dudo que quiera beberse mi líquido amniótico.

-Mira como me tienes – me dijo llevando mi mano hasta su erección – tienes que ayudarme, solo tú puedes aliviarme – me susurró de manera seductora, quería seguir su juego pero era imposible.

-Tengo una manera efectiva para que se te quite este problema – le dije apretando su erección –. Acabo de romper fuente – informé y de inmediato comencé a morder mi labio inferior.

-¡Mierda! – exclamó tomándome en sus brazos y llevándome a obstetricia, le gritó a Zafrina que comencé mi labor de parto y ella fue tras él llevando a nuestros hijos.

Desde ese momento comenzó la locura que nos llevó cuatro horas para que nuestra pequeña Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan, según Edward su mini Bella, yo todavía no apostaba por eso ya que los bebés cambiaban a medida que crecían.

¿De dónde salió el nombre de mi hija? Una locura propuesta por sus abuelas Renée y Esme, a quienes les dimos la potestad de elegir el nombre para evitar el revuelo que causaron cuando nació Anthony. Ellas decidieron unir sus nombres dando como resultado Reneesme y el de los abuelos como segundo nombre quedando Carlie, no es que Charlie se lo mereciera, pero al menos se esforzó por resarcir el daño que me había causado y aunque no quisiera era el abuelo de mis hijos.

Charlie vendió la Editorial dándome sin que yo le pidiera la mitad de los beneficios otorgados, yo no quería nada de él ni de la editorial por la que estuve a punto de perder la vida, pero él insistió y lo acepté con la condición de que ese dinero fuera para la educación de mis hijos. Nos veíamos una vez al año, el día de navidad, ya que él viajaba a Los Ángeles para entregar los regalos a sus nietos, ese día él se la pasaba enteramente jugando con ellos mientras yo me mantenía a distancia, recordando el pasado cuando hacía lo mismo conmigo, al menos mis hijos lo tenían.

Dos horas después de haber dado a luz, estaba en mi habitación esperando que me trajeran a mi pequeña pateadora y adoradora de su padre. Llegó envuelta en una manta blanca con detalles rosados que había tejido Esme especialmente para ella, sus hermanos también tuvieron una para cada uno.

Edward que estaba sentado conmigo en la cama junto a nuestros hijos, se levantó para acercármela, cada vez que veía a Edward actuando como padre mi corazón se derretía un poco más. Su entrega para su familia era total, y eso era nuestro mayor tesoro, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, teníamos nuestras altas y bajas, pero siempre resolvíamos todo juntos.

Mi esposo se acercó con nuestra bebé en brazos, y antes de dejarla en los míos besó dulcemente su frente.

-Bienvenida a nuestras vidas, amor – le susurró y me la entregó, yo repetí su gesto y después siguieron sus hermanos.

-Yo soy Kate, tu hermana mayor, te enseñaré a jugar con mis muñecas y serán nuestro mayor tesoro – le dijo mi hija mayor mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Hoa manita, lo cados son míos – le dijo Anthony dejando un corto y temeroso beso en su cabeza para después meter su dedo pulgar en la boca.

Mi corazón se sentía pleno, mi fortaleza estaba en ellos, daba mi vida por ellos, y mi felicidad eran ellos. Edward y yo nos veíamos fijamente a los ojos hasta que un flash nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

-¡Sorpresa! – Gritaron Alice y Jasper junto a sus gemelos Peter y Charlotte de un año de edad, de verdad era una sorpresa tenerlos aquí -. ¿Pensaron que se librarían de nosotros en otro evento importante? - Preguntó acercándose con Charlotte en brazos –, todavía no perdonamos su boda casi fugitiva - siguió explicando su punto.

-La verdad acabamos de llegar de Brasil y Rosalie nos avisó que estaba aquí así que nos vinimos directo de aeropuerto – explicó Jasper que tenía a Peter dormido –. Felicidades.

Detrás de ellos entraron Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie y Liam con la maravillosa noticia de que mi madre se venía en camino para pasar unos días con nosotros. Edward y yo nos miramos espantados, no había nada peor que lidiar con mi madre que se ponía de la edad de Anthony.

Ya estábamos todos, así era siempre en los momentos especiales, aunque Jasper y Alice vivían en Brasil, por alguna loca razón siempre estaban con nosotros en los momentos más importantes.

Esta loca vida que teníamos, con pocas horas de sueño, juguetes regados por toda la casa, un perro travieso y protector de mis hijos, unos padres especiales que malcriaban a sus nietos con descaro, una empresa en crecimiento a la par de mi familia, era sin duda alguna nuestro paraíso.

Y colorín colorado, esta historia por fiiinnn ha terminado XD

_**=:=**_

_***suspiro***_

_**GRACIAS, por su hermosa compañía en esta linda aventura! Las adoro**_

_**Ana**__**Masen:**_Me costó mucho cerrar este capítulo, pero todo tiene un ciclo y esta historia ya cumplió el suyo XD besotes.

_**Ilovetwilight:**_ Gracias linda!

_**Olivitha:**_yo también estoy triste porque se acabó =( pero feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer gente muy linda, no tiene secuela, a cambio comenzare una nueva historia, gracias por tus lindas palabras XD

**Mi**** nueva ****locura**** si**** gustan ****acompañarme ****se**** llama**** Susurros ****al ****viento ****y ****la ****pueden ****encontrar ****por ****aquí:** h t t p : / / w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 7509355 / 1 /

_**Besos.**_

**Mis amores, hasta mañana 31 de octubre recibiremos los OS para el Happy Halloween Contest, anímense a escribir y si no se atreven pues lean las historias y voten! Se divertirán, aquí les dejo el link: h t t p : / / w w w . fanfiction . net / u / 3326265 /Happy _ Halloween _ Contest **

**(ya saben sin espacios) **

_**Gracias a mi Beta querida, Betzacosta por su incondicional amistad y compañía en esta linda aventura. Te quiero amiga ;D**_

_**Las quiero**_

_**Gine ;D**_

_**Cambio y fuera.**_


End file.
